The Legend Reborn
by Scrottimus
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, Yang Xiao Long now spends her time at home trying to heal and move on from the horrors of that night. However, changes begin to occur within the young brawler. Changes that she cannot explain. All of the negative emotions that she has been bottling up is getting ready to burst out. And when it does, then the legend shall be reborn.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**AN:** Italics = thoughts

* * *

Pain

Pain in her right arm.

This pain had came about two weeks after she put on her prosthetic and had continued to come plague her every night; robbing her of precious sleep. This had been on going for a whole week and half now. She knew this wasn't phantom pain either. No. This pain was in the remaining half of her right arm and this wasn't normal pain. This wasn't the aching pain that she would feel with phantom pain. This felt like the whole inside of her right arm was on fire. As if her right arm was about to spontaneously combust.

She tried to tell her father, but he had insisted that it was just all in her head. This was definitely not in her head. This pain was very real and she wished that it would just go away, but it never did. Instead, it got worse with each passing night. She didn't know where or why this pain had come. She looked over to her right to spy a digital clock with bright blue numbers reading 3:45 AM.

She breathed a heavy sigh. " _Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours of this hell and I can sleep."_

Her tired eyes shifted towards the ceiling. The pain usually stopped anywhere between five to six AM. She brought her left hand up to rub across her face with a pained groan. Even when she does get to sleep it's only for a few hours before her father comes to wake her up. She tells him again and again and again about the pain, but he doesn't listen. He tells her that training will make her feel better and that it will take her mind off of whatever is bothering her.

" _I bet if Ruby was dealing with this he would actually listen to her and do everything he could to help her."_ the blonde amputee thought bitterly.

A few moments after her thought, a throbbing pain entered her head. Yang groaned in agony. " _Oh come on! Really now? The arm was bad enough! Now I gotta deal with shitty headaches?"_ She was not pleased with this new form of pain. It seemed that life was intent on making her as miserable as possible. Yang promised to herself that if she made it out of this, she was going to viciously maim the nearest thing to her.

She looked over to her clock again to see the bright blue numbers reading 3:47 AM. The amputee let out a growl of frustration. It seemed that time was also intent on making her as miserable as possible too. She rolled her eyes back to the ceiling. She would just have to wait. It was the only thing she could do.

After several hours, the pain in both her arm and head had began to dissipate. Yang breathed out a sigh of relief. She was looking forward to sleep. Looking forward to an escape from reality. Even if it would only be for a few hours before her father came in to wake her up, but those few hours were precious to her. She looked over to her clock. 5:50 AM was what the blue numbers read. Yang shifted her gaze back upwards. She could feel herself being pulled into unconsciousness and she welcomed it. In mere moments, sleep had claimed her. Finally, she was granted her small, but precious reprieve from her life...That is if the nightmares stayed away.

* * *

A door knob turned and the door opened to reveal a tall blonde man. He walked over to his daughter's sleeping form and with an outstretched hand he gently shook Yang and she had responded with a tired groan. " Come on Yang. It's time to wake up."

Yang opened her eyes. She could already feel how lethargic she was without even moving. She looked over to her father to see his smiling face. _"How the hell can he be smiling at me when I look like shit?"_

"Had a rough night huh. Don't worry. A good breakfast and some training will eventually make you fine again."

"That's what you've been saying for the past week and a half now and nothing is fine. If anything, I'm getting worse."

Taiyang looked down at his daughter with a smile. "Nonsense. Yang this whole thing you're experiencing is just in your head. I know you can get pass this little setback." He turned around and started walking towards her door. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head back toward his daughter. "You watch. Someday this will be just a memory you're going to laugh at. Now hurry up and get ready while I make breakfast." And with that Taiyang had left.

Yang sighed. It was same thing all the time. It was as if her father lived in his own little world and refused to come out of it and actually listen to her. With a loud yawn, Yang sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She sat there staring at the wall of her bedroom for a few moments before finally standing up. She winced as she could feel her knees creaking from fatigue. A few seconds after standing up, she began to maker her way over to the end table where her clock and prosthetic laid.

Yang starred at the metallic arm. When she first put it on it felt great. It felt like she never lost an arm to begin with. It felt so weightless and it didn't screw with her balance like she thought it would. It seemed that she was healing and that things would be alright, but then something happened. Something changed in her that she couldn't explain at all. She began to feel hot flashes and minor aches in her right arm. Eventually, those hot flashes turned into what felt like a raging inferno inside her arm. Like someone had put her arm in an oven and turned the dial all the way up.

Yang had grown to hate this metal arm of hers in the time when these painful changes began to occur. Now it felt cold and unnatural. Now whenever she put it on it felt heavy and she would often feel pain while it was attached. It felt like her own body was now rejecting the prosthetic for reasons that were beyond her understanding. In the week and a half since this had began, she had come to see her new arm as a testament of her failures. Her failure to protect Beacon, her failure to protect her comrades, her failure to protect her friends, and her failure to protect Blake.

" _Blake"_ she thought longingly.

"Yang! Come on! Breakfast is almost ready!" Taiyang yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Snapping Yang from her thoughts.

The blonde shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about her partner. "I'm coming!" she yelled back.

Picking up her prosthetic, she brought the opening up to her right arm. Placing it onto the connector that sat at the stump of her arm, she twisted it a few times before hearing a click that told her the arm was secure. She walked over to her closet to change into her normal everyday attire. Opening the door, she reached out and grabbed herself a new set of fresh clothes.

After having changed out of her sleeping attire and pulling her hair into a ponytail, Yang turned to her mirror to make sure everything was in order on her person. She frowned when her eyes settled upon the unsightly thing that is her new arm. Every time she looked at the thing now her stomach turned in disgust. However, something was different this time. She squinted her eyes as she moved closer to get a better a look at what had changed. That's when she saw that her eyes were no longer their usual soft lilac color. Now they were a harsh deep crimson.

Yang blinked several times. She moved closer still to make sure she wasn't seeing things and she wasn't. Usually when her eyes were crimson it was either because her semblance was active or she was really angry about something. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down so she could return her eyes to their normal color. When she opened her eyes again she was met with the same cold red eyes. _"Well...this is new."_

"Breakfast is ready!"

Yang looked over to her doorway and then back to her mirror. She gave a tired sigh and she started to walk over to the entrance of her room. When she came to the doorway, she was startled by a loud deep, throaty kraa outside her window. Yang snapped her head back towards her window only to find a black bird perched on a branch in front of her window. She recognized this bird. This bird had been coming and sitting in that exact same spot for months now. Was it watching her? _"No. No way. Why would a bird be watching me? That makes no damn sense...Then again, plenty of things that have been happening to me don't make sense."_

Shaking her head, she raised her eyes back up to look at the bird's strange red eyes. She wasn't even aware that birds could have red eyes. As she continued to look at the black corvidae's eyes, it apparently took notice of this and shifted it's gaze slightly up to meet Yang's. A small shiver went down her spine as the bird's eyes locked onto hers. It was as if this creature was peering deep into her soul. Silently judging her with its gaze.

"I think I'm going crazy. It's just a damn bird. There is no possible way that it has the intellect to judge me." she quietly muttered.

"KRAA!" the bird had let out in response to the young huntress-in-training as if it completely understood what she said.

"Oh be quiet you. No need to get your feathers so ruffled."

"KRAA!"

"What did I just say you noisy bird?"

"KRAA!"

Before she could provide a response, her brain had caught up with the whole situation and told her just how ridiculous this whole thing was. _"I think I actually have gone crazy. I'm having an argument with a BIRD of all things."_ she thought as she held her left hand over eyes."Whatever. I'd better get downstairs before dad decides to annoy me."

The bird silently watched the blonde make her way out of her room. It lifted it's wings and gave a mighty flap, sending it airborne. It flew around the wooden house until it decided to land on a branch that gave it a good view through the kitchen window to see Yang taking a seat and begin her meal. When Taiyang came into view, its crimson eyes glowed. He was trying to talk to his daughter, but it seemed she was more interested in picking at her food.

Some minutes passed and Yang was putting away her dishes. The raven hopped three times over to the right to get a better look and to keep Yang within in its line of sight. After a few moments, the bird had decided that it was time to go. It jumped into the air and began to beat its wings. As it flew through the sky, it turned its head back to the Xiao Long residence for a few seconds before bringing its gaze forward once more. The bird would return. It would always come back

* * *

AN: I'm back! Sorry for not posting anything for such a long time. I had a few health problems that are now resolved. So anyway, this is my new story for RWBY. It's an idea that had popped up in my head a few months ago. Like with my previous story, the main focus is on Yang (she's my fav character). I do want to stress this though. This story will not be pretty. Trust me I'm making myself feel bad for what I'm about to put poor Yang through. Some of you may hate me for it (don't worry. I'm gonna hate myself too.) Also, I wont be doing The Truth About You anymore. Just didn't really like the direction of that story and didn't really like what I was doing with Raven. So I'm going to delete it. Also, this will be a Bumbleby story, but it will also have Whiterose, Renora, whatever Qrow and Winter is called, past Tai and Raven, and maybe past Rosebird. Raven is also important to this story and I really wish people would start putting her in Bumbleby stories more. Also, is it normal to never feel satisfied with your writing or to think that it is bad in some way? I also, did some research on ravens too. If anyone is confused by the word corvidae just know that it is a family of birds that ravens and crows belong to.

At any event, I also took some inspiration from a story called _Chasing Shadows_ by Of Wizards and Phoenixes. Seriously, it's really good and the author deserves more love on that story. Just keep in mind that the author sustained a sports related injury and had some nerve damage and is going through PT right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Ostracized and Hated

A/N: I am sorry.

 _Italics=thoughts_

* * *

A wooden door was thrown open creating a loud boom that echoed throughout the Xiao Long residence. Yang came stomping through the entrance of her house with a deep frown on her face. As she started to stomp her way up the stairs, Taiyang came hastily walking after her. "Yang. C'mon Yang. Look I know you're frustrated, but you shouldn't just give up just because you're having a rough time with training."

Yang stopped at the foot of the stairs. She then turned to her father. "I'm having a rough time because I'm fucking exhausted because I can't get any amount of decent sleep!" Yang bellowed at her father.

"Yang. You have to push through it. Just think about it. If you train then you will be able to get some actual sleep because you will be so tired."

"Again. You're not listening dammit. I'm not getting sleep because I'm not tired enough. Trust me. I am plenty tired. The problem is the damn pain that keeps me awake at night!"

"That pain doesn't really exist Yang. It's just all in your head. The training will take your mind off it by making you focus on something else."

"How can you sit there and tell me that what I'm feeling isn't real?! What I'm feeling is very damn real. This pain in my arm is fucking real! Also, to make matters even worse, I now get horrible headaches." Yang spat as her crimson eyes started to give a terrifying glow.

Taiyang gulped. Those red eyes looked so much like Raven's. Especially the glowing. Raven's eyes always glowed when she angry about something. Typically, that was the only warning you got before she took action and made you suffer for your transgressions. It would appear that this was one more thing that his daughter took after her mother. Really, it was rather scary how similar daughter and mother were.

Taiyang looked at his daughter. He would have to choose his words carefully. Any wrong word or misconstrued sentence could set his fiery girl off. He would have to try to settle her down. An idea popped in his head. "Yang. Maybe a nice hot bath will do you some good and help you relax." Tai walked past his daughter and stopped half way up the stairs. He looked back down at his daughter. "Yang." His daughter looked up at him. He could really notice the bags under her angry red eyes now that they weren't training. A twinge of pain shot through his heart at the sight of his daughter's own exhaustion. "I will run the water and prepare your bath ok? After that, I'll get your lunch ready." he said with calm, soft, disarming voice.

Yang let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose." Fine. I'll be in my room."

Taiyang watched as his daughter walk past him. He was surprised that this worked. He normally did this with Raven when she was very upset about something. Which was rare since Raven was usually very composed and had good control over her emotions. Though she was far easier to irritate when she was pregnant with Yang. Taiyang smiled as he made his way up the stairs. "I'll come get you when your bath is ready."

"Fine. Whatever." Yang mumbled softly.

Yang was now left alone with her thoughts once again. Truth be told, she could really use a bath. She didn't exactly smell great and the hot water would do wonders on her aching muscles. Perhaps after her bath and eating lunch she would be able to take a nap or something. A full stomach and a hot bath would usually put her out.

She felt something pass by her legs. When she looked down she found Zwei looking up at her with his tongue hanging out of the side of mouth. He stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on her legs. It appeared that Zwei wanted to play. However, Yang really wasn't in the mood and she was much too tired to play with her furry friend. "Sorry Zwei. Maybe some other time ok buddy?"

He let out a small whine. He then turned around and stepped into his small bed, that he himself brought into Yang's room, and laid down. Normally, Zwei slept downstairs in the living room, but ever since Yang had been experiencing her mysterious bouts of pain, he had thought it necessary to sleep in the same room as her in an effort to make her feel better. He didn't understand what was happening to her, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to make his friend feel better.

Yang felt a little bad for turning Zwei down. She knew what he was trying to do and she truly appreciated it, but she was just too tired to play with him. " _I'll have make it up to the little guy. I think maybe after my nap I'll feed him his favorite meal._ " She thought with a smile on her face. Zwei looked up at her and upon seeing her smile his ears instantly perked up. He threw his head back and let out a small goofy sounding howl causing Yang to giggle at his silliness. " _Bless this dog._ "

A small knock on Yang's door caused the blonde to bring her attention to her door to see her father smilingly softly at her. "Your bath is ready sweetheart. I'll start making your lunch now."

"Alright dad." Yang said as she rose up from her bed. Before she started making her way towards her door, she made her way over to Zwei to bend down and gave him a light kiss on top of his head. To which he gave an ecstatic bark in response to his friend's show of affection.

As Yang walked up to her door, Taiyang held out a towel in front her. "Thanks." she said as she moved past her father to the bathroom where her bath is.

When Yang closed the bathroom door, Taiyang turned his attention to Zwei. He moved over to Zwei's bed and kneeled down on one knee. "Great job Zwei! You're a good boy for making her feel better." he said while petting the top Zwei's head.

Taiyang rose up and walked out of his daughter's room. Making his way downstairs, he began thinking about what kind of meal to make for his little girl. When he came to the foot of the stairs he made a sharp turn to walk into the kitchen. There he stopped in front of a large set of doors. He reached out with both of his hands to grab the door handles and turned them to swing the doors open to reveal a comically large pantry that was stocked with enough food that it could possibly feed a very small village. Anyone who didn't know his family would say that he went completely overboard with the amount of food he kept. This might be true for normal families, but his family was not normal. He had two girls that ate more than their appearances let on.

This was doubly true for his eldest child. Yang normally ate a lot. Ruby ate a lot of food too, but her sister practically ate twice as much as her, but of course she did. Yang was made of much sturdier things, had more muscle, was bigger and broader in comparison to Ruby's scrawnier body. Whatever Taiyang would decide to make for his daughter, he would have to make sure it was a substantial meal. Well...substantial by Yang standards. Thankfully, he hasn't had to worry about his daughter's appetite. Even though she was going through her slump, she still ate as much as she normally ate, even if she tended to pick at her food more often now.

"Ah! I know what to make!" he said with a clap. His smile wide with excitement as he made his way over to various different spices.

After taking what he needed, Taiyang turned and exited the pantry; closing the doors with his foot. Putting the first set of ingredients on the counter, he made his way to the freezer to open it. Peering down into the freezer, he spied a large bag of sirloin. After taking out the frozen meat and placing on the counter, he went about the kitchen to gather the various other ingredients that he required. "Yang is gonna love this!"

* * *

Yang opened the bathroom door with steam rolling out from behind her. Stretching her arms over her head as far as her body allowed her, she let out a moan of contentment. "Man that bath was awesome. Really needed that."

Before she could even think about making her way to her room, the smell of sizzling meat caught her attention. Closing her eyes, she put her nose up and sniffed the air once. " _Wow. Whatever dad is making smells delicious!_ " As the scent became more prominent, her mouth began to water and her stomach let out a loud rumble. Wiping her mouth clean of saliva, Yang hastily decided that she would go to the kitchen and see what the origin of the delicious aroma that now filled her nose.

After reaching the foot of the stairs, Yang excitedly turned into the kitchen. She was now quite literally following her nose and her stomach. The sound of sizzling meat echoed throughout the kitchen. She walked behind her father and stood on her toes to look over his shoulder to see what was making the wondrous smell that had enthralled her so.

"Whatcha makin dad?"

Taiyang smiled. "Your favorite. Sirloin steak with garlic butter!"

"Really? When's it gonna be done?" Yang said with childish excitement and impatience.

Taiyang chuckled at his daughter's childishness. "It's about to be done now. So why don't you go and take a seat and I'll bring it to you." As soon as the last word left his mouth, his daughter hurried her way to the simple wooden table that sat on the other end of the kitchen. "Oh and Yang."

"Yeah?" asked the blonde as she started pulling her seat out.

"You're drooling." Taiyang said with a shit-eating grin.

Embarrassed, Yang quickly grabbed a nearby napkin and washed her mouth quickly. Taking her seat, she leaned back placing her arms in her lap, waiting patiently for her father to bring her food. A few minutes of waiting, Taiyang placed a large plate that held several large sirloins in front of her. Yang immediately dug into her food with startling vigor.

Taiyang smiled as he took a seat across from his daughter. It made him happy to see his daughter in such a good mood. However, something caught his eye. Yang's eye's weren't their normal lilac color. The were crimson like her mother's. " _Is she mad at me or something? She certainly doesn't seem mad._ "

After several moments, Taiyang had finally decided to ask his daughter what was wrong.

"Yang."

Yang let out a hum of acknowledgment as she continued to stuff her face full of her scrumptious meal.

"Are you...are you mad at something?" Taiyang asked carefully. Lacing his fingers together on the table.

Yang looked up at her father with puffy cheeks filled with food. She blinked several times before swallowing her food."No. Not really. Why do you ask?" Yang said with a raised brow.

"Well it's because I've just noticed that your eyes are red. Normally they're like that when your mad or when your semblance is activated."

Yang placed her fork and knife down. She then laid her arms down flat on the table while looking down at her laps. "I woke up like this."

"Huh?" Taiyang asked with a bewildered face.

"It's like I said. I woke up like this. I tried to turn my eyes back to normal, but it didn't work. I don't know why my eyes changed and I don't know why they won't change back." Yang looked up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with her father. She brought up her left arm to grab her right shoulder. "I don't know what's happening to me at all" she stated with a tremble in her voice.

Taiyang reached over and gently grabbed the right hand of her prosthetic. "You know what Yang. It doesn't matter. No point in trying to figure something out when we don't have the tools to do it. We'll just be running in circles trying. Just focus on what you can control and change. Go ahead and finish your meal. I'll do the dishes after you're done."

"Ok."

* * *

She felt something gently shake her from her shoulder. Yang groggily opened her eyes and turned her head to the left to see her father peering down at her.

"Yang. I need you to go into town for me to get a few things. I would go, but I need to make a few calls to Signal for something about work."

"Aw c'mon dad. I really don't feel like being around people."

"Come now Yang. It won't take long at all for you to do and we need these things. Besides, you need to get out of the house a little more and not stay cooped up in your room so much."

"Ugh! Fine." Yang said while rolling her eyes.

"Good. Here's the list. Also, you can take Zwei with you. I'm sure he would love to go for a walk."

After her father left her room, Yang sat up on her bed. " _I really don't want to do this._ " she thought solemnly. Sighing in resignation, she finally stood up from her bed and put on her jacket and squeezed her feet into her shoes." _Might as well get this over with._ "

"C'mon Zwei. Me and you are going to the town." said the huntress-in-training while giving a small wave towards Zwei.

Yang made her way downstairs with Zwei trailing. Reaching the bottom, she walked over to the coffee table in the living room to grab her pair of house keys. Reaching the front door she pulled it opened to have the late afternoon breeze hit her face. Walking through the doorway, she stopped on her porch to allow Zwei to follow her. Once Zwei made it outside she closed the door and locked it.

Yang walked onto the path through the forest that led to the town. She hoped this wouldn't take too long. It would take at least 40 minutes to get to her destination and she was thankful that the Grimm never showed along the path. She looked down to her left to see Zwei happily trotting along with his mouth slightly ajar and tongue hanging out. She brought eyes forward once more with a small smile on her face. The blonde had always thought it was cute to see Zwei moving his tiny legs and the way his head bobbed as he walked was a little funny.

"Well at least I got you to keep me company you cute little ball of fur."

* * *

After 40 minutes of walking, Yang and Zwei finally arrived at their destination. The town of Berm was one of the most successful settlements outside of the walls and that was because of all of the hunters that work at Signal kept the Beowolves away. Entering the town through it's large gate, Yang could see the town still as busy as ever. People moving around from store to store buying everything they needed. Others were moving around materials that were important to the town. While others just simply stood around conversing with each other as the their children ran around playing with one another.

After walking a few dozen yards into Berm, Yang noticed something. It was quiet now. Far too quiet for a town of this size. She slowed down to a stand still and she moved her head from side to side to see what was the cause for the sudden lack of sound from Berm's residents. What she found disturbed her and terribly so. They were all staring at her. No. Not staring, but outright glaring at her with the fires of anger and hate in their eyes. Gulping, she began walking again. Taking cautious steps forward as she kept moving her eyes from side to side.

She could feel all of her anxiety coming back at full blast. Her heart beating heavily in her chest as she continued to the store. All of her instincts were telling her to run now and run very far away. She began to pick up her pace from slow and cautious to being a step down from jogging. She wanted to get whatever her father needed quickly and leave because she didn't think she could stay under the townsfolk heated glares for much longer.

Finally, she came in front of the shop and she hastily opened the doors to enter. If Yang thought she would receive any kind of reprieve then she was sorely mistaken. The store owner stepped in front of her as soon as she had taken a few steps in the store. Folding his arms to his chest, the middle aged man barked "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin!?"

Yang looked up to see the store owner's hateful eyes peering down at her. She gulped. "I...I j...just wanted t...to get some things for my dad." She said meekly.

The store owner twisted his face into a deep frown. "Oh hell no. Your father wants something from here then he can come by himself and buy them. I don't do business with a filthy criminal!" he spat at Yang. Spittle from his mouth landing on her jacket.

"W...what? Criminal?"

"Yeah! Criminal! You think we forgot what you did to that poor boy at the tournament?"

"b...but-"

"You're a fucking animal!" a woman from the crowd that had gathered beside Yang in the store yelled.

"Get out of here you unhinged bitch!" a man from the same crowd yelled.

"We don't want your kind here at all!" an old woman screamed.

Yang began to feel panic creeping up her spine as the whole store was now filled with the angry shouts of people yelling derogatory insults at her. She felt her chest tighten causing her breathing to quicken to a pace just below hyperventilation. Yang started to walk backwards weakly, her whole body shaking with panic. A few steps back and she felt herself bump into someone. She slowly turned head to see that she had bumped into a rather large man with a graying beard and a scar across his nose. Trembling, she looked up to see this large man looking down at her. His face twisted with anger and disgust.

He spoke with a rough baritone voice. "You heard these people. Get out!"

"P..pl...please. I just want to buy some things for m...my dad."

The man's eyes widen in anger. He lifted right arm and grabbed Yang's head in his massive hand. Completely engulfing her head. Yang let out a scream of terror as he lifted her up.

"I said GET OUT!" he yelled. Throwing Yang out of the store as soon as the last syllable left his mouth.

Screaming as she was flying through the air, she let out a oompf of pain as she landed in a puddle of mud face first creating a loud splash. She spat out the mud that had entered her mouth as she began to prop her self up with her elbows. When she looked up she could see the people of Berm begin to gather across from her. Her eyes frantically moved from one end of the crowd to the other. These people were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. She saw movement in her peripheral and when she turned her head to see what had caught her attention, she felt something hard hit her forehead. "Ahhh!" Yang looked down to see what had hit her and what she saw was a rock. She could feel something trickle down her forehead just above her right eye. Yang reached up with her left hand to wipe her forehead only to find when she brought it back down to see it stained with red. It was blood. Her blood.

Yang's eyes flew open and her mouth opened in a wide O shape as she felt a heavy boot crash across her body. The blow landing just below her breasts. After landing on the ground with a thud, her body bounced several times before coming to a stop. Yang was gasping in pain as she clutched her body. She curled her body into a ball as she was writhing. As the pain began to pass away, she brought her head up to see her attacker. It was the same man that had thrown her out of the store. She could already feel it. The blow he had given her would definitely leave an ugly bruise.

"What the fuck are you still doing here!?"

"Please. Please stop." She coughed out. Desperately pleading with her attacker to spare her from anymore pain.

He walked over to her with long strides. He stopped a few inches from her face. Looking down, he sneered as he reached down to grab as fistful of hair from her ponytail. Lifting her up to his face.

"AHHHHH!" Yang screamed in agony. She reached up with both her arm and her prosthetic to grab at the man's hand to desperately dislodge his grip from her hair.

"Stop? STOP!? What stopped you from kneecapping that boy?" he bellowed in her face.

Yang continued her desperate struggle, but the man was simply to strong and her aura and semblance wasn't responding to due to her frightened and panicked mind.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson you little filthy bitch."

As he brought his fist up Yang closed her eyes. "Please. Please no more. Leave me alone!" the blonde begged as tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh I'll leave you alone alright." he sneered. A wicked grin spreading across his face. " I'll leave you alone after I'm done beating you half to death!"

Before his fist could connect, he felt something bite down on the arm that was holding up Yang. He yelled in agony while dropping Yang onto the ground.

After a few moments of being dropped, Yang looked up to see what caused her attacker to drop her to see that Zwei was firmly latched onto his arm. She could see blood oozing from where Zwei's teeth were sunk in. The large man was flailing his arm around all over the place trying to get her dog off of him. He brought up his left fist and brought it down to hit her friend, but at the very last moment, Zwei had jumped away from where he had bitten. Causing the man to howl in pain as Zwei had fooled him into hitting himself on the fresh wound that he had created.

Yang's eyes widened in horror as she saw this man begin to pull out his weapon. She immediately knew that he was a huntsmen and if she stayed here then it was very likely that both her and Zwei would be killed. Getting up with the new found strength that her fear had given her, she ran over to Zwei and scooped him up in her arms. She turned around to the town's entrance and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran, the people of Berm were throwing rocks as she went by them. Finally, she made it to the gate and ran out as she heard a gunshot. She flinched as she felt a bullet graze her cheek. A thin line of blood dripping from her wound.

After a few minutes of running, Yang stopped. After she let Zwei jump out of her arms, she dropped to her hands and knees. Sweat was dripping from face as she was gasping for air. She had never ran so fast in her entire life. Taking a few minutes to regain her breath, she rose up to her feet. She looked back at the direction of the town. Yang then turned her head to look in the direction of her home. She began her journey back home with her shoulders slumped forward and head hanging low. She never wanted to come to this town ever again.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap I wrote a lot. Seriously, this is 14 pages worth of work here. I didn't mean to write so much. Well anyway, I told you things would start to get ugly for our heroine. Sorry to say that this is just the beginning and it hurts to write this since I love Yang so much, but it must happen. Also, if it feels like things are happening fast then don't worry. Just trying to get past the set up and when I do, things will slow down. Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who even bothered to read my story. Also, thank you to everyone who decided to follow, fav and review my story too. Seriously, I always get really nervous that most people would hate my story. Anyway, I'll see you guys with the next chapter! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

A/N: I normally don't do this at the beginning of a story because I want readers to just be able to jump right in, but I felt that this was important enough to do this. So, sorry that it's late. I believe that when you see the length that you will see why it took so long. Also, life threw a few problems that I had to deal with. I do want to emphasize something though. Do not expect chapters to be this big all the time. This was a "once in a while" kind of thing. Two reasons why I did this, The first is because about a weeka nd some change ago, it was the anniversary of Monty Oum's passing. So I wrote this really big chapter as my way to celebrate the life Monty had. The other reason is to celebrate the ending of volume 4. Now that that is out of the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of stuff happens in it.

 _Italics_ =thoughts

* * *

Taiyang sighed while rubbing his temples. He loved his job at Signal. He really did, but sometimes his colleagues were just so very annoying. Sometimes, with them, the simplest problem could be blown up to become complicated problems. It was times like these that he was grateful that he was still a huntsmen. Breaking Grimm in half was always a great way to relieve stress. It also kept him from breaking some of his co-worker's necks.

The sound of a closing door from the living room brought him out of his thoughts." _Is that Yang? She's early. Should have taken a bit longer than that._ " He thought to himself as he stood from his chair in the kitchen. " _Well maybe she was just really fast._ "

"Yang. You got back a lot earlier than I thought. Guess you must...have..." he paused as he turned the corner to enter the living room. Looking at his daughter's visage, he could see her clutching her body with her left arm. She was also covered in mud and he could see blood above her right eye. Blinking several times, he shook his head and yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Yang just continued to stare a feet. When she didn't respond, Taiyang ran over to his daughter. "Yang. What happened? Who did this to you? Are you ok?" he asked with worry clearly evident in his voice as he gently grabbed her shoulders.

Yang jerked herself away from her father and turned away from him. Taiyang was surprised by her actions. With a look of determination, he moved in front of his daughter. "Yang. Tell me. What happened? I need to know. Tell me who hurt you. I need to know so I can go tear that bastard apart."

"Why?"

Confused, Taiyang answered "Because the asshole that did this needs to pay. That's why."

"No. I mean why didn't you come?"

Realizing that Yang was not talking about what had happened to her. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her."What do you mean Yang? You're going to need to be more specific."

"The tournament. Why didn't you come to me? Why weren't you there to help me?"

His eyes widened in surprise. He finally understood what she was asking. Taiyang gulped. "Yang. I couldn't make it. All transportation to Vale was down."

"LIAR!" she screamed as she finally brought her eyes to look up at him. "All forms of transportation were fine! So tell me. WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME!?"

Taiyang backed away from his daughter. He could already feel the temperature of the room begin to rise."Yang. Please calm down." he pleaded.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" she screamed incredulously. Spittle from her mouth landing on his chest.

"Y...yes. Yang just calm down."

"No I will not fucking calm down. Just answer the damn question!"

"Yang come on. Why don't we-"

"NO!" she interrupted. "Don't you dare change the goddamn fucking subject! You should have been there for me. You should have been on the first boat out to come and help me."

"Y...Yang. You didn't need me. Qrow was there." he said tentatively as he continued to back away from her. The temperature of the room was now beginning to be rather uncomfortable.

"Qrow? QROW!? QROW IS NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!" she yelled. Pools of water now beginning to form in her eyes. " I was arrested on international television. You should have been on your way to me immediately."

"Yang. Things aren't that simple. I couldn't come. Also, Qrow was there to help." he said with his hands up.

"That's bullshit! You just didn't want to come. Instead of being a father, you pawned that responsibility off to Qrow, who by the way, wasn't much fucking help. That drunk asshole said that I was either a liar or I was crazy...or both!" Yang's voice cracked. Balling her fists up as her left eye was twitching with agitation.

"Y...Yang.-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your damn excuses!" Yang interrupted. She began to stomp her way over to her father's retreating form. "One million lien says that if it was fucking Ruby that was arrested, then you would have been on the first boat out to defend her!" Yang thrusted her finger harshly into Taiyang's chest.

Taiyang flinched when felt his daughter's finger dig into his skin. His face then twisting in confusion. "Yang what are you saying?"

Yang looked up at him removing her finger from his chest. She then moved well within his personal space, getting right in front of his face."Isn't it obvious? You care more about Ruby than you do me!"

"Yang! That's ridiculous!"

"Oh is it? Because I seem to remember you saying that you would rather be out there" jerking her head towards door. "Looking for Ruby rather than having to take care of this thing!" she said while using her hands to gesture to herself. "Your words, not mine!"

Taiyang gulped. " _She heard all of that? How? She was in her room._ " Clearly he was surprised with her sense of hearing. He didn't think he was talking loudly enough for anyone to hear besides Peter and Bartholomew. " _There is no way she should have been able to hear that._ "

"And that's not even the only fucking example."

The sound of his daughter's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at Yang with a frown."Yang I care about both of you the same amount. You're just saying these things because you're very high strung because of what happened."

Throwing her hands up. "Oh fuck you. That's a load of crap." Putting her hands down, she looked down at her feet. She then rose her head up to look into her father's eyes with her glowing red ones. "I remember all of the times you and Qrow pushed me over to the side in favor of Ruby. I remember when I would come back home from Signal and I thought I would show you guys my grades because I thought you guys would be proud. What did I get when I did that hmm? Nothing. Nothing, but a pat on the back and a "good job" from you two." She paused as she was clenching her fists even tighter. "Oh. But when Ruby did it, you fucks practically threw a party for her, while I got pushed off into the corner somewhere. Completely forgotten. Oh and remember when I was fourteen and I had built Bumblebee? What did you and Qrow do when I showed you guys it? Nothing, but a pat on the back. Fucking Ruby shows off the first incarnation of her weapon and you pricks practically lose your minds."

Taiyang has never been scared of either of his daughters. That is until now. Looking at Yang, he could see her crimson eyes glowing eerily at him. It was like looking into the eyes of a demon. Not even Raven's eyes glowed this threateningly. He raised his right hand to wipe away the sweat from his brow. The temperature of the room had risen to great heights. The whole room felt like it was just a couple of degrees away from catching on fire. He had experienced Yang's outbursts before. But of course he has. He was her father, he was use to Yang making everything around him hotter, but she had never made a room feel like it could start to spontaneously combust at any moment.

It was getting difficult to keep his eyes open because of the intense heat. He needed to try to find a way to calm her down now. "Yang please. Just calm dow-"

Yang's eye grew wide in anger. "SHUT UP! I told you I'm not going to calm the fuck down!"

Her eyes were now becoming bloodshot and several veins were appearing on her forehead as her anger increased. "You bastards have always made her a priority above me. For most of my damn life I was made to be second best. For a while I had always asked myself why you favor her over me and I think I finally figured out why."

Yang could hear heart drumming in her chest. Her breathing ragged from rage. Shooting her father a rather nasty look. She spoke. "The reason is because I remind you of her. I remind you of Raven."

"Yang I already told you that I am glad that I see so much of her in you." Taiyang countered with panic in his voice.

"Oh that's not I mean. I mean that whenever you look at me, you see her and when you see her you are reminded of the pain of when she left you. But when you look at Ruby, you see Summer and that brings back all of the happy memories. So you push me away so you don't have to feel the pain anymore and you embrace Ruby because she doesn't bring any pain." She paused as she began to back away from her father. "I don't know why Qrow favors Ruby over me. Could be the same reason why you do."

Taiyang was stunned. Memories of the past came flooding back. Everything that his daughter had said was true. He could now specifically remember when a time when she tried to impress him and make him proud of her while he and Qrow were gushing over Ruby's achievements. He vaguely remembered seeing a blonde little girl dragging her feet up the stairs while looking depressed with tears dropping on the steps as she went up.

It was then that he realized that she was right. Yang was right. The most damming part was that he hadn't even realized that he was doing it. Didn't even know that he was running away from the pain Raven inflicted upon him by pushing Yang away. He heard a sniffle coming from in front of him. Taiyang looked down in front of him to see tears flowing down his daughter's cheeks.

"All I ever wanted was for you to look at me the same way you look Ruby. To love me like you love her, but I never got it." She squeezed her eyes shut. She hiccuped as she brought her left hand up to her face to wipe the tears off of her face. Opening her eyes, she looked back up at her father with a frown. "I hate you." she said as she turned around. She began to make her way up the stairs to her room.

"Wait. Yang."Taiyang cried out. Reaching out to Yang was she continued up the stairs.

Yang stopped at the middle of the staircase. She turned her head to the left to see her father. His face full of guilt and hurt. She gave him a heated glare. "Why don't you go look for your precious damn rose. It's what you would rather do than take care of me isn't?" As the last word left her lips, she continued her way up the stairs. After climbing the staircase, Yang immediately went to her room and slammed her door shut.

Taiyang flinched as he heard the sound of Yang's door slamming shut. He let out a weak sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Placing his right hand over his eyes, he moved his hand down his face harshly. Stretching the skin as he did so. "I need a damn drink."

A small whine came out from his right near the coffee table. He looked down to see Zwei looking very depressed. He walked over to Zwei and sat down next to him. "I Screwed up Zwei. I screwed up bad." he said as he looked in the direction of Yang's room. Bringing his attention back down to Zwei. He put his hand on top of the corgi's head. "Do me a favor buddy. Watch out for her ok. I'm gonna go out for a little bit."

Zwei barked in response to his friend's request. He then stood at attention. He would perform to the best of his abilities to complete the task he was given.

Taiyang smiled. "Good boy." Taiyang stood up and grabbed his house keys. As he walked out of his house, he closed the door behind him and locked it. When he walked out about twenty feet, he stopped. The blond man turned to look up at his daughter's window. It was pitch black in her room. Taiyang scrunched his face. A wave of pain hitting his heart hard. Turning away from his house, he continued his way to the bar in Berm. He then frowned as he remembered the state his daughter came back in. " _Gonna have to remember to find the jackass that hurt her._ "

* * *

The sounds of sniffling and hiccups echoed throughout the dark room. The source of these sounds sat in the middle of a bed. Yang held her knees to her chest as she buried her head in the middle of her legs. She tried to stop the tears, but the dam had been broken and there was no way to stem the torrent of water that flowed from her tear ducts. As she was crying, she wondered what made her so undesirable. Why did people always leave her? What was so bad about her that caused others to abandon her?

All she had ever done was give her heart to those she cared for. All she ever did was give. There were people who wormed their way into her heart and she gave her all to them. She helped them when they needed her. However, when she was the one who was in need, these very same people just left her. She was always the one who got left behind. Always the one who was abandon when times got rough for her. First it was her own mother. She still didn't know much about her. Yang had tried over the years to get Qrow or her father to open up about her, but they always told her that she didn't need to know anything and that she was better off just forgetting about her. It wasn't until recently when her father divulged some things about her. Next was her own father. He might not have done the same kind of physical abandonment, but he still left her emotionally. Not just once, but twice. The second time he didn't just abandon her, but he also dumped the responsibility of taking care of Ruby on her. Yang was forced to grow up quickly for her sister's sake.

Speaking of her sister, Ruby had proven that she was just like everyone else. Yang had given up her childhood for her. She had become not only her sister, but also her mother figure. And how did she repay Yang? By abandoning her. When it came time for Ruby to help her. To take care of her and help her heal, she just left to go play hero instead of staying to be there for her sister in her greatest time of need. Like a good sister should. The other person who abandoned her was the one that hurt the most.

That person was none other than her partner Blake Belladonna. Yang had given her heart and now her own arm for Blake. She done her best to protect her from the evils of this world. The blonde was always there to help her partner. She was the one who wanted to be the light in her life. To be the one who turned her life into gold and pulled her out of the darkness that she stayed in. Yang had invested herself into Blake entirely. She truly believed in this girl and thought that she would be the one constant in her life above everything else. However, she was proven wrong once again when Blake ran away. The amputee still had no idea why her partner ran. The strange thing with Blake was that no matter how much she tried, she could never bring herself to hate or resent her in anyway.

She was able to resent her sister, her father, and her mother, but not Blake. Even though the faunus left her, whenever Yang thought of her, those thoughts would always make her want to have Blake in her arms. She just wanted her partner back. Wanted her back with her in the same bed as her to cuddle and drive away the nightmares that sometimes plagued her. She just wanted to have the scent of her shampoo to fill her nose as Blake lays back against her while reading her book. Yang longed to see those beautiful honey gold pools she calls eyes and that smile. The smile that was always so sincere. The young huntress-in-training would give anything just to be able to feel those sweet lips against hers.

Yang suddenly raised her head up with wide eyes. " _Did..did I just think about k...kissing Blake?_ " Yang finally came to understand why she couldn't hate Blake, but it didn't make any sense. She shouldn't be feeling this for her partner. She should hate her. She should want nothing to do with her. However, no matter how she tried to reason why she should hate Blake, her heart wouldn't let her and she now finally understood why. " _I love her._ " she thought with stark realization spreading across her face. It made sense as to why she could never bring herself to hate her partner. How can you hate someone you so desperately love?

"Blake." Yang said. Her voice trembling as she called out her partner's name. "Please. Please come back to me. I need you. I can't do this alone. Please come back." She pleaded to herself. Her vision becoming a little obscured from the fresh new tears pooling in her eyes. She closed her eyes and let her head fall onto her arms. She grimaced when she felt something cold touch her forehead. She looked up and her eyes settled upon her prosthetic.

Her red puffy eyes expanding as she began to feel the fires of anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Grinding her teeth, Yang let out a snarl. After a moment of staring angrily at her prosthetic, she grabbed it and began to pull on it. Once she yanked it off, she then threw her metallic arm as hard she could at the wall."I HATE YOU!" she yelled as soon as her arm left her hand. A loud banging sound came from the impact, cracking her bedroom wall in the process. The creaking sound of machinery came forth when the metal arm landed on the bedroom floor.

Breathing heavily, she collapsed on her bed. Her outburst having taken the last of her energy. Yang was physically, emotionally, and mentally drained from the horrible events that had transpired not only from Berm, but also from her fight with her father. The girl suddenly let out a gasp of pain. Yang had forgotten about the injury she sustained onto her torso. Her vision swimming, she could feel herself losing consciousness."Blake." Yang whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

As soon as the blonde lost consciousness, a loud kraa came from her window. Apparently Yang was not alone. The black corvidae had been there watching Yang ever since she entered her room. It's head twitched from side to side several times. The bird narrowed it's red eyes at the blonde's prone form. It was clear that the black bird was waiting for something. It could feel something was going to happen with the brawler. So it would stay and wait.

After an hour of being unconscious, Yang was roused from her sleep by a searing pain from her right arm. Scrunching her face in pain, the blonde let out a series of groans and grunts. Finally, she opened her eyes. Her breathing became ragged as the pain got worse as each second passed by. Using her left arm, Yang tried to push herself up from her bed only to have shot of intense pain shoot through her entire body. "Ahhhh!" she cried out as she fell from her bed and onto the wooden floor. This pain was far more intense than anything she had experienced. Reaching up with her left hand, she grabbed her right arm. When she did, Yang felt something very hot. She looked over to arm to see what was causing this unbearable heat and what she saw both terrified her and shocked her. The entirety of what was left of her right arm was covered in golden fire.

Yang began to panic. Her face twisted in horror. A moment later, she was assaulted by a new wave of pain that was worse than the previous one. Falling back down onto the floor, the young brawler squirmed in agony. She opened her mouth wide to let out a shrill of pain. Golden lines started to spread across her body. These lines were her veins emitting a golden glow. To Yang, it felt like her heart was pumping molten yellow lava through her veins. The crimson in her irides started to bleed into the sclera of her eyes, eventually, it completely engulfed them. Afterwards, the red then covered her pupils entirely. Yang's eyes were now completely blood red. They were glowing terrifyingly in the dark.

The golden fire from her right arm was now spreading across her body and onto her face. Her hair and eyebrows turning into literal fire as the golden flames continued to spread throughout her body. Eventually, her whole body was shrouded in the yellow fire. The cries of pain had now been replaced with monstrous inhuman roars that would send even the most powerful of Grimm running.

In the midst of all the monstrous roars, there was the sound of scratching at Yang's door. Zwei was clawing and biting at her door. Barking as loud as he could in between to try to get his friend's attention. Clearly it wasn't working. Then his fur stood up on end as he felt a wave of heat blast him from beneath Yang's door. Zwei's sharp instincts were telling him to run far away. They were telling him something bad was about to happen and that he shouldn't stay. Realizing that not only was he in immediate danger, he also couldn't help Yang. He needed to get Taiyang. Zwei ran down the stairs, slipping and sliding when reached the bottom. After regaining his balance, Zwei aimed himself at the window and ran. He jumped, smashing through the glass, Zwei landed by rolling on the ground three times. As soon as he righted himself, he ran in the direction of Berm. Taiyang's scent would guide him. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

The black bird that was perched on the branch outside of Yang's window watched in fascination. It shuffled closer to the window as the humanoid shaped golden flame threw its head back and let out a demonic roar causing the fire from its body to explode out. The roar had also caused the window to shatter. The bird ducked down to avoid a large sharp piece of glass while also turning it's head away to avoid the smaller shards from hitting its eyes. When it lifted its self back up, the bird turned its head back at the house to see the whole thing had been set ablaze by the fire from Yang's body. Bringing it's attention back to Yang, it noticed with astonishment that the golden fire from Yang's stump started to extend downwards toward the floor. Eventually it reached a point where it stopped. The fire then started to form a hand. After that was done, the fingers and thumb began to manifest.

When Yang opened her mouth, she let out another thunderous roar that actually sent out shock waves in all directions with golden fire spraying from her mouth. The obsidian colored bird's scarlet eyes widened. Sensing danger, it instantly took the sky and flapped its wings as hard as it could. Flying away from the Xiao Long residence as fast as possible. When the raven looked back it could see what could only be described as a small gilded dome of pure fire. Suddenly, a shock wave more powerful than last, hit the bird and sent it somersaulting through air and crashing into a nearby forest.

After the last shock wave, the yellow dome had expanded even further, swallowing part of the forest that was near the Xiao Long household. Unfortunately, the dome didn't stop expanding. Now it was growing at a steady rate. Vaporizing everything in its path. Both the local fauna and the Grimm were running in fear of the awesome power that they were feeling. After a few minutes, the dome stopped. From a birds-eye perspective, one could see that the golden dome had expanded so much that it had engulfed half of Patch.

A few moments later, the top of the yellow dome started to cave in. Creating a depression on the top. Then all of a sudden, the dome exploded upward forming a large pillar of gilded fire. Massive earthquakes started to ripple all over Patch and even going through parts of Vale. The quakes from the explosion were up-heaving the earth of Remnant and uprooting trees. Hurricane force winds coming from the point of origin of the explosion. An intense wave of heat washed over Patch, causing wild fires to appear in the forests of the island. Swirling vortexes of fire began to touch down onto the land, destroying everything in their path. The column of fire continued it's ascent into the heavens. Vaporizing any clouds it came into contact with and setting nearby clouds aflame. Slowly, the night sky turned into a deep crimson. Red lighting began to streak across the sky and some even crashed onto the ground.

After some time, the diameter of the pillar began to shrink. As it shrank, the pillar left behind a black crater with water from the ocean rushing in to fill it. The red sky began to fade and the fire tornadoes disappeared. The earthquakes ceased. Calm was now returning to Patch or what was left of it. Looking from the top down, one would be able to see that half of Patch was destroyed. When the column had disappeared completely, there was a humanoid flame with pure red eyes that was floating above the rushing water. It had large fiery wings protruding from its back. From them, flaming feathers were gently falling onto the water and the ones that the wind picked up, fell across the island. Hearing something, Yang turned her head in the direction of where the sound had come from. She then turned her whole body in that direction and began to slowly descend towards land.

* * *

The bar of Berm was actually rather quiet. The only noise being the music that softly played from the jukebox. Taiyang sat at the bar counter drinking from his glass slowly. He wasn't like Qrow when it came to alcohol. Taiyang didn't like getting drunk. So he always drank slowly and he always made sure to keep him self from getting even the slightest buzz. When the blond man drank, he drank to think and his daughter sat at the center of his thoughts. Staring at the copper colored liquid in his glass, Taiyang wondered how he could have let this happen. How could he treat his own daughter in this manner for all of these years? As far as he was concerned, he had failed as a father. He had failed to see all of the hints that Yang was giving off. He failed to notice exactly when her smiles and laughs became fake. He failed to notice when Yang had put on the mask to hide all of the hurt that he and Qrow had inflicted over the years.

Taiyang lifted his glass to take a small sip from his drink. It all made sense now. Yang's reckless behavior and her adrenaline thrill seeking attitude was just a mask. A mask that she had put up to hide all of her insecurities. It was nothing more than a cooping mechanism that she had created in order to protect herself from all the hurt she felt and so people would think she was strong.

Taiyang was roused from his thoughts when a couple of loud boisterous voices came from the entrance of the bar. He turned his head slightly to the left to get a look at the people who were ruining the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. What he saw were two men who were now taking their seats at a table that was fifteen feet behind him. He would have thought nothing of them had he not seen the bandage wrapped around the right arm of a large man. He recognized this man. " _Gray_ " he thought with an annoyed huff. Eyeing the spot of his injury, feelings of suspicion began to rise in his chest. " _Interesting wound. I noticed Zwei came back with some blood on his fur. I'll wait it out. Can't just attack someone without proof._ "

"Dude, how the hell did you miss? You had a clear shot?" asked a short bald man with a french fox beard.

Gray sneered at the shorter man. "Give me a break will ya? That girl's shitty ass dog bit me. The wound threw my aim off."

"Still, can't believe you let her get away like that though."

"Hmph. That bitch got lucky. Don't worry though. The next time I see that cunt I will make sure I don't miss."

"Just make sure she doesn't get away next time. I don't know why the council of Vale hasn't put out a warrant for her arrest yet, but it looks like it's up to us to dull out some justice."

Taiyang was absolutely livid. His vision being filled with white as his anger burned to new heights. His hand clutching around his glass so tightly that it started to crack. " _Yang. I might not have been a great father, but I fully intend to make it up to you. So I'll start with this prick._ " he thought with finality. Rising up from his seat, Taiyang started to walk over to where Gray was seated. When he reached him, Taiyang stopped shy of two feet behind him with his drink still in his hand.

Gray, sensing someone behind him, turned around to look up at Taiyang. Upon seeing him, he let out an annoyed sigh. "What do want Xiao Long?" Gray said with contempt laced in his voice.

"Oh nothing really. Just couldn't help but overhear you assholes talking about how you tried to kill my daughter is all." Taiyang said as he glared down at the seated man.

Gray rose from his chair. He then moved well with in Taiyang's personal space, towering over him. "Oh? And what exactly are you gonna do about it huh? You gonna beat me up?" he spoke condescendingly. Looking down at the blond man.

Bringing his eyes up to meet the taller man's eyes, Taiyang gave a dry chuckle. "Oh no. I don't want to beat you up." he paused. Bringing up his glass to his mouth, Taiyang tilted his head back downing the rest of the contents of his glass. He brought his head back down to lock eyes with Gray. With a vicious grin forming on his face, Taiynag said "I'm gonna kill you."

The moment the last word came from his mouth, Taiyang smashed his glass across Gray's face. Causing the large man to howl in pain as he brought his hands up to clutch his face. He then grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the bar. Taiyang turned to the bartender and threw some lien on the counter. "That's for the glass I just broke." He said as he walked calmly towards the door. He stopped in front of the bald man. Staring down at him menacingly Taiyang said "If you know what's good for you then stay out of this fight. If you don't then I'll break your fucking face." Gulping, the bald man nodded his head.

Satisfied, Taiyang continued his way to the entrance. When he exited the bar, he saw Gray picking himself up while pulling out the shards of glass that were embedded in his skin. When he was finished, the large man shot Taiyang a dangerous glare. "You fucking done it now Xiao Long. I'm gonna make sure you never leave here alive!" Gray yelled.

"Pfft. Please. You have never been able to beat me. Ever since our time at both Signal and Beacon, you have never beaten me at anything. Whether it be academics or combat, I have always been better. I still remember kicking your dumbass around in our combat classes." Taiyang smirked confidently. Taking great satisfaction in knowing how his taunts were affecting the other man. Now the bright yellow haired man decided to go even lower. "Shit. I even beat you when it came to women. I still remembered how you tried so desperately to get Raven's attention only for her to give you that nasty scar across your nose. She wasn't interested in you at all. However, I was able to get into a relationship with her and even had a kid with her. Then there was Summer. She wanted nothing to do with you either. You tried so hard only to be beaten by me once again and she even graced me with another daughter." He said as smugly as possible.

Enraged, Gray yelled as he charged at Taiyang. He reached behind him to pull out his weapon. Extending it to reveal a large battle staff. Leather was wrapped around the middle for better grip and there were two small cylinders just above and below the leather; with two large cylinders on top of the the smaller ones. He lifted his battle staff over his head and swung down at Taiyang.

Taiyang responded by reaching out with his right hand to grab his opponent's weapon. Halting it's advance, Taiyang looked up at Gray and smiled. He curled his left hand into a fist and slammed it into his opponent's stomach. Twisting his fist for added insult and pain. While his opponent doubled over in pain, Taiyang took advantage of the opening that his opponent gave. Jumping, he delivered a vicious round house kick to the side of his head. Sending his opponent flying through air and into a few empty crates.

Taiyang heard small murmurs over to the right of him. Looking over his shoulder, he could see a crowd beginning to form across from him. He turned his attention away from the crowd and back to his opponent to spy him still struggling to rise up onto his feet. Taiyang went into a classic orthodox boxing stance. He didn't want Gray to regain any strength. However, before he could continue his assault, Taiyang heard a familiar bark coming from the crowd. A moment later, he saw Zwei jump over the crowd and land right in front of him. The corgi was frantically barking and spinning in circles. Zwei then ran over to him. He bit down on Taiyang's left shoe started to tug on it towards the entrance of the town.

Sensing trouble, Taiyang knelt down. Giving Zwei his full attention while keeping Gray well within his peripheral. "What is it Zwei? What's wrong?" the blond asked hastily. His voice rich with worry.

Barking incessantly, Zwei started jumping wildly in the air. He then stopped and pointed his entire body in the direction of his house. Taiyang now understood what Zwei was trying to tell him. He was trying to tell him that Yang was in trouble. Standing up, he looked over towards Gray who by now was on his feet, but still clutching his stomach. His breathing heavy, as he was still trying to regain the air that Taiyang forced out with his punch. "I'll come back for you when I'm done helping my daughter you piece of shit." Taiyang growled angrily.

Before he could start running towards his daughter, a large golden dome of fire had appeared out in the distance. His eyes widened at the sight of the massive structure of fire. Never in his life had he ever seen anything like this.

The people of Berm noticed it too. They were all too shocked to understand the danger that they were in and thus merely stared at the awesome flaming structure. Then almost as quickly as the dome came into their sight, it exploded up into the sky. A second later, Taiyang and the townspeople were rocked by a large shock wave. The sonic boom that was created, caused the people of Berm to scream in pain and fear. Of course it was hard for Taiyang to hear their screams since he was dealing with a painful and obnoxious ringing in his ears. Zwei had it worse though since his ears were a lot more sensitive.

They were then assaulted by hurricane force winds. Some people getting picked up by the wind and thrown into various different objects in the town. Taiyang dropped flat onto the ground and on top of Zwei to prevent the tiny corgi from flying away. He dug his fingers deeply into the ground to keep himself from meeting the same painful fate as some the residence of Berm. " _I can't stay here! Whatever the fuck is happening, it's coming from were Yang is. I need to get to her NOW!_ "

Summoning all of his strength, Taiyang valiantly rose up to his feet while holding Zwei securely in his right arm. Taiyang then busted out into a sprint. Nothing would stop him from reaching his daughter. He had made a promise to be a better father to Yang and he was determined to make good on it. Despite the powerful gusts, he ran with such speed that he could have sworn he had gotten Ruby's semblance. When he reached the entrance of Berm, he noticed the clouds were on fire and the sky was turning red. Sensing danger, his battle instincts forced him to jump forward to avoid a red bolt of lightning. His mouth was ajar with astonishment. He couldn't believe that he just saw a red lightning bolt.

Looking up he saw vortexes of fire beginning to form in the sky. He was thankful that none of them landed near him. Shaking his head violently, he forced himself to get to back to the task at hand. Sprinting in the direction of his home once again. A few minutes later, he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. Then all of a sudden, the earth under him began to split open. Eyes widening in surprise, Taiyang jumped to avoid falling into the gap that had formed. The instant he landed, the ground shot up. Throwing him and Zwei forward through the air and into a large tree. "Ahhhh!" the huntsmen yelled in pain. As soon as he fell onto the ground, he immediately recovered to his feet and continued to run to his daughter.

An intense wave of heat hit him hard and only got worse the closer he came to the large column of gilded fire. Taiyang began sweating bullets. His entire body damp with his own perspiration. Zwei wasn't fairing any better. Taiyang could feel his dog hyperventilating. The corgi's body was desperately trying to cool itself off. Sensing danger, Taiyang looked to his right just in time to hurdle over an uprooted tree that was thrown at him. Landing, Taiyang hunched over, gasping for air. The fires around him made it significantly harder to breath as they used the oxygen from the air to fuel themselves.

He was now sweating out buckets of his bodies precious life sustaining liquids. It was also difficult for him to keep his eyes open as the heat burned at them. Destroying any moisture they accumulated after blinking. Taiyang could feel that he was seriously dehydrated now. His vision growing hazy as his consciousness threatened to leave him. " _NO! I will get to my daughter. I must help her! I can't allow anything to stop me!_ "

With renewed vigor, Taiyang took off. He was more determined than ever to come to his daughter's aid. He would not allow himself to let her down now. After running a few hundred yards, he noticed the pillar began to shrink. With it shrinking, the temperature around him also declined. Taiyang was not a religious man by any means, but even he was thanking the gods for this. He also noticed the that earthquakes went away. The earth beneath his feet was calm once again. The scarlet color in the sky was slowly disappearing and the red lighting vanished. The veteran huntsmen also noticed that the fire tornadoes were gone s well and the wind started to return to normal. With the exception of the raging forest fires, calm returned to Patch.

When Taiyang came out to a clearing, his eyes widened in surprise. He was dangerously close to the edge of the island. He planted his feet into the ground to try to stop himself from going over the edge. Unfortunately, because of the momentum he had built up, he started skidding across the ground. Closer and closer he came to the edge until he came to a sudden stop. His feet were halfway of the edge of Patch with his body leaning over. Carefully, Taiyang threw himself backwards. He landed on the ground on his rear end. Letting out a breath of relief, the blond man looked up and what he saw shocked him to his core.

Before him was a half filled black crater with water from the ocean still rushing in to fill it. Blinking several times, he moved his head from right to left to survey the area. Putting Zwei down, Taiyang stood up and looked in awe at the scene before him. "Where...where the hell is the rest of the island?" he said with a shaky voice.

Panic then shot through his entire body. If half the island was gone, then where was his daughter? "Where is she? Where is my baby? Where is my daughter?" Taiyang was searching frantically for Yang. He only hoped that she wasn't in the water. Just then, a feather made from golden fire landed on his nose. Blinking a few times, Taiyang reached and grabbed it. "Huh? A fiery feather?" Confusion etched across his face. A moment later he saw more feathers falling from the sky, landing all over of what was left of the island.

He stared at one particular feather gently falling onto a dead deer. He watched in fascination as the feather burst into a small flame. What he saw next was perhaps the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. The flame sank into the deer's corpse and a second later, a golden glow enveloped it. Once it disappeared, Taiyang looked with wide eyes as the deer opened its eyes and stood up. Life had returned to it. After looking around, the deer then ran away into the forest.

He squinted his eyes as another bright glow entered his vision from his right. Turning, Taiyang saw that the same golden glow that was on the deer was now on several different trees. The bark of the trees slowly went from charcoal black back to a healthy brown. The leaves even started to grow back. The feathers were returning life to what was destroyed. Taiyang then brought his eyes up to follow where the feathers were falling from. Eventually, his spotted a something in the sky. It was a humanoid shaped golden flame with large fiery bird wings. " _Is that...Yang?_ "

Truthfully, he didn't know if it was his daughter or not, but he had to find out. Curving both of his hands, brought them up to the sides of his mouth. "YANG! YANG IS THAT YOU?" Yelling as loud as his lungs allowed him. He watched as the creature turned it's head to look down at him. A moment later, it turned it's body and stated to descend towards him.

His followed the fiery creature's descent. He still had no idea if it was Yang or if it was a monster that was coming to tear him apart. Eventually, the being of gilded fire landed a few feet in front of. Fire bursting from its feet as it landed. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He was really hoping that this was indeed his daughter and that she wasn't dead. He noticed that the thing in front of him had pure red eyes. No irides, no sclera, and no pupils. Just pure crimson eyes. Gulping, Taiyang asked tentatively "Yang is that you?" Zwei put his nose in the air and sniffed several times. He stared blankly at the creature. Eventually, he barked at it and then gave his famous doggy smile. He ran over to it and began jumping up and down around it.

Taiyang watched his dog practically dancing around the thing in front of him. He then put the pieces together and smiled. " _So this IS Yang!_ " Putting his hand over his heart Taiyang let out breath of relief.

When Zwei stopped, the fire from Yang started flake off from her feet. Taiyang watched as the fire continued to disappear revealing more and more of his daughter. Eventually, the last of the fire flaked off of her head and her hair returned to normal. It seemed like Yang was ok until he saw her eyes roll up to the back of her head and started fall forward. Taiyang raced across to his daughter to catch her limp form in his arms. He gently eased her to the ground so that she could lay in his arms more comfortably.

Two small yellow glows on the right side of Yang's body caught his attention. When he looked to the source of the said glow, He saw that from where Yang's arm was cut off, there was still golden fire. The strange thing was that the fire had solidified into pure yellow energy. This solid energy was in the shape of the rest of her missing arm. He also noticed the same solid energy coming from the right side of her waist. Moments later, the golden energy began to crack. More cracks started to litter both her arm and whatever the other thing was. Soon enough, the solid golden energy then shattered.

Taiyang's eyes went wide with astonishment. The cast of solid energy that broke off revealed soft peach colored flesh. He couldn't believe what he was saw. Yang had her arm back. She had literally grown her arm back. Taiyang then looked at his daughter's waist to see that the other cast of energy had left behind a golden wing. His incertitude was apparent in his face. "Yang. What are you?" he said softly as he moved one her bangs from her face.

Yang started to stir in her father's arms. She let out a small groan as she began to weakly open her eyes. Her vision was hazy and unfocused as she her addled brain struggled to recognize the person above her. When sight became more focused, she could make out a stubble and light yellow hair. "Dad?" she asked feebly.

Taiyang smile brightly at her. He instantly pulled his daughter into a gentle hug so as not to hurt her. He pulled away from her and gave her a small kiss on top of her head. "Oh thank dust you're ok Yang. You gave your old man quite the scare."

Looking at her father's loving gaze, Yang began to pull herself up. Sitting up on her own, Yang looked up at her father. "What happened? What do you mean I gave you a scare?" Her father nodded to her right. She turned head to see that there was nothing but ocean in front of her. Alarmed, Yang quickly turned her entire body. "Wh...What happened? Dad? Where is the house? Why am I outside? Where is the rest of the island?" Her heart rate rising, panic started creep up her spine. A moment later, she felt her father gently cup her face and turned it towards him.

"Yang. I need you to calm ok? Don't panic. Just breath." His voice soft and soothing. Yang closed her eyes and followed her father's advice. Breathing in and out slowly and deeply, she felt her heart rate return to normal. When she opened her eyes, her father smiled at her. "Good. Now as for your questions. Gonna be honest kiddo. I was hopping you would tell me."

Yang looked down at the ground. "I honestly don't know. I just remember an intense burning pain and then everything else after that is just a blank."

" It's ok Yang. If you don't remember anything then don't strain yourself trying to." Taiyang said as he put his right hand at the small of his daughter's back. Rubbing it in gently in circular motions. "Besides, I got something to show ya. I think it will make you very happy."

Yang looked at her father a raised brow. "What is it?" Her father reached over to her right with his left hand. She felt a sensation in her arm that she hadn't felt for months. He brought up her right arm in front of her face. Her eyes flew open in surprise. It was her arm. It was the rest of her arm. She then willed her right hand to close shut and it did. It was real. She had her arm back.

Taiyang watched as his daughter's mouth slowly formed a large smile. Happiness filling his heart when his daughter hugged her arm as she cried tears of joy. For the first time in a long while, his daughter was happy. After her mini-celebration, Yang looked up at him. "How did this happen?"

"Like I said Yang, I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don;t know how I did this either." she muttered.

"Well don't sweat Yang. I'm sure we'll figure it out. Also, you should have a look at your waist." He said as he pointed to her right.

"Huh?" Yang followed her father's finger down. She let out a gasp. There was yellow wing protruding from her waist. " _Is it...real?_ " Yang then willed her wing to move to see if it was really apart of her. To her surprise, it did move. She was actually twisting it around, flapping it, and even stretching it. "Wow. This is so weird."

"Yeah. No kidding. The important thing is that you're not hurt. That's all I really care about."

Yang smiled softly to herself. Looking up, her red eyes held an inquisitive look. "Were you really scared?"

Taiyang put his hand over Yang's. "You're damn straight I was scared. Yang I was absolutely terrified. The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me. I don't know what I'd do if I found you dead. Thank dust that didn't happen."

Before Yang could respond, she saw her father's happy face turn into a frown. He then turned his head to the left. Sensing something was wrong, she followed her father's gaze to find a large mob of people standing across from them. These were the residents of Berm. She didn't know why they were here, but she knew it wasn't going to be for anything good. Especially if the weapons they brought was any indication of that. She gulped as she looked into their eyes. All she could see was hate. Hate that was being aimed at her.

Taiyang immediately stood up. He walked in front of his daughter. Standing protectively in front of her. He could sense these people were about to attack at any moment. He knew what they were here for. They were her to kill his little sunshine. "You people better turn back right now if you know what's good for you." he growled.

"There's a lot of us and only one of you. You think we're afraid you Xiao Long?" the mayor said.

"You're even dumber than I took you for if you think a bunch weak ass villagers can beat me."

"Dad? What's going on? W...why are they here?" Yang was trembling in place. Fear wrapping it's icy tendrils around her heart.

He looked over his shoulder towards Yang. "Yang. Listen to me very carefully. When I tell you to run, you run. Understood?"

"B...but-"

"Yang." he interrupted his daughter softly. "Please. Don't argue with me. Just do as I say ok. I can't fight with you here." Taiyang said with certain kind of steel in his voice that she had never heard before. She nodded to him. "Good."

Taiyang brought his attention to the mob. "I mean it! You guys take one step towards my child and you sods can consider yourselves dead." He could feel the hidden power in his fists rising. Taiyang knew his threat wouldn't work, but he was hopping it would.

The moment he saw someone begin to advance, his eyes flashed with anger. He slammed his foot as hard as he could onto the ground. Breaking a head size chunk of earth beneath him. The force of his stomp made it fly up to face level. He then struck it with the palm of his hand. Sending it sailing through the air. It smashed against the head of the advancing towns-person. Killing him instantly. The people of Berm were paralyzed with shock. Using their shock to his advantage, he turned to his daughter and yelled "RUN!"

Yang then weakly stood up. She started to run, nearly falling several times. Her body was sore and weak from the power that she had unknowingly released.

The mob's shock ran out as they noticed Yang running into the forest. They began to turn towards her, but Taiyang jumped in front of them. Effectively blocking their way to his daughter. "You want her? THEN YOU GOTTA GET THROUGH ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The mob was now more than eager to take up his challenge. As they started to rush him, the angry huntsmen let out an impressive roar as he jumped at the crowd. He brought his fist down onto the ground creating a small shock wave that forced the front row to fall over which forced the people behind them to either trip over them or stop entirely.

Taiyang ran to the mayor who was just starting to get up and let loose a bone crushing straight to the front of his face. The sickening sound of bones breaking echoed. The mayor's body was sent skidding across the ground, smashing into a few people. When the body came to a complete stop, it was clear to the people of Berm that their mayor was dead. A man with a woodcutters axe charged at the blond man. He swung his weapon across his body only for Taiyang to deftly duck under the attack. Taiyang then countered with a powerful uppercut. The sound of his cervical breaking reverberated loudly. His opponent died instantly.

Another man ran at him, thrusting his spear at the huntsmen. Taiyang bobbed and weaved out of the way of his opponent's sloppy attacks. The man then wildly swung his spear horizontally. Taiyang dropped to the ground. Holding himself up with his hands, he stuck his leg out as he did a full 360 degree spin to sweep his attacker's legs. Before his opponent fell onto the ground, Taiyang reached out and grabbed his opponent's right leg. He then stood up and spun around once before letting go. The man dropped his spear as he sailed through the air, slamming into three other people and throwing them off the edge of the island and into the water.

Frowning, Taiyang turned around to see a man with a scimitar over his head preparing to swing down at him. However, before the veteran huntsmen could respond, he saw Zwei barreling through the air with his head down to deliver a skull crushing headbutt to the side of the attacker's head. Killing him instantly. Zwei, landing in front of Taiyang, looked up at him and barked. He smiled at the corgi. "Awesome job Zwei!" he congratulated.

Sensing danger, both man and dog looked up to see that they were surrounded. Man and his best friend standing back to back in the middle of the ring that was created. Both fighting for a common cause. He could hear Zwei growling dangerously. Taiyang looked over his shoulder to Zwei. "You ready buddy?" Zwei gave bark of acknowledgment. Taiyang smirked. "Alright then. Remember Zwei, don't hold back!" After a moment, both man and dog charged in opposite directions. Both determined to keep Yang safe.

* * *

Huff

Huff

Huff

Yang was holding onto a large tree as she was gasping for air. She was so tired. " _Whatever happened back there that caused me to blackout really took it's toll on me._ " After regaining some of her breath, Yang looked at her hand and her wing. She still had no idea how she grew both of them. "No. I can think about this latter. Gotta keep going."

Pushing herself off the tree, she continued to run through the forest. The thing that she found strange was that there were multiple tress that turned over or completely uprooted. Yang also thought it was strange that the ground was split open in a few areas while some of the earth was raised up. Like an earthquake had ravaged the whole place. " _What happened here? It's like an earthquake came through here. Which doesn't make sense since Patch doesn't lie on top of any fault lines._ "

As she continued running, Yang felt something drop on her nose. She stopped and looked up to see dark gray clouds. Then in an instant, she hit with a torrential downpour. Frowning, the young huntress-in-training let out a sigh of frustration. "Really? Come on." Dropping her head, she resigned herself to continue running while being completely wet. She really did not like that she was being forced to run in a heavy rainstorm while it was night, but alas, there was nothing she could about it. She only hoped that she didn't run into any Grimm. Yang knew that she was far too weak to even put up fight and she was without her weapon.

Jumping over a fallen tree, Yang landed with a loud splash. She had no idea where she running. The blonde decided to run under a large tree to shield herself from the rain so she could think of where to go. Putting her back against the trunk, Yang stared plainly at the cloudy night sky. " _Where do I go? Hmmm. Maybe I should try Signal. I'm pretty sure that would be the first place dad would look._ "

With an idea of where to go, Yang pushed herself off of the tree and started her way to Signal.

 **BANG!**

Yang's eyes flew wide open as she felt something tear through her chest. Looking down, she could see blood beginning to pour out through a hole that was just above her right breast. Suddenly, her legs gave out from under her and she fell. Hitting the miry ground with a wet thud. As the seconds went by it became harder and harder to breath. Forcing her to wheeze weakly. Closing her eyes tightly, Yang was struggling to push herself up. As soon as she pushed herself up with her hands a metal object crashed across her face. The horrible sound of cartilage breaking and bending echoed despite the loud downpour rain. The blow to her face forced Yang into the air, twirling three times before her back met the ground.

All the poor blonde girl could was moan weakly in pain. She would have screamed in agony if one of her lungs wasn't damaged. Yang noticed that she couldn't breathe through her nose anymore. She realized that whomever struck her had just broken her it. Stubbornly, the golden haired girl started to prop herself up on her elbows. However, before she could come all the way up, the same metal object that hit her face was smashed onto her ribs. Forcing her back down onto the ground as blood flew out of her mouth. She could feel that her ribs were broken now. Making breathing even harder. Her vision was becoming hazy. The world around her started to spin as she could see black spots forming at the corners of her vision.

"Looks like daddy ain't gonna be here to help you now demon."

She recognized this voice. It belonged the same man that had attacked earlier today. Squinting, Yang tried to force her vision to focus. When it did, she was able to confirm her fears. It was him.

"Hey Gray! Just kill her already!" a man some distance away said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm gonna alright." He then turned his attention back to her. Grinning, he lifted his weapon above his head. "Any last words bitch?"

Wheezing, Yang looked up. She locked eyes with him. "Fuck...you...asshole." She breathed out quietly. After the last word left her mouth, she coughed up some blood. The red liquid now oozing down her mouth and onto her chin. She was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Gray sneered. "DIE!" he said as he started to bring down his combat staff.

Yang closed her eyes. Bracing herself for her end. " _Looks like this is the end. I'll...I'll never get to see her again. Never get to see those beautiful golden orbs and her pretty smile. I'll never get to tell her how I really feel. I'm sorry Blake. I'm so sorry._ "

Yang sat there for what felt like an eternity waiting for the blow to come. But it never did. Gathering the courage to open her eyes, Yang could see her attacker was completely stationary. His face frozen with hate. A black object caught her eye. Looking toward it, she saw an obsidian colored feather gently falling in the rain. It was then that she noticed several more of them floating down onto her. Looking back up at her would be murderer, she noticed a thin red line forming around the base of his neck. Blood then started seeping out from it. Looking at his eyes, she saw them roll back as the head suddenly fell off. The body soon crumbled to the ground after it.

The falling body revealed a woman clad in black and red behind it. Her sword arm stretched out to her right with her right knee bending forward. Yang's eyes widened in surprise. It was her. It was her mother.

The three hunters that Gray came with let a gasp and staggered back with fright. One moment no was there and the next their was a woman with an o-katana standing in front of them. As soon as their leader's body hit the ground, they realized that this woman had decapitated him.

"GRAY!" one yelled.

"Oh shit. She fucking killed him." another with a french fox beard had stated with a shaking voice.

"Let's kill this bitch!" the third one suggested.

Her mother was completely unfazed by their outbursts. She saw her mother calmly point the tip of her red blade at them. Then suddenly, the sword doubled in length. It turned from an o-katana to a nodachi.

Raven pulled into a Ko Gasumi stance. As soon as her opponents began to draw their weapons, she flashed forward to the two closet to her. Moving so fast, it appeared that she was teleporting as she was in between the two huntsmen in an instant. She then swung and twirled her weapon around her body. Doing so with such great speed, Raven was actually destroying the rain drops in midair before they could land on her. She suddenly stopped with her sword arm hanging by her side. The rain then fell on her like she was under a waterfall.

The two huntsmen stood still for a few moments before their arms fell off with blood spraying out. Then their heads slid of their bodies. When the heads landed, they split into two perfectly cut halves. Blood and brain matter oozing onto the ground. Their bodies following suit as they landed on the wet ground with a thud.

Raven slowly turned her head to the right. Her crimson eyes glowing menacingly in her mask as she eyed the last living huntsmen. Panicking, he lifted his weapon and put it into its gun mode. He then fired five times at her. Before the bullets could reach her, Raven began to spin her blade. Spinning it so fast, it appeared as a red blur. Loud pinging sounds echoed as the bullets met with metal of her blade. Raven then stopped spinning her weapon. She was holding sword at a slight angle. She then pointed the tip of her sword down and started to slide it across the ground, putting the bullets she caught on the ground in perfect straight line. After that was done, she lifted the red nodachi up with the blade behind her. Raven then swung it across the ground, hitting the bullets she lined up with the flat of her blade. Speeding through the air so fast, the hunter's own bullets tore right through his aura. Killing him swiftly.

With the last of the group dead, Raven calmly looked from right to left. Trying to sense if there was any more danger nearby. Satisfied that she could sense no danger, she turned to her daughter's prone form and started to walk towards it. Her boots making wet clopping sounds as she made her way to her injured child.

Yang's eyes were wide with disbelief. She just saw her mother kill a group of veteran huntsmen in a matter of seconds. And what's more, she couldn't even see her mother's movements or her attacks. " _Just how powerful is she?_ " Yang thought as her eyes continued to follow her mother. Eventually, she saw Raven stand next to her. Peering down at her with the red glowing orbs that she could see in the eye holes of her mask. Her mother might not be physically showing it, but Yang could feel just how angry Raven was. To put it plainly, Raven was absolutely livid.

Yang then watched as her mother turned slightly to her right. Lifting her sword arm, she swiped at the air creating a vortex of black and red energy. " _Is...is she leaving?_ " she thought as she went into a coughing fit. Her mother surprised her when she turned back to her. The blonde haired girl saw her mother bend down as if to pick her up. Then she saw Raven snap her head up and immediately assume a combat stance.

Yang struggled to turn her to her right to see what caught her mother's attention. It was her father standing up on a small hill with Zwei at his side. She really hopped the blood that he was covered in wasn't his own.

Taiyang was huffing and puffing as he stood atop of the hill. He followed the trail his daughter left behind. When he went over the hill, he was shocked to see someone he hadn't seen in over 16 or 17 years. "Raven?" Truth be told, the question was rather useless. He already knew who this woman was even if she was wearing her mask. Blinking, Taiyang surveyed the area before him. Corpses and varying body parts were strung across the ground below him. He saw pools of blood everywhere, they were only now staring to be washed away by the rain. He then brought his gaze to the body that was at her feet.

"YANG!" he yelled as he jumped off the hill. Panic creeping up his chest as he landed and ran towards his daughter. Zwei following close behind with a bark.

Finally reaching his daughter, Taiyang dropped to his knees as his eyes were frantically roaming over her form. "No no no no no no. Please. Oh dust please no. My sweet baby girl. What have they done to you?" Tears now falling from his eyes. An indescribable pain hitting his heart as he saw his daughter struggling to breath and fighting for her life.

Raven eased out of her stance now knowing that Taiyang was not hostile. However, she kept her weapon out just in case someone or something came by to try to kill them., She fixed her gaze at the man she once called a teammate and lover. Watching him gently holding their daughter's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Tai." she spoke. Her voice husky and even.

Upon hearing his name, Taiyang lifted his head to look up at his ex lover. Blinking several times.

"I'm taking her."

Taiyang was beside himself. He didn't want to let Yang go, but he also knew he couldn't protect her. She also needed medical attention and he wasn't sure if he could get it to her. The blond man also had no idea what was happening with Yang or what she is. However, he also knew what kind of people Raven was in charge of. If Qrow's accounts were anything to go by. " _No. I can't keep her. I have to think of what's best for Yang._ " Sighing in resignation. He knew this was the right decision. Raven would be able to protect her and get her the medical attention that she needed. Besides, this was also a great opportunity for mother and daughter to get to know each other.

"Yang." He called out in a gentle voice. He saw his daughter look up at him with tired eyes. It was clear that she was struggling to keep conscious. Her stubbornness being the only thing keeping her awake. "Listen to me ok. You're going to go with your mother. I...I am not capable of keeping you safe. Now I want you to listen to your mother. Do what she says. If she tells to you run, then you run. No questions asked." He smiled. " I know I haven't been a very good father to you and you were right about me, but I want you to know that I love you so very much. We will see each other again. I know you Yang. You're going to get though this and come back even stronger than ever. I look forward to seeing you standing tall and proud in the future."

Taiyang bent down to give Yang a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then pulled away and slid his arms under her. Lifting her up in his strong arms bridal style. He then moved his arms forward, offering her to her mother. Raven sheathed her weapon and accepted Yang into her arms. She was actually rather surprised. She thought that he would fight her on this.

Both Raven and Taiyang snapped their heads to the left. The sounds of angry towns-people coming closer. Taiyang then walked in the direction of the angry shouts. When he stopped, he looked over his shoulder at Raven. "I'll keep them busy. You just get our daughter out of here." Walking away, he motioned for Zwei to follow him. Both man and dog disappeared into the woods and the sounds of fighting started to echo throughout the forest.

Wasting no time, Raven walked into the portal with her daughter in her arms. The swirling mas of red and black energy vanished as soon as she disappeared in it.

* * *

A man wearing a simple green tunic and armored pants let out a yawn with a hand that looked similar to a talon covering his mouth. He groaned as he felt something hit his head. He gave the man across from him an annoyed glare. "Really Hawk? Seriously?"

"What? I didn't do anything." said Hawk with mock innocence. The feathers attached underneath his arms ruffling as a small gust brushed against them.

"Bullshit asshole. You're the only guy around me right now. So don't play stupid."

"Well. Maybe if you stopped yawning like every two minutes, then I wouldn't feel so damn compelled to throw stuff at you to make your dumbass shut up."

"Excuse me? Who exactly is the dumbass here?"

"I don't know. You tell me. We are the only ones in this spot. So why don't you use that head meat you got in there." Hawk said as he pointed to his head. "and figure it out. Eagle."

Eagle clenched his talon like hands and stood up. He moved well within Hawk's personal space. Thrusting his face close to the other man's. "I ought to pluck all of your feathers off jackass."

Frowning, Hawk slammed his forehead into the other man's. "Bring it on Eagle. I bet I kick your ass."

The two men halted their fight to see a black and red portal forming in front of them. They instantly separated from each from each other to greet their leader. As soon as Raven walked out from the portal, they immediately noticed an injured blonde haired girl in her arms. Looking at each other with raised eyebrows, they walked to their leader. They instantly froze when they felt how angry she was. They hadn't felt her this angry in over a decade.

"One of you. Go get Dove now." her voice full of authority.

Gulping, Hawk Instantly stood at attention. "Yes ma'am. I'll go get her right away."

Watching Hawk run in the direction of Dove, she turned to Eagle. "You. Help me set up a resting place for her."

"Yes ma'am!"

Eagle walked her over to an empty tent nearby. He held up the entrance of the tent to allow Raven to step through first. He then followed her in and immediately went over to a chest in the corner. He pulled out several furs and laid them out in the middle of the tent. Once that was done, he watched his leader gently place the girl on top of the furs. Eagle was rather curious as to who this girl whom looked like Raven was, but he knew better than to ask her right now and risk annoying her in her highly agitated state. His eyes scanned over the blonde's body. " _She looks like she's already one foot in the grave._ "

The sound of flapping cloth caught Raven's and Eagle's attention. They turned around to see a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had light ash blonde hair and cobalt colored eyes. She was dressed in a pure white montsuki with the symbol of a dove perched on an olive branch on the back. She also wore a black obi with a light gray-brown colored hakama beneath it. Protruding from the small of her back was a long and tapered feathery tail.

"I was told that my assistance is needed." Her voice was soft and smooth. Able to inspire feelings of peace in most people.

"Yes." Raven said. She moved to the side to show her injured daughter. Her hand gesturing to Yang. "I need you to work on her."

Dove eyes settled on the young girl's body. "Ah! I see. Very well then. Let's see the damage and then I can start to help her."

Putting her large brown bag down, Dove knelt down right next to Yang. Analyzing her patient's body with a critical eye, she let out hum as she stroked her chin with her thumb and index finger. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small flashlight and some sealed latex gloves. After putting on her gloves, she reached over to the hole that was in Yang's chest and pushed the wound apart and then grabbing her flash light, she aimed it at the inside of the hole. Causing her patient to feeble moan in pain. "Yes. I know this hurts little one, but it is necessary if I am able to see inside the wound. So try your best to hold still." Her voice sounding so serene and motherly that it made Yang calm down somewhat. She nodded her head as best she could to Dove. "Good. I will be as quick as I can."

True to her word, Dove was done before her patient knew it. She then looked at Yang's face to see a horribly bent nose. Dove then grabbed the nose with her thumb and index finger. "This is going to hurt a lot dear so brace yourself. I'm going to do this in one quick motion." Yang quietly gulped. Sensing that her patient was ready, she then snapped her nose back in its proper place.

"Ahhhh!" Yang wheezed out in agony. White hot pain rippled all across her face as her legs gave a small jolt off the ground. She felt her doctor gently lift her head up and tilt it down to the right over a small stainless steel bowl. Blood cascading out of her nose and into the bowl. After a few moments, her bleeding slowed down to a drip and eventually to a complete stop. Her head was placed back down onto the soft fur. She felt a soft piece of cloth brush over mouth and under her nose. Despite the pain, Yang was grateful that she could now breath through her nose once again.

"Right. Now that that is done. Let's remove that shirt and check under it." Dove pulled a blue rolled up piece of cloth and rolled out to reveal a variety of sterilized trauma sheers. Picking one, she brought it to the bottom of Yang's shirt. Before she started to cut, the doctor turned her head over to look at Eagle. "Eagle. I need to ask you to leave. After all, it is rude to look at a lady when her chest is bare."

Eagle then jerked his head up. "Uh. Yeah ok." He stammered as she stumbled his way out of the tent.

"I swear. Even though he is a grown man, he acts like a child sometimes." Dove then returned her attention back to her patient. Dove began to cut all the way up the middle of Yang's shirt until she reached the top. Putting the sheers down, she then pulled her patient's shirt apart. Once this was done, the doctor's gaze instantly fell upon Yang's ribs. She saw a large, nasty black and blue splotch across the area just underneath her breasts. Dove didn't even need to touch the area to know that her patient had broken ribs. However, she needed to exactly how many of them were broken.

Dove reached and started to glide her fingers over the bruise. Causing the huntress-in-training to wince. " _Four. She has four broken ribs._ "

During Dove's inspection of daughter, Raven removed her mask. Holding her mask to her side, Raven asked "So. How bad is she?"

Dove looked up at her leader. " Bad news is that she is lung shot and has four broken ribs. Good news is that the bullet went straight through her and didn't hit anything else."

Raven closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"However." Raven looked back up at her medical specialist with a raised eyebrow. "I will need to perform surgery on her. Although the bullet went right through her, some of it has fragmented inside her. Good thing is that pieces are very safe to remove."

"I see."

"Raven. If I may?"

"Yes?"

"Is this girl your daughter?"

Raven looked to her daughter for moment and then back to Dove. "Yes. She is my child."

"I thought as much. Many of your features blossom in her." Dove then removed her dirty gloves and placed them away from her patient. She reached in her bag to pull out a small brown case, a bottle of clear liquid, a sealed syringe, a tourniquet, a roll of medical tape, some gauze, and a small sealed wipe of 70% alcohol. Opening the small case revealed an entire set of surgical tools. The light ash blonde haired woman then wrapped the tourniquet around Yang's right arm tightly.

"I need to know her height, weight, and age. Also, is she taking any medicine and what is she allergic to?"

" Five-foot eight and one fifty-five. She is seventeen and she is not taking any medication and does not have any allergies." Raven stated.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Dove opened the plastic of the sealed syringe and then removed the cap. She then placed the needled inside the bottle of clear liquid. Stopping when she extracted the right amount. Holding the syringe in her right hand, she grabbed the 70% alcohol swab and tore the seal with her teeth and spat the plastic away. Dove then rubbed the alcoholic swab gently at the point where she intended to inject. Throwing the swab away, she then grabbed a small bit of gauze. Her cobalt eyes meet her patient's crimson ones. "You're going to feel a small pinch. I'm going to inject an anesthetic into you. When you see the room spin and your vision becomes hazy, do not panic. It's just the anesthetic taking affect."

Dove gently drove the needle into her patient while softly holding the tiny piece of gauze right above it. After she was done, Dove slowly removed the needle. Placing the gauze over the point of injection, she threw the syringe away and took the medical tape she brought out. Wrapping the tape around the gauze to hold it in place. She then removed the tourniquet. Now all she had to do was wait.

After Yang closed her eyes, Raven turned towards the entrance of the tent. "Inform me when you are done Dove. I will be in my tent." she ordered as she exited.

"Will do!"

* * *

The raven-haired woman had been meditating for an hour and a half. Normally she would do this to reign in her emotions and clear her mind. Which she needed to desperately do now. Raven was usually always so very composed and in control of herself. However, even she had her limits. Tonight really tested those limits. She very nearly lost control of herself and almost allowed her anger to override her reason. Even though she left her daughter and was not present in her life for around seventeen years, that did not mean she enjoyed seeing her child being shot and beaten to death.

Raven had broken her rule. She had to. The fate and balance of the world was far more important than her rule. That and she felt the very strong urge to save her. Raven reasoned that it was probably some form of motherly instincts that gave her that urge.

Raven opened her eyes sensing a familiar presence outside her tent. "Enter."

Dove walked through the flaps of the tent. Raven stood up and turned to look at the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Your daughter will make a complete recovery."

Raven hummed in approval. "That is good to hear."

"However, I did run into a small complication while I was operating on her. Well the term "complication" may not be accurate. More like discovery."

Raising a single brow, Raven asked "What do you mean? Elaborate."

Bowing her head forward slightly. "Of course. While I was removing the metal fragments from her body, I noticed her body was actually regenerating on its own. It was also trying to push the fragments out on it's own. This caused me to take longer than I had previously intended." Dove informed.

"So what you're telling me is that Yang has some form of accelerated healing?"

"Yang? So that's her name. Anyway, to answer your question. Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying."

"How long will it take for her to heal? I intend to train her."

"Normally I would say a few months, but due to her accelerated healing. I would say she should be able to walk in three days and should be healed in about a week. However, I would say to wait a week and a half before trying to train her just to be safe."

Raven nodded. "I see. Well that is certainly promising then. Very well. I will take you up on your advice and wait the week and half."

"Raven. Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"While I was working on Yang I noticed she had a golden wing coming off her waist. So my question is this. Is she the one? The very thing the tribe has been waiting for?"

"Yes. Yang is the one Dove."

"Ah! So I thought. Well this would be a more joyous occasion if not for your daughter's near death experience." Dove turned around and walked to the entrance of Raven's tent. Stopping just shy of it, she turned to her leader and said" I suppose you will want to tell the rest of the tribe about this. So I will gather them for you."

"Wait." Dove halted. She turned to Raven once more. "Before you leave. Would it be possible to move Yang to the inner most part of the camp?"

Dove looked up to the roof of the tent, rubbing her chin as she did so. "Hmmm. Yes. It would be fine to move her there, but carefully. I will tell someone to do so."

"Thank you Dove. As always, you are most helpful and the one I can rely on the most."

Dove chuckled. "Come now Raven. I enjoy helping you. After all, I have known you since I helped your mother deliver both you and your brother." She said as she walked out of the tent.

* * *

Several hundred people began to pile into the middle of the camp. The members of the tribe were conversing with each other while they wanted for their leader. The crowd became silent as they saw Raven stand in front of them. Raven looked around to see if everybody was in attendance. She felt someone tap her shoulder. When she looked behind her, she saw Dove pointing her thumb backwards. Telling her that Yang was in the tent right behind her.

Nodding, Raven then brought her attention forward to look at her people. "Brothers and sisters!" Raven yelled. Grabbing everyone's attention. "Tonight is a joyous night! Tonight, I have witnessed the rebirth of something great. Something that tribe has been waiting for for over two thousand years. THE PHOENIX HAS BEEN REBORN!"

The entirety of the tribe began to loudly converse with each other. A large man stepped forth. He had deep, glossy brown feathers coming off his arms while his chest held white feathers with streaks of brown. "Do you mean it Raven? Has the Phoenix really returned?" Wonderment laced in his voice.

Raven turned her gaze to him. "Yes Osprey. I speak the truth. The Phoenix has returned to the realm of mortals. If you don't believe me." She paused as she moved over to the side. Raising her arm to gesture towards the tent behind her. "Then check in there for yourself. I believe you will find the mark that will tell you all you need to know."

Osprey walked towards the tent and entered it. Moments later, he came bursting out. "Raven is right! I saw the golden wing! The Phoenix is back!"

The crowd then started to cheer and wail loudly into the night sky. The corners of Raven's lips began to curl into a small smile. It had been a long time since she had seen her family so riled up and happy. Raven raised her right hand to signal for the tribe to be silent. "Yes. As you can see. The Phoenix has been reborn. And through my own daughter no less. Which brings me to another topic. It's time my brothers and sisters. It's time for us to finally strike at that witch Salem. After all, she means to ruin us all. And the first step is to wipe out the White Fang. They act as her army by proxy. They are tools for her to use and we will destroy them. Besides, my daughter also wants them dead for the pain they have caused her."

The tribe let out an impressive war cry. They were completely motivated to do the task that their leader was giving them.

Raising her hand again to quiet the crowd. Raven spoke."However, Salem and the White Fang are not our only foes. Anytime now, the council of Vale will be issuing orders to their hunters to hunt and kill my daughter for what happened on Patch when the door to her hidden powers was opened. It is for this reason that I want her watched and guarded at all times. My child is wounded and weak right now. She has no idea how to use her powers nor can she use many of them right now. Also, Salem is bound to find out what has happened and she will most assuredly send someone to either kill her or capture her. Another thing. If anyone who is not part of the tribe comes anywhere close to the camp. Then I want you to kill them. We cannot take any chances here. Am I understood?"

"YES MA'AM!" the whole tribe yelled.

"Good. That is all for now. I will be retiring for the night. I want to be informed of when my daughter wakes up." Raven said. She then turned around to walk to her tent. In the morning she would have to prepare herself. She had no doubt that Yang would have many questions.

* * *

It was now mid morning at the camp. Birds chirping loudly as the flew over it. The woods around them were also quiet. One of the guards outside of Yang's tent heard moaning and groaning from inside. He poked his head inside to see that Yang was beginning to stir from her sleep. Pulling his head out, he looked over to woman who had red feathers coming from her hair. "Hey Cardinal." The woman turned from where her name was called. "Go tell Raven that her kid is waking up."

Yang was groaning as she was coming out of her unconscious state. Opening her eyes, her vision was hazy and unfocused. She brought her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her vision then slowly becoming more focused as the seconds went by. Finally, her sight returned to normal. She turned her head slowly from side to side to see that she was in a rather spacious tent. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand over them. " _Ugh. Where am I? What happened?_ " she thought as she desperately tried to recall what had happened last night. " _Wait. Now I remember. That bastard almost killed me! I was saved by my...mother and she took me through some weird red thing and then some woman treated me._ "

After finally recalling the events of last night, she started to try to sit up to get a better look of her surroundings. After getting halfway off the ground, pain then shot through her body. "Argh." She quietly let out. Her body being forced back down. After the pain from her ribs subsided, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You shouldn't try to exert yourself Yang. You could exacerbate your wounds."

Yang's suddenly opened her eyes. She recognized this voice. The injured girl gingerly lifted her head to see her mother standing at the entrance of her tent. Her mother had barely aged a day from what she was in the picture of team STRQ. The only sign were faint lines beneath her eyes, but other than that, she had not aged a day. Yang watched as her mother strode over towards her. She watched as Raven stopped next to her and bent her knees to sit down. Sitting with her legs crossed and her arms crossed under her chest, she saw Raven lock her scarlet eyes with her own.

After a few moments of silence and staring, Raven finally spoke. "Yang. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

A/N: Some things here. First, how did everyone like the Raven's entrance to the story as well as the tribe's? Kudos to anyone who gets what I was referencing when Raven was fighting. Also, the Ko Gasumi stance is a real stance from Bushido. A montsuki, an obi and a hakama are also real Japanese traditional clothing. I'm going to say this right now. I think Raven actually does care about Yang. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have responded to Qrow so strongly when he brought her up. Also, I don't believe the tribe is inherently evil. They'er people just like everyone else. The reason why they do what they do is purely for survival. Raven and the tribe seemed to be more neutral than anything else really. I won't go into too much detail about that. I'll let the story do that.

Now before people start telling me that it's not possible for Dove to appear to be in her early thirties if she helped to deliver both Raven and Qrow, that will be explained in the next chapter. I will be taking some liberties with the lore here to fit the story better and also because I think it would be more interesting. Also, I know that you guys are very intelligent, but I just want to explain my reasoning for a few things just so there is no confusion. The reason why Yang had a fight with her father is because if you remember back in chapter 2, the people of Berm were telling Yang that they had not forgotten what she did in the Vytal festival. That got Yang thinking about it again and her questioning why father wasn't there to help her. Why RT never explored that is beyond me. Another thing. I was trying to write Tai as an accidental asshole. Tai is a good a person, but he doesn't realize he is making mistakes until they blow up in his face. When they do, Tai feels guilty and tries his best to make things right. Tai is a good man, but a very flawed man. Also, in the show, I did detect that Tai and Qrow certainly do seem to favor Ruby over Yang. Also, Yang is not magically better now just because she got her arm back. Adam did more than just disfigure her, he also took her confidence and courage. She also still has a lingering inferiority complex because of Tai's and Qrow's favoritism for Ruby and many self worth issues to deal with. So I am not done developing her character. I intend to write a darker Yang. Not an evil Yang. A darker one. You'll see it eventually.

Last thing, if you feel that I didn't describe Gray's weapon well enough and are confused. Just google FF 8 Raijin. That is what his weapon looks like...only metal.

Well until next time guys. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Awaited Talk

A/N: _Italics_ =thoughts

* * *

"Disaster had struck the island of Patch last night. A fiery hellscape was unleashed on Patch, destroying half of the island. Eyewitness reports say they saw a massive dome of fire that then turned into a pillar shooting all the way up into the sky. With it, it brought earthquakes, hurricane force winds, wild fires and more. The town of Berm was also destroyed." pausing as she shuffled through a few papers. "The people of Berm told our reporters that the one responsible for all of the destruction was a girl named Yang Xiao Long. Here is an image of what she looks like." the news anchor said while gesturing to her left as the photo came up. "Some of you might remember her from the Vytal Tournament, where she ruthlessly kneecapped a Haven student named Mercury Black unprovoked." she paused for moment. Moving her head to the left to look into a different camera. "It should also be stated that nearly three-forths of the population of Berm was killed, but not by Yang Xiao Long. It was this man." Pausing. She moved her hand to her right to point at the image that came up. "Taiyang Xiao Long. The townspeople of Berm told us that they were trying to kill Yang Xiao Long because of the danger that she represents and that she was too dangerous to let live. Taiyang then attacked them to protect his daughter. Police have also found the dead bodies of Gray Williams and his team inside the forest of Patch. They described the site as "sickening" or "gruesome." They said that whomever killed them appears to be a master swordsman. As the cuts were perfectly symmetrical and clean. In light of these events, the Council of Vale was forced to meet last night to-" the news anchor suddenly stopped. Holding up her index finger and middle finger to the earpiece in her right ear. She gave a nod and then focused her gaze back to the camera, "Breaking news. The council has just come out of the parliament building to talk to the people. Let's get the video of that onscreen now."

A middle aged man with graying hair came forth to the podium. He moved his papers around to get them situated. After that, he then looked up at the people in front of him. "Citizens of Vale. It has obviously come to our attention that a terrifying event took place on the peaceful island of Patch. Many have been killed and families have been ruined. The survivors of that horrible night are now homeless and without jobs. To them, I say, not to worry. We are sending aid and will have your wonderful town rebuilt and hopefully, your way of life as well. I know that this is but a small consolation, but it is the least that we could do." Coughing into his hand, he then flipped over a sheet of paper. "Now as for the matter of that girl named Yang Xiao Long. Nay. Not girl, but a monster. We have already sent out orders to all of our available hunters to locate and exterminate this vile creature. She is far too dangerous to arrest and incarcerate. Besides, monsters do not have the right to trial by jury. Only people do. This demon is no better than the Grimm. Unfortunately, no one knows or has any clues of the whereabouts of this monster. Also, the man named Taiyang Xiao Long is being hunted by law enforcement and hunters. He is a criminal that is responsible for aiding that thing he calls a daughter and for the murder of many people from Berm. For him, we want him arrested and interrogated for the location of his demon spawn. However, if capture is not possible, then you have the right to kill him. We also believe that Yang Xiao Long might have had something to do with the attack on Beacon. Thank you for your time everyone and please stay safe."

* * *

The screen on the tv went black. Peter Port was holding the remote, rubbing his hand against his forehead. He then slammed his fist down onto the table. "Poppycock!" he yelled.

"Yes indeed. This whole thing is nothing more than a grab for control. Using the people's fears to do so too." Bartholomew Oobleck said while pushing up his glasses."History repeats itself yet again."

"Claiming that Miss Xiao Long somehow had a hand in the attack on Beacon is ridiculous." Glynda Goodwitch said with a firm voice.

Drinking from his cup, Bartholomew turned to Glynda. " Indeed, but I also believe Miss Xiao Long when she said that Mercury Black attacked first."

Peter raised a single brow. "Hmmm. I do too. Miss Xiao Long is too nice of a girl to just attack unprovoked and might I add that she was one of my top students."

"Yes. One might not think it by looking at her, but Miss Xiao Long is actually a brilliant student. She has top marks in my class. As the saying goes 'Never judge a book by its cover'." Bartholomew praised.

"She was quite literally the top student of my combat class. However, I wonder what could have made her attack the Haven student." Glynda pondered.

"Ah. I believe it was an illusion based semblance. Maybe made by Mercury himself or someone else. I am very confident that Miss Xiao Long did think he tried to attack her. The look on her face when it happened told me so." Bartholomew said while taking another sip of his coffee.

Just then, the door to the staff room opened. Glynda, Bartholomew, and Peter all looked to see who their visitor was.

It was none other than Taiyang. He was covered in blood and mud from head to toe. With him, by his side, was Zwei. His fur had dried bits of mud and blood all over him. Breaking the silence, Taiyang spoke first. "Hey guys. How ya doin?"

"TAI!" all three professors yelled. They instantly dashed to him to greet their friend.

"Well I say 'ol chap, you certainly look worse for wear." Peter exclaimed. His belly jiggling as he waved his arms.

"Yes you look as if you have seen better days old friend." Bartholomew said with a pleasant smile.

"Are ok Tai? You're not hurt are you?" Glynda said. Worry evident in her voice.

"Who me? Nah. I'm fine. Just really dirty and tired."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Glynda then turned her attention to Zwei. "And what about you? Hmm?" Zwei barked as he spun around once to allow Glynda to see that he was fine. She then let out a rare smile. "Well that's good to hear" She turned to Taiyang. Her smile now replaced with her serious face. "Have you heard Tai? What the council has done?"

"Yeah. I heard. Bunch of bastards!" Taiyang exclaimed as he lightly punched a wall. "Look. Guys. I know what they said about Yang, but you have to believe me. It wasn't her fault. She released some kind of hidden power unwillingly. She had no memory of what happened."

"Don't worry Tai. We believe you." Peter assured. Both Bartholomew and Glynda nodding their heads in agreement.

"Really? Thanks guys!" Taiyang said. Grinning from ear to ear.

"However, where is your daughter? I would think she would be with you." Glynda asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Taiyang said "Uhh. Well...she's with her mother now. She's with Raven."

All three professors instantly went rigged. They remembered Raven and how powerful she was. Memories of the past came flooding back. Causing them to shiver.

Taiyang couldn't blame them for their reactions. Raven terrified everyone while they were still going to Beacon.

Glynda stepped forward. "Why? Why would you let that heartless woman take your daughter?"

"Look. I didn't want to ok. I did it because it was what was best for Yang. You weren't there. That piece of shit Gray almost killed my little girl. Raven was the one who saved her. You should have seen Yang." The large blond man paused. Tears forming in his eyes threatening to fall. "She was practically a hairs length away from death, but Raven saved her. I gave her up because I knew I couldn't protect her. I knew I wouldn't be able to get her the medical attention she needed. I didn't and still don't know what she is, but I'm sure Raven does." Taiyang paused. Putting his hands over his eyes. "I miss her already."

With the last word coming from his mouth, tears started falling from his eyes. Glynda then hugged Taiyang and he hugged back. After a few moments, both him and Gynda separated. "Thanks"

" No problem Tai. How about we get you a new fresh set of clothes and get you cleaned up?"

"That would be great! Also, before we do that. I got a question."

The three professors looked at each other and blinked several times. Then they turned back to Taiyang.

"How great are you guys at smuggling people into Mistral?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"So let me get this-" Yang was interrupted by her own body going into a small, but painful coughing fit. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a moment to allow the pain in her lung and ribs to subside. Opening her eyes to look her mother in the eyes once again. Yang continued."-straight. The four Maidens are actually real, my sister has some sort of eye power that froze a giant Grimm, there these four things called the relics, and there is a god of destruction and creation that created mankind. Did I get all of that?

"I understand your skepticism Yang. You are smart not to just believe something as fantastical as that right away. However, that's not all."

Raising a single brow. "You mean there's more?"

"Yes Yang. Much more." Raven gave her daughter a plain stare. " Let's start by addressing what you are."

"Yeah. I would really appreciate that. After all, it's not like I have been going through my entire life not knowing what the hell has been going on." Yang said with an innocent smile.

Raven sighed. Rolling her eyes as she did so. "Sarcasm. It seems you have inherited my brother's smartass mouth. Great. Now if your done being a child, then we can get down to business." The obsidian-haired women said with a hard edge in her voice.

"Jeez. Fine."

Narrowing her eyes, Raven said "Good. Now be quiet and listen. Remember when I told you about the two gods?" Yang nodded. "Well, there was a third one. A giant bird of golden fire. It's called the Phoenix. The Phoenix would often break the two brothers apart when ever they started fighting with each other. When they came together to create man and set aside their differences, it was happy. However, the Phoenix didn't want man alone to hold dominion over the world. So it created us. The faunus."

Yang's eyes widen. "Wait. You're a faunus?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes Yang. I'm a faunus. Everyone in the tribe is a faunus. More specifically, bird faunus." Raven lifted her wing from her side. The obsidian colored wing gently flapping.

"So if you're a faunus and dad is a human then that means-"

"That you're a half-breed?" Raven interrupted. She gave Yang a flat look. "Yes that's exactly what it means Yang."

Yang looked up at the roof of the tent. Her right eye started to twitch "Why has no one even bothered to tell me this fucking shit!? Yang exclaimed as she threw arms up above her. Suddenly, she was hit by a wave of pain. Her ribs screaming in protest. Yang let her arms instantly fall to her sides. Face twisted in pain. "Arrgh. Regret. Instant regret."

Raven shot Yang a deadpan look. "Not surprising that they didn't tell you. Probably thought if you didn't know, then you would be able to fit in better at Signal and Beacon. However, I thought it would have been obvious for you at some point."

Yang turned back at her mother with an incredulous look plastered on her face. "What do you mean obvious? How would it have been obvious when I don't have any animal traits coming from body?"

"How? Yang. When you were running through the forest on Patch, did you ever have a hard time seeing in the night? How about just when walking through a dark corridor or when your dorm room was dark? Did you ever, at any point, have a hard time seeing in the dark? What about your hearing? Haven't you ever wondered why you were always able to hear things before your human friends? Perhaps picking up on conversations that should be out of reach of human ears? Ever wondered why you were always able to smell things that your friends were not able to? How about being able to see things that should out of sight for human eyes? You mean to tell me that not even once, did you ever question these things? Besides, didn't your teachers tell you that it is not rare for half-breeds to not show animal traits?"

Yang opened her mouth to give a retort, but she closed it quickly. She stared blankly at her mother until she moved eyes away from her and towards the ground. "I...I don't know. It felt normal so I didn't question it. I just thought that I had better senses than others."

Raven closed her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh. Opening them back up, she looked down at her daughter. "Well all of those things are true. It is normal and you do have better senses than others; besides that Belladonna girl or other faunus. However, we have gotten off topic."

"Uh. R...right. Something about the Phoenix?"

"Yes. The Phoenix created us so man would not have control of Remnant. It also thought that humans could have benefited from having some sentient company. Something to try to balance out humans. The first faunus it made was us. The bird faunus. We were made to be closer in it's image. It also made other types of faunus so that we wouldn't be lonely and to give some form of diversity amongst our race. It also gave us the same free will that humans have. It wanted humans and faunus to live in harmony with one another. However, you know that didn't happen. Even gods are not perfect. The Phoenix did at least prepare for the possibility of war between our two races. Because there is more humans than faunus, it endowed us with night vision, superior hearing, better sight, and higher sense of smell to help us fight against them. Do you know why humans started treating faunus so poorly?" Yang shook her head. "Well Yang, it's very simple really. You see, aside from giving us better senses, the Phoenix also gave us longevity. The average human lives about eighty years correct. Faunus live about five times as long as that. Even half-breeds live that long. We don't show any real signs of aging until much later in our lives and the same applies to you, but you know this from your biology classes from Signal. When the humans discovered this, they became envious of us Yang. They wanted our longevity. However, when they realized that they couldn't obtain it, they then instead turned to destroying us. They spread religious dogma about how we were evil and we needed to be destroyed or enslaved so that we can repent for our 'sins'. Basically, if they couldn't have it, then no one will have it."

"Wait. How come no one thought that would happen? If it wanted humans and faunus to live peacefully with each other, then wouldn't it have made more sense to not give us such long lifespans?"

"Because Yang. Not even the gods are perfect. Not even they can see into the future and correctly determine what will happen. The Phoenix gave us this lifespan so that we can accumulate great knowledge and wisdom. The plan was for us to help guide humanity and our young with said knowledge and wisdom. To help try to keep Remnant from being destroyed. That did not happen though."

Yang looked at her mother with a frown. "Well this all neat and stuff, but how exactly does this relate to what I am?"

Staring at Yang with impassive eyes, Raven responded "Patience. I am getting there." Yang rolled her eyes. "Now, when the Phoenix saw how our two races were treating each other, it began to realize that eventually, a faunus or a human would eventually try to use the four relics to try to seize control of the world and disrupt the fragile balance of this world and turn it into whatever it is they wanted or to use their power against each other to win the war. So the Phoenix did something that was unprecedented. Something that confused the brothers. It gave itself the mortal form of a faunus. In doing so, it forfeited it's immortality in order to keep Remnant and it's children safe. Now because it was mortal, it eventually died. However, in order to keep Remnant safe, it made sure to put itself through the cycle of reincarnation. It's power would only come into the world when it was absolutely needed. It has been two thousand years since someone with it's power was alive. That is until now. You Yang. You were born with the power of a god. You are the reincarnation of the Phoenix. That's why it relates to you."

Yang's mouth was ajar. She was staring at her mother wide disbelieving eyes. Blinking several times, she turned her head to face the roof of the her tent. She couldn't believe it. She was born with the power of a god? She didn't even believe in such things. Being an atheist, this was very hard for her to believe. " _No way. This is just ridiculous. I'm suppose to be some sort of reincarnation of some god?"_ Putting her right hand on her forehead, the blonde closed her eyes.

Raven could sense her daughter's doubts about what she had told her. Of course she didn't blame her. She knew all of this would sound ridiculous to her. She herself would think it was ridiculous if she were in Yang's position. " Yang I understand this a lot to take in and that all of this doesn't make any sense to you. Were I in your position I would be the same as you. However, all of which I've said is true."

Yang moved her gaze back to her mother. Looking at her with disbelief. "How do I know any of that is true? How do I know you're not just trying to pull a fast one over my head?"

Raising a single brow, Raven said "Oh. You want proof? Very well then. I suppose it would only be right to show proof." Raven reached over and grabbed her daughter's arm firmly. Her daughter jumped when she did so. Raven then brought it up Yang's face. "Then explain to me how you grew your arm back?"

Yang looked at her arm and then back her mother's piercing crimson eyes. She gulped. "I...I don't know. Maybe some sort of hidden little ability I had that I didn't know about?"

Raven let go of her daughter's arm and reached down and gently gripped her wing. "What about this then? Hmmm? How did you grow it's wing?"

"I...I don't know. There has to be some other explanation."

"What about your fire Yang? The fire that you release?"

"That's just a by-product of my semblance"

"No Yang. It's not. While an explanation like that does seem to make sense, it's incorrect. That's you releasing the smallest fraction of your true power. Those flames are the fires of the Phoenix."

"No. No way." Yang said. Still unbelieving of her mother's words.

The tribe leader let out an irritated sigh. She grabbed the huntress-in-training's shoulders. "Yang! Stop trying to deny the facts. No one has an ability or a semblance that can regenerate lost limbs. No ability that makes you grow a golden wing. What about Patch? Do you think half of it just magically disappeared? No. When the door to your powers opened, the golden fire was released from your body and it destroyed half of Patch."

The blonde girl was stunned. Her mother just told her that she was practically responsible for the destruction of half an island. "I...I did that? It was me that destroyed half of the island? I was responsible for all of that destruction? Is that why they called me a demon?"

Raven looked at her daughter's stunned hurt face. She narrowed her eyes. The black-haired woman gently grabbed her child's chin with her index finger and thumb and pushed her head up to meet her gaze. "Those people did that themselves Yang. Besides, you had no say in that release of power. You had no control over it. You are no demon. You are no evil monster." Raven continued to peer into her daughter's scarlet eyes. She really wasn't good at these kinds of things. Normally, she would never bother with this and she would just tell someone to get over it and move on, but this was different. She did feel some sort desire to comfort her child. She reasoned it was those motherly instincts eating at her again. She also needed Yang to keep calm. She needed her daughter to have her head in the game. It was then that she realized something that could make her daughter feel better. "Did you know that all of the things that were killed was brought back to life with your feathers? Even the tress were restored."

Yang blinked several times. "Really? My feathers can do that?" Her voice small like a hurt child that was being told that it wasn't in trouble.

"Yes. They can, but only when you're in your full powered state. Yang listen. I know all of this is very jarring for you, but you need to keep your head in the game. I have more to tell you and I need you to give me your full attention. Do you understand?" the dark-haired woman said as she released her daughter's chin

Closing her eyes, Yang took a deep breath and exhaled. She then opened her eyes and nodded to her mother.

"Good. Now do you remember the attack on Beacon?"

Yang started to snarl. Her red eyes glowing dangerously. "Of course I do. How could I forget it?"

"Well then, you know that the White Fang were the ones who attacked, but you don't who planned it and what the purpose of the attack was." Raven could see her daughter's interest had been piqued. "It was a woman named Salem. She had a girl named Cinder lead the attack with the White Fang. The reason is because Ozpin had a woman named Amber under the school. She was the Fall Maiden. Cinder had already absorbed half of her powers, but Qrow had interrupted her and forced her to retreat with her subordinates Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. I believe you recognize those names." Yang nodded to her. "Right. Even though the White Fang attacked, it was Salem who orchestrated the entire thing. She even had Cinder go in with an army of Grimm. Long story short, the White Fang act as a proxy army for Salem and Cinder killed Amber and absorbed the rest of her Maiden powers. Salem is also searching for the four relics and the rest of the Maidens as we speak right now. Also, the reason why you thought Mercury attacked you is because Emerald is capable of creating illusions. That's her semblance."

Yang tightened her grip on the fur blanket that was covering her. "You mean to tell me that that green haired bitch is the reason why I got kicked around in Berm. That she is the reason that I was arrested and publicly humiliated on international television. And the reason why so many of my friends and comrades were killed because of this Salem and Cinder." she growled. Yang started to grind her teeth.

Raven watched as her daughter's fire began to return in her eyes. She could already feel the thirst for revenge building in her. It was honestly nice to see the spark in her daughter's eyes again. "Yes Yang. That is exactly what I'm saying. Also, do you remember when." Raven paused. Feeling a small twinge in her heart. "When Summer died?"

Yang's eyes widened with fury behind them. "No. You don't mean that-"

"Yes" Raven cut her off. "That Salem had Summer killed."

The temperature inside the tent began to rise to uncomfortable levels. Yang could feel the hot fires of hate and anger building in her stomach. She had honestly never felt such an overwhelming urge to kill before. The blonde wanted it. She wanted to kill her enemies. Yang was thirsty for their blood. She wanted to make them all suffer.

"Yang." Her daughter blinked once. The sound of her voice had brought her child out of her brooding state. Yang then brought her attention to her mother. "I understand that you are angry and you have every right to be, but I would appreciate it if you didn't set the camp on fire."

Yang blinked several time. She suddenly felt a touch embarrassed for almost letting her anger get the best of her again. "Uh. Sorry."

Raven nodded. "Another thing. By this time, the Council of Vale has probably already issued orders to all of their available hunters to find you and kill you. The Council is also going to try to implicate that you had something to do with the attack on Beacon. They also have law enforcement and hunters looking for your father to arrest him and torture him to try to learn your location and then they will probably execute him."

"So that's how it's gonna be then huh?" Yang brought up her right hand up and stared angrily at it. "I actually fought for these assholes. I killed for these fucking people and this is what I get. And they also want to hurt dad?" Closing her right hand into a fist. Her entire right arm trembling in anger.

"It's a political move Yang. They are using you as a scapegoat to take back the control they lost with the people. Also, I wouldn't worry too much about your father. It's going take a lot more than some second rate hunters and puny police to take him down." Raven said confidently.

"Well that's good, but what about me? I can't exactly fight like this."

"You don't have to worry about that either. Even if by some miraculous chance they do capture your father, he won't know where you are. The tribe is nomadic. We never stay in one spot for too long. Also, the warriors here are more powerful than anything they can send. They will protect you for the time being. Also, Vale's hunters aren't the only ones we have to worry about." Her child raised an eyebrow at her. "Salem will also be sending someone after you to either capture you or kill you. It will only be a matter of time before she learns about what happened on Patch." She said plainly.

Yang could hear the slight hint of anger in her voice. It was faint and easy to miss, but she caught it none the less. She locked her gaze with her mother's. "Just sounds like more people to kill."

The corners of Raven's lips curled up. She was happy that some of her daughter's warrior spirit had returned. However, she knew Yang was not all the way there yet. Raven could still see doubt laced in her eyes. She could still feel her daughter struggling with her sense of worth. The bandit leader knew her child had plenty of problems that she would have to help her work through, but it would be worth it. Yang might not be ready to fight this war yet, but she was at least ready to get stronger and that was good enough.

"I have something I do want to ask you though."

Raven could already sense what the question was. She breathed in and out. Mentally preparing herself for what would unequivocally, upset her daughter. "What is it Yang?"

"Why did you leave?" Yang asked. Her voice was small and quiet. Almost a whisper.

The bandit leader let out a heavy sigh. " First. I want to say I didn't leave you because I didn't want you, but because circumstances had arisen that forced me to leave."

Yang lifted her left eyebrow. "Like, what kind of circumstances?"

"Well my father was not exactly in the greatest health. His days were numbered. The tribe needed a leader Yang and I didn't want them to wonder aimlessly. These people are my family and I didn't want them to die. I didn't take you because you had a greater chance of survival with your father than out here. Another reason why I left was because the Spring Maiden was discovered to be someone from the tribe. So I went to ensure that her powers wouldn't be stolen and used by that witch Salem."

"So you left to assume leadership when your father died and to protect the Spring Maiden." She paused. Yang taking a moment to process the information she was given. She was at least a little happy that her mother didn't leave because she didn't want her. "Why didn't you tell Qrow or dad?

"Qrow doesn't like the tribe despite us being born into it and being raised by it. So he would only try to have stopped me and annoy me. The same goes for your father. As for why didn't tell them about the Maiden. Let's just say that the less people that know about her existence, the less likely Salem is to find her. I tell you because this is important information for you to know."

Yang frowned. She looked back up at her mother. "Why doesn't Qrow like the tribe?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you Yang. The reason why he doesn't like it is because of how we sustain our selves. We are nomadic for a reason Yang. Staying in one place for too long will inevitably bring the Grimm. So we move from place to place to avoid them. It may be easy for us to kill Grimm, but their numbers are practically infinite and would slowly chip away at us. However, because we are nomadic, we use up a lot of supplies when we move. So we roam around looking for towns and villages to steal from to restock our selves to keep us alive. Of course the people are not going to just let us have their provisions. So we kill them and take what we need and then leave before the Grimm come." Raven was a bit apprehensive with what she told Yang. Knowing full well that this might make Yang distrust her and even get angry with her. Her daughter might become far less receptive to what she had to teach her, but what choice did she have? Yang would likely discover this on her own and then she would have to deal with an angry child later as opposed to maybe now. Raven reasoned that it was better to deal with this now, rather than later,

Yang narrowed her eyes at Raven. She didn't quite like what her mother told her. "That doesn't sound like something that you should be doing. It just doesn't...sound right"

"Right and wrong does not determine what lives and what dies out here Yang. The weak die and the strong live. Those are the rules. Weakness is not something you want out here Yang. Being weak kills you. This might not be the case for places like Patch or Vale, but out here it is. There are no laws out here. No one to help you when you're in trouble. There are no big walls out here to keep you safe from the Grimm. No real abundance of things like food or water. No Yang. Out here you do what you need to do to survive."

Yang looked down at her chest. She could understand what her mother was saying. It made sense, but it still didn't feel right. She didn't like the idea of attacking innocent people and taking their things after killing them. "I...get what you're saying, but...it just doesn't feel right. I just don't think I could ever go through with that kind of thing."

Looking at her daughter's melancholy face, Raven sighed. She knew this would be her child's reaction. Of course it would be. Yang grew up in a place of safety. Grew up in a place where such things were frowned upon. "Yang." Her daughter looked back up at her. "If it makes you feel any better, we have changed our targets."

Yang's eyes shone with hopeful curiosity. "Really? Your not gonna attack towns?"

"No. We are not going to attack towns."

"Then who are you going to attack? How are you going to get provisions for the tribe?"

Raven smirked. "Oh it's simple. We are going to attack White Fang camps. They are littered all over Mistral and have become a bit of nuisance to us. Besides, they are also our enemies Yang. Why not take what they have after destroying them? They work for Salem and destroying them takes away a tool for her to use. It'll also be a good way for you exact retribution for what they have done. To extract revenge for what Adam Taurus did to you and to perhaps keep a certain Blake Belladonna safe."

Yang gave a similar smirk that her mother was giving her. "Well when you put it that way. How could I object to that?" Yang was feeling rather pumped up. She really wanted to get back at the White Fang and Adam Taurus. More importantly, she wanted to keep Blake safe. " _Maybe if I get rid of those fucking bastards, Blake will stop running!_ " Yang looked at her mother, grinning sadistically. "So. When do I start tearing them apart?"

Raven chuckled."It's nice to see you so enthusiastic about this, but one step at a time Yang." Her daughter started to pout childishly at her. "Patience Yang. You still need to time to heal from your injuries. Thankfully, you seem to have gained some sort of accelerated healing. Dove tells me that you should be able to walk on your own in a about three days. It will take about a week and a half before you are ready for training."

The blonde tilted her head." Training? What training?"

"Yes Yang. Training. You need to learn how to use your powers. The Phoenix was smart. You won't be able to access all of your power until you make your body and mind stronger. It made it like this to prevent someone from destroying themselves. However, it's not perfect. Since you were under so much emotional duress, you had released power that you were not ready for and as a result you almost destroyed your entire body. That's why you felt so weak and sore after you released so much power. The great thing is that every time you fight Yang, you get stronger. Hell, you will even get stronger as you fight." Raven could see her daughter's face light up with excitement. Her child was happy at the prospect of being much stronger. "Also, you need the training because of how sloppy you are in combat." Yang's face instantly deflated. Giving her mother a small sour look. "What? It's true Yang. You are sloppy. You rely too much on your semblance. Don't worry though. I will teach how to be a better fighter. Though I feel I must warn you. The training will be hard. It will be unforgiving and it will hurt. A lot"

Before Yang could give a response, she heard the sound of flapping cloth come from the entrance of her tent. Both Raven and Yang turned to see Dove standing at the entrance. "Yes, but before training, you." Dove pointed at Yang. "Young lady will stay there and heal. After all, don't want all of my hard work to be for nothing." Both mother and daughter rolled their eyes. Dove actually let out a small chuckle. " _My my. Mother and daughter are so very similar?_ "

"Well yes Dove. That goes without saying." Looking towards Yang. "Your training will begin in a week and a half Yang. Remember, you are the only one who can win this war for us. Your power goes far beyond the Maidens, the silver eyes, and the four relics. The burden of protecting the balance of this world and everything in it has been placed upon your shoulders. For now however, your job is to heal." Raven stood up and walked to the entrance. She looked back at her daughter. "Breakfast will be ready in about thirty-five minutes." The black-haired woman turned and exited the tent.

"Right. Well then. Time for me to give you a small check up to see how you're doing. Also, let's change those bandages while we're at it."

Yang just stared at Dove. She blinked several times before asking "Are you like, the mom of the tribe or something?"

Dove giggled into her hand. "I suppose you can call me that. I am responsible for the well being of everyone here. Now let's get this check up over with and get you changed out of those bandages."

* * *

A/N: So here it is. The big talk between mother and daughter. And oh boy, was there a lot of talking. I do think that the three professors think that Yang is innocent. Bartholomew would definitely figure out what happened. Also, the reason why I wrote Yang as a good student is because I actually think she was a good student. Beacon doesn't just accept anybody (with a few exceptions). Yang must of had to have good grades in order to get into Beacon. I personally, don't like how some people just write her off as a simple minded person or stupid and completely uncaring of her studies. Even though I'm making a darker Yang, I don't think she would ever want to harm innocent people. She wants to destroy her enemies and protect Blake.

So yeah, Yang is the reincarnation of a god. The reason why I made the Phoenix a god was because I wanted something to have been responsible for the creation of the faunus. From what I remember, Qrow never said that the two gods created the faunus. Mankind and faunus are two different species. At least I don't remember him saying they did. If he did say they did, then just remember. This is an AU. Also, I wanted to give the faunus longer lifespans because I kinda wanted them to have something that could make humanity jealous of them and start trying to kill them or enslave them.

Just want to say this. Even though Yang is the reincarnation of a god, she won't have access to all of her power right away. If she wants ultimate power, then she will have to work for it. I am not going to make Yang op right now. That won't happen until much much later. She still some growing to do as character and as warrior.

Another thing, I skipped Raven talking about the Maidens, the Silver eyes, the relics and the two gods because I felt it would have been redundant. Almost everyone who is reading this already the story since they saw Qrow tell it in the show. Also, I just reall like the idea of Raven and tribe being bird faunus. Yang being a half-breed I also find to be interesting. So I wanted to explore that and how it could change the dynamic between her and Blake. Also, if you're wondering about why Qrow doesn't have any faunus traits then just stick around. I will get to it.

Also, I would like to thank Ultimatrix bearer for giving me an idea about Neo. When you see it implemented, that person is one who gets credit for the idea. Well see you guys later!


	5. Chapter 5: Family Troubles

A/N: _Italics_ = thoughts

* * *

Piles of debris littered the room. The flickering red light from the fire was all that illuminated the room as the smoke from them filled the ceiling. Small embers floated about. Flickering out when they landed on the ground. Yang coughed into her hand when she breathed in the ashes of the burning wood. When she stopped, the blonde took a moment to survey her surroundings. This place was familiar to her. " _Am I back at Beacon? This looks like a classroom._ " Yang silently lamented as she took in the sight of the destroyed classroom. The bodies of her fellow students strung about.

Yang's body froze. Her eyes widen in shock. "No. No it can't be." Her voice trembling as she started to walk backwards on wobbling legs. She hunched over, clutching her head in her hands. "I can't be back here. It's just not possible!"

"Oh, but it is possible little girl." said a deep, dark ominous voice from the shadows. It dripped with cool venom.

Yang's head shot up. Her red eyes staring intently in the direction of the voice. " _Who is that?_ " As if to answer her thoughts, a body began to emerge from the shadows. A tall menacing man wearing a black suit with a white Grimm mask. He had red hair and held a chokuto in his left hand.

It was him. It was Adam Taurus.

He began to stride threateningly to her. His left thumb glided under the tsuba and pushed up slightly. Yang then noticed that she had Ember Celica equipped. She then began to punch out, firing her weapons at her enemy. However, much to Yang's dismay, her attacks were just passing through him. It was as if he was nothing more than phantom. A shade. Closer and closer he came to her. Yang continued her assault despite seeing her shots were passing through him. Now she was acting out of fear and desperation. Then she heard a click from both of her gauntlets. She stopped and looked at her weapons to see that they were empty.

A shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Adam staring down at her. Even though his face was expressionless, she could feel his nefarious intentions.

"End of the line pitiful girl."

Yang watched Adam gripped the handle of Wilt with his right hand. She was shaking in place. Too overcome with fear to move. Adam pulled out his weapon with a quick swing, but before the red blade could touch her, Yang felt something hit her from the right. She was thrown out of the way the attack. The huntress-in-training landed on her side with a thud. She looked up to see what had knocked her out of the way and what she saw was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. It was Blake's head flying off her shoulders. Her eyes followed her partner's head as it sailed through the air. It landed with a thunk right next her.

Yang's eyes were wide with fear. The one she loved had just been decapitated. She crawled over to the feline faunus' head. Reaching out with shaking arms, she grabbed her partner's head. Blake's face frozen with fright. "No. No please no. That wasn't meant for you. Please. Anything, but this." The blonde's voice quivering. A streak of pain shooting through her heart. It felt like someone was digging into her chest cavity and ripping out her heart. Tears cascading down her face, Yang clutched Blake's head to her chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she let out an ear piercing scream.

Yang bent forward from where she sat on the floor, she began crying with the force of someone vomiting on all fours. The sounds of hiccups and wheezing filled the room.

"You failed." said a voice. It was muffled by Yang's chest.

Yang's eyes expanded with shock. She instantly threw her arms out in front of her. Her red puffy eyes stared in disbelief at her partner's head. Yang watched as Blake's eyes rolled from the back of her head to gaze into her eyes.

"You failed me." Blake said as she gave Yang a blank vacant stare.

Yang instantly dropped the faunus' head. She then began to frantically crawl backwards on her elbows. "W...What the hell? How?"

"You failed me." she repeated.

"You failed us." said a myriad of voices from behind Yang.

The icy grip of fear clutched at the blonde's heart. She hesitantly turned her heard behind her. She looked out beyond the sizable broken window to see a large macabre group of people. From the crowd, she could make out the faces of not only her classmates, but also some of her friends. They all looked like the walking dead. Their eyes soulless and expressionless. Those eyes staring right at her.

A small group from the ghastly crowd of the dead came forth. It was the grotesque forms of Pyrrha, Penny, Nora, Jaune. Ren, Velvet, Coco, Ruby, Sun, and Weiss. Their colorless eyes all stared accusingly at her. "You failed us." They said in unison.

Yang was hyperventilating. Her heart beating so loud that it sounded like it was in her ears. Panic washed over her like a tsunami washing over a small island. "N...No. I didn't do anything. Please leave me alone."

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, Yang turned her head to see Blake's body picking up it's head. The cat eared girl held her head in her arms and said "You're a failure."

"You're a failure" the unearthly crowd said.

"You're a failure." Yang's friends and sister said in unison.

"You're a failure" They all said at the same time.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Yang screamed as she clutched head. Placing her hands over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut to try to block out the sounds. Feeling something different about herself, she opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were much smaller than the blonde remembered. Yang looked over onto her shoulders to see that she had her pigtails from when she was a little girl. "What's going on?" The golden-haired girl jumped at the sound of her own voice. It was a higher pitch than normal. Yang looked over at a broken piece of glass to see that she had reverted back to being a child.

"Oh. Well now isn't this precious." Adam said with dark amusement. The child form of Yang looked up at Adam. His sword still out of its scabbard. "See. You are a little girl. A pathetic little girl. An utter failure, but don't worry. You won't have to be afraid anymore." The bull faunus grinned sadistically. "Because you'll be dead."

The red of Adam's sword reflected in her eyes. It got closer and closer until she saw nothing, but black.

* * *

Yang gasped as her the entirety of her upper body shot up. Her scarlet eyes wide with fright. Hair disheveled and her body drenched with sweat. The blonde was gripping at her fur blanket while taking in big gulps of air. After a few moments, Yang realized that she was back in her tent. Leaning forward, Yang put her face in her hands. "Oh fuck. Fuck. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." she whispered to herself over and over again.

After finally bringing her heart rate and breathing back to normal, Yang lifted her head out of her hands and gazed at the entrance of her tent. Judging from the amount of light that she could see, Yang reasoned that the sun was just poking out over the horizon. "Man. I woke up early. Must be about six thirty in the morning." The huntress-in-training let out a roaring yawn as she stretched her arms over her head.. It sounded closer to something like a bear than a young teenage girl.

After rubbing her eyes, Yang stood up. She then turned around to fold her furs neatly. Once that was done, she then walked over to a folded pile of clothes. Her old clothes were no good since there were ripped and torn. The pile consisted of a simple long sleeved white v-shirt, black cloth pants, and black calf high combat boots.

After changing, Yang walked out of the tent. It had been one week since she had been brought to the tribe. One week since the incident on Patch. Yang watched as the members of the tribe bustled around her. Each person immediately going about their tasks for the day with stunning efficiency. All of them performing their work with the skill and dedication of a master artisan. Yang had come to learn that these people took to a craft and worked to master it. She learned just how disciplined the members of the tribe truly were, even if sometimes they could be a little goofy. Namely Eagle and Hawk who always seemed to be fighting about something.

The tribe had just moved into this spot last night. While moving to the new area, her mother had put Yang in the middle of the tribe. She said that was where she was safest. Apparently, that's where the tribe's weakest and injured members go. That was even true inside the camp.

Yang sighed. She felt like she was a being a burden. She absolutely despised that feeling. Determined to make herself useful, Yang walked around the camp to find someone to ask if they needed something done. Yang saw a broad man with a heavy build. He had white neck ruff and dark flight feathers covering his forearms. He was currently performing maintenance on his axe like weapon, but Yang thought that he wouldn't mind if she asked him if there was anything that needed doing. She walked over to him and said "Excuse me."

"Yeah. What is it kiddo?" he asked without looking up from his work.

"Is there anything I can help with? You know anything anyone might need help with?"

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure if I can help ya with that little bird. Your mother gave strict orders that you aren't allowed out of the camp without her permission and since what is needed to be done is outside of the camp, I can't really help ya."

Before Yang could give a response, a voice from behind her rang out. "Well there is something she can do Vulture."

Both Vulture and Yang turned their attention to the direction from where the voice came from. They saw Raven standing with her left hand resting on her weapon's tsuka.

Raising a brow, Vulture looked up at his leader. "Really? What is it Raven?"

"It's simple. Yang. You can go with Dove to procure some medicinal herbs. It's easy and you won't be very far from the camp."

"Really?" Yang asked with a childlike gleam in her eyes. She was happy that her mother was letting her get out of the camp. The blonde really didn't think she could stand to be sitting around doing nothing for much longer.

"Yes. However, you are to stay near her and not wonder off on your own. Do what she asks of you and come back. She is leaving in ten minutes. So you better get moving if you want to aid her."

Smiling, Yang started walking towards Dove's tent. The task she was given might not have been an extravagant one, but she was just happy that she could at least pull some of her own weight and not feel like such a hindrance to the tribe. As she started to walk past her mother, Raven gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Yang looked into her mother's crimson eyes.

"One more thing Yang."

"What is it?"

Raven stared at her daughter's face with impassive eyes. "When you come back, I will start teaching a technique that the whole tribe knows. It will be most beneficial to you and the training for it is not physically intensive." Raven released her hold on her daughter's shoulder and strode past her.

Once Raven disappeared beyond the tents in front Yang, Vulture grabbed her attention by saying "You better hurry along. Dove doesn't really like to wait too long when it comes to getting those herbs or anything that can used for medicine."

Yang gave a nod. She then began to jog over to Dove's tent. As she was making her way to Dove, a random thought entered her mind. This thought was of a certain white-haired heiress. She had started to wonder what was happening with the heiress. Weiss did not leave her willingly. Her father had whisked her away from her friends. The ivory hair girl had tried to convince her father to let her stay with her team, but he wouldn't have it and forced her to go back home to Atlas.

Yang slowed to a stop in front of her destination. Before she entered the tent, Yang looked up at the clear blue sky. " _I winder how you're doing Weiss. Hope you're ok?_ "

"Come in."

Yang shook her head. The sound of Dove's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. Yang then pushed the flaps open and stepped through the entrance.

* * *

"Dammit Jacques!" A large white glove slammed onto a desk. "This involves your daughter's teammate! She has a right to know!"

A man with a large white mustache and slick back white hair leaned forward in his seat. "And I told you that she does not. Weiss has spent enough time with those ruffians. It has corrupted her and made her into a disrespectful brat. I will not have her with those peasants any longer. No. She will be made to forget that school and her barbaric team."

James Ironwood squeezed his hands tightly. The sound of wrinkling leather coming from his white gloves. "Those "barbarians" were the same people who fought bravely to protect their home and its people! They deserve more respect! Also, that Yang Xiao Long gave up her arm to protect those around her." James growled.

Leaning back in his seat, the president of the SDC laced his fingers together. " Oh yes. Yang Xiao Long. You mean the criminal. It is bad enough that my own daughter embarrassed the Schnee name by even associating with that uncivilized miscreant. You should have put her in front of a firing squad for what happened. This has become even more apparent since she destroyed half an island. So because you let that filth live, she was allowed to bring destruction to Patch. Besides, Weiss is being punished for her impudent behavior that she learned from that team of hers. So no, James. Weiss has no rights here."

"Quit being such an insufferable ass Jacques. You are doing yourself and Weiss no favors. The only thing you are doing is ensuring that your relationship with your daughter will sour and continue to trend downward."

Suddenly standing from his seat, Jacques slammed his hands down on his desk. "I am her father James! What I say goes! I am the one who knows what's best! Not you! Do not dare come into my manor and try to tell me how to be a parent!" Taking a deep breath, Jacques took a moment to calm down. He gently eased himself back in his chair. "This is final James. I forbid you to tell her anything. Now I think it's time that you left."

James Ironwood stood up from his chair. He then walked to the office door. He grabbed the knob, but before he turned it, the general looked to fix his gaze back at the business man. "Honestly Jacques. You are only her father by title alone. In reality, you have nothing that anyone would call a father." James opened the door and walked out of his colleague's office and closed the door.

Straightening his coat, the general turned to his right to begin his trek back to the entrance of the Schnee manor. After he turned the corner, a boy with white hair and pale skin moved out from behind a statue. He wore a blue suit vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath it.

Whitley Schnee had a face splitting grin. "How interesting. I should tell my beloved sister this." He chuckled sinisterly in his hand. "I can't wait to see her face when I tell her the news."

* * *

With Myrtenaster in her left hand, Weiss performed a single twirl. She then bent down on one knee, thrusting her tip of her weapon into the ground. A large glyph then appeared on the glossy blue marble floor of her room. As the glyph slowly spun around, Weiss closed her eyes to concentrate. A few moments later, the handle of a blue great sword started coming up. After it came up halfway, a smooth voice called out from the entrance of her room. Breaking her concentration.

"Hello sister." Whitley said while leaning his back against his sister's door.

The glyph that she had created vanished. Sighing in frustration of being interrupted, Weiss opened her icy blue eyes. Fixing her gaze over her right shoulder, the pale girl said with an annoyed tone "Leave."

"How hurtful." Whitely said as he rolled eyes. Closing them as he daintily put the tips of his fingers to his chest. Removing his finger tips from his chest, the white-haired boy opened his eyes. Looking up at the ceiling as he did so. "And here I am about to offer you a favor." He said as he moved his gaze to his sister with narrowed eyes. His left hand forming a small fist. "Father is taking me into town to introduce me to some of his business partners. I wanted to see if you wanted me to pick you up anything. Since you're...well-" He paused for a brief moment. Fixing a sly arrogant look as he turned towards Weiss. "Stuck here"

Weiss stood and gave her brother a rather unimpressed looked. " Are you jealous? Is that it?" Weiss' voice carried a small mookcing tone to it.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Is that why hate me? Are you jealous of my abilities? Of Winter's?"

Whitley pushed himself of his sister's door. Putting his right arm behind his back and grabbing his chin with his left hand. A bored expression washed over his face as he looked over towards his sister. "Hmmmm. No. Not really.. Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like father. What could a single huntsmen do that an army could not? That's why we have one. Even if it is run by a fool." He casts his eyes down to the floor as the last word left his mouth.

Weiss, being feed up with her brother's presence, she tilted Myrtenaster slightly. "I said leave."

Whitley pus his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. Fine. I've got better things to do." As soon as the heir turned around and began to saunter out of his sister's room he said "Enjoy your...training. However pointless it is." As soon as he stepped out into the hall, he turned around and put his left hand against the wall. "What is your plan anyway? What do you hope to accomplish while trapped in your own bedroom?"

Just before Weiss could create her glyph to close her door, Whitley spoke. "Before you do that, I have some information for you. It pertains to a member of your team. I overheard father and that fool Ironwood arguing about it."

Raising her left brow Weiss asked "What?"

"It appears that criminal filth called Yang Xiao Long destroyed half of Patch. Literally. Half of that quaint little island is gone."

The former heiress' eyes widened in surprise. "What? What the hell are you talking about Whitley?"

"I meant what I said sister. The little miscreant destroyed half an island. Ironwood wanted to tell you, but father didn't allow him."

"No. She would never do that. There must some kind of explanation for this!"

"What's there to explain? They already have many eyewitnesses that confirm this. The Council of Vale has put out an order to all of its available hunters to track down and exterminate her. They also say that she probably had something to do with the attack on your precious school."

"NO! I don't believe it. This whole thing is completely asinine. Why would Yang have something to do with the attack on Beacon? She loved that place. Not to mention, she lost an arm trying to protect it and her partner."

Whitley shrugged. "Facts are facts dear sister. I personally side with their government. She is not to be trusted. As far as I'm concerned, she is a criminal."

Gritting her teeth, Weiss let out a small growl. "She is no criminal! Yang is innocent. I know she is."

The fair skinned boy raised a brow. "Oh. Even though there is video evidence of the crime that she committed in the Vytal Tournament that says otherwise? She should have been executed. I can see why father took your title as heiress away. Your sense of reason has diminished because you spent so much time with peasants." He said with a condescending voice.

"Whitley. You had best stop right now." Weiss said. Icy blue orbs glaring daggers at the heir.

"Really. It's no wonder father sees you as an embarrassment to the Schnee family name. Not only do you associate yourself with a criminal, you also allowed a small girl to beat you in being leader of a team. Seriously Weiss, how utterly disgraceful for a Shcnee to be beaten out and bested by a girl who is two years younger than you."

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled. Her sword arm shaking with barely restrained rage.

Whitley smirked. It was bringing him no end of joy to see his sister be so affected by his words. "I mean seriously. You were bested by trash. You associate with criminal trash. Not only that, but you made friends with rubbish. Also-" Whitley was cut off by his sister slamming him against the wall of the corridor outside her room. She had used one of her glyphs to make her speed across the room to him. As his back hit the the wall, a small bit of saliva was forced out of his mouth. His went wide with fear when he felt Weiss press the tip of her rapier against his throat.

Holding her brother against the wall with her right hand while her left held Myrtnaster, Weiss bared her teeth at Whitley. "Don't you DARE call them trash! My team was the only thing I could call a family. Even though I acted like such a damned self entitled brat, they still made the effort to accept me. They didn't care that I was a Schnee. Those people bled and died for their home. They fought to protect what was important to them! Ruby Rose is the furthest thing from trash! She always did what she felt was right in her heart. She was also a fantastic leader and great fighter. Despite my initial mistreatment of her, she never gave up on me as a person. Ruby always held her arms wide open for me. She showed me unconditional love and respect. Her sister, Yang, was the same. She was always there for me. For all of us really. Yang has sacrificed so much for those she cares for. Even her own damn arm." Weiss paused. She tilted her head down slightly. Her bangs hiding her eyes.

When Weiss lifted her eyes to peer back into her brother's, she let out a snarl. "So don't you dare call them trash. Don't you dare belittle them. Especially when you're nothing more than a cowardly, selfish, pretentious brat! You are just a big steaming pile of excrement." When the last word was uttered, the white-haired girl pressed the tip of her weapon further into Whitley's throat. Causing him to wince. A small trickle of blood started roll down his neck. She then swiped her Myrtenaster to her left. Giving her brother a small cut on his neck. A thin line of blood formed. It too trickled down. Weiss then threw her brother onto the ground and pointed her weapon at him. "Now leave you prickless bastard. I never want to see you ever again. When you hear me, see me or smell me coming, then you run in the opposite direction. Now get out of my sight!" Weiss growled.

Whitley hastily pushed himself off the floor. Putting his right hand over the cut Weiss gave him, he started to run across the corridor.

"Oh and Whitley." The former heiress called out with a cold voice. The white-haired boy stopped. He could feel the ice from her voice crawl up his spine. He hesitantly turned around. Looking at his sister with fear in his eyes."Before you scamper on off to go lick your wounds. Let me ask you a question." She put a hand on her hip. Staring at him haughtily. "Do you still think all the training I'm doing is pointless?" she said as a smug grin formed on her face.

Whitley pointed at his sister with his left hand. "You barbaric witch. This isn't over. I will be sure to let father know what you have done!" he yelled indignantly.

Whitley ran as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him as soon as Weiss pointed her weapon back at him. She snorted at him as he turned the corner. "Like a dog with its tail between its legs." The pale-skinned girl turned to enter her room. Passing through the doorway, she lifted Myrtenaster and a small black glyph appeared on her door. Slamming it shut.

Returning to the spot where she was training, Weiss closed her eyes and concentrated. Holding her rapier up to her face, she formed a large, white spinning glyph at her feet. Weiss opened her eyes to look upon a painting of an armored knight that was framed across from her. She twirled once and stabbed the tip of her weapon into the ground with her right knee bent slightly forward. Closing her eyes once more, she began to pour every ounce of her concentration into the glyph. The glyph spun faster and faster. Her room shaking as various books and pieces of furniture fell down. Then the window shattered as a bright white flash enveloped the room.

As the light faded, Weiss held her right arm across her eyes. The sound of freezing wind passed through the room as the former heiress let her arm down and looked up at her handy work.

The sound of rushed footsteps echoed behind the dorr. The door to Weiss' room flew wide open. "Miss Schnee! Are you alright!?" Klein stood in the doorway for a few moments before finally realizing that there was a large glowing armored knight in the middle of the room. He stared at it in awe.

Weiss turned to Klein. She couldn't help let a small smirk of pride form on her face upon seeing his shocked state. She looked back at her summoned familiar. "Yes." The knight then kneeled . The pale girl looked out of the window and said. "Klein. I need favor."

Klein's face then turned into from stunned to serious. He nodded.

About an hour after her confrontation with her brother, she heard her door open and shut loudly.

"Would you mind telling me why it is that you attacked your brother!?" Jacques said with a growl. His daughter continued to keep her back towards him. Staying silent. "Answer me now this instant!" He yelled. Weiss still continued to ignore him. His eyes began to twitch and his lips began to quiver with anger. "How dare you ignore me! I am your father! You will speak when spoken to!" Still his daughter continued to ignore him. Finally losing his patience, Jacques began to advance on Weiss. "That's it. I have had it with your impudence you brat! It seems I have to teach some manners you ungrateful child!"

The moment he came within ten feet of Weiss, a large white glyph formed right in front of him. A large glowing knight emerged. Once fully out, it stood in front of Jacques. Pointing it's massive sword at him. The owner of the SDC felt his blood run cold. Fear gripping around his heart.

Finally, Weiss decided to speak. "I think you should leave. Now." Icy cold venom dripping from her voice.

Shaking his head, Jacques finally came to his senses. He fixed his tie. "You will come to regret your actions Weiss. You are lucky I didn't call the authorities and have them arrest you." He turned around and made his way to his daughter's door. Opening it, he walked out into the hall and closed her door.

Weiss stared out of her window with her hands behind her back. "Don't worry. You won't have to suffer my presence for much longer fath...Jacques." She whispered. Holding her head high, her thoughts began to drift to a certain red cape wearing girl. Her smiling face flashing before her eyes. The sound of her sweet laughter filled her ears. Weiss smiled. "You better be okay you dolt or I'm gonna have to give you a vicious tongue lashing."

* * *

"Alright. Hold on. You and everyone here can turn into birds?"

"Yes. With everything that has happened to you Yang; how does this surprise you?"

Raven watched with amusement as her daughter stared blankly at her. She could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"Wait. If you can turn into a bird then that means." Yang paused.

The smirk on Raven's face was growing wider and wider. She could tell her daughter was beginning to put the pieces together. " _Come now Yang. You're so very close._ " She thought mischievously.

After a few moments of pondering, Yang finally had an epiphany. Yang, thrusting her right arm out, pointed at her mother while gawking at her with an incredulous look plastered on her face. "You're that fucking bird that was annoying the hell out of me. You were the one who sat outside my damn window. You're the one who was trolling me!"

Raven held a shit-eating grin on her face. Clearly very amused by her daughter's outburst. "Trolling? Is that what you kids are calling it nowadays? I prefer the phrase "having fun". After all, a girl has to have some fun sometimes doesn't she?"

"Are you kidding me? How's it fun to screw with own child's head!?" The blonde said as she was waving her arms around her.

The tribe leader couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. "Well, you did call me stupid if I recall. Perhaps if you hadn't, I wouldn't have felt the need for revenge."

As Yang was about to respond, she clammed up. It was true. She did insult her intelligence.

"Now then. Let's begin your lessons shall we? Trust me Yang, this ability will be most useful to you." Raven said as she went back to being serious. Folding her arms across her body.

"Are the bird faunus the only ones that can do this?" Curiosity shining in her red eyes.

"No. All faunus can turn into the animal they take after. Even half-breeds can do it. However, the art to doing it has been forgotten. Only the tribe knows how to do it now."

The blonde covered her mouth as she gazed up into the clouds. She was thinking about a certain cat eared faunus as an actual cat. Her face began to blush at the thought her partner being a kitty. " _Oh dear sweet dust. That would be so damn adorable! Once I learn, I gotta teach Blake. I wanna pet the pussy._ " Yang then giggled at her own joke.

Raven rolled her eyes. She already knew her daughter was thinking about her partner as a cat. "Alright. Enough day dreaming. Time to get to work Yang." She said with a hard edge in her voice.

Yang pouted at her mother. "Sheesh. Fine. So what do I have to do?"

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Just want to say, thanks for all of the support you guys have been giving. Now in this chapter Weiss makes her appearance (YAY!) A couple of people have been asking about the other's reaction to what happened with Yang. Weiss is honestly the only one who had the chance of finding out. I'm sure Iroonwood has eyes and ears in Vale to keep him abreast on what is happening. Also, there is no way for RNJR, Qrow, Blake, and Sun to find out what happened. The CCT is what allows for international broadcasting and for international sharing of information on scrolls. Since it's down, No ones scroll actually works with long distance and is cut off from the rest of the world and can only work locally. Same thing with tv. Vale can only broadcast news or other programs within its own territory. Vale and the rest of the world are cut off from each other. They have to use other ways to communicate. There is evidence to support this. If the CCT was still up, then Ruby would be able use her scroll to send her father and Yang texts to tell them that she is fine. But she can't. She has had to write letters instead. So RNJR and Qrow can only learn what happened if Weiss tells them when she gets there, Taiyang tells them or Raven decides to pay her brother a visit and tells him. Blake and Sun can only find out by some other means that I won't spoil.

In the show, it kind of bothered me that Weiss doesn't grow a bit of a backbone against her abusive family. Seriously, I expected her to lash out at Whitley or Jacques at some point, but it didn't happen. Also, as I said before. Yang still has problems that she still needs to overcome. You just saw one of those problems. As for Raven, I can totally see her trolling Yang with her bird form just for shits and giggles. I also, thought it would have been interesting to give the faunus the ability to change into the animals they take after, but have just forgotten how to and that the tribe are the only ones who remember.

Also, fuck Jacques and Whitley.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Begins!

A/N: _Italics_ =thoughts

* * *

Huff

Huff

Huff

Yang was hunched over on her hands and knees. She was gasping heavily. Sweat dripping from her brow and chin. It had been three days since her mother had started teaching her the technique to transforming into a bird. She had actually mastered it in one day. Transforming into her bird form wasn't hard. The hard part was actually staying in the form for any real amount of time. The blonde had not perfected aura control. Her mother said that if she wanted to be able to hold her bird form longer, then she would have to be able to control her aura better and be able to use it more efficiently instead of just letting it bleed out all the time. At this point, there was nothing her mother could do to help her with this. She only needed to practice now.

Once Yang had gotten her breathing back under control, she moved into a seated position. Yang reached over to her right to grab a small towel. Wiping the sweat off her face, she then threw the towel away behind her. "Well, at least I held it longer than last time. She made it look so easy though. Who knew this would be so hard."

Yang pulled her hand through her golden tresses. The blonde then leaned back on her elbows with a bored look. She had nothing to do. No one needed help with anything and Dove did not need anything either. Her mother also didn't want her doing anything that was actually dangerous and could potentially seriously injure her. Raven had said that she wanted Yang to be in tip top condition for when she begins her training...

Yang suddenly shot up. " _Training. That's right. My training starts today?_ " She thought frantically. The blonde gulped. She had actually forgotten about it. Yang thought she would be excited about training with her mother, but she was actually growing very apprehensive. She knew her mother was very powerful. She just didn't know exactly how powerful. Her levels of anxiety began to rise. Yang wrapped her arms around her knees. She began sweating under the constrictive embrace of her own anxiety. " _What if she doesn't like what she sees? What if I can't meet her expectations? What if I can't do it? Can I even do this?_ " Her thoughts of doubt mounting by the second. She began to bite her bottom lip. Eventually, she drew blood from how hard she was biting.

Hearing someone approach her tent, Yang released her knees. She moved into a different position so that she wouldn't be seen as weak.

A moment later, Dove had walked in. She gave Yang a tranquil smile. "Good morning Yang."

"Good morning Dove." Yang greeted back.

Dove narrowed her eyes on the blonde's bottom lip. She calmly walked over to Yang and stood in front of her. The doctor bent down on one knee; fixing her gaze on Yang's eyes. "You're bleeding. Why?" Dove questioned as she pointed at her bottom lip.

Yang lifted her right hand and wiped across her mouth. Pulling her hand away, she looked down at it to see a small smudge of blood. The young half faunus looked up at the doctor. She didn't want to tell her the truth. She was afraid that she would be seen as weak or pathetic. "I don't know. Maybe I bit my lip while I was asleep." Yang lied.

Dove lifted a single brow. She closed her eyes as she gave gentle sigh. The light ash blonde-haired woman fixed her cobalt eyes onto Yang's scarlet ones. "Hmmmm. Really now. Yang.?"

The blonde blinked several times. "Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar." Dove said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You're a bad liar Yang. You're like an open book. A girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. Your kind of person is easy to read. There is something troubling you. Now, come on. Tell me what it is that troubles you so much little one." Dove's voice was like a mother that was gently comforting a child. Her face fixed with a serene smile.

Yang sighed. There was no lying her way out of this one. It was apparent that Dove was far too observant. "I...I'm just nervous I guess." She said as she twiddled her thumbs together. Her eyes focusing on the ground.

"Nervous? Nervous about what dear?"

Yang looked to her right. "About training with her." Her voice small and meek.

Dove kept her cobalt orbs fixed on Yang's form. " _Ah. Still not ready to call her mother._ " The doctor reached out and gently took the blonde's hand into her own. "Come now Yang. Why would you be so nervous about that? I thought you would be elated that you would be getting stronger."

"I thought that too. It's just that she's so strong and I don't know if I can do this." Yang paused. Shaking her head, Yang brought her eyes up at Dove. "What if I can't do this? What if I can't meet her expectations? What if-"

Dove silenced Yang by placing a single finger on her lips. She then removed her finger. "Yang. Listen to me. Of course your mother is powerful. She has always been one to devote herself to always getting stronger. Raven has always been powerful. Even when she was a child, she was powerful. Little bird, your problem is that you seem to believe that Raven is expecting you to immediately grasp how to use your powers and to be around her level or better. I can assure you Yang that is not the case. You have just healed from serious injury and from what your mother has told me, have not seen any real combat for months now. Raven is expecting you to be rusty and slow. She understands that this will take some time."

"But what about Salem? We don't exactly have all the time in the world."

"That's true. You are on a time limit, but you shouldn't worry about that. You're stronger than you think you are. Raven will get you up to speed and where you need to be. It's true, the training she intends to put you through will be harsh and she is a strict teacher, but she won't make you do anything you aren't ready for.

Yang closed her eyes and sighed. Even though Dove's words made sense. It did little to alleviate the tingly feeling that was floating around in her stomach. Her confidence had left her back at Beacon. Well, more like it was stolen from her. Adam Taurus had done more than just disfigure her, he took her confidence and courage. He had broken her spirit.

If what Dove said was true, then did that mean that her mother was going to give her back everything that he took? Yang did not know, but she sure hoped so. The blonde really hoped that her mother would be able to help her out of her funk.

Dove broke the awkward silence with her gentle voice."Now enough about that hmmm? Let's do this check up to make sure you are indeed up for this training."

Yang brought her gaze up to meet her doctor's. "Alright. However, something tells me I'm gonna be seeing you a lot." Her somber voice carried throughout the tent. Doubt still lingering in her mind.

Dove smiled sadly at her. "Oh I have no doubt about that. I'm expecting you to be coming back covered in bruises and cuts."

Frowning, Yang couldn't help but wonder where exactly her mother was. Normally, Raven would come in to tell her that breakfast was ready, but not today. Her curiosity peaked, Yang shifted eyes onto Dove who was now pressing down on her rib cage with her hands. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Raven went out with a raid party. They found a White Fang camp nearby and are probably attacking it now. They will be back soon. The White Fang are usually easily defeated. The villagers we use to raid always fought a lot harder since they were fighting to defend their homes." Dove said with a matter-of-factly voice. The doctor did not even spare Yang a glance as she was concentrating on her work.

Yang blinked several times. "Oh. I see." The blonde couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. She was happy that Raven had kept her promise.

Dove did not miss the smile that formed on the huntress-in-training's face. The peaceful doctor smiled herself. " _You'll be fine young bird. As for your mother, you will soon come to realize the great weight of guilt that hangs around her heart_."

* * *

The sounds clanging metal and strained grunts reverberated throughout the camp. Yang was sitting on the ground about ten meters from where the fighting was taking place. She had learned from a few of the surrounding spectators that Eagle and Hawk were fighting about one of them accidentally stepping on the others foot. Yang had thought it was stupid and a waste of energy.

Part of the crowd split. A moment later, Dove came out from the opening. She calmly made her way to the two combatants. Once she had gotten close, both fighters instantly froze. They, fearfully, turned their heads to look at the doctor. Dove folded her hands together. She started moving her eyes between the two. Then the white clad woman smiled. "Boys. You two are the ones responsible for making all this noise correct?" Both Eagle and Hawk nodded hastily. "I see. Now, you two wouldn't happen to be fighting would you? I would think not. After all, you two could seriously injure yourselves and I would be forced to waste valuable medical supplies on healing you when I wouldn't need to if the both of you would actually act like reasonable adults and not like petulant children." Dove then released some of her aura. The hairs on both Eagle and Hawk stood on end. Sweat began traveling down both of their faces as they made loud audible gulps. Even though her aura wasn't directed at Yang, even she couldn't help the shiver of terror that went down her spine. Dove, while keeping her smile, narrowed her cobalt eyes into a pointed, heated glare. "You boys know I really don't like wasting my precious supplies don't you? So there is no possible way that the both of you were fighting each other. Right?" Her voice honey sweet. It belied how she was truly feeling.

Both men immediately stood at attention. "No ma'am. We weren't fighting. We would never risk forcing you to use your medical supplies. That would be rude and inconsiderate to you. " Both Eagle and Hawk said in unison.

The doctor closed her eyes and made an even bigger smile as she tilted her head to the side. "Really? Well, that's good. It really puts my mind at ease to know that you two weren't fighting. It brings me joy to see you two be such gentlemen and take into consideration my feelings. Truly, I am blessed."

Yang watched as Dove started walking back to her tent. A moment later, she disappeared into the crowd. " _Holy shit. I didn't know she could be so scary. Best no to get on her bad side_."

Yang titled her head up slightly, Her sensitive ears picking up the sound of many footsteps off in the distance to the east. The young teen stood up on her feet. She noticed the rest of the tribe had also noticed the sounds. They all began walking in the direction of the sounds. Yang followed after them. She was rather curious to see if it was her mother returning.

Yang reached the edge of the camp to see Raven walking toward her with a small group following close behind her. With her keen vision, she could see most of the group were carrying large wooden boxes and metal crates. Yang watched as a few of the tribe members break off from the crowd to aid in carrying the group's spoils.

Once Raven reached the camp, she removed her frightful mask. Shaking her head to get the hair out of her eyes. The bandit queen turned to her fellow tribe members. "Take those to the normal place. Separate the contents like usual." Her voice carried an air of authority. One that was not meant to be disobeyed. She then turned to look down at her daughter. "Your training starts today. I will be coming for you in one hour."

Yang was actually quiet startled with her mother. She never realized just how tall the older woman was. Raven towered over her. Yang estimated that her mother was at least an inch or two taller than Qrow. Yang looked up at her mother. "Alright."

Raven nodded. The obsidian-haired woman walked past her and disappeared into the camp. Yang sighed. She definitely didn't feel ready for this at all. She guessed that maybe she was just mostly nervous about spending so much time with her mother for the first time in...well, ever really. Either that or what Dove had told her.

Yang had started to make her way back to her tent. She would have to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming hell that was awaiting her. The teen only hopped that she didn't prove to be such a massive disappointment.

* * *

An hour had come and gone. True to Raven's word, she had came to retrieve her in the appointed time. Her mother had taken her some ways away from the camp. Yang was currently walking close behind her mother. Raven's wild black mane was the only thing she could see of her mother. She also notice that the older woman was carrying two wooden objects in her right hand. Yang struggled to remember what they were. The blonde definitely recalled seeing them in her basic weapons class at Signal.

All of a sudden, Yang collided into her mother. She staggered backwards a few inches while rubbing her face. It was then that Yang began to take in her surroundings. She noticed that they were in the middle of a flat plains with soft rolling hills. It was sparsely populated with small trees here and there. The sun was high in the sky signifying that it was midday. A flock of birds flew by. The soft sounds of their chirping only serving to make the area around mother and daughter more serene.

"This will be a good place for your training. Nice and open with little distractions." Raven's voice cut through the silence. She turned to her daughter. If the tribe leader knew that Yang had bumped into her, she made no indication of it. "Here. Catch." Raven threw one of the wooden objects at her daughter.

Yang reached out with a single hand and caught the object. Upon closer examination, Yang had finally recognized that her mother had been carrying a pair of bokken. The young teen frowned. She looked up at her mother with a perplexed look on her face. "But I don't use a sword."

"That's true, but Adam Taurus does."

Raising a single brow, Yang asked "So what does that have to do with my training exactly? How's this suppose to help me?"

An exasperated sigh flowed from the older woman's mouth. "Yang, come now. It's really not that complicated." The tone of the bandit queen was condescending and full of sarcasm. She saw her daughter frown at her. Apparently not being a fan of her how she spoke to her. When it was clear to Raven that her daughter still wasn't catching on, she rolled her blood red eyes. "It's simple really. Since he uses a sword, then it would make sense to train in you swordsmanship. Not to replace your style of combat, but so you can have a better understanding of how your opponent thinks and moves. So you can better anticipate his attacks and stay a few steps ahead of him."

Yang blinked several times. She looked down at her bokken and then back up at her mothers tall,form. "Oh. I see. I guess that makes sense. So do we start now?"

"No. Not just yet. I need to ascertain what level you're at right exactly before we proceed."

"How will you do that?"

"Easy. You will come at me with everything you have. Come. Try to strike me with that." Raven said as she pulled out her bokken. Keeping herself in a relaxed state. Merely letting her arms sit at her sides comfortably.

Yang gawked at her mother. She couldn't believe that the method would be that simple. She frowned as she looked down at the bokken she was given. "But...I don't know the first thing about using a sword." Thoughts of doubt already beginning to creep into her mind.

The older woman sighed. "Yes, but you have been around people who do know how to use a sword. Qrow, the Schnee girl, and your partner Belladonna. Just do your best imitation of what they did and then just attack me. You will never learn if you don't do anything."

Yang started biting her bottom lip. Shifting her eyes back and forth between the bokken in her hands and her mother. The blonde racked her mind. She decided to imitate her partner. After all, she was more familiar with her techniques with a sword than anybody else since she constantly spared with her. Yang then positioned herself in a stance that she thought Blake would. Even going so far as to hold her wooden training sword the same way she had seen her onyx-haired partner held her weapon. Once Yang had set her feet, she raised her red orbs to gaze at her mother's face. It was devoid of emotion. She couldn't tell if her mother was judging how sloppy her form was or not.

"Hurry up! Come! We don't have all day!"

The harsh, steel cutting edge of the tribe leader's voice caused Yang to flinch. Closing her eyes, Yang took a deep breath and then exhaled. " _Well, might as well do this thing. Isn't like I can get out of this._ " The blonde thought forlornly Doubt and fear still lingering in her mind, Yang pushed off with her right foot. Raising the bokken in a similar fashion that Blake raised the katana version of Gambol Shroud. Closer and closer she came to the bandit queen. Yang noticed that Raven did not assume a stance of any kind. She stood still in a relaxed manner with her wooden practice sword being held loosely in her hand.

When Yang came within three feet of Raven, she began to prepare for a swing. At two feet, Yang then swung her bokken horizontally to her right. Then, all of a sudden, the blonde was face first in the grass. She blinked several times trying to comprehend what had just happened. A moment later, she felt a searing head splitting pain pulse from the crown of her head. Yang immediately threw her hands on top of her head as she sat up. Her face contorting in pain. The teen began to let out whimpering sounds as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

She looked up at Raven. Yang noted that the older woman didn't even move a single inch. The blonde swore she didn't move while she was charging her.

Raven sighed. She looked down to her right to gaze into her daughter's eyes. "We have a lot of work to do Yang."

* * *

Raven entered the camp with her daughter's beaten and bruised form in her arms. Yang lasted about three and half hours before passing out. She felt her daughter shift in her arms. Making pained groans as she did so. The tribe leader came to Yang's tent and simply walked through the entrance to find Dove standing off to the side of Yang's resting place.

"I see you have anticipated my arrival." Raven moved passed the doctor and placed her daughter under the fur covers; gently laying her head onto the pillow.

Dove shrugged. "I just made an educated guess on how long she would last." She moved over to the left of her leader. She eyed the young blonde critically. Assessing the damage Yang had sustained. "So. How was she? How did she perform?"

"Honestly." Raven paused as she looked down at her daughter. "She did a bit better than I had originally thought she would. However, there is a problem."

Dove looked over to Raven. She gave her questioning look. "Really? What is it?"

"Fear. Yang is unable to truly fight because she is being held back by her own fear. The fear that Adam Taurus had instilled in her. The fear of having her arm cut off again. And from this fear comes doubt. The entire time I was training with her, I could see the lack of confidence in her attacks and her footwork." Raven closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This may take some time Dove."

"Raven. Of course she is afraid. Not only was her whole world shattered, but she also learns that she is to bear some great burden. A burden that could break her back if she's not careful. That's not everything though Raven. Her doubts also come from her constantly comparing herself to you. Yang seems to believe that if she does not understand how to use her powers right away, then you would discard her or think she was useless. She thinks you are expecting her to be able to perform at your level right away."

Raven raised a single brow. "Really? That's rather irrational. There is no reason for me to discard her so she shouldn't think that."

"But she does Raven. If you recall, no matter what the reason was, you did abandon her once before. To her, she thinks you will do it again when you deem her useless. That's what's going through her mind. Among other things. She hasn't told you because she believes you will think less of her. So she hides it to look strong in front of you."

Raven looked down at her daughter. The obsidian-haired woman knew that Yang had issues of self worth and was afraid. She knew that her daughter was secretly scared out of her mind and that she was just putting her mask up just like she always had done in her life. Raven even knew that her leaving had also contributed to her daughter's problems of self worth. She just didn't know about what Dove had told her. This information only added to the great amount of guilt that already sat in her heart.

Even though Raven was not showing physically showing it, Dove could feel how melancholy she was. The woman in white sighed. "Raven. Perhaps it would help if you talked to her. Let her know that she shouldn't be afraid to talk to you. Maybe also quell some of her doubts and misunderstandings."

Raven grunted. "You know I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

"At least try Raven. You never know. It could help." Dove gently laid her hand on top of Raven's shoulder. "You have been here doing your best to protect the Spring Maiden and lead the tribe. Now your daughter is here. I think it's time you start to develop some sort of healthy relationship with her or some kind of connection." The doctor advised with a sagely voice.

A pained groan grabbed both women's attention. They looked down to see Yang was rolling over onto her side.

Raven looked in awe as she watched the bruises that covered her daughter's began to recede. She watched as Yang's body started to stitch up the cuts that she had given her.

"Fascinating" Dove breathed out.

"Isn't it? The power of the Phoenix is truly marvelous. It seems her healing factor has become stronger. This is good. It makes things much easier. Just as her accelerated healing has gotten stronger, I could feel Yang growing stronger as we fought." Raven couldn't help the small amount of pride that came out in her voice.

Dove smiled. She was happy that Raven was filled with pride in her own daughter. The doctor was truly hoping that mother and daughter would become close with one another. She truly wanted Raven to be happy for once in her adult life. Ever since the darker-haired woman's mother died, Dove had taken to becoming the mother figure in her life. The older woman looked over to Yang. Most of her injuries were gone. "So, how long do you think it will take for her to be ready?"

Raven started stroking her chin. "Hmmmm. Hard to say right now. I'll need another couple of days to get a real good idea. However, right now, I'd say about three weeks."

"Well, given the time limit we have, that seems awfully long." Dove responded with some concern.

"That maybe true, but it is what it is and it's what we have to work with... For now." Raven said matter-of-factly, her uninterested tone coming back.

The sound of flapping cloth grabbed the attention of the two older women. They both looked towards the entrance to see a girl who was about the same age as Yang. Perhaps even a year younger. She had jet black eyes. Her hair filled with feathers that were spotted with brown and white, with patches of orange gradually appearing.

"Ah. Robin. What is it that you need?" Raven questioned.

"Flamingo wanted me to tell you that he needs your help with the provisions that we procured from the White Fang camp. Apparently, we have gotten some pretty high grade Atlesian military equipment. He just wants to discuss how best to use it." Robin replied swiftly.

"I see. Well, I suppose I should go to him then." Raven paused briefly. She turned to Dove. "Perhaps you should take a look at what we got Dove. From what I can tell, the White Fang keept some very nice medical equipment. We also took a fair amount of antibiotics."

Smilingly gently, Dove slightly bowed her head forward. "Then I shall take a look. The antibiotics will be especially useful."

Robin looked down at the older teen that was sleeping. She frowned. Even though this girl had the golden wing, she was still a touch skeptical that a girl who was so weak was the Phoenix. "Is she really the Phoenix? She seems so...fragile." Robin said carefully. She didn't want to risk incurring Raven's wrath.

Raven turned towards Robin. Folding her arms under her chest. "Careful little one. Yang may not seem like much now, but she holds limitless potential. She holds a power deep within her that completely transcends your Maiden powers. Do not take her lightly."

The Spring Maiden sighed. She still remained a bit skeptical, but she would take her leader's word for it. "Very well. If you say so Raven."

The bandit queen nodded. She walked up to the entrance of her daughter's tent and looked over her right shoulder. "Dove, could you please check my daughter just to make sure she is completely fine." Dove nodded. Raven moved her eyes over to Robin. "Make sure you do the rest of your duties." Raven ordered. Robing herself nodded. The tribe leader then left.

Robin followed suit shortly afterwards.

Dove shook her head at the tribe's resident Spring Maiden. She turned her attention to Yang. "Right. Let's make sure nothing is broken on you"

* * *

"Hey Blake."

One of the cat faunus's ears twitched at the sound of her name. The onyx-haired woman was dressed in her dark yukata. She was currently reclined against her pillows as she was reading her newest book that she had just checked out of the school's library. "Yes Yang." Blake answered as she gently turned a page. Her eyes never leaving her book.

"I got something I want to give you."

Blake raised her left brow. " _Something for me_?" The feline faunus grabbed a thin red colored string that was attached to her book and placed it in the middle of the page. After bookmarking her spot, she gently placed her book down off to the side of her bed. Blake looked up at her rambunctious partner. "Really? What is it?"

Yang had always loved the way Blake's voice rolled out of her mouth. Soft, smooth and cool. It drove shivers up her spine. The blonde never quite understood what it was that she was feeling exactly, but she knew it felt nice. "I...uh." Yang stuttered for a moment. "I wanted t...to give you this." The firecracker moved her hands from her behind her back to in front of her. Holding out a small, gift wrapped box with a purple colored ribbon on top of it.

Blake reached out and took the gift into her hands. She took a moment to gaze at her partner's face. Blake was honestly surprised to see that Yang was acting so shy and fidgety. She was even more surprised to see a very faint color of pink on her cheeks. The cat faunus was always use to seeing her rowdy partner so full of confidence. There wasn't a moment where Yang wasn't sure about herself or about what she was doing. " _Hehehe. Looks like the sisters aren't too different from each other._ "

Blake looked down at her gift and gingerly removed the ribbon. Once that was done, the black-haired teen then removed the lid and placed it on a small end table. Blake then looked inside of the box. Her eyes widened. She pulled out a lilac colored bow. Setting the box down, Blake held the bow in both of her hands.

Yang gulped. "I...I thought you could use another one since you only have one bow." The blonde started to become more nervous as her partner just sat on her bed, silently staring at her gift. Yang began to sweat as she bit her bottom lip. "I mean I didn't get it to replace your original one! Of course that one is probably really important to you so I would never think about trying to replace it. Oh you probably hate it right now. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry. I'll just-"

Blake held a single finger against Yang's lips. Effectively silencing her. Blake looked up at her partner. She gave her a soft smile. Her golden honey eyes shining with happiness. "Yang. You're starting to ramble." Blake removed her finger from the blonde's lips. "Besides." The feline faunus paused for moment. Looking at her new bow, then looking back up at Yang. "I love it. It's wonderful Yang. Thank you."

Yang's face broke out into a massive grin. All of her anxiety and nervousness instantly melted away. Then, a mischievous gleam shone through her eyes. "Would you say that it's 'Purrrrfect'?"

Blake groaned at her partner's pun. She lifted her right hand in front of Yang's face. Causing the blonde to go cross-eyed. She then lightly flicked the fiery girl's nose, making her flinch. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Yang dropped right next her partner. "Aww c'mon. You know you love it." The blonde said innocently in a sing song voice.

Blake rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I like you." The faunus looked at her new bow. She smiled to herself. "You know what? I think I will this tomorrow for class."

Yang instantly turned her head. Her yellow mane flowing wildly as she did so. "Really?"

"Hmmm" Blake hummed out. "But first. Come here."

Yang went wide eyed as her partner grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wha!?"

The cat faunus placed her partner against the wall. She then grabbed her book and opened it to where she left off. Afterwards, she pulled up her covers to her waist and began reading at the exact spot she left off at.

The blonde blinked a few times in confusion. She then settled her eyes down at her partner, finally realizing why her partner did what she did. "Really kitten? Really?"

"Yes. I'm cold and I don't like being cold. You're practically a walking, talking heater. Besides, you make for a comfy pillow as well." Blake responded without looking up from her book.

Yang chuckled. "So I'm your personal heater now am I?"

Blake smiled. "Yes. Yes you are."

"Heh. I can live with that." The fiery girl said while wrapping her arms gently around her partner's stomach. A small blush of spreading across her face. Yang still didn't quite know or understand what she was feeling, but it felt great and she felt happy. Truly happy.

* * *

Yang groaned as she was waking from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that she was back in her tent. The half faunus then put on a somber expression. " _It was just a dream. No. A memory. Kinda wish I could just stay there._ " Sighing, Yang stretched her arms over her head. The next thing she knew, there was a horrendous growling sound coming from her stomach. The muscles in her stomach and small intestines contracting painfully. She looked down, holding her stomach. "Guess I'm really hungry." She looked up at the entrance of her tent. Yang could already tell it was night. The flickering light of fire outside told her this much.

Yang looked upon her arm. "Huh? That's weird. Last time I remember, this was covered in bruises and cuts." She stood up out of her covers. The blonde began to survey the rest of her body. Looking for any cuts or bruises that she had remembered sustaining during her training with her mother. "Wow. This accelerated healing thing is really handy."

"Indeed." Came a smooth emotionless voice.

Yang jumped. She turned to see her mother standing at the entrance. The teen frowned at her. "Would really appreciate it if didn't sneak up on me like that."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings. I made no effort to 'sneak up' on you. As a matter of fact, I thought I was being kind of loud."

Gawking at her mother with an incredulous look. "Really? What the hell? You call that being loud?"

"Hmph. Maybe you shouldn't be so stuck inside your own thoughts. If you weren't, then maybe you would have heard me coming. After all, you do have a faunus' sense of hearing. You just don't pay attention enough." Raven remarked snidely. She didn't even bother to hide the snarky undertone in her voice.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh gee. Thanks for that insightful bit of critique." Sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Raven narrowed her eyes. "You have learned too much from Qrow." The black-haired woman turned around to the entrance of the tent.

There was a small, but awkward moment of silence between mother and daughter. Eventually, It was Raven who broke the uncomfortable silence that hang in the air. "I came here to...check on you. See if you were awake."

Yang looked at her mother in surprise. Was that...genuine concern she heard from her mother. It was small and faint, but Yang could have swore she heard it. It would be the first time that she had ever heard concern form her own mother. Raven was usually very stoic. While her mother did show emotions, it wasn't very often. Well, at least not to her anyway. "Um. Thanks." The blonde rubbed her arm. "For checking up on me that is."

Raven hummed in response. "I also cam here to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. I'm sure you are very hungry."

"I am. Thanks."

"Then I'll see you when the food is done." Raven started making her way out of the her daughter's tent. She stopped halfway out. The older woman then looked over shoulder at Yang. "You did better than I thought you would Yang." Raven then left Yang by herself.

The blonde blinked several times. This was a first for her. As far as she knows, her mother had never given her a compliment. Especially during her training where Raven would usually bark orders at her and harshly, almost cruelly, criticize her every movement and action. Yang smiled to herself. She thought it was a bit strange that she would feel any kind of warmth from her usually stoic mother. It was strange, but not at all unwelcoming. The blonde thought that maybe there was more to her mother than meets the eye.

Sighing, Yang felt her stomach rumble. "Ugh. Fine. Just stop annoying me stomach. Sheesh." She went over by her boots and shoved her feet in them. She then left her tent. Her mouth began to drool from the heavenly scent of food being prepared. Yang then took off into a sprint. She wanted to be the first one to get her food. The girl was now just hopelessly following her stomach and nose. She just wanted to get some food in her stomach.

When she got to where the food was, there was already a small line. She groaned. " _Oh well. Looks like I'll just have to be faster next time._ "

While waiting in line, her thoughts began to drift to her partner. Yang really wanted to see Blake again. She wondered how her cat eared crush was doing. The more she thought of her, the more she worried. Yang couldn't help but worry for her partner though. " _Guess you can't help but worry about those you love._ " Yang looked up at the night sky. It was filled with a sea of stars. Truly, it was a sight to behold. Bringing her attention to the shattered moon. Memories of her and Blake watching the moon from the roof of the dormitory came flooding back. The blonde sighed. " _I really hope you're doing okay Blake. I really just want to see you again. Someday. Someday we will see each other again. I just know it. So you better not die Belladonna or I'm going to rip your soul out of whatever afterlife that may or may not exist and force it back in your body._ "

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload last week. Just wanted to spend some time with my family. Here I finally introduce the Spring Maiden. I gave her the name Robin because Robins are usually considered to be a sign of spring. Also, if you noticed, the color of Robin's feathers are the colors of a juvenile European Robin. Since she is 16, that makes her a juvenile and not an adult. Those who are might be asking for Salem or something like that, don't worry. I'll be bringing her in soon. Either next chapter or the one after that.

So Yang's training begins. Yang will still be using her punches and kicks, but Raven is teaching her how to use a sword so she can have much better idea of how Adam fights. Also, I got so plans for how I'm going to use some of Yang's powers. So stay tuned for that one.

I'm attempting to strike some sort of middle ground for Raven. Not too nice, but too caring either. Also, will touch up on her "guilt" sometime down the road. But I think some of you already know what contributes to that guilt.

Thank you for all the support of this story guys. I really appreciate it. Until next time folks. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Back Control

A/N: _Italics_ =thoughts

* * *

Eyelids slowly opened to reveal scarlet eyes. Raven frowned. She was in team STRQ's dorm room. Again. Raven let out a sigh of frustration. She knew she was dreaming. Which meant...

Raven felt something shift on her person. She looked down to see a mass of black hair with red tips laying on her chest. She recognized this hair. It was her. It was Summer Rose.

The woman tended to frequent Raven's dreams. Always, it was their old dorm room she found herself in. She then realized that she was nude. Raven could also feel that Summer herself was not clothed. She felt her former lover shift on top of her. Her red eyes looked down to meet pools of silver. They both stared at each other for a moment until Summer let out a cute soft yawn.

"Why do you do this Summer?" Raven's voice was tired and strained. Her weary eyes trained at her ex-partner.

The brunette rubbed her eyes. "What'cha talkin about?" She mumbled.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you insist on haunting me? You're dead. Yet, you keep coming into my dreams. I even sometimes see you in the real world. What exactly do you want?"

Summer started biting the bottom of her lip. She let out a sigh. "It's because I...I get worried about you." A small blush dusted across her cheeks. She shyly looked off to the side.

Raven snorted. "Really? You came because you were worried? I can think of several different people you should be doing that to."

The small brunette snapped her head back at her former partner. A tiny pout forming on her face while shooting an annoyed glare. "Don't snort at me. I really am worried about you. Why wouldn't I come to you?" She said as she sat up. The cover slid off of her while she put her hands on her waist.

The bandit queen looked to the side. Her face twisting with sadness. "Because I don't deserve it. That's why." When Raven usually spoke, it was always with an air of confidence and authority. However, now, she sounded depressed. Her eyes shone with guilt.

The smaller woman's frown disappeared. She reached out with both hands and gently grabbed Raven's face and turned it towards her. Summer smiled down at her ex lover. "Raven. When are you gonna learn that I don't blame you. What happened wasn't your fault. You already know that there wasn't anything that you could do."

"I should have at least tried Summer. I should have done something, but I didn't. All I did was sit on that branch and watched her tear you apart like a coward."

"And do what exactly? Salem would have killed you too. Then what? Who would be there to guide Yang? Who would have been there to safe guard the Spring Maiden? Who would have been there to ensure your people's survival? Even though I don't like what they do, I don't want them to die either. All these things you already know." Summer countered.

Raven's lip began to quiver. It was rare that she ever felt emotions this strong that she could not outright control. Her own sorrow was suffocating her. It was taking all of her willpower to keep tears from appearing in her eyes. "If only I were stronger. If only this damned semblance of mine would have shown me what was going to happen earlier, then I could have warned you and then you wouldn't have died to that foul witch!" Balling up her fists. She gripped at the sheets of the bed beneath her. Her arms trembling in barely restrained rage.

Summer bent down to rest her forehead against Raven's. "But those things didn't happen. You weren't the one responsible. It was Salem. I would never blame you for what happened Rae. So stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do or couldn't control." She cooed lovingly.

Raven closed her eyes. She sighed. A small, warm smile formed on her face. "Damn your infuriating ability to make all of my pain wash away."

Summer beamed down at her former partner. "Always happy to help!"

The tribe leader smirked. "Always happy to help huh?" Raven reached up and pushed Summer's shoulders to flip their positions. The smaller girl let out a high pitched squeak. Raven hovered over her prey. Licking her lips in anticipation as a sort of primal, carnal hunger began to swell in her stomach. "I can think of a few...other things you can help with."

Summer watched as Raven's obsidian colored mane fell from her shoulders. It hung on both sides of Summer's head, making her only see black out of her peripheral. Forcing the small brunette to focus solely on the face of the woman on top of her. She looked at her ex lover's eyes. They were filled with lust and desire. To her, Raven looked so primal. Summer began to feel a certain kind of heat rush to her nether regions. Summer's face turned a deep shade of red. Turning her face to the side, she looked up at her partner shyly. "Really Rae? Could never let me be on top. Not even once?"

Raven let out a small possessive growl. "If you want top, then you gotta fight for it. If my memory serves me correctly, you tried and failed every time to claim top. I always won out. Rather easily too. Besides, you never seem to complain about it. If anything, my experiences with you have told me you actually like me being in control. Really, who knew you were such a kinky girl hmmm?" Raven dipped her head down at the crook of the trapped woman's neck. She then began to suck on her pulse point.

"Ahhh!" Summer moaned. Raven was attacking one of her weak spots. She wasn't surprised. Her partner knew where all of her erogenous zones were and always used them against her. "Raven!" She called out. She could feel Raven smirking against her skin.

The tribe leader released her captive's neck with a loud wet pop. Raven pulled away from Summer. She grinned as she surveyed her handy work. Summer's chest heaved. Her hair a complete disheveled mess. Her eyes half-lidded. In short, Summer was a complete mess beneath her. "I barely did anything to you and already you're like this." She grabbed both of the silver-eyed woman's hands and pinned them over her head with one arm while the other snaked it's way down below her waist. "Mmm. It really has been too long since we last did this hasn't it?" Summer let out a loud, amorous moan as Raven slipped in a single digit. "Since it's been so long, I think I'm going to indulge myself." The avian faunus then crashed her lips against Summer's. Plunging her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Immediately seizing complete control of her partner's tongue. The only thing poor Summer could do was moan and squirm beneath her.

* * *

Slowly, Raven's eyes started to open. She realized that she was back in the real world. A frustrated sigh left her mouth. She sat up and rubbed her face. Raven raised a brow as she heard soft giggling echoing from behind her. The bandit queen turned around to see a smiling Summer standing with her hands behind her back. Rocking back in forth on her feet, Summer closed her right eye and stuck out her tongue. Raven watched as her ex lover's spirit began to slowly dissipate. Once it disappeared completely, Raven chuckled. "Always so childish." She said with a loving smile.

The faunus looked at the wall of her tent. Raven concluded that it was still about an hour and a half before the sun would start to peak over the horizon. " _Well, I'm already awake. Might as well get up and go train._ "

After putting on her clothes, Raven grabbed her weapon and attached it to the magnet that sat at the left side of her waist. Before she could pull out her sword to create a portal, thoughts of her daughter began to fill her head. Raven felt the urge to check on her child grow by each passing second. An exasperated sigh escaped from her mouth. Raven turned to the entrance of her tent and exited it. She moved at a brisk pace towards her daughter. She knew these feelings to see if Yang was doing well was irrational, but she reasoned the sooner she appeased this side of her, the sooner she can get to her own training.

Stepping in front of the blonde's tent, Raven could hear sounds of distress coming from inside. She immediately walked toward the tent to see the source of her daughter's distress. Even though she could only feel her daughter's aura, she still prepared herself to deal with whatever intruder that somehow made their way into the camp. For all she knew, this was an experienced assassin that knew how to mask their presence and nullify their own scent.

Placing her hand on the tsuka of her blade, Raven burst trough the entrance of Yang's tent. She blinked several times. There was no one here. No one, but her daughter. Raven let her hand fall from her weapon. She watched as her daughter tossed and turned beneath her covers. Yang was sweating profusely. Her face twisted in pain and terror.

"Blake." Yang whispered in a trembling voice.

Raven looked upon her daughter solemnly. The bandit queen walked over to Yang and sat down next to her. Her eyes never leaving her daughter's distressed form. "So. You have nightmares too huh?" The older woman asked her sleeping daughter. Raven knew all to well about having nightmares. Closing her eyes, she began to silently lament on the pain that she and Yang both shared. It was so very painfully obvious how similar her and her daughter were to each other.

Raven looked back down at Yang. She brought her hand over the blonde's head. The black-haired woman bite her lip. Raven hesitated for a few moments before finally placing her hand on her daughter's head. She began to gently rub her thumb across the crown of Yang's head. The pained frown on the young half-breed slowly disappeared. Her breathing became soft and calm. The blonde's face was now calm and peaceful.

Raven continued to silently comfort her daughter for a few moments before stopping. She stood up and began to walk towards the entrance. When she stepped outside, Raven looked up at the early morning star filled sky. " _I promise Yang. I will give you the tools to make this right. Summer. I will avenge you. Even though I can't do it myself, Yang will. Through her, I will make sure that justice is dealt. She will be the one who slays that foul witch._ "

* * *

Weiss stood in the center of her room staring out of the window. She was worried about everyone. She hoped that the sisters and Blake were safe. The former heiress heard a knock come from her door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kline. He walked into her room and quietly closed the door. The kindhearted butler walked to Weiss and bowed. Raising back up, he looked her in the eyes. "All of the preparations are complete Miss Schnee. We should leave now."

"I see. Thank you Kline." The pale girl smiled sweetly at her loyal butler.

Kline chuckled. "Think nothing of it. There isn't anything I wouldn't do if it meant making you happy."

Weiss giggled into her hand. "You have always been so sweet to me." The short teen walked over to her suitcase and Myrtenaster. As she was making her way to the door, Kline raised a hand. Weiss looked at him questioningly.

"Miss Schnee, you are going on an adventure. Do you not think that maybe you should wear some more appropriate attire. Besides, those heels are very loud. It will be much harder to sneak out with them making loud clopping sounds." He advised.

The diminutive girl looked down at her dress and heels. She realized that there was some truth in Kline's words. She looked back up at her stalwart butler. "Ah. You have a point Kline. Perhaps it would be wise to change."

"I will be just outside the door if you need me." He said a bit grumpily. His grumpy personality coming out as it sometimes did.

As soon as Kline closed her door, Weiss went to her closet and began to quickly think of what she should wear. " _Should be something that is sturdy, but not too restrictive._ " After a few moments of looking, the former heiress finally decided on her outfit. She picked out a pair of pure white long pants. They were a bit similar to what her sister would wear, but they were good for what she was about to do. Then she pulled out a white blouse with her emblem on the right sleeve. She spied a pair of knee high black boots. Weiss concluded that these were good since they were combat boots and didn't have any heels like her other shoes. They also wouldn't make nearly as much noise as her heels.

After changing out of her old blue dress, Weiss looked at herself in the mirror. She nodded in satisfaction. Turning away from her mirror, red entered her peripheral. The white-haired girl looked back over to the closet to see a red colored coat with coat tails long enough to reach her knees. Walking over, she grabbed the sleeve and held it in her hand for a few moments. Gliding her thumb across the smooth red leather. Weiss remembered this coat. It was a gift from Ruby. She remembered when she first got it.

* * *

"No Ruby. I can not in good conscience accept this. Please return it and get your money back."

The shorter girl pouted. "Why not? It's suppose to be a gift Weiss." Ruby looked down. "You don't like it do you." She mumbled. Her voice quivering.

Weiss panicked. The last thing she needed was that fire starter Ruby calls a sister to come in and misinterpret the situation and break her neck. Or worse. Weiss shivered. Yang was terrifying when she angry. Like a damn erupting volcano. She reasoned that making her sister cry would definitely make that volcano erupt.

The heiress quickly grabbed the younger girl's hands. "I...I never said that. Ruby. This coat must have cost you an arm and a leg. I know you spent all of your lien on it." Weiss paused. She placed her hand underneath her partner's chin and gently raised her head back. Pools of blue meet silver. "I just don't want you to be going around without any money on you. You might need it to buy something you need. If you wanted to get me a gift, then you didn't need to get something so expensive." The older teen said as gently as she could. Careful not to hurt the smaller girl's feelings. After all, she was just trying to be nice, but Weiss was also concerned about her financial situation.

"But money doesn't really mean that much to me anyway. I can always make more with a few odd jobs here and there. Besides, seeing you smile is worth more than any amount of lien. Also, I just thought you would look pretty in this and that, maybe, you would also like it." The short team leader said. Her voice carrying the innocence of a child.

A red blush began creeping its way up the heiress' face. She felt her heart skip a beat. This shy, unassuming, and clumsy young girl only cared about making her happy. Money was never important to Ruby, but making her smile was. " _How can she sound so innocent, but be such a natural romantic. She doesn't even know she's being romantic!_ "

Weiss was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something rest on her forehead. She blinked several times before looking down at her partner. "W...what are you doing?" She stuttered out.

Ruby locked her silver eyes with Weiss' blue. "I was just seeing if you have fever since your face is so red." Concern laced in her voice.

"Uh...uh no. I'm fine. Thank you."

The tiny leader moved her face closer to her partner's. "Are you sure? Cause your face is pretty hot right now."

"Yes. I'm most certain that do not have a fever Ruby."

"Well, if you say so." She looked down at red coat in her right arm. "Guess I better go give this back then."

Before Ruby could walk out of the door, Weiss dashed over and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait! On second thought, I will accept your gift."

The brunette blinked and looked down at the coat. She then turned gaze back up at Weiss. "Really? What made you change your mind?" Ruby tilted her head cutely.

"Because it's a beautiful coat and it would be such a waste after all the time and effort you spent just to make enough to pay for it." Weiss gulped. "Besides, you have some good tastes and sense into what I like."

Ruby gave her infamous puppy dog eyes. "Really? You mean it?!"

Not being able to take her partner's cute, puppy dog eyes any longer, Weiss balled up her right hand and gave the top of her partner's head a bonk. "D...don't get full of yourself you dolt!

* * *

Weiss smiled. Memories of a better, more innocent time always made her happy. She looked down at the scarlet leather coat in her hands. She nodded her head. She decided that she would take this gift with her. Weiss put her arms through the sleeves of her coat. Once it was on, she made her way over to her mirror. Looking at her image, she nodded. " _This really does look good on me. I'm gonna make sure she sees me wearing this._ "

The short girl walked over to her weapon and suitcase. She then opened her door and stepped out. Weiss noticed Kline was off to the right of her. Eyeing her up and down to observe her new outfit.

"I must say, this is a good look for you! You look more mature. Though I have to wonder, where did you get that beautiful coat. Such a lovely shade of red."

Weiss smiled. "It was a gift from someone special to me."

Kline raised a brow. He chuckled. "Ah. Young love. I suppose this young lad is a gentleman?"

The former heiress blushed. "It's not a boy."

Kline's eyes widened in surprise. After a second or two passing, he then fixed a fatherly smile. "I see. Well, I do hope you find this young girl that has captured your heart. Perhaps I will get to meet her one day." Looking down at his watch, Kline jumped in surprise. "We really must be on our way Miss Schnee. Your transport will be leaving shortly."

Weiss put on a serious face and nodded to her loyal butler.

* * *

"Good luck old friend. I pray you have a safe journey to Haven!" Said Bartholomew Oobleck as he sped away on a tiny boat. The sound of the engine becoming fainter and fainter with each second that passed.

Taiyang readjusted his bag on his back before setting off to where he knew where Ruby would be. He would need to pass through the trading port city of Zhifu. It had both an actual harbor and a sizable airship station that took in not only airships, but also air buses and bullheads.

He began walking towards the east. Thoughts of Yang and Raven making themselves known in his mind. It had been roughly seventeen years since he had last seen his ex lover. He was certainly shocked to see her on that night. If he were to be honest, he was actually happy in some way to see Raven again. The blond man hoped that he would get the opportunity to see her again. Taiyang knew that despite her leaving and breaking his heart, he was still rather fond of her. He just hoped that Raven and Yang were at least getting along.

Taiyang sighed. He at least didn't have to worry too much about his little sunny dragon since she was with her mother. The hunter chuckled. " _Well, I guess it is more appropriate to call her my little fire bird now._ "

He looked down at his watch. Taiyang started to press the side buttons on his watch to change the time zone to fit with this area of Mistral's. The numbers on his watch told him that it was currently 1:30 PM.

He then pulled out his map. "Looks like it's gonna take some time for me to get to Zhifu." He sighed. He continued his journey off the east. If he remembered correctly, the White Fang were rampant in this area. Clenching his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Those fucks better hope I don't come across any of them." He growled out. The fury of an angry father barely being contained.

He breathed out to calm himself. "Should stay focused on getting to Haven." With his head cleared, he proceeded through the trees. Disappearing into the forest.

* * *

CLACK!

CLACK!

CLACK!

The sounds of wood clashing against each other resonated through the plains. Yang was currently running at her mother with her bokken raised above her head. She swung down only for Raven to easily swat her attack away and smashing her bokken across her knuckles as punishment for being careless.

Yang yelped as she felt the harsh sting of her mother's attack. Nearly dropping her weapon when Raven racked her knuckles. Yang backed away. She began to rub her hand.

"Again! This time pay attention to what you're doing. See the subtle changes I make to counter your strikes." Raven barked.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. She assumed the hedari gedan no kamae stance. She had seen her mother practice this when she had taken a peak into her own training. Of course Yang knew that her mother was very aware of her presence at that time. She just never did anything to acknowledge it.

" _Oh. Mimicking me now are we? Well, let's see how you perform._ " Raven thought humorously. She bent her wrist up slightly to bring up her weapon.

Yang felt a drop of sweat fall from the side of cheek and fall off of her chin. She gulped nervously. The half faunus cautiously shifted and shuffled her feet over to her mother. Keeping her eyes on Raven's form to find any sort of change. Her mother's red eyes followed her as she slowly moved over to her opponent's left flank. As soon as she got close enough, Yang rushed her mother while still staying in form. As soon as she came within striking range, Yang's eyes widened with fright. Her mother's red eyes flashing at her, She was brought back to the moment of her greatest defeat. The man with the blood red sword.

Raven's eyes narrowed. She could see the fear in her eyes. She felt her hesitation. With a frown, the older woman swung her bokken violently across her daughter's face. The strike sent her sailing through the air and eventually crashing onto the ground. She watched as her daughter then began to skid across the grass. Eventually, she came to a stop.

Yang brought her left hand up to her mouth. She spat up her own blood onto the ground. The young teen could feel a small trickle of blood slide down her chin. Her mother's blows always went straight through her aura. There were also times that her mother struck her with such speed, she was not able to bring up her aura in time to at least try to lessen the blow.

Aside from the pain on her face and mouth, she could also feel the burning pain from her lungs as they begged and screamed for air. Yang was struggling to pick herself up.

"Get up! Now!" The tribe leader yelled. The tone in her voice let her daughter know just how impatient she was right now.

Breathing heavily, Yang turned to her mother as she still struggled to get up off the ground. "I just need a second."

Yang's eyes widened as she saw a shadow come over her. She looked up to see her mother looming over her like some dark effigy. Then, all of a sudden, she felt the older woman slam her leg into her stomach. Sending her flying into a tree. Saliva flew out of her wide open mouth as her back made contact with the bark of the tree. Yang slide down the tree and landed on her rear.

"I said get up! Do you think your enemies will give you a second. No! They won't. I can tell you that neither Salem nor Adam will give you time to recover. They will just kill you when the opportunity arises." Her harsh, cold, steel cutting tone causing her daughter to flinch. It left no room for arguing.

Yang began to rise up to her feet. Using the tree behind her for support. However, as soon as she moved off of the tree, her legs buckled and she crumbled to the ground.

"Get up!" Raven roared.

"I can't. I just can't." Yang responded. Panting in between her words.

Raven growled. "Pitiful. There is no way someone like Belladonna would ever get with you. You would make for a weak mate." Raven paused as her daughter looked up angrily at her. She bent down on one knee. "Hmmm. Perhaps I should take the little kitty for myself. She is quite fetching."

"Shut up!"

"I could definitely show her what it's like to be with a strong and experienced lover. Yes. That sounds like a lovely idea. Show her what it's like to have a strong mate." Raven continued.

Feeling her rage rise to new heights, Yang suddenly shot up. "I SAID! SHUT! UP!" The blonde brought her bokken down. Her body filled with renewed fiery vigor.

Raven brought up her weapon to block her daughter's attack. Looking into her child's eyes, she could see the red of eyes glowing menacingly down at her. The bandit queen smirked. "Oh. Angry are we? Tell me. No. Better yet. Show me what you're going to do to stop me." Raven shifted her bokken slightly and threw her daughter some feet away from her. The older woman then stood up to her full height. Holding out her weapon, Raven said "Come. If you think you can stop me."

Trembling with unbridled rage, Yang screamed as she rushed towards her mother. She wanted to make her pay for her words. Make her pay for beating and tossing her around like a rag doll for the four days that she had been training her.

Yang swung her wooden sword down diagonally with startling speed. Raven deftly dodged to the right, but before she could counter, Yang used the momentum from her attack to make her jump up in the air and spin. As she spun, Yang lifted her right leg and brought down her heel. Raven jumped out of the way. When she landed, she watched as Yang's heel make contact with the ground. It created a small, person sized crater. The loud sound of earth breaking apart echoed through the area.

" _She's incorporating her own fighting style into her swordsmanship. Good._ " Raven's eyes widened as her daughter landed and launched herself at her with surprising speed. She quickly brought up her weapon to guard against Yang's strike. The loud sound of wood clashing reverberated around them. The wood on both of their weapons began to crack and splinter. Raven was a bit surprised with the strength of her daughter's attack. She looked up to see her child's angry smirking face. "Oh ho. Don't get cocky kid. You're still a ways away from being able to beat me."

As soon as the last word fell from Raven's mouth, she swiped left with her weapon. Causing Yang to go off balance. She then gave her daughter a left hook across her face. The tribe leader then ducked and spun to kick Yang's legs out from underneath her. Raven the brought her bokken to her side as if she were sheathing it and used the momentum from her spin to launch herself up as she then swung her weapon out across Yang's back. The force caused Yang to scream out in pain as she went flying up in the air. The force from her attack also caused her bokken to break apart.

Yang came crashing back down onto the ground. She landed with a single bounce, her body spun and she fell back down on her stomach. The blonde laid their on the ground gasping in excruciating pain. She could already feel her body beginning to mend itself. When she opened her eyes, her vision was hazy. Her surroundings spinning. Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy. They began to close as her head began to droop back down to the grass. Her eyes suddenly shot open. " _No! I'm not gonna pass out this time dammit!"_

Raven watched as her daughter stubbornly struggled to lift herself up with on her elbows. She wasn't surprised when Yang failed and plopped back down with a thud. The older woman could see tears of frustration forming at the corners of her daughter's eyes. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Raven heard her daughter yell angrily into the air. Slamming the bottom of her fist on the ground repeatedly each time she yelled.

Looking at her bokken, she noticed that the only thing that was left of it was the handle. She threw it away off to the side nonchalantly as she calmly made her way to her angry child. As soon as she was right beside her daughter, Yang stopped her tantrum and looked up at her. After a few moments of staring, her fiery child turned back to the ground. Disappointment clearly evident in her face, she let her head hang.

"Four days. Four days of this and I haven't improved at all." Yang turned her slightly to the right, away from her mother. "You must think I'm a massive disappointment. I wouldn't blame you. I'm a failure."

Raven saw something white out of the corner of left eye. She turned her head to see Summer Rose standing next to a tree. Her face filled with sorrow over Yang's plight. Her eyes pleading with Raven to help her own daughter. The black-haired woman sighed. She looked back down at her and crouched down on one knee. "Yang." The blonde's head lifted up to meet her mother's gaze. "Come with me."

Raven stood up and began to walk away from Yang. The half faunus herself stood up. Her body having mended itself enough to allow her to do more than just laying down.

Yang followed her mother silently. She still felt utterly useless. No matter what she did, nothing worked on her mother. She tried everything she could think of. The only amount of progress she made was how long she could handle a beating. The young teen had been able to stand up to six hours of hell with Raven as opposed to the three and a half when she first started four days ago.

When Raven stopped, Yang halted a few feet away from her. She looked over the side of the older woman to find that they had come up on to the edge of a cliff. She watched her mother sit with her legs hanging of the side of the ledge. The tribe leader motioned for Yang to do the same right next to her.

Once Yang took her seat next to her, Raven looked up at the night sky. The glowing, pale blue, shattered moon hung high in the star filled sky. Raven had concluded that it was midnight. Breaking the heavy silence, Raven spoke. "Yang. I need you to listen to me. Do you know why you feel like you haven't improved?"

Yang dropped her head. "It's because I don't have what it takes. I'm weak and I have already hit my peak."

"No" The avian faunus responded gently. "The reason why you have stagnated isn't because you don't have talent or because you've hit your peak. It's because you allow your fear to control you. From that fear, your doubt is born." Before her daughter could respond, Raven continued. "Listen, I know that you are scared Yang. You're absolutely terrified and you have every right to be. Your whole world has been destroyed. The people you care about have left you in your greatest time of need and you have had a great burden placed right on your shoulders. I know that you have terrible nightmares of the past that still continues to haunt you. Trust me. I know what it's like to have those kinds of nightmares. I know what it's like to have your past constantly haunt you. To always come back to terrorize you."

Yang's tired eyes stared at her mother. "You do?" The blonde said in a small voice.

"Yes. I do. More than you could possibly know." Raven paused. She brought her gaze from the stars to her daughter's scarlet eyes. "Summer wasn't just a partner Yang or just a friend. She was someone I loved dearly. Despite our very rocky start."

Yang looked aghast at her mother. Her and Summer were together. She began to wonder why no one ever bothered to tell her these things. "So you and her were."

"Together? Yes. For a time."

The blonde blinked several times. "Wow."

"But that isn't what I wanted to discuss. The reason why I know your pain is because I...I was there. I saw Salem tear her apart. That bitch didn't even have the decency to just kill her. No. She made sure to make Summer suffer." Raven's voice was full of barely restrained hate.

It was the first time Yang had ever heard this amount of genuine emotion come her mother. Her mother usually spoke in an apathetic, cool, and calm tone. Practically devoid of much emotion. The only time she let her any amount of emotion out was when she spoke of Ozpin and Qrow, but that was usually with contempt. "If you were there then why didn't you stop it?"

"Would if I could. Salem was too powerful. She would have killed me as well and Summer wouldn't have wanted that. That would have just made her suffer more. Even knowing this, I still feel that I was just being a coward." Raven looked out into the distance. "That's why I know your feelings of being powerless or useless. That's why I know your fear and your pain. However, I did not allow it to control me. Even though it would be easy to give in, I did not. There are too many people who need me Yang. Too many people who rely on me. Also, I'm sure Summer would not want me to give into despair."

Yang sighed "You make it sound so easy."

"No I do not." Raven countered harshly. "It isn't easy at all. Yang. I always curse myself for what happened that night. I always curse my semblance for not showing me what her fate was going to be sooner so that I could at least be given the chance to change it."

"Your semblance?" Yang questioned as she tilted her head.

"Yes Yang. My semblance. You see, I have the power of premonition or future sight. It was how I knew that you were going to die on that train if I had not intervened. Problem is, like Qrow, I have no direct control over my semblance. I'm given visions at random." She stated matter-of-factly.

Yang looked down. "That sounds more like a curse than a semblance."

"Indeed. I did not have the chance to save Summer. However, unlike me, you have the chance to save the one you love Yang. For her sake, that is why you must not allow your fear to control you anymore. You must take back control. Otherwise, Belladonna will share the same cruel fate Summer did. And I know you do not want that. Trust me, the pain of losing someone you love is unlike anything you have ever experienced."

"But I don't know how to be fearless." The blonde muttered.

"I did not say to be fearless Yang. I said to control your fear. Being brave or having courage is not about being fearless. It's about acknowledging your fears and being able to press forward without them dictating your life. This is what you must do Yang. I know it's hard, but you must. You have to do it. Otherwise, everyone you care about will suffer. You have many who will be relying on you Yang. You cannot afford to be paralyzed with fear." Raven reached out and grabbed both of Yang's shoulders. "You must take back control. If not for yourself, then do it for Belladonna. Do not allow her to share Summer's fate. Do not squander the opportunity I never had."

Yang stared at her mother's solemn face. She began to think on her mother's words. It was true, she wanted Blake to be safe more than anything. She did not want her partner to suffer as Summer had.

"Yang." Raven called out.

The sound of her mother's voice pulled her from her deep thought. "Yes?"

"You are not useless. My little fire bird, you are so much more powerful than you think you are. You have so much untapped potential. You can do this. I know you can. You are the reincarnation of the Phoenix. In you lies the power of a god. Your father believes in you too. He knows you are capable of so much more. You can take back control." For the first time in seventeen years, Raven had spoken like a mother. She had not done so since Yang was just an infant.

Yang stared disbelievingly at her mother. She was not use to hearing the older woman actually speak like a mother. It was just so shocking to hear Raven talk to her in that manner. Yang caught the color white in her peripheral. She looked up to see Summer standing right behind Raven. She gave Yang that famous Summer smile as she gave her a thumbs up. Signaling to Yang that she too believes in her.

Just as quickly as she came, Summer disappeared. The blonde frowned. She had allowed her fear to hold her back. Fear had controlled her entirely up to this point. " _No. No more. I can't keep being like this. I don't have the luxury to do that. Blake doesn't have the luxury of me being like this. She's right. Blake needs me. I won't let Salem kill her. I won't let Adam continue to haunt her. I will kill both of them. I will destroy the White Fang and Salem's group. I will have my damn revenge!_ "

Yang felt it. She felt her true fire come back to her. Felt it burn in the pit of her stomach and in the center of her chest. It was back. Her warrior spirit had finally returned. The young teen could now move forward and start to take back control. If her mother could do it, then she could as well. Yang looked at her mother with a serious face. "I'll do it. I'll take back control. I won't let this thing paralyze me anymore. I'm gonna get my revenge!" Yang said resolutely. There was no room for argument in her voice. It was no longer shaky and insecure. It was strong and full of conviction.

Raven saw the fire return to Yang's eyes. She smiled. "Good." She stood up. Placing a hand on top of her daughter's head and started to ruffle her hair. Her daughter started to flail her arms at her in attempt to make her stop.

"H...hey!" Yang yelled indignantly. When her mother stopped, she shot her a glare as she pouted.

"Talk is cheap Yang. Show me with actions. Show me tomorrow with your actions that your words are not hollow."

Yang blew at her bang to move it out of her face. "Just you wait. I'm gonna give you a hard time tomorrow."

Raven chuckled. Amused with her child's sudden new found sense of confidence. "We shall see little bird. Now c'mon. It's late. Let us return." The tribe leader offered her hand to Yang. The teen reached up grabbed it and allowed her mother to pull her up.

Raven swiped at the air with her weapon. It made a loud whoosh sound. A swirling mass of black and red energy appeared.

"How do you do that?"

Raven sheathed her weapon. "With the right combination of dust and the right know how. That's how. Don't worry about it right now. I'll teach you when we have more time. Though you probably won't need dust to do it. After all." Raven paused as she smirked at her daughter. "You were born with the power of a god."

Thus mother and daughter made their way through the portal to journey their way back home. Both creating a new bond with each other. Both becoming closer with one another.

* * *

A few knocks rattled against a door. Jacques looked away from his son. He frowned. "I am busy with my son." He said in his usual cold voice.

"I...I'm terribly sorry Mister Schnee, but I have urgent news for you." The servant stuttered before replying hastily.

The owner of the SDC let out an irradiated sigh. "Fine. Come in." He said impatiently.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with black hair. He walked in part way before bowing.

"Now what exactly is so important that you need to disturb me?" The white-haired man said as started tapping his finger on his desk.

The servant gulped. "Well, you see sir. It's about your daughter."

Jacques raised a brow. "What about her?"

"Well, when I went to give Miss Schnee her dinner, she wasn't in her room. We've searched the entire mansion and the rest of the premises, but we could not find her. It's as if she just disappeared."

Jacques narrowed his eyes. He could feel his anger building. However, before he lost control of his temper, he breathed in and exhaled to calm himself. "I see. If that is all then you are dismissed." He waved at the servant.

Bowing, he walked out and gently closed the door to the Schnee patriarch's office.

The older Schnee looked over at his son. "Well, Whitley. It looks like you will be down one sister."

The young boy feigned a frown. "Oh my father. What exactly are you going to do ?"

"I'm going to get my lawyers and remove that impertinent girl off of the Schnee family name. I will have her entire existence as a Schnee completely removed. All evidence of her presence here will be destroyed. I refuse to continue to tolerate her embarrassing us." He rose up out of his chair and stood in front of his portrait. "All of her inheritance that she was going to receive will be given to you. Also, since she will no longer a Schnee, I will notify the authorities of her attack on you. She may not be here in Atlas now, but should she ever return, there will be a group of law enforcement ready with cuffs and chains."

"But father, she still looks like us. That alone will still have people link her to us." Whitley said with a smooth, icy voice.

Jacques began rub his chin. "Yes, you are correct. We can't have her shamming us or this company anymore. I will be sure to hire some...people to eliminate her and make sure no one finds the body. I'm sure I can find a few very skilled people who would very willing to accept good pay for her head."

The heir grinned sadistically. " _You are such a fool Weiss. I will be the one who wins in the end. Not you. You will pay with your life for the humiliation you caused me._ "

* * *

A woman with pure white skin and black swirling patterns on her arms was moving through a large empty corridor. She glided across the ground as if she were floating on darkness itself. She turned right to enter a room to see man crouched on the ground.

Tyrian Callows felt her dark, foreboding presence. The scorpion faunus immediately turned around to see his queen standing over him. He began to whimper like a child that was about to be punished.

Salem rolled her eyes. "Come now Tyrian. Enough of that. I'm not mad at you." Her voice dripped off her mouth like the venom from a snake's fangs.

Tyrian's head instantly shot up. His eyes shinning with childish hope. "R...Really? Are truly not angry with me my queen."

The witch smiled. "No Tyrian. I am not. I have come to give you another task. A way for you to redeem yourself."

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes. Please give this task to me. I shall not disappoint you again! I swear it!"

The pale white woman chuckled. "Yes. I know you will not fail me this time. I want you to bring me this girl." She pulled out a picture of blonde haired girl with lilac eyes. "Her name is Yang Xiao Long. I want this girl Tyrian. She is extremely powerful. This girl was responsible for destroying half an island with her own might. Her power would prove to be most useful in aiding our cause."

The scorpion man gently took the photo from his goddess. He looked at it more closely. He then began to laugh maniacally. "Oh. She is quite the looker! Hahahahahaha. I will not fail you. I promise! When do you want me to go?"

"Not just yet. I have something for you." A sliver case came floating into the room and stopped in front of her. "This is for you." She opened it to reveal a black mechanical scorpion's barb. "I want you to put this on before you go. After all." Salem bent down and gently put her right hand underneath his chin. "I don't want you to go out there so incomplete."

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter for ya beautiful people. So in this chapter, we get our first bit of rosebird. I gotta say, I really do like that ship. Also, more on Raven's and Summer's rocky start later. Let's just say that if you thought that Weiss and Ruby had bad start, then be prepared for the rosebird rocky start. Also, got a little bit of steamy rosebird action. Can totally see Raven and Summer being like this.

This is also the chapter with some insight into whiterose. So I decided to change Weiss' outfit because let's be honest. The dress she was wearing in the show is not exactly suitable for a journey. Also, am I the only one who sat there while Weiss was sneaking and cringed when her heels went CLOOP CLOOP CLOOP. I'm like really Weiss? Really? Those heels aren't exactly quiet and they don't look good for walking around in for long periods of time or even fighting. So yeah, I decided to put her into something that was more appropriate and something to try to distance herself from the Schnee family. Something that made her look a little bit like her sister. Also, fuck Jacques and Whitley. Hate those two so I'm writing them as actual villains.

We also got to see some Taiyang. I have plans for him later, but you will just have to wait for that though. I promise you'll like it. Also, some people have been wanting to see his thoughts and feelings about Raven and Yang and what happened on that night. Don't worry. More on that soon enough.

We also have Yang finally starting to move forward. I thought that it was about time for Yang to actually get her control back and begin to move forward. It has been 6 chapters of her being rather mopey and down. So I thought it was a good time to start progressing her character. Otherwise, I felt like her being in her funk for any longer would start to really drag on and I don't want that. Also, how did you like the mother and daughter moment? Dove wasn't kidding when she said Raven was a harsh and strict instructor. I think everyone can tell that when Raven started talking about Blake, she only said those things to motivate Yang and give her a bit of a push. Personally, I think the best way for Yang to get back on her feet is to remind her of the people she loves and to be able to relate to her. Thought it was also a good time for Raven and Yang to begin to actually bond with each other. As for Yang being to do things like throwing fireballs or anything like that, you're just gonna have to wait on that. Yang will show off her fire powers soon.

Salem has now entered the story and Tyrian has been chosen to hunt Yang. It's really the only thing that makes sense at this point. After all, he's the only who is available to hunt her. Also, can totally see That scorpion prick getting a replacement for his tail.

As always, thank you for supporting this story and I will see you next time!

P.S. The new Samurai Jack is fucking awesome!


	8. Chapter 8:Back To Fighting!

A/N: _Italics_ =thoughts

* * *

The sounds of coughing filled the small room. Blake Belladonna was currently bedridden. Her chest felt tight and full. She could feel wheezing sensations in her chest every time she took a breath. Her entire body felt like it was in an oven. The faunus could feel that she had no energy or strength to go to class. She didn't even want to eat. The feeling of nausea was strong in her stomach. Almost all of Blake's muscles and joints hurt. She didn't even have to move them to feel the painful soreness in them. The ill teen felt pain and tiredness around her red, watery eyes. It was bad enough that she had a sore throat and runny nose, but now the feline faunus could feel a sudden headache coming on.

Blake covered her mouth as she went into a coughing fit. After twelve seconds of coughing, her body finally calmed down. Once this happened, a thermometer was stuck in her mouth. A few moments later, the device in her mouth beeped and Yang took it out. The blonde whistled loudly.

"Oh boy Blake. You're really sick. A fever of one hundred and three. That's a pretty high fever there." Yang said worriedly. She flinched when her partner went into another coughing fit. Her concern for her partner growing with each passing second.

"Wow! That's pretty high!" Ruby exclaimed. "Maybe Blake should stay here in bed and rest. Hundred and three ain't no joke." The small team leader advised.

"No. What she needs is a doctor. Especially because we don't know what she has." Weiss countered.

"It's actually kinda obvious what she has. It's most likely the flu. She has all the symptoms. Use to take care of Ruby all the time whenever she got it. But you're right Weiss. Blake should see a doctor just to make sure." Yang said as she placed the thermometer down on the end table after wiping it off with a napkin. She would have to remember to sterilize it later.

Weiss looked down at the clock that was on a small nightstand next to her bed. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was almost time for class. "Guys. If we don't get moving now then will be late for class. I will not stand for tardiness."

"You guys go. I'll stay here with Blake and take care of her." Yang said.

"Really? You sure Yang? You might miss some important information." Ruby said. The small girl putting her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sure. Besides, I'm sure I can just read Weiss' notes anyway." Yang said dismissively.

Weiss blinked several times. "Really? I thought you take a look at your sister's notes."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen her messy handwriting? Also, her notes are all over the place! Like it was written by a small child that's hoped up on sugar. Seriously, no one can understand her notes besides her." Yang exclaimed. She remembered when she asked her sister for some class notes for Oobleck's class. Yang had never been so confused about anything in her entire life until she saw her sister's notes.

"What!? My handwriting is NOT that bad!" Ruby exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Whatever you say Rubles." The blonde said as she shot her sister a deadpanned look. "Now go. Shoo. Shoo. Go to class before you get late and upset the snow princess." The brawler said as she started waving her hands dismissively at Ruby.

Weiss' eye started to twitch at being called a 'snow princess', but Yang was right. If she and Ruby didn't hurry, then they were going to be late. Deciding to let the comment slip, the white-haired girl grabbed her partner by her cape and started to drag her out of the room.

"HEY! C'mon Weiss." The brunette protested.

"I refuse to be tardy Ruby and as team leader, it reflects badly on you and us if you're late. As leader, you need to be punctual. Also, we are going to work on how to properly take notes and not just scribble down words like a five year old."

"WHAT?! Weiss c'mon! That sounds soooooo boring. I take notes just FINE." The younger girl began to wave her arms melodramatically everywhere. Just before Weiss dragged her out the door and around the corner, Ruby shot daggers at her older sister. "This is all your fault! Darn it Yaaaaaaaaang!" Her voice echoed throughout the hall as the heiress continued to drag her to class.

Yang was snickering at her sister's plight. Really, a part of her felt bad for putting her sister in the situation she was in now, but most of her didn't. Most of her found her sister's plight absolutely hilarious. Though she did not envy Ruby in any way. Lessons in how to take notes properly sounded dreadfully dull.

A pained groan brought the blonde out of her thoughts. She looked down at Blake to see her staring at her.

"Are you sure you want to stay? I might get you sick." The faunus' voice was faint and scratchy. Her throat ached as she talked.

Yang smiled down at her partner. She placed her hand on Blake's head and started to gently rub it. Careful not to touch the ears on her partner's head. She knew the black-haired girl was nervous about anybody touching them. Yang would only touch if Blake wanted her to.

"Don't worry about me Blake. It's very hard for me to get sick. Gotta thank my high body temperature for that."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to be the one responsible for giving you this nasty virus."

Yang bent down on her knees beside Blake. Taking her partner's sweaty, clammy hand into her own, the fiery blonde smiled that famous Yang Xiao Long sunny smile. The one that held unspoken care. The one that always brightened everyone's day. The one that shone even brighter than the sun itself. "Yes Blake. I'm sure. Trust me. I'm not gonna get sick." She assured her partner."Besides, someone needs to make sure you get better." Yang stood up and pulled out her scroll."Now I'm going to call the doctor here on campus and see if we can schedule an appointment for you today."

"I don't want to see a doctor." Blake mumbled into her sheets.

"Well too bad. You're going to see one. Even if I have to carry you there." The tone of Yang's voice held no room for arguing. She heard her partner grumble under the sheets. "Besides, if you have something really bad and you die from it, then that would be a CATastrophe,"

Blake's cat ears folded forward flat on her head. She narrowed her tired, sore eyes at Yang. "Are you kidding me? It's bad enough that I have to deal with this illness and now I have to sit through these puns?"

Yang gasped as she put her hand on her chest in mock hurt. She looked Blake in the eyes with a serious face. "Blake! I assure you. I am not kitten around here. This is some very serious stuff here!"

The cat faunus groaned dramatically. She only hoped that her partner would not continue with these horrible jokes.

* * *

Eyelids opened to reveal orbs of gold. They glowed in the dark as they stared up at the ceiling. Blake sat up from her bed. She swung her legs over her bed and stood up. Memories of her kindhearted partner had taken to flooding her dreams.

She started walking to her door when she noticed something purple out of the corner of her eye. Blake looked to her right so see the purple bow that sat at her nightstand. The girl had found it in their ruined dorm room the day before she left Vale. It was virtually untouched.

She walked over to it and gently took it in her hands. The faunus decided she would take it with her to the balcony. Blake then walked over to her door and opened it. Once she stepped out into the hallway, she gently closed her door.

The wooden floor creaked under her bare feet. She stopped when the moonlight hit her face. Blake took to coming out on her house's balcony whenever she felt the need to think or want to clear her mind. She pulled up the bow that her partner gave her. Well, it was a ribbon that she used to make a bow. The feline faunus stared solemnly at it. She could feel tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. Blake squeezed her eyes as a sharp pain shot through her chest. The young teen then clutched the gift from her partner to her chest. Tears streaming down her face, she started to make sniffling sounds. "Yang." She whispered.

"Blake? Are you okay dear?" A concerned voice said.

The ears on Blake's head shot straight up. She knew this voice. It was her mother. She quickly rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears. Blake turned around to meet her mother's concerned gaze. "I...I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Kali walked over to her daughter and grabbed her right hand with her left while placing her right over it. "Blake come now. I know something is wrong. I'm your mother. Not to mention I'm pretty sure you were crying. Now tell your mother what's bothering you."

Blake hung her down, her hair covering her eyes. "I... I miss her." She mumbled under her breath.

Kali's ears flicked. "Who? Who is this her? Is she the person that gave you that pretty ribbon?"

The younger woman looked back up. "Yang. She was my partner and yeah. She gave me this as a gift."

"Blake I'm sure you will see her again and everything will be fine."

"No. No it won't." Blake squeezed her eyes shut. Pain burning her chest. "Yang was always there for me when I needed her. She always took such good care of me. Yang was the kindest person I had ever meet. She was the one who was able to bring me out of my shell. She brought light into my life to drive away the darkness. I owe so much to her. She even-" Blake stopped. The image of a blonde girl sailing through the air unconscious flashed in her mind. "-sacrificed her own arm to save my life. She saved me and how did I repay her? She always helped me and when it was my time to help her." Tears once again began to stream down her face, "I just left her. I ran away. Leaving that wonderful person to face the horrors of being permanently disfigured alone. That's why nothing will be fine. She hates me mom. She must. How could she ever forgive me for not being there for her?"

Kali watched as her daughter cried in her hands. It was then that she realized that her daughter did not just think of this Yang as a friend or a partner. Her daughter was in love with her.

Kali gave her daughter a sad smile. She reached up to pull her kitten into her chest. She felt her daughter wrap her arms around her. The elder Belladonna put her right hand behind her daughter's head while her left rubbed circles on the small of her back. "Shhhhhhhh. It's okay Blake. Just let it all out dear." She cooed soothingly into her daughter's cat ear. Kali then began to gently rock from side to side.

Once her daughter had calmed down, she pulled up her head to be at eye level. Kali's hands sat underneath Blake's head, gently holding it up. "Blake. Listen to me. I'm fairly certain that this Yang does not hate you. From what little you told me, she cares greatly for you. Something tells me that she will at least sit down to listen to you." She gently assured.

"How could she not hate me though? What if she doesn't want to talk or listen? I practically betrayed her mom. I betrayed her trust." Blake said as she rested the side of her head against her mother's chest.

"I don't think she hates you Blake. It's very difficult to hate someone you love. If she will not listen to you, then you will have win back her trust. You will have to work hard to repair that relationship. But if you show her how remorseful you feel from your actions, she will give you a chance. Just don't ruin that opportunity."

Blake sniffled. "You think she will give me a chance?"

"If she feels the same way you feel about her? Then yes. I do believe she will give you a chance." Kali pulled away from her daughter. She smiled at her child. "Now come. It's late Blake. Let us rest."

Blake wiped her eyes and smiled at her mother. Her heart filled with renewed hope. "Okay mom."

"You know Blake. I thought you were into Sun." Kali said as she walked beside her daughter down the corridor.

Blake's ears folded down to the sides of her head. "W...wha...what? No! I...I don't like Sun in that way at all." The teen said incredulously. "Sun is just a friend. A friend who doesn't seem to understand what privacy and personal space means, but a friend none the less."

Kali giggled. "Yes well, I suppose that's for the best for him. The poor boy's life would be a living hell if you did like him. Ghira is still not exactly a fan of him despite him pushing you out of harm's way."

As the pair came upon Blake's bedroom door, Blake opened it and turned back at her mother. "Goodnight mom."

Kali smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Goodnight sweetheart." Before she left, the Belladonna matriarch kissed her daughter's forehead and then proceeded to walk back to her and her husband's room.

Blake gently closed her door. She placed the ribbon down on her nightstand and looked out of her window to gaze upon the broken moon. She then started to think about her goal that she stated a day ago. The cat faunus knew she had a hard road ahead of her. It wasn't going to be an easy task to take back the White Fang and return them to what they were meant to be.

Blake let out a stifled yawn into her hand. Sleep had began to snake its way through her mind. She lifted the sheets and climbed into her bed. Laying her head down on her pillow, she began thinking about Yang. She really missed her partner. Blake knew that she would meet with her again sometime in the near future. The faunus sighed as her honey gold eyes stared at the ceiling. " _No point in thinking about that stuff now. I'll cross that bridge when I get there._ " Blake began to close her eyes as sleep started to take over. She would need her rest for the tomorrow. It was going to be a rather busy day and she would need all the energy she could get.

* * *

Yang was currently bent down picking up hollyhock flowers for Dove. The doctor said that they were great for treating respirator and inflammatory ailments. After she was done, Yang stood up to find the Dove staring at a tree. She walked over to her. "What'cha starin at that tree for?"

"I'm trying to figure out how best to get the sap without the rapier wasps trying kill me." Dove said without taking her eyes off the tree in front of her. It was then that she had an idea. She turned towards Yang. "Can you raise your body temperature?"

Yang blinked several times. The question put her off a bit. She really hadn't been expecting the question since no one ever asked if she could ever do such a thing. "Uh yeah, I can. Especially now. I can make my body very hot. Why?" The doctor smiled at her. " _I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going._ "

"Wonderful! Then you can go and get the sap." The cobalt eyed faunus said. She clapped her hands with joy.

The blonde just sat there and stared at her. A single sweat drop came down the side of her head. "Wait? You want me to get the sap and get stung by those little monsters?

"Oh please. If you raise your body temperature, then they will fly away from you. The little insects do not wish to be burned." Dove reasoned.

Yang sighed. She really didn't want to do this. The idea of having angry rapier wasps buzzing around her was not something she was looking forward to, but if what Dove said was true, then she should be safe. " _Yeah. I'll be safe if she is right. Otherwise, I'm gonna be peppered with painful welts all over my body_."

The half faunus placed down her gathered flowers and then began to raise her body temperature. Soon, heat waves began to come off the teen. Next, steam started to rise from her skin. It got so hot that Dove was forced to back away some feet to keep herself from getting burned. Yang then grabbed the metal container for the sap and began to extract it. When she had gotten some of it, she heard an angry buzzing sound. Yang looked up to see a whole swarm of the little buggers flying down at her. Preparing to sting her to death for daring to touch their precious sweet sap. However, when they came close to the blonde, the immediately flew back up. The intense amount of heat radiating off of her was indeed driving them away like Dove said it would.

The rapier wasps might love sweet things, but they don't love them enough to burn themselves to death for them. So they fled in fear of the heat.

Once it was certain that they were gone and far away from the pair, Yang then began to allow her body to cool back down to normal. After she extracted enough sap to fill the metal container, she pulled away from the tree and twisted the cap back on. Dove walked forward to grab the container, only to have Yang pull it away from her. The doctor raised a brow in question. "Trust me. You don't want to touch this right now. It'll burn your hands real bad." Yang answered.

"Ah! I can't believe I had forgotten about that." The woman in white giggled. Dove then pulled out a flask from her side and opened it. "Would be so kind as to hold out that container?"

Yang obliged the older woman's request. The doctor then poured water on it. Steam shot up instantly as the sound of sizzling water rang out. After a few moments, Dove stopped and capped her flask. She looked at Yang. "Is it safe to touch now?" Yang nodded and gave the container to her. "Thank you. I'm glad you decide to come out here with me every time I need to go out foraging for these things. It can get so dreadfully lonely and dull when I do this alone. Besides, it's always nice to have an assistant!"

Yang smiled at the older woman. "Well, it gives me something to do. You also treated me, so this is the least that I could do as way of thanks."

"Oh you needn't do this to thank me dear. I was more than happy to treat you."

With their work done, both Yang and Dove picked up all of the baskets and containers they had brought and began their trek back to camp.

As they both walked, something began to eat at Yang's mind. Ever since she came here, she noticed that whenever her mother talked about Qrow, it was usually with disdain. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned to Dove and asked "Hey Dove. Can I ask you something?"

Without looking at her, Dove answered "Hmmm? What is it?"

"How come she doesn't like Qrow? I mean I don't really like him much either since he neglected me in favor of my sister, but what's her problem with him?"

The doctor sighed. She knew this question would pop up eventually. Raven usually did little to hide her contempt for her brother. "Well, it's because of their father."

"Their father?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"Yes Yang. Their father. When Lammergeier was nearing his end, your mother went out to tell Qrow about it and bring him to be at their father's side in his last moments, but your uncle refused. Raven felt that he had betrayed their father. She told him that she wasn't trying to get him to come back to us, but just to be by their father's side in his final moments so that he could have the rest of his remaining family around him to send him off and give him some peace of mind before he died." Dove paused as she studied the young teen's face. She could see Yang giving a sad frown. It was clear that this was just adding to the list of reasons to not like her uncle. "As you can imagine Yang, Raven did not take this well. Ever since then, the twins have been at odds with each other. It's sad really. The two of them use to be inseparable when they were younger, but it is understandable why your mother is upset with him. She still hasn't forgiven him."

Before Yang could give a response, she instantly noticed that the chirping of the birds ceased rather suddenly. "The birds have stopped chirping."

Dove looked over to the blonde. "Indeed. What does that tell you?"

Yang frowned. "That there is danger nearby." Doing just as her mother taught her, Yang closed her eyes and cleared her mind to feel out if there were any auras coming their way.

Dove watched as the half-breed beside her concentrated. She smiled. " _Doing just as Raven taught you. Perhaps this will be a good opportunity to put that some of that training to practical use_."

Yang opened her eyes. Her scarlet eyes glowed dangerously. "There are six of them heading straight to us."

Dove clapped in congratulations. "Excellent! Very good Yang." The blonde looked over at her and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. The woman in white put her belongings next to a nearby tree. "We best prepare ourselves for a fight dear." A simple, small metal pipe slid out from the sleeve of her montsuki.

Yang nodded as she placed the items she had gathered down to where Dove had paced her things. She then took her place at the older woman's side and prepared herself for a fight.

A group of six huntsmen ran out of the bushes in front of the pair. They lined up and a man with orange hair and narrow eyes stepped forward. He looked upon Yang and pulled out his scroll to bring up an image that looked exactly like her. He grinned as he placed it back in his pocket. The man pointed at the blonde. "Looks like we're the first ones to find ya demon spawn. You're gonna fucking die for what you did bitch." He he quickly rubbed his thumb across his nose. "Hope your ready cunt."

Yang began to snarl at the man, but before she could say anything back, Dove stepped in front of her. "Now now. No need for such crass language young man. I don't suppose there is anyway to avoid conflict is there?"

The group looked at themselves and laughed. The huntsman in front looked back at Dove. "Who the fuck are you and why should we care? No you know what, we don't care. If you're with this demon bitch, then you can die too." He said as he pulled out his weapon.

Dove sighed as she shook her head. "Well, then boys, there is only one course of action left afforded to me." She activated the telescopic function of the small pipe. It began to extend into a long pole and then suddenly, with a shiiiiing, a large curved blade came out from the top of the pole creating a naginata. She fixed a dark glare at the man in front of her. "Is to kill you."

As soon as the last word fell from her mouth, Yang watched as Dove quickly closed the gape between herself and the lead huntsman. Before he could react, the doctor swiped her weapon at his knees. His eyes bulged as he felt the rest of himself slide off his severed knees. A small amount of blood sprayed out. The foolish hunter began to yell out it fright more so than pain. Dove then spun around once while twirling around her weapon. As soon as she had her back to her opponent, she stopped her weapon with the curved blade pointed behind her and she trusted it backwards. The curved blade was shoved into his opened mouth. Forcing the man's head to the ground. The act stopped him from screaming as the blade severed his spine at the base of his head. Blood began to seep from his mouth and the wound at the back of his head. Pooling around the man's corpse.

Dove then turned around to the rest of the stunned group. "Remember boys. When you go to hell, just remember that you brought this upon yourselves." The woman in white pulled her weapon out of the dead body and held it out the huntsmen.

Coming out of their stupor, The group raised their weapons and rushed at Dove. Before the hunstmen that was to the right of her could strike at her, Yang crashed her fist against his face and sent him flying through a tree. When he landed, he was nothing more than a horribly mangled corpse with large shards of bark embedded in his body.

Yang's eyes went wide as she looked upon her handiwork. She then looked at her fist and back up at the four remaining huntsmen. She gave them a dark, sadistic grin. "Oh, fuck the hell yes." She moaned out. Her voice trembling with excitement.

Two huntsmen broke away from from the group. They charged at Yang. The one closest to her raised one of his hook swords and swung down. Yang easily dodged to the side. She then noticed the bigger, slower man began to bring down his large spiked morning star. The blonde back flipped out of the way. She landed a few feet away from her opponents. Yang then pushed off her right foot. Creating a tiny cracked crater as she jumped at the large man with the spiked weapon. She skidded to a stop as he swung down at her. Yang reached up with single hand and grabbed the weapon by the sphere shaped part. Her fingers laced in between the spikes.

The large man tried to pull away his weapon from the teen. When he couldn't, he brought his other arm to try to pry it away from her. Trying with all of his might, he couldn't remove his weapon from the girl's monstrous grip. He felt his weapon begin to move to the side to reveal Yang giving him a demonic smirk. The red of her eyes flared as she squeezed at his weapon. A moment later, it shattered under her terrifying strength.

Yang grabbed one the spikes out of the air and shoved it in her enemie's chest. He let out a blood curdling scream as crimson began to spray out, hitting the blonde in the face. Yang continued to smirk up at her opponent. She licked across her lips to lap the blood that stained them. At the taste of the hunter's blood, her eyes flashed an even darker shade of red as her smirk turned into a demonic grin. She began to twist and turn the spike deeper into his chest to inflict more pain in her victim. She reveled in the screams of agony her opponent let out. Yang turned her head around to look at the man's partner. Her face covered in blood, eyes glowing menacingly, and grinning like a madwoman. To the other man, she looked like something that came out of hell. "So, you gonna help him or are ya just gonna sit there while I have fun with him?"

The huntsman with the hook swords snarled. "You'll pay you filthy monster!"

Yang watched as the hunter charged at her. " _Yes. That's right. Just come closer you moron._ " When the man came within striking distance, the blonde immediately flipped over the man she was slowly killing as soon as his partner committed to his swing. After landing, Yang kicked her nearly dead victim at his partner.

The hunter with the hooked swords watched in horror as he cut down his own friend instead of his intended target. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His target was the blonde girl, not his partner. He blinked once and brought his gaze to his opponent. " _How? How could she move so fast? No way she should have had enough time to do all of that_." He then looked back down at his dead friend. " _I'm so sorry. Don't worry. I'll kill this monster!_ "

"Tsk tsk tsk." Yang shook her head. "How could you kill your own partner like that? What a horrible friend you are." She said condescendingly.

The hunter yelled at the sky. He began to charge at her. Yang raised a brow when he threw one of his hook swords in the air. He then jumped and held out his remaining sword to catch the hook of its twin with its own hook. The hunter then swung down at her.

She rolled away to the left to avoid the attack. She frowned as he landed. Her opponent immediately started up his attack again. He began to swing his connected hook blades like a whip. Yang grinned as she easily dodged around his attacks. She was so use to fighting her mother, that it seemed like he was moving in slow motion. Each of his strikes took what felt like an eternity to let out for her.

Eventually, she grew tired of playing with him and decided to put an end to her opponent. She ramped up her speed and closed in on the huntsman. The young half faunus moved so fast, that she started leaving behind faint afterimages. Each of his attacks only hitting the images she left behind. She could tell that he was starting to panic. Yang could smell his fear. It excited her. She came down upon her opponent like a bird of prey came down on its prey. His eyes widened in fear as she grabbed his sword arm with her left hand and let loose a powerful punch into his chest. Yang smiled as she felt his ribs breaking under the awesome might of her fist. The sensation of breaking bones under her fist was so very satisfying to her. She took joy in how he cried in agony.

Yang quickly disarmed him. She then spun around her enemy and ducked down to swipe out his legs. She moved forward a few inches and allowed the huntsman's body to fall across her shoulders. The teen then brought up her arms. Placing her right arm across his chest and her left arm across his thighs and began to pull down. The huntsman started to yell as he felt his back begin to bend painfully in an unnatural manner. He tried to fight it, but Yang's strength far outclassed his own. She grinned as she felt him futilely bang at her head with the bottom of his fist. His blows not nearly strong enough to harm her so she didn't even waste her aura on them.

His arms shot out as Yang applied more pressure to his spine. Yang felt the hunter weakly grab at her arm trying desperately to pry it off of him. Then all of a sudden, a loud snap reverberate around the area. The huntsman arms spasmed for a few moments before finally going limp. Yang released her hold on her dead opponent. The corpse rolled of her shoulders and landed on the ground with a thud.

The blonde looked down at her hands. It was back. The euphoric rush of completely dominating and destroying her enemies was back. It had been so long since she last felt this. Although the feeling was never this strong, she still felt joy in its return. She looked over to the corpses of her enemies and smiled. The amount of satisfaction she felt in inflicting pain and killing them brought her no end of joy.

The feeling of power rushing through her veins was intoxicating. Was this the power her mother was talking about? Yang had never felt such power in her before. It made her want more. She wanted more of this power.

Yang's eyes widened as she felt a hand come on her shoulder. She turned back to see Dove standing behind her. She blinked several times.

"Well, I'd say we're done here Yang. You performed very well. It looks like all of the training is paying off no? Lets return back to camp."

Yang looked over Dove's shoulder to see that her opponents were all cut into pieces. Blood and various types of organs were littered the ground. It was clear that the doctor showed no mercy to her enemies. "Yeah. Alright. Let's get outta here. Though we probably have to tell her that we have to move camp."

Dove nodded in agreement. Her and Yang went over and grabbed their belongings and started to hastily make their way back to camp.

"You know Dove. I was actually surprised that you could fight like that?"

The older woman looked over at Yang. "Oh really? Hahahaha. What makes you say that?"

Yang started to rub the back of her head. "I don't mean that in a disrespectful way. It's just that you always seem so nice and caring of everyone. You just struck me as the kind of person who hates violence and killing. That you would rather heal and save lives."

Dove chuckled. "Well, I suppose this should teach you a lesson in never judging a book by it's cover. You're right though. I don't like violence. I would much rather be spending my time healing than killing. However, as a doctor, I am a highly sought after target. So I trained and fought to get stronger for many years to protect myself and, more importantly, my patients. The wounded are after all, easy targets."

Yang could see the reason in the doctor's logic. It did make sense after all. Yang smiled. She was happy that Dove cared so much for the ones who came under her care. She looked at her older companion. "Soooooo how much is she going to freak out when she sees all of this blood on my face?"

Dove smirked with childish amusement. "Don't know. Let's hurry and find out shall we?" She then sprinted off.

Yang giggled before finally running after the older woman.

* * *

Raven stopped as she felt two familiar auras making their way to the camp. " _So they've returned._ " She then started to make her way towards the edge of the camp to greet the duo. Standing at the edge of camp, the smell of blood entered her nose. She didn't show it, but she began to worry about her daughter's safety. The tribe leader was hoping that Yang was not seriously injured. Even if she does have that healing factor, that didn't mean she still couldn't die.

When Dove and Yang cam up to the camp, Raven immediately took notice of all the blood on her daughter's body. She hastily walked forward to her daughter. "What is this? What happened?" She sounded calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was very worried. Almost to the point of panic.

Yang looked at her mother for a few moments. She still wasn't use to Raven being worried about her. Even though her mother tried to hide it, Yang could see right through her. She smiled. "It's not my blood."

On the inside, Raven was relived and happy to know that Yang was unharmed. "That still doesn't explain what exactly happened. Who attacked you?"

"I believe I can explain that." Dove said as she walked forward. She turned to Yang. "Now why don't you go get washed up. I'm sure being covered blood doesn't exactly feel all that great."

Yang nodded. "Yeah. I feel kind of gross. Not to mention." She took a whiff at herself and instantly recoiled. "I smell so damn gross. Yuck!"

Raven watched as her daughter walked by her to her tent to clean herself. The obsidian-haired woman then turned her attention to Dove. "Tell me what happened Dove."

"Those huntsmen from Vale came upon us. We had to fight them. They're dead now. Though I would seriously recommend that we move very soon. Don't need more trouble than what we already have." The doctor reported dutifully.

The bandit queen sighed. "I see. I'm curious though. This was the first time in months that Yang has seen real, live combat. How did she perform?"

Dove smiled as she placed her arms behind her. "Your daughter did very well. She could sense them coming and accurately tell the amount of bodies that were coming toward us. While she was fighting, she moved around with blinding speed and attacked with monstrous strength. She was able to predict all of her opponents attacks and respond accordingly. Yang moved around the battlefield expertly. Her opponents couldn't even land one blow on her. She completely overwhelmed them and outsmarted them. She acted both ferociously and intelligently." Dove's smile grew as she saw Raven's scarlet eyes brimming with pride. Her leader couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she recounted the events that took place not too long ago. It filled the doctor's heart with joy to Raven so proud of her own daughter. This was the happiest she had ever seen her leader in such a long time. Neither one really knew it, but both mother and daughter were helping each other heal from the wounds their past had inflicted upon them.

"I see. Well, my only regret is that I wasn't there to see my daughter tear those fools asunder." Raven's face then turned expressionless once again. "Vale is certain to wonder about those weaklings. You're right. We need to move soon. Could you help me inform the tribe to pack up in thirty minutes?"

"Certainly Raven. Let's not stay longer than we must."

Raven walked calmly back to the tribe's camp. She stopped as she came by Yang's tent. The tribe leader stared at it for a few moments before continuing on her way. " _Soon Yang. Very soon. You're almost ready to take on the White Fang._ "

* * *

Weiss had finally landed in Zhifu. It had taken her a day to get her via air bus, but she had finally made it. She was finally free from that bastard of a father and more importantly, she could start looking for Ruby and maybe she would find the rest of team as well.

The former heiress had just stepped out of the airship station and into the busy market place. She was actually rather taken back with how many people were moving around in a place that seemed so small. People constantly moving to and fro with materials for for buildings and goods for stores to sell. The constant stream of busy mechanics jogging around the outside of the station and the ship builders and welders running around the harbor surprised her as well. These people were all doing their part to help maintain this town.

She continued her way down down the market street, careful not to accidentally run into anyone. If Weiss had to be honest, she was actually quite fascinated with all of this. She had never seen this in her entire life. But of course not. She lived most of her life inside a large and safe mansion. The white-haired teen was experiencing this whole thing for the first time. Weiss couldn't help the child like curiosity that took over. She wanted to see more new things. Weiss wanted to experience all of the things she had never had the chance to see when she was younger.

The delicious scent of baked goods entered her nose. She looked to the right to see a modestly sized bakery. It looked nice and quaint. Like the people who owned the store really cared about their craft. Weiss strode to the window of the bakery. She saw all sorts baked goods. Everything from bread to cookies. Speaking of cookies, Weiss saw a particular set of them. The white-haired teen knew these cookies. Golden brown and full of large, full chocolate chip chunks. These were Ruby's favorite. Just as she was about to enter the store, someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey there pretty little thing. How's about you and me have a spot of fun darlin." The man drawled. Weiss scrunched her nose in disgust. The smell of alcohol was strong in his breath.

"Unhand me you filthy drunkard! I want nothing to do with you and I most certainly do not want to have a 'spot of fun' with you! You repugnant oaf of a man!" Weiss yanked her arm free from the drunk's grip.

She hoped that he would leave her alone now, but it seems he was not a man who took no for an answer. He grabbed her shoulders and began to press himself against her. "Now c'mon love. Don't be like that. Trust me. I'm can make yer whole worl-"

Weiss reached with her left hand and pulled out Myrtenaster. She slashed it across the man's chest. The man yelled in pain as he fell back on his ass. Weiss frowned down at him. It was then she noticed two more men come out and help him up.

"Fucking bitch. Boys, it looks like we gotta teach her a lesson. A very painful lesson." The drunk barked angrily.

Weiss smirked haughtily. "Sure. Come and teach me a lesson if you think can little man." She pointed the tip of her weapon at the him.

Two of them pulled out a knife while the other pulled out a gun. Weiss moved her sword arm in a circle to create a glyph. She then made a thrust in the middle of her glyph and it shot out through the air. It made contact with the gun one of the men were holding and wrapped itself around the weapon.

Weiss grinned when the gunman pointed his gun at her at found he couldn't pull the trigger. He tried several more times, but trigger simply wouldn't budge.

"Try all you want, but my glyph has rendered your weapon useless. You will not be able to use it until I release the glyph." Weiss mocked. It usually wasn't like her to taunt her opponents. She just chalked it up to spending too much time with Yang.

Frustrated, the man threw his gun down to the ground. "Fuck it! Let's just cut her and beat her to a pulp!"

All three men began to rush her. Weiss moved herself into a fencing salute. When her opponents came with in ten feet of her. She stabbed the ground. Glyphs formed beneath her attacker's feet and then spun like gears. After a couple of seconds, the three men suddenly shot up in the air. One landed with a thud behind her. Another sailed away and fell into the water with a loud splash. The last landed in a dumpster a couple of buildings down.

She nodded in satisfaction. "There now. That should teach those rude, dirty men to treat people with respect."

The sudden sound of clapping and cheering caused the small teen to jump in surprise. Weiss blinked several times. She really did not notice that a crowd had formed around her. She was so hyper focused on her fight, that she just didn't hear people forming around her. She suddenly felt slightly nervous. She wasn't use to this amount of attention.

She started to laugh nervously as a single drop of sweat trickled down her cheek as she heard some woman said something about how her son should marry a girl like her.

The man behind her had woken up. He looked up at the former heiress and grinned. He quietly stood up. With the crowd distracting her, he decided to use this opportunity of her having her guard down and lunged. However, before he could reach her, a fist came crashing against his face.

Weiss jumped as she heard what sounded like a bullet hitting the side beef. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned right to see the man who attacked her flying through the air and smash against a building made of red bricks. Weiss then turned around completely to see a tall, muscular, blond man with a yellow stubble on his face.

He grinned down at her. "You should really pay attention to your surroundings young lady." The blond man scolded.

Before Weiss could retort, she saw a few men in red uniforms come through the crowd. One of them stepped in front her and asked "What in dust is going on here"

"I was just defending myself officer. That man over there tried assault me and even made unwanted sexual advances towards me." Weiss said as she pointed to the unconscious that was laid out against the brick wall..

The officer followed her finger to where the assailant was. He let out a frustrated groan. "Oh for fucks sake. Again with that man!" The officer shouted. He looked back down at the teen and took off his hat and bowed forward. "Please do not let these scum ruin your view of our humble town ma'am. I assure you. Most of us here are very friendly folk."

Weiss smiled as she sheathed her weapon. "It's okay officer. I do not see your home in a bad light. I actually really like this place. It's very lively here."

The officer rose back up a laughed. "Many thanks ma'am. You are most kind to say that." He put his hat back on and turned to his fellow policemen. "Alright boys. Let's put these idiots in the station...again." With that, the policemen went about handcuffing all three men and put them in a large police truck and drove off. The crowd then dispersed and went about their daily lives once again.

She heard the sounds of hardy laughter behind her. She looked up at the blond man. "Thank you for helping me sir."

"Sir? Hahahahaha. No. Don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Just call me Tai. You're Weiss right?"

Weiss blinked at Taiyang several times before leaning forward. Giving him a questioning look. "Yes. How do you know my name though? I'm certain you and I have never meet before."

Taiyang frowned. "Awwww. You mean to tell me my little girls never actually told you who I am?" He shook his head. Did those little stinkers really think that he was so embarrassing that they didn't want to talk about him? "Why I'm Ruby's and Yang's father." He said as he pointed his thumb at himself. Smilingly brightly at the girl.

Weiss hunched over and gaped at the man. "You're their father!?"

"Yup. I sure am the father of my beautiful little girls."

Weiss shook her head and pulled herself together. She could tell this man absolutely adored his daughters. He sounded every bit like a father. He was the exact opposite of her father in every way. She envied Ruby and Yang. A part of her wished she had him as her father instead of the heartless bastard that sired her.

She looked back at the bakery and instantly remembered why she came this way in the first place. She turned to Taiyang. "I was going to buy some of Ruby's favorite cookies until that brute interrupted me."

The large man looked over at the bakery and then looked back down at Weiss. "Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He advised to her.

"Why not? Surely Ruby would love them as a gift?"

"Yeah that's true, but by the time we reach Haven, they would have already spoiled. I'm pretty sure my cute little rose wouldn't like spoiled cookies."

"What? Really? How far is Haven?" She paused for a moment. "What do you mean by 'we'."

Taiyang held an amused look on his face. "Well first of all, Haven is gonna take at least two weeks to get there from here on foot. Secondly, when I said we, I meant the both of us going to Haven."

The white-haired teen raised a brow. "Why would you travel with me and why Haven?"

"Because we are both looking for Ruby. Also, my little girl is in Haven. Before she left, she wrote a note saying where she was going. That's why I know she will be at Haven." He paused. He watched as the teen in front of him began to think. "Look, you'll have a better chance at making it to Haven if you're with me. I'm pretty sure you can see the benefits of traveling with a veteran huntsman. You could even learn a thing or two."

Weiss could definitely see the advantages of having an experienced huntsman with her. There was no flaw in that logic. Besides, this was the sister's father. So she quite certain that he was very trust worthy. She looked up at him and smiled. "Very well then. We shall travel to Haven together, but I insist we buy Ruby some cookies."

Taiyang laughed as he gently slapped Weiss shoulder. Weiss stumbled forward as she let out a gasp of surprise. "Of course we'll buy that little cookie monster some cookies. I know a great place in Haven where we can do just that."

Weiss frowned. "Before we go, how is it that you knew my name?"

"Oh that. Ruby sent me a lot of letters. She just couldn't stop writing about how cool and awesome her partner is. Even said you were pretty in a few of them."

Weiss could feel heat rise in her face. Pink was dusted across cheeks. It was then that she remembered about a certain blonde teammate of hers. "Tai is it? What happened to Yang? I heard about what happened and I am terribly worried about her."

Taiyang brought his finger up to his lips. "Shhhhhhh. Not here. Too many ears and prying eyes. We'll talk about it when we're away from Zhifu. Alright?"

Weiss nodded. She could understand his reluctance to talk about the subject. If she remembered correctly, there were huntsmen that were after her and they could be here. "Alright. However, I expect you to tell me what exactly happened. I just want to know if she's safe."

"Sure. Sure. Now let's get outta here. We got a long way to go before we reach Haven."

* * *

The laughing of a madman echoed through the round chamber as a Grimm was tossed the ground and promptly eviscerated. He then impaled another through the chest with his tail. He lifted it up and threw against the wall. He watched with glee as it began to disappear into black smoke. Tyrian started wag his tail. The black, metal barb had a dark purple substance drip from it's tip. He was quite happy with his prosthetic that his goddess provided for him.

"I see you are enjoying my gift to you Tyrian." Said a smooth voice.

The insane scorpion faunus turned to look upon Salem and all of her dark glory. "Oh. Hahahaha. Yes my Queen. This is wonderful. Thank you!"

Salem smiled "Well, I'm glad you like it. You didn't forget the task I gave to you. Did you?'

Tyrian shook his head. "No. Oh no. I did not forget. I am ready to go now if you so desire. I just have one question."

"Oh. And what would that be?"

"Where should I start looking? Give me a place and I shall go!" He said zealously.

Salem laced her fingers together. She moved in front of Tyrian. "From what we know. Yang Xiao Long is the older sister of the girl you were suppose to bring to me. After the incident on Patch, she disappeared. No one has seen her around. However, since the little rose girl is her sister, I would think the most logical place to start is Mistral. She is most likely looking for her sister. That is where your search will begin."

Tryian began to laugh maniacally. "Excellent! I shall not fail you this time. I will bring her here." He then sprinted toward the exit of Salem's fortress. Tyrian was determined to not fail his Queen this time. "I'm coming for you pretty blonde girl!" He yelled into the blacked sky.

* * *

A/N: Hello again folks! I'm back with yet another chappy! So first, let me say that I am aware that some people are wondering about team RNJR and Qrow. Don't worry. I will bring them in soon. Expect them to come in about 2 more chapters. Just doesn't feel like the right time to introduce them right now. But do not fret. They will be coming.

Several things to explain. First, Hollyhock is a real plant. It is used in medicines. Look it up. Also, a lammergeier or a bearded vulture is a big friggin bird. Them beautiful creatures are huge!

So, here we have our first instance of the darker Yang that I'm going for. Just to be clear. Yang will not act this way toward people in general. Only to those she deems as her enemies and only when she is fighting them. Any other time she acts normal. Also, I really wanted to bring in an interesting weapon type. So I thought of the hook swords. Never seen them in the show, so I decided to use them in the story. Also, Yang can increase her body's temp to great heights. Thought it was an interesting ability to give Yang. She could already do it before, but only when she activated her semblance. Now she has full control over it. I also believe Yang's normal body temp is higher than others. I think it makes sense for a character like her.

How do you like the idea of Tai and Weiss traveling together? I thought it might make for some funny and cute moments down the road. I'm sure Tai has PLENTY of embarrassing stories to tell of the sisters. Lol

Also, how do you guys like the story cover pic? A guest in the review section pointed me towards it. It came from the rwbyforums. I don't know if the user called Atreyu Varro is the actual artist or if the guest is the artist, but whomever did that pic. All credit goes to them.

Now if you guys will excuse me, I got some TFS plays and Sips to watch. Also, I still have to watch the new episode of Samurai Jack and DBS.

See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9: The Price of Power

A/N: _Italics_ =Thoughts

* * *

"And that's the whole story." Taiyang said as he poked at the wood in the fire.

Weiss couldn't believe the hatred Yang had to endure. She put her face in her hands. Sorrow for her friend began to wrap around her heart. " _If only I had refused Jacques, then I could have stayed with Yang so she wouldn't have been alone_."

"Hey! None of that now, you hear. Was nothin you could have done about it." He said as if reading the diminutive girl's thoughts.

Weiss looked up from her hands. She saw the steely gaze from Taiyang. It nearly made her jump. "How can you say that? Aren't you worried about her? Are you even sure she's safe with this mother of hers? Don't you want to look for her?"

The blond man sighed. He threw the stick behind him haphazardly. "Of course I'm worried Weiss, but I've been down this road not once, not twice, but three times already in my life. I have found that there is no point in getting all put down from the things that have already happened. It's better to focus on something that can make a difference and move forward." The hunter picked up some dry grass and threw it at the campfire. "As for Raven. I can't think of a place safer for Yang than by her mother. The tribe that Raven is in charge of is very elusive. Typically, you won't find them unless they want you to find them. So to that end, trying to look for Yang would be fruitless. That's why I'm looking for Ruby. Not to mention, Raven is very strong. Trust me when I say that there is no one that I know of or heard of that can beat Raven in a fight. So I don't really have to worry too much about Yang. Raven will make sure she is safe."

"Well, if you are certain then I suppose there is nothing to really worry too much about then." Weiss could see the wisdom in the older man's words. He clearly has experienced a lot and the former heiress did not think it her place to try to dispute him. Weiss would take this as some form of life advice. After all, Taiyang had made it sound as if it were as such.

The huntsman smiled. "Look, if this was the Raven from seventeen years ago, then I would be a lot more concerned."

Weiss frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Taiyang chuckled softly. "When Raven was younger, she was...how do I explain it? Hmmm. Ah! She was similar to Yang. Stubborn, usually thought the best way to deal with a problem was to just go through it and was hotheaded. Well, not nearly as hot headed as Yang, but still hotheaded. Thing is though, seventeen years is a good long time. More than enough time for someone to change. When I came upon Raven that night, I could immediately tell that she was not the same woman from all those years ago. Experience had turned her into something far greater. She had matured well beyond that."

Weiss gave Taiyang a deadpanned look. "Sounds like you still care for this woman. You almost practically gushed about her."

Taiyang blinked several times at his shorter companion. "Eh? Really? Well, there is no denying that I still have a thing for her. I figured that out a looooooong time ago."

The teen shook her head. She could definitely see where Yang got some of her compassion from. A thought had just occurred to her. She had began to wonder about the adorable dog that she had loved so much. Weiss crossed her right leg over her left from atop the tree stump she sat at. "Where is Zwei? You told me about how he fought. Why is he not here then? Surely he could have been of some help."

"I left him with Glynda. She is definitely the more responsible and more mature one of those three. I didn't want to bring the little guy because I have a feeling that things are gonna get a little too dangerous for him."

Weiss nodded. She could agree with that logic. She didn't want anything bad to happen to that cute little dog. The white-haired girl jumped when Taiyang sat right next her and swung his arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see him beaming down at her.

"Now then. No more sad stuff or serious crap alright? Let's talk about something a little less on the dreary side and more on the fun side!"

Weiss smiled. "Really? Like what?"

Taiyang smirked mischievously at her. "Well, since the girls probably thought I was too lame to talk about, I thought I would tell you some cute stories about when they were little."

Weiss' eyes widened. Oh this she had to know. She would not contain her curiosity from this. This information was very important. The teen leaned toward Taiyang. "It is imperative that you tell me these stories. Any amount of ammunition that I can gather against them, especially Yang, would be greatly appreciated."

The older man chuckled. " _Oh boy. Seems like the girls must have played a prank or two on her_." He looked up at the night sky. Stroking his stubble, Taiyang snapped his fingers. He grinned down at Weiss. "Let me tell you about the time when Yang ran around town with a diaper on her head."

"Go on."

"You see, one day me and Summer went into town. We took Yang with us since we had no one who could look after her. Yang had soiled her diaper and Summer took her into the bathroom to change her. Apparently, after Summer had taken the dirty diaper, she turned around for a few moments to throw it away. However, when she looked back down, Yang was gone and so was the new diaper. Summer came running out yelling my name. Naturally, I came running to her and she told me that Yang ran off somewhere. Before we started to look, we heard giggling. Next thing we know, Yang is running down the street naked, with her clean diaper on her head. Now you would think that we would have caught her, but that wasn't the case." He paused as he took a swig of his canteen. Wiping his mouth, Taiyang continued. "Before I could get my hands on her, she crawled underneath some low hanging boxes. Before I knew it, she was already standing and running to the end of the alley. We spent fifteen minutes chasing around a naked kid with a diaper on her head. Honestly, I had no idea babies could be so fast and elusive. At the end of it all, she was laughing and clapping her hands...She was also very dirty."

He looked down to see a very red faced Weiss. Her cheeks were puffed out and her hand on her mouth to keep her from laughing. Eventually, she couldn't hold in her laughter and began to laugh uncontrollably. Her legs were kicking as she pounded the stump with her hands. "I've got a lot more stories where that came from."

Weiss immediately stopped. She fixed a serious look at the huntsman. The teen grabbed his shirt to pull him down. She looked him in the eyes. "Tell me everything."

Taiyang smirked. "Of course!"

* * *

Yang once again found herself clashing with her mother. The clanging sounds of metal against metal echoed. Raven had deemed Yang good enough to move up to the next level in her training. Using a real sword.

CLANG!

Their swords meet once more. Sparks flying from their clash.

Yang was thrown away from Raven. Her back hit the ground, but instead of lying flat when she landed, Yang threw her legs up and back to roll backwards away from her mother. She then managed to get her feet under her and she jumped away just in time to avoid her mother's red sword. The blow split the ground and formed a small fisher.

The blonde landed and instantly jumped at her the tribe leader. As soon as she landed within striking distance, Raven quickly swung her blade horizontally, only for Yang to jumped and flipped over her to get at her backside. However, Raven had anticipated this. She ducked down and quickly kicked out her daughter's legs. Causing Yang to gasp in surprise. Just as the blonde was falling, the older woman swung up diagonally. Yang was barely able to bring up her own sword to block the attack.

The strike from her mother sent her sailing through the air. She twirled three times before landing painfully on her head. Yang sat up while holding her head. She started to feel the power again. The teen felt the power flowing through her veins, just like it did when her and Dove were attacked in the forest. It made her pain fade away and replaced it with the euphoric rush that she had wanted. Yang smirked. She began to chuckle darkly.

Raven raised a single brow. She watched as her daughter stood up. She noticed a faint golden, fiery aura wrap around her. When her daughter turned around, she was meet with a monstrous grin that showed the whites of her teeth. Her scarlet eyes glowing menacingly. She also noted how her eyes were now bloodshot, but instead of the veins being red, they were pure yellow. Raven frowned. " _Foolish child!_ "

Yang sprinted at her mother. She swung her sword at Raven. The obsidian-haired woman responded by parrying her attack. The tribe leader brought up her sword to block another attack. She placed her right foot in between her daughter's feet and wrapped her left arm around Yang's sword arm. This effectively locked Yang in place. Next, Raven struck her with the kashira of her weapon. Yang's head shot back. Once the older woman had effectively stunned and dazed her daughter, she released her right arm and grabbed the scruff of her shirt. Raven then cartwheeled over Yang and used the momentum and her own strength, to throw the teen onto the ground.

Before Yang could recover, Raven jumped on top of her. She pressed the blunt edge against her daughter's neck. "YANG! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Raven was meet with a growl. She balled up her fist and struck her daughter hard across her face with the red metal of her gauntlets. "GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF YANG!"

Yang groaned as she blinked several times. Her red eyes stopped glowing and the golden veins in her eyes receded. The blonde shook her head. "Ugh. Wha...OUCH! OWOWOWOW!"

Raven lifted herself off of her daughter. She watched as Yang began to blurt expletives while rubbing the side of her face. "It's about time you finally regained control of yourself."

Yang looked up at her mother. "Huh? What the hell do you mean!?

"Tell me Yang. Do you know what just happened? What was the last thing you remember?"

The young half faunus frowned. "So you just gonna dodge my question?"

Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "Just answer my questions and then we can get your question."

"Fine. I don't know what happened. I just remember feeling something rushing through me. And it felt really good. Like, really good." Yang looked up at the sky. "Just like the feeling I had back in the forest when those assholes came after me. I really liked that feeling. Just like I really enjoyed ripping those bastards apart." She brought her gaze back down to her mother. "Is this suppose to be the part where you tell me that's wrong and go on some triad about morality?"

"No. There is nothing wrong about finding joy and satisfaction in crushing your enemies. Nothing wrong about enjoying the feeling of utterly breaking your opponents. What is wrong, is when you let it control you. When you allow these sensations to control you, then you lose sight of what's important. You let these feelings control you, then you will likely hurt those you didn't want to hurt." Raven watched as her daughter dropped her head. She sighed as she knelt down. The older woman gently took hold of Yang's face and pushed it up to meet her gaze. "You need to understand that it is imperative that you control yourself Yang. Do you wish to harm the ones you care for? I'm sure you don't, but if you allow these sensations to take hold of you, then the people who will suffer will be the ones around you. There is also something else at work here Yang."

"What? What is it?"

"You have never felt power like this in you. Power has a price Yang. A price that destroys many a person. In the instances that you felt the Phoenix's power rushing around inside of you, it used the joy and pleasure you felt from crushing your opponents and started to take control. Know this Yang. A power that you cannot control is useless." Raven put her hands on her daughter's shoulders."You must be the one who controls it, not the other way around. The power you have is no child's toy Yang. You alone have the power to save this world or destroy it. So you must use it wisely."

Yang looked away from her mother. It was now that she was starting to feel some form of shame. "How do I control this then? If this is something I'm suppose to be able to use, then why does it do this to me?" Yang said meekly. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"This happens because I believe that you are simply being introduced to too much power all at once. You're not ready for the amount you were using. You need to slowly acclimate to it. The Phoenix's original intent was for a person to be slowly and gradually introduced to it's might. However, in addition to that power using your feelings, it seems that your powerful emotions are able to repress that mechanism. As I said before, even the gods aren't perfect. The Phoenix did not account for this."

Yang sighed. It was true. She had always known that she was a very emotional person. Her emotions were always the source of her strength, but looking back on her life she realized that they were also her greatest weakness. Her emotions had gotten her into a lot of trouble. It was her emotions that nearly got her and Ruby killed when they were children. It was the lack of control over her emotions that got her arm cut off. But that was just they way she is. She was just the kind of person who wore her heart on her sleeve. She never hid what she felt.

"Yang." Raven said as she stood up. "You aren't the only who delights in the suffering of their enemies. You aren't the only who loves the thrill of combat. I share your feelings. However, I never allow them to control me. To do so would bring great harm to myself and the tribe." Sheathing her sword, the obsidian-haired woman walked over to her daughter's sword and placed it in its sheath. She looked over to her child. "No one here will tell you what you're feeling is wrong. You should enjoy the suffering of your enemies. Especially after they had made you suffer so. I'm not going to tell you that you're just like them if you be this way." She paused. The eyes of her daughter staring intently at her. As if her brain was absorbing every single word she said. "The truth is that you are nothing like them. You don't go around making terrorist attacks on humans or trying to bring destruction and despair to the world. You are someone who would never lay a hand on an innocent. You aren't willing to sacrifice people to attain your goals. No Yang. You are nothing like those monsters. However, as I have said before, you need to have strict control over those feelings."

"But how do I control them? I don't even know where to begin with doing something like that."

"You need to truly understand yourself. You may think you do, but your lack of control over yourself says otherwise. You need to understand how to defeat yourself. If you don't, then you will never be able to defeat people like Cinder, Salem, or Adam. Not only that either. Knowing how to defeat yourself will also help you to keep yourself in check." Raven walked over to Yang and held out her hand. Yang took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. "Luckily for you, I know the perfect person who can help you with that."

Yang leaned in slightly. "Really? Who?"

The older woman pulled her sword and swung it to create her portal. She sheathed her weapon and looked back at Yang. "The oldest member of the tribe. His name is Owl. He may not be very strong due to his age, but he is highly respected by all in the tribe. He is the wisest and most knowledgeable person we have. Even I go to him for advice every now and then. You would be smart to take what he says to heart Yang. He will help you with your problem. Now come. We go to him immediately."

Yang followed after her mother. She didn't know what to expect from this Owl, but she hoped that he would able to aid her.

* * *

Sun was sweating bullets. He could feel the Belladonna patriarch' eyes boring holes through his own. The monkey faunus gulped as his eyes began to frantically shift around the entire room. Looking for any place to make his escape if he should need to.

Ghira narrowed his eyes and spoke. "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you boy?" His voice just slightly below a growl.

The blonde goof started to tremble slightly. "Uhhh. N...no sir."

"Oh it's very simple really. You see, I know that you and my precious kitten will be traveling together. So I just wanted us to come to a small understanding with one another."

"R...really? Wh...what kind of understanding?" Sun did not like where this was going. It felt like the older faunus was straining himself to keep from jumping over his desk and rip out his jugular.

Ghira leaned back in his chair. "First, if you are going to be leaving with her, then you had better make sure she is able to come back safe and sound. Secondly, and far more importantly, you had best keep that thing in your pants. If I even suspect that you defiled my daughter." Ghira paused as he leaned over his desk and grabbed Sun's jacket. He pulled the young teen close. "Then I'm going to break every bone in your scrawny little body and then castrate you." The older man growled. "Do you understand boy?"

Sun was shaking in Ghira's grip. Images of the man breaking his bones and taking away his manhood flashing before his eyes. "Ye..yes sir! I understand sir!"

Ghria let the boy go. He dropped back down in his seat and smiled. "Good." He heard a knock on his door. He could tell that it was Blake by her scent. "Come in sweetheart!" The man said jovially.

"Dad. Have you seen Sun? It's almost time t-" Blake stopped as she opened the door to see her friend sitting across from her father. "Oh! This is where you have been. C'mon Sun! We have to go before the boat leaves without us." Blake turned around, leaving the two males alone. "HURRY UP SUN!" She yelled.

Sun stood up and began to make his way towards the door. "Boy?" Sun stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to look at Blake's father. The island chief held a wide smile. "Do remember what we talked about."

Sun stood at attention and saluted stiffly. "Yes s..sir!" He stuttered before booking it towards his companion. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from the older man. He valued his life too much to even want to be around Blake's terrifying father for even a second longer.

* * *

Glynda was currently readying herself for work. She had a lot of things that needed to be done. Those people from the council weren't exactly making her life easier either. They kept trying to demand that she and the staff at Beacon leave the school to go hunting after Yang. Each time she refused them. She had come to understand that these politicians did not take kindly to being told no. The blonde woman didn't care though. They could huff and puff all they wanted, but the academy's staff was loyal to Ozpin and not the government.

After Glynda thought she was good and proper, she nodded. She left her bedroom and started making her way to the entrance of her home. The professor reached out to grab her keys on the table that she usually left them on. She raised a brow when she couldn't feel them. She looked down and frowned. " _Where did I put those blasted things? I could have sworn I left them here._ "

Glynda then spent ten minutes looking for her keys. Frustration beginning to mount as time went on. Just as soon as she was about to lose her temper, she heard a jingle below her. When the blonde woman looked down, she saw Zwei holding her keys in his mouth. He was offering them to her. She bent down and took them. Glynda then smiled as she started to pet Zwei. "Good boy. I swear, you are a little furry angel."

Opening the door, she stepped out. Zwei came trotting out behind her. Before she could close her door, the small corgi used his head and pushed the door closed. After this was done, he looked up at his caretaker and barked. Glynda chuckled. "Well, you are far more of a gentleman than a lot of men that I have met."

After She locked her door, the blonde woman entered her car with Zwei in the passenger seat. Just before she started the vehicle, her scroll went off. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled it out to see who it was that was calling her. Upon seeing Peter's name, she answered it. "Yes Peter?"

"A man from the council and his people are here."

Glynda sighed. "Again? You would think after all the times we have refused them that they would give up." She said with an annoyed tone.

Peter chuckled. "They seem to be as stubborn as we are. I do hope you can get here Glynda. You are much better at this kind of stuff than we are."

"I'm on my way. Just keep them in the meeting room. Make sure they don't try to snoop around. Pretty sure Ozpin wouldn't have been too thrilled about them nosing around his office or something." She hung up and started up the engine of her car. The real reason she didn't want them poking around was because she didn't want them to find any information about the Maidens, the Relics, or the facility beneath Ozpin's office.

She let out a frustrated snarl. The blonde looked down at her furry friend. "I am really getting sick and tired of these politicians." Zwei barked. It always felt like he could understand exactly what she said. Glynda smiled and shook her head. She then reached over and put the seat belt through the harness that she bought for him. Bringing her attention back up to her dashboard, she put her vehicle into reverse. "Now let's go see if we can get rid of those idiots."

* * *

Yang followed her mother into a tent that smelled like the forest. Once inside, she saw an elderly man wearing a black and gray robe sitting in the center of the inside of his tent. He had feathers all over his head. They were brown-black to tawny-buff to pale creamy gray. There was dense freckling of these colors on his crown and forehead. He had stripes down his nape and the back of his neck. The elderly man also had long ear tufts that extended away from his head.

Owl was roused from his meditative state when he sensed that he had visitors. He opened his eyes to see Raven and her daughter. Owl's face wrinkled more than it already was when he smiled. "Ah! Raven! So good of you to come." He said in a low, hoarse voice. His vocal cords clearly worn out from age.

Raven did a small curt bow. She walked over to the elderly faunus to help him stand up. Once this was done, she grabbed his cane and gave it him. "It's good to see you too Owl. I will be blunt. I did not exactly come here for a visit."

Owl chuckled. He shook his head gingerly. "Of course. You never come by to just visit. You should though. I do enjoy the company of others." The old man then looked over to Yang. He limped over slowly towards her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. "And this must be the great Phoenix. Oh what joy it is to know that I was able to see it before I die." He reached out gently stroked the golden feathers of Yang's wing. "What a beautiful shine your feathers have little bird." He looked back towards Raven. "I suppose she is the reason for this visit."

Raven nodded. "Yes. Yang needs your help."

"Oh. Help with what?"

"Yang does not know how to properly control her darker urges and emotions. They are so powerful that they shut down the Phoenix's safety measures when it comes to slowly introducing more of its power to her."

Owl began to stroke his chin. He squinted his eyes at Yang. Looking at her critically, the old man nodded his head. "You, young one, are playing a dangerous game. I can see all of your dark emotions swirling around inside of you uncontrollably. This will not do." He limped over to his kettle and began to pour out some water into a cup. "I'm afraid there is only one thing that can help."

The tribe leader's eyes widened. She instantly knew what the thing that Owl was referring to. "Are you certain of this Owl? This would make Yang very vulnerable to Salem and her inner circle."

"Yes. I am quite certain Raven. It is the only way."

Yang felt lost. She had no idea what these two were talking about. "Um. Excuse me." Yang blurted out. Both Raven and Owl turned their heads to the blonde. "Are you guys gonna keep talking in riddles or are you gonna tell me what's going on here? Because I am very lost."

Owl let out a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry little bird. Yes perhaps I should explain." He began to pour some sort of powdery substance into the hot water and started stir the contents inside his cup. "There is a place some miles to the west. It's called Mt. Gulg. You have to climb this mountain and reach the top."

The young half faunus was scratching her head. She was a now thoroughly confused. "How does climbing a mountain help me exactly?"

"Your emotions are powerful. It is as your mother says. They are repressing the inhibitor inside you and allowing too much of the Phoenix's power to flow through you. To be able to properly stop this, you must learn to conquer yourself."

"Is this some sort of trial where I go and get rid of the darkness inside of me? Because this sounds strangely familiar to a retro video game I played when I was little."

Owl laughed. He started tapping the bottom of his cane on the ground. "Oh no child. That's not what I am talking about when I say that you must conquer yourself. That only happens in those games of yours. Nothing, but fiction that is. It is impossible to banish darkness from yourself. You need to remember something. Dark is not inherently evil and light is not inherently good." He paused as he took a sip from his cup. "No. These sensations that you feel are fine. I'm sure Raven has already told you this, but I'll say it again. The joy and pleasure you feel from breaking your enemies in twine is not the part that is bad. It is your lack of control over these feelings that is bad. This trial is to allow you to learn how to control these feelings and therefore, allow the Phoenix's power to come to you slowly and naturally."

Yang nodded. This made more sense to her. She then frowned and looked back the old man. "What exactly will I find at the top?"

"That, my dear, is for you to find out." He laughed as he saw a pout form on Yang's face. "Come now. If I told you, then that would destroy the joy of the adventure. Mystery and unraveling that mystery is part of what makes adventures so much fun!"

The blonde sighed while shaking her head. She was liking this old man more and more. "Alright then. If this is the only way, then I will climb the shit out of that mountain."

"Be careful little bird. A word of caution. There are a large number of Grimm that inhabit that mountain. The climb will not be as easy as you think. The trial at the top will prove to be even harder."

Yang gave shocked look. "How many Grimm we talkin about here exactly?"

"Lots. Hundreds even." He said as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Ah! Well, that sounds just peachy." Yang said sarcastically. She was hoping he wouldn't have said that. She could kill a lot of Grimm, but hundreds? There was no way for her to deal with all of that at her current level. No. Yang reasoned that if she was to reach the top, then she would have to pick her battles wisely. Not just to keep herself from being overwhelmed from the Grimm, but also to conserve her energy for the climb.

Owl smiled and turned around to put down his cup. He walked over to Raven. "Raven, my dear, could help me lay down. My knees aren't what they use to be."

"Of course." The bandit queen gently lowered the old faunus down onto his bed.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I think I will take my nap now. I feel very tired." Owl said as he yawned into his hand.

"Very well. Come Yang." Just as her daughter stepped out, Raven turned towards the elderly bird faunus. "I will be sure to tell Dove that you are out of your medication."

Owl flinched. His face paled at the mention of his medicine. "Oh must you really? That stuff tastes horrible!"

"Don't be such a baby. You need it." Raven chastised.

"Hmpf. Those eyes of yours are too observant for my liking."

The obsidian-haired woman rolled her eyes. It always amazed her how childish Owl could be. For as old as he is, he still acted like a child at times. Once she walked out of the tent, she looked to her daughter. "Listen to me Yang. Do not take this lightly. This will be your most difficult test yet. If you have to, you can retreat from and come back and then attempt it again. It helps no one if you die up there."

Yang could tell that Raven was worried about her. In the time that she had spent with her mother, she had become use to seeing beneath the older woman's exterior. She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be sure not to be stupid. Annnnnnnd since I don't want to die, I won't be trying to fight all of the Grimm. After all, I only have to reach the top and do whatever trial that is up there and then come back down."

"Just...just be careful Yang. You will have to use all of that which you have learned if you hope to overcome the mountain."

"Alright alright. I promise I won't be stupid."

Raven was still feeling apprehensive about this. She wasn't exactly sure if Yang was ready to face what lied at the top of the mountain, but Owl has never steered her wrong before. If Owl believes that this was the only way, then she would trust in his judgment. On the plus side, this could give her the time to do something she had been meaning to do for a while. She looked at Yang. "I know we didn't get through a lot of your training today, but I want you to take the day off. Take this time to rest and prepare for the mountain. For tomorrow, at dawn, you leave for ."

Yang watched as her mother disappeared into the bulk of the camp. She sighed. The teen knew she was going to have her work cut out for herself tomorrow. She had the distinct feeling that this whole thing was gonna hurt.

* * *

It was late afternoon. The sky had turned orange as the sun started to set in the distance. Yang sat at the edge of the camp with a with book and pencil in her hands. She was moving the graphite point gracefully across the page of her book. Occasionally, she would look up from her book and then look back down. The blonde had asked the tribe if she could have a book with empty pages and a few pencils. This request surprised some of the tribe members. Of all of the things she could have requested for, she chose something as simple as an empty book and a few pencils. Of course they were more than happy to comply with what she asked for. After all, besides this, Yang had only ever asked them if there were ways for her to help them with the things they needed in order to complete their tasks.

Raven walked by to see Yang sitting on a patch of grass looking down at something. She stared curiously at her daughter for a few moments. " _What is she doing_?" The tribe leader continued to stare at the blonde teen before finally deciding to see for herself. Whatever it is that Yang was doing, Raven could tell that she was fully concentrating on it. Once she reached Yang, she bent down and moved her head just over her the girl's shoulder to see a very detailed drawing of the scenery in front of them. Raven was quite impressed. Yang had managed to draw down every detail.

Raven could see her daughter sticking her tongue out part way as she concentrated on her work. It was then that she realized that the blonde had yet to notice her presence. A mischievous glint sparkled in her red eyes. "That is a very good drawing Yang."

"SHIT!" Yang yelled as she threw her book up. She fell over in surprise. Looking up at the source of her near heart attack, she saw her mother smirking down at her. "FOR DUST'S SAKE! STOP DOING THAT! HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THIS?" Yang screamed at her mother while holding her chest. Her heart still racing from her mother's surprise.

"Well, I do keep telling you to be more aware of your surroundings." Raven mocked as she held out hand. The book that Yang had been drawing in landed in her palm.

The half-breed's eyes went wide. She quickly stood up and walked to the older woman. "I'll just take this back now." Just as Yang was about to take back her book, Raven had quickly moved it away from her. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Hmmmm" Raven hummed out. She looked thoughtfully up to the sky. Bringing her gaze back to her daughter, she grinned. "No. I am curios to see what other things you've drawn. I never knew you were so adept with art."

Yang started to growl as her fists were shaking. "Give it back dammit!" She lunged at Raven. Unfortunately for Yang, her mother was far too fast for her. So instead of grabbing onto her and taking her book back, she fell face first into the dirt.

"Come now. What exactly are you trying to hide from me? The way you're acting is only making me want to see inside this even more. If you want it back that badly, then you will just have try to take it back."

Yang picked herself up. She turned to see that Raven had already opened the book and began to flip through it. The fiery girl let out a snarl. She ran at the obsidian-haired woman and reached to snatch the book away, only for her to grab at air. She blinked several times. Yang had lost sight of her mother and began to frantically turn her head from side to side to try to find her.

"My these are quite good! Very photo-realistic. You have excellent attention to detail."

Yang whipped her head around to see Raven sitting on a thick branch with her back leaning against the trunk of the tree. She calmly flipped the page. Yang started to look from the spot her mother was sitting at, to the spot where she was but a few moments ago. She then stopped to gawk at her mother. " _How? How in the fuck did she get all the way over there so damn quickly? What the hell is this woman?_ " Yang watched as the bandit queen casually flipped another page. Sweat was beginning to run down her face. She could tell by the number of pages that were left that her mother was close to a certain set of drawings she really didn't want her to see. "Al...alright come on. You hav...have seen enough. I like to draw, okay. It's a hobby I picked up when I was a kid."

Raven hummed in response. "That makes sense. No wonder these are so finely detailed. You have spent years perfecting this skill. Although I still get the feeling that you are trying to hide something from me."

Yang blanched as her mother flipped another page. Panic began to set in her mind. "What? No I'm not trying to hide anything from you. Don't be silly." Yang began to laugh nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just want it back so I can continue my drawing. That's all."

"You're a horrible liar Yang. Just what exactly is in here that you don't wan-" Raven paused abruptly when she saw the next picture. It was her daughter's partner. However, it wasn't the fact that it was Yang's partner that caused the older woman to pause. No. It was that Yang had drawn Blake Belladonna naked with great detail. Every curve, every slope, even every strand hair was drawn with meticulous attention to detail. It was like Raven was looking at the real thing in front of her. "Oh. I see. So this is why you didn't want me to look."

Raven looked over to see her daughter's face was completely red with embarrassment. She could swear she saw steam coming out of her ears. The obsidian-haired woman chuckled. " _Teens are so easily embarrassed._ " Turning the page rewarded Raven with more images of the Belladonna girl. Most of them were just of her head and most showed her smiling. " _Oh yes. Yang is quite smitten with this girl_."

The older woman thought that she had embarrassed her child enough and threw the book at her. She watched as Yang fumbled with it for a few moments before finally getting it under control. The tribe leader jumped down from the tree. She walked over to Yang, whose face was still a deep shade of red. "So I assume that no one knows about your artistic abilities?"

"N...no. Not even Blake"

"Are you sure she doesn't? Because that nude drawing is very detailed. Like as if she modeled for you. Which means you've seen her naked before."

Yang gasped. "I...I never asked her to do that! The only reason I know what she looks like without clothes is because she needed help with cleaning herself when she was injured from a school mission!"

Raven gave Yang a smirk that would put even the devil to shame. "So what you're telling me is that you drew that from memory? My my. I didn't realize I gave birth to a such a dirty minded girl."

Yang gave her mother a blank look. It was then that she realized that she had fallen for the older woman's trap. She then narrowed her eyes while forming a frown on her face. "You're pure evil."

Raven shrugged. "You're the one who fell for it. Not me." The older woman rolled her eyes as Yang stuck her tongue out at her. "At any event, it is clear that the Belladonna girl is your muse. So you had best get strong enough to protect her." Just before Raven disappeared into the camp, she turned toward her daughter. "You should start preparing yourself for tomorrow Yang. Trust me. You will have quite an ordeal tomorrow."

Yang sighed as she watched her mother go back into the camp. Of course her mother was right. The blonde began her trek back to her tent to mentally prepare herself for the hardships she would be facing tomorrow.

She briefly stopped at the entrance of her tent and looked up at the sky. The stars were just starting to appear in the now twilight sky. A mental image of Blake flashed before her eyes. " _Don't worry Blake. I'm gonna get strong enough to make sure that fucking asshole can't hurt you anymore._ " Yang then entered her tent. She looked at the sword her mother gave her. Taking it out of it's sheath, Yang began to inspect it. She sat down and pulled out whet stone and began to slide across the blade. She thought it would be prudent of her to perform maintenance on it. After all, she would most likely need it for the trial ahead.

* * *

It was now dawn. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. The entire tribe had gathered outside to see Yang off on her journey to Mt. Gulg

Yang stood a few yards away from the tribe. The only thing she was allowed to carry was the sword her mother gave her. Owl had said that if she wanted food or water, then she would have find them herself.

Yang turned around and started wave at the tribe with a large smile on her face. Some of them waved back and yelled words of encouragement. She turned around and closed her eyes to concentrate. In a matter of moments, a bird the size of a child appeared. It's feathers held a golden metallic sheen to them. The tail feathers were curled elegantly behind it. The bird had a sharp, hooked beak of medium length. It had a large set of anisodactyl feet with thick toes and legs. The beautiful golden aves' pure red eyes glowed as it spread it's wings and then took flight.

Raven watched as her daughter flew west towards the mountain. Her face held no emotion. She closed her eyes and sighed. The tribe leader was hoping that her daughter wouldn't come across anyone from Salem's inner circle. She reasoned that if Yang stayed in her bird form then she wouldn't have to worry about that. Only her and the tribe knew what Yang looked like as a bird.

"She will be fine. I am certain that she will come back successful."

Raven opened her eyes to look down at the slightly hunched form of Owl. "I believe you. Yang has everything she needs in order to come out victorious from the mountain."

Owl chuckled. "Well, if she's anything like you then she will overcome what lies at the top. Just like you did when you needed to prove that you were fit to lead us. As I recall, you weren't that much older than her when you challenged it "

Raven hummed in response. She frowned as she turned around and started to walk away. The tribe leader was not exactly looking forward to what she had planned to do today.

Owl looked up at the younger faunus and sighed. He knew that look. "Going to go and visit him? I do hope it doesn't turn into a fight like it did five years ago."

"That will be up to him. I'm not going there looking for a fight, but if he should bring one to me then I shall remind him of his place." Raven slashed her weapon at the air. A hellish orifice opened up and she stepped in.

Owl sighed. He looked sadly at the spot where Raven once stood. He began to make his way to his tent. " _Looks like those two still haven't made up with each other. How long will they be at odds with one another?_ "

"Hmph. That girl will not succeed." A haughty voice rang.

"Oh? And what makes you say that Robin?"

"She is an outsider. That girl is weak. I don't care if she is Raven's daughter. She won't even get up halfway before she comes back down crying like a baby." Robin said snidely. Her disdain for Yang clearly evident.

Owl narrowed his eyes. He then swatted the crown of her head with his cane.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" She said as she rubbed her head.

"You would do well not to underestimate others Robin. Yang will surprise you. That girl is much stronger than you think. She will make you eat your words."

"Ha! I doubt it. That girl knows nothing of our ways. She will show me nothing. She will fail."

Owl sighed as he began to rub his eyes. "Your arrogance will be your downfall young Maiden. You are just asking for trouble now." Owl then walked away from the young girl. He felt that he had quite enough of the girl's ignorance. He knew that she would be taught her lesson soon enough.

* * *

Yang had been flying for an hour. She could now see the mountain in the distance. It was massive. She couldn't even see the summit. It was above the clouds. It was then that she realized that she was going to have a lot more of a climb than she had originally thought.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard two very familiar voices. She looked down to see two people. Two people that she definitely knew. Even from how high she was, Yang could clearly make out the two people beneath her. It was Weiss and her father. She decided that she would check in on them and began to descend towards them. Yang picked a tree near them and carefully flew into it to stay hidden and perched herself on a nice, sturdy branch.

"I still can't get over that Yang ran around naked with a diaper on her head." Weiss said as she giggled.

Yang's scarlet eyes glowed menacingly. She puffed out her chest and slightly raised her wings. " _Are you fucking serious!? He told her that damn story!? You are in so much fucking trouble old man! Just you wait. I'm going to get you back for that!_ "

Taiyang laughed. "I knew you would like that one. It's personally one of my favorites. Just don't tell Yang I told you that. She would probably kill me."

" _Too late you old bastard._ " Yang growled in her head. She started to glare daggers at her father.

The blond man suddenly shivered. He stopped and began to look around. He could have sworn her felt a large amount of killing intent behind him. Yet as far as he could see, there was no one there.

Weiss looked up at the older man. She raised a brow as she followed his eyes to see that there was nothing there. The white-haired girl then brought her gaze back to him. "What's wrong? You look like you're looking for someone."

"I don't know. It felt like someone wanted to kill me. Could have sworn it was coming from the forest."

Weiss shook her head disapprovingly. "Well, I don't see anything. I think you're just being paranoid."

Taiyang looked down incredulously at Weiss. "You callin me crazy"

"Hey! Those are your words not mine. I was merely trying to diplomatic and polite about it."

"Well, maybe I am just being paranoid, but I usually don't get shivers like the one I got unless I'm feeling some sort of killing intent."

"Well, there is nothing there. So we should keep going. I don't want to waste time."

Taiyang gave his small companion a deadpanned look. "Man, you sure are bossy." He rewarded with a pout. He chuckled at the way she looked. He remembered when Summer tried to look angry. She instead just looked cute. "Alright alright. We'll get going now. Sheesh."

Yang watched as the duo marched off towards Haven. She decided that it was time to leave. The teen jumped out of the tree and started flapping her large, might wings. She continued her way towards Mt. Gulg. Yang made a special mental note to make her father suffer the next time she saw him.

* * *

Qrow was stumbling his was down the hallway that lead to his room. Once he reached the door, he fumbled around in his pocket to find his card to unlock his door. After about three minutes of trying to grab his card, he swiped it at the card reader and heard a click. He opened the door and stumbled his way through the doorway. He nearly fell on his face once he entered his room. Taking a few more steps inside, he instantly froze when saw a woman with long, wild, black hair sitting on a chair near the window.

Raven scrunched her nose in disgust as the strong stench of alcohol assaulted her nose. She frowned at her brother. "Why am I not surprised to see you as a complete drunken mess." She watched as her brother blinked at her several times. She could tell that he was trying to stop his vision from swimming around. "Hurry up and close the damn door. I have much to discuss with you."

Qrow shook his head. He had finally sobered himself up enough to where he could actually keep himself from stumbling around his room. He looked up at his twin and sighed. "Awwww fuck."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been a while. My grandmother got sick so I had to help take care of her. Also, where I'm at, we have been getting some problems with tornados. Luckily, I and many other people are okay. Though some had the entire sides of their houses ripped off by the tornado and that sucks. So those are the reasons for why this update took as long as it did.

Let's get into a few things. First, the kashira is the buttcap of the hilt on a katana. Secondly, anisodactyl means that there are 3 toes forward and one back. This structure is very typical of raptor birds (birds of prey). They are also prominent in songbirds as well. Thirdly, I based Owl off the Eurasian Eagle-Owl. Since Mistral seems to be heavily asian influenced, I decided to use a bird that is a part of the Asian continent.

To the guest who knew the TFS Hellsing Abridged reference I put in there, kudos to you. I see you are a person of good taste and culture.

YNI1. Yeah. Raven isn't dumb. She understands how dangerous it would be if Yang lost control. So she wouldn't let it go unchecked. Also, I meant to answer your question regarding the meeting between Qrow and Raven last chapter, but I simply forgot. I'm sorry. The answer is yes. They already had their meeting. This one at the end of the chapter is the second one. Also, the cute fur angel that is known as Zwei is with Glynda as the story pointed out.

To the other guest that said the pic wasn't theirs, thank you. Though I would really like to know the artist's name so I can give complete credit.

Ultimatrix beare. Excellent question regarding Yang killing. I have no solid evidence, just my interpretation. However, I believe Yang has killed before and that was during the attack on Beacon. I personally think it's not unreasonable to believe that she killed various White Fang members to get to Blake and Adam. She was also fully prepared to kill Adam when she lunged at him. Also, killing is a much easier thing to do when there are people who're trying to kill you. Yang is also in a state of mind where she basically said fuck it. So now she has decided to not hold back anymore. We also have to remember that no matter how the show likes to romanticize the huntsmen, they are trained to kill. Whether it be Grimm or people. They are trained killers. As for her being more of a bruiser instead of someone who breaks, that was true of the old Yang. This Yang is not quite like the one that was still going to Beacon. As for her sadism, I can't remember the tumblr user, but they pointed out that if you go back and look all of Yang's fights, you can see her smiling whenever she is about to inflict pain on someone. It basically pointed out that Yang does indeed delight in dominating and inflicting pain on her enemies.

Also, regarding Raven. I know there are people who are relying on Tai's explanation of Raven from the show as a basis to get a feel for who Raven is, but I say that info is pretty inaccurate. Why? Because he hasn't seen her in 17 years. That's why. 17 years is a long time folks. That is more than enough time for people to change. I highly doubt that Raven is the same person that she was 17 years ago. It also wouldn't make sense if she stayed the same either since people are constantly changing. People are not static beings. We change a lot during the course of our lives. Also, it would be impossible for Raven to be the person that Tai describe since she is the leader of a group of people. So she can't be the same person Tai described because it would be harmful to the tribe and Raven cares too much about them to bring harm. So if RWBY does keep Raven the same person she was 17 years ago, then that it is rather lazy and sloppy writing in my opinion. Not saying that I am the master when it comes writing, just saying that it would be kind of stupid. That's all. Just sharing my opinion on that.

Tai sharing embarrassing stories about the girls is totally something he would do. The whole thing with Yang being good at drawing is actually something I came across on tumblr. Someone had pointed out a picture of Yang's drawing and it was really good. So I decided to roll with it. Also, Just to make it clear. Yang will still love killing and hurting her enemies. She is just going up the mountain to be able to control those emotions. Not get rid of them. So she will still be dark and sadistic, but more controlled.

Until next time folks!


	10. Chapter 10: Mt Gulg

A/N: Italics=thoughts

* * *

"That is what has been happening."

Qrow had his right hand over his eyes. Rubbing them, he let out a groan. All of this sounded unreal to him. What Raven was telling him seemed like lunacy to him. To think, she was still going on about how Yang had some special powers.

Raven narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You don't believe me, do you?" She spat. Venom dripping as she spoke.

Qrow looked up from his hand and gave his sister a blank look. "Oh, I wonder what could have given you that idea? Could it be the ridiculous story about Yang destroying HALF an island? When are you going to let this go? That thing is just a fairy tale. Yang isn't special. She never really has been."

Raven's eyes glowed. Though her face didn't show any emotion, her eyes shone with hate and anger. She wasn't surprised though. Her brother had always been foolish. She uncrossed her legs and gave him a pointed glare. "I'm beginning to see a pattern here brother. Can you?"

The hunter frowned at his twin. "The hell are you talking about?"

"It's quite simple really. Let's see if you can see it too."

Growling, Qrow slammed his fist on the nightstand next to the bed he was sitting on. "Dammit Raven! I don't particularly care for your stupid ass games!"

Ignoring her sibling's outburst, she stood up from her seat and walked to the window. With her back to her brother, the obsidian-haired woman crossed her arms. "Let's review shall we?"

"There is nothing to review."

"Remember when I told you about what was going to happen to Amber?" Raven said while she continued to ignore Qrow. "You didn't believe me. Neither did that arrogant ass Ozpin. What happened brother? Hmmm? Go on and tell me?" She could hear her twin growling behind her. She didn't care if he didn't like this. Raven didn't like many things about her brother and she was now going to shove everything in his face. She thought that it would perhaps allow him to cease his foolishness. "Well, since you don't want to say it, I will. Cinder and her group attacked her, defeated her, and was able to siphon half of her Fall Maiden powers. Leaving her mortally wounded in the process. Had you listened to me, that wouldn't have happened. You would have been able to get to her sooner and prevent that."

"Really Raven? Really? You're gonna do this shit? This is-"

Raven cut her brother off."I told you that Beacon was going to fall didn't I? I gave you and the rest of that so called 'Brotherhood' ample time to prepare for said attack." She turned around to see a seething Qrow. "What happened instead? You and the rest of those morons chose to ignore me and what happened? I'll tell you. Cinder was able to kill Amber and take the rest of her Maiden powers and was able to kill off Ozpin. Not only that, the Nikos girl needlessly died. She could have been a fantastic asset to aid us in the upcoming war. Salem was able to achieve one her bigger objectives in destroying the CCT. Thereby, effectively cutting off all of the Kingdoms from each other and making communication extremely difficult. Not only that, but all of the Kingdoms are now wary of each other. That witch had succeeded in dividing the world. Yang got her arm cut off and her spirit shattered. And that's not all!"

"Shut up Raven!" His gravely voice echoed in the room. It was rare that he ever raised his voice. His sister was really the only one that was able to really get under his skin. Besides Ironwood of course.

Raven continued to ignore her brother. "Summer's girl was made into a target for Salem. Her using her Silver Eyes dammed her." She paused to allow Qrow to process all of the information she gave him. She continued. "Can you see the pattern Qrow? Because I can. Here, let me tell you what it is in case you stupid, little brain can't figure it out. Every time you and those idiots ignored me or didn't believe me, terrible things followed. ALL of these things could have been prevented if you had just listened to me."

"ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his red eyes glowing like a pile hot coal. Qrow was panting heavily. His outburst had driven all of his breath out of his lungs. Raven on the other hand was very unimpressed. After he stopped panting, he stood up and furiously stomped his way over to his sister. "So you're just going to do this fucking pissing contest Raven? You're going to do the whole 'I was right and you were wrong' game? The absurd 'I told you so' bullshit? How very petty of you!"

Ignoring his jab at her, she moved into his personal space. This forced her twin to look up slightly. She did this purposefully to really make their height difference stand out. Raven looked down at Qrow with a sense of superiority and authority. "Yes, little brother." She said as she emphasized the word little. "Because I want you to know how moronic you have been. How much of an idiot you have been. For dust's sake,your idiocy didn't even end with not listening to me. No. You went and used Summer's girl as bait to lure out one of Salem's lackeys. Because of your inherent lack of sense, she was almost taken by Tyrian. Almost brought to that fucking bitch!" Raven yelled as she harshly threw her arm out to her side. Pointing in the direction of where Salem resided. "You have brought this girl into a game that she is not ready for. Ruby is in way over her head. Should she continue on this path Qrow, then she will die. Or worse. Become corrupted by Salem and be a slave to her will."

The younger twin gulped quietly. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and onto his chin. He felt Raven spike her power for the briefest of moments. It reminded him of how much more powerful she was. Though he could tell, she was still hiding most of her strength.

Looking at his troubled face, Raven scoffed. "What's wrong Qrow? Don't like what I'm saying? Does it bother you so? Well, to fucking bad!" The black-haired man snarled at her. She could see his fists shaking. "This is humiliating isn't it? That is what I felt when I came before you, Ozpin and the other two morons when I told you about the power that Yang had hidden inside her. You lot laughed and mocked me. Told me that was nothing more than a fairy tale. Even though I could feel it when she was in my womb. Even though I could see small, very brief instances of the Phoenix's power when she was still just a newborn!"

Qrow knew he should stay silent, but his pride wouldn't allow it. His own ego goading him into trying to get the last word. So he spoke. Even though he would only make things worse. "And you expected us to believe that crap Raven? Come on. The whole idea of a person being born with the power of a god is kinda ridiculous."

The tribe leader's nostrils flared. The scarlet of her eyes glowed an even darker hue of red. The elder sibling could feel the anger sitting in the pit of her stomach. She really wanted to reach out and strangle her brother. "Still. Still you mock me! You have some nerve! Let me tell you something you ungrateful piece of shit. I spent seventeen damn years trying to prevent this damn war that's coming. All that time, all of that effort. All of it for naught! I gave you assholes so many opportunities, so many golden moments with all of the information I had fed you to end this whole damn thing before things got out of control. Only for you people to spurn my help and spit it back in my face. You and that Brotherhood had done nothing , but make a mess everywhere you went. And I was the one who cleaned up said mess from the shadows. While I was out there doing all of the ugly work, you idiots ran around in circles like chickens who just had their heads cut off. I spent all this time cleaning the messes you bastards left behind and doing all of the real work."

"Oh, whatever! The only thing you have been doing is rolling around with a band of thieves and murderers! Killing innocent people and taking all of their belongings! You abandon your own daughter for those scum!"

"You know nothing!" Raven snapped back. "You think I enjoyed doing those things? News flash! I didn't. However, one does not need to enjoy the things that one has to do. This is the only way the tribe can survive Qrow. Settling in one place leaves us vulnerable to the Grimm. We can't live within the Kingdom walls either. Walls may look pretty brother, but they also give very limited space. The tribe wouldn't be able fit. So the only course of action that is left to us is to take from other towns and villages if we wish to survive. Again, you show how utterly idiotic you are. If it makes you feel any better, brother, we have shifted our raids on the White Fang." The obsidian-haired woman closed her eyes. She started up her mental chant to help reign in her anger. After she calmly exhaled, she opened her eyes to peer down at her brother. "As for my daughter. I will admit that, yes, I left her. However, I did not abandon her. I've been keeping my eye on her for seventeen years. Waiting for the time where Yang's powers finally awakened." Raven paused as she let out an exasperated sigh. "I tried Qrow. I really did. I tried so damn hard to make sure this war would not come. I did everything in my power to ensure that she would never have to take part in this whole thing. I've sacrificed so much to try to make sure that Yang would not get involved with any of this."

Qrow's eyes went wide with surprise. He never expected to hear the last part of what his sister had said. It was then that he finally realized that Raven wasn't just pissed off because they didn't believe her or listen to her. She wasn't just mad about him not going to be with their father in his final moments. No. Raven's main reason for being as livid as she was with them was because Yang was now forced to be apart of this whole ugly situation. Qrow could now see that he had horribly misjudged his twin.

Raven frowned at her brother's aghast look. "What? You're only NOW realizing that I actually care for Yang?" The older twin seethed.

Qrow took a step back. Feelings of shame started to creep up his spine. "Raven. I...I." He went silent. The hunter was not able to find the words to properly express what he felt. But honestly, what could he say?

The tribe leader snorted angrily at her sibling. "I wanted better for her Qrow. I wanted Yang to be happy and never become involved in this whole thing, but because of you and the rest of those fools, that's just not possible now. All of my hard work to try to ensure her safety and that she would have a happy future was all but pissed away because of you assholes." Raven started to chuckle dryly. She leveled her radiant red eyes with her brother's. "You like to sit there on your high perch and look down upon me and lecture me about family and morality, but how about you take a good look at yourself." She jabbed her finger harshly onto Qrow's chest. "You talk about family, but you leave your own blood off to the side in favor of Summer's girl. You gave her everything while leaving Yang with nothing. Had you bothered to train her as well, she would have been more prepared for what had happened. It doesn't even stop there. You used Ruby to lure out one of Salem's minions. Those things don't exactly make you sound like you're very family conscientious now does it?"

"Okay! I get it. I fucked up. There! You fucking happy?" Qrow yelled. His face turning red from anger.

"No. I am not happy." Raven retorted. Placing her hands on her waist, she glared daggers at her brother. "Yet it still seems like you don't believe me. Fine." She scoffed as she waved her hand dismissively at the younger twin. "Then you can ask Tai when he gets here."

Qrow was about to respond, but hesitated when he heard his partner's name He gave Raven a puzzled look before opening his mouth. "Tai? What do you mean when he gets here?

The tribe leader rolled her eyes. "It's exactly what it means you idiot. Tai is coming. He will be here soon." Raven's head moved to the right. She could sense four people coming their way. "It seems that my time here has come to an end. However, I leave you with a vision that I had."

He groaned while pulling his hand through his hair. The younger twin didn't like the sound of this. "Okay. I'll bite. What is it?"

"Do not mistake me brother. I do not leave you with this because I am giving you another chance or that I have forgiven you." Raven turned her back to Qrow. She pulled out her weapon and swiped it across the air. The hellish maw that is her portal opened up a moment later. After sheathing her weapon, Raven looked over her shoulder to her brother. "I do this for Summer. So you better listen. Should Ruby continue on this path that you had foolishly set her on, then she will die. This will happen one of two ways. Either one of Salem's cohorts kills her or she becomes Salem's thrall and Yang is forced to kill her. There is still time to change that. As you know Qrow, my visions do not have to come true. They do not reveal a future set in stone. Should you chose to ignore me or not believe this time however, then it will be Yang and Ruby who will ultimately suffer the consequences of your stupidity."

A knock was heard at the door. Qrow looked towards it. "Uncle Qrow! You in there?" He heard his niece's bubbly voice echo. He looked back to where his sister stood only to find that she was no longer there. He stared at the spot where Raven was for a few moments. Their entire conversation replaying in his head. Another knock came. "Qrow! You aren't drunk again are ya?"

The sound of the diminutive teen broke him from his lamentation. He stood up and began to walk towards his door. "I'm coming short stuff. Just hold yer darn horses already. Sheesh." He opened the door to reveal team RNJR with Ruby pouting with puffy cheeks.

"I'm not short!"

The older man chuckled. He ruffled her red tipped hair. "Hate to tell ya this, but you definitely inherited your mother's shortness genes."

Ruby started slapping at her uncle's hands while making various disgruntled sounds. Once he stopped, she glared daggers at him from beneath her messy hair. "I'm not short. You're just freakishly tall!"

"Ha! Whatever helps you sleep at night kiddo." He looked upon the rest of the group and then settled his eyes back at his niece. "So, what do you kids want exactly?"

"Uh...Well, we were kinda hoping that you would show us around. You know. If it's alright with you." Jaune said.

"You mean Ruby thought of the idea, but only because she wants to know where the cookie and weapon parts shops are." Lie Rein stated in his usual calm voice. He gasped as something latched its self onto his back.

"Besides! I'm getting bored just sitting around doin nothin! C'mon old man! Show us the sights!" Nora Valkyrie exclaimed. She was pumping her fist in the air from her spot Lie's back. She looked down at him with a wild grin.

Lie smiled softly. He shook his head. She had always been this way. So energetic and easily excitable. "Nora. I don't think the best way to getting someone to show us around is to call them old."

The hammer user looked up thoughtfully. "Well, how about dusty?"

"Hey! I'm not dusty and I am certainly not old. I will have you know that women still find me attractive and young. Not many can resist my roguish good looks anyway."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Qrow! Come on! You've been here before. You have to show us around so we don't get lost and then you have to come find us. You don't want that do you?"

Qrow's face soured. He certainly did not want to fly around trying to find some lost kid. It sounded like work. Work he did not want. He looked as the cloak wearing girl started to give her infamous puppy dog look. " _Hahaha. Just like Summer._ " The veteran hunter reached down and pulled his niece's hood right over her eyes.

"HEY!"

"That look ain't gonna work on me kiddo. Your mom use to do it to us all the time. So I know how to combat it." He grinned as he watched the silver-eyed girl struggled to pull her hood away from her face. "Fine. I'll show ya kids around. Just be glad I ain't charging ya. Now, c'mon." He gestured to the group to follow him. As he lead the group, the conversation he had with his sister came back. The thing she shared about Ruby and Yang was especially concerning. Problem was, how was he suppose to protect Ruby? He didn't know when they would attack. Qrow decided that he would just have to watch her very closely. As for Yang, he was surprised that she took her in. He wanted to argue for Yang to be away from the tribe, but he didn't because he knew that it would be useless. The booze loving hunter wanted desperately to ignore his sister. To just dismiss her, but he wouldn't this time. The events that had followed taught him that maybe, just maybe, he should listen to her.

As he walked out of the hotel with team RNJR trailing behind him, he began to think about Yang. Thinking back on it, perhaps he shouldn't have doted on the scythe wielding girl so much. His firecracker of a niece could have really used some lessons from him when she was younger. There was one positive thing he could take from all of this. It was that he could tell that Raven wasn't exactly the same person he knew. It was clear that Yang had changed her in some way.

Qrow stopped to allow the cars to pass. He could faintly hear the children behind him talking about happier times at Beacon. The alcoholic pulled out his flask and downed some of its contents. If Tai was really coming, then he would definitely ask him about what had happened. The dark-haired man looked up to the sky. " _Hope you're doing good out there firecracker._ "

* * *

Yang had finally reached Mt. Gulg. She began to pull herself up and ascend the side of the mountain. The young teen flew higher and higher at great speeds. She could feel that this whole thing was way too easy. Could she really fly all the way? Somehow, she doubted it, but she would continue anyway.

As soon as Yang burst through the clouds, she was hit with a powerful gale. The blonde was struggling to stay in control. Eventually, she lost control and began to somersault through the air. Just before she crashed into the mountain, Yang had reverted to her humanoid form and dug her fingers into the rock face. Heaving and panting, she looked down and gulped. Even though she had this accelerated healing, she was certain that falling from this height would kill her.

Yang felt the powerful wind blast her again. She tightened her grip and began to climb. " _I knew there was gonna be a catch to this fucking thing._ " The half-breed noticed that she still couldn't see the summit. Yang hung her head and sighed. Pulling her head back up, she frowned and continued to climb. Yang was determine to complete this trial. She would not be dissuaded from doing so.

Yang was starting to grow paranoid. She was told that there would be a lot of Grimm on this mountain. So far, she had yet to encounter any and she knew how exposed she was right now. Reaching up with her right hand, she grabbed an outstretched rock and started to pull herself up. However, as soon as she put her weight onto the rock, it immediately cracked and crumbled. Yang yelped in surprise. Her right arm fell and she completely lost her footing. Using the momentum from the right side of her body, she let go of the rock in her left hand and twirled in the air to the left and grabbed on to a small ledge. She looked down over her right shoulder to see the small bits of shale falling.

Breathing a large sigh of relief, Yang pulled herself up over the ledge she had grabbed on. Once she was sure that her footing was firm and stable, she continued up the mountain. After a few moments of climbing, she heard scratching sounds below her. Yang looked down. The blonde raised a brow. Shrugging, she continued her way up. The scratching sounds came back, but this time they were louder. Yang stopped and looked down again. This time, she could see bits of rocks from where she almost fell began to shoot out. "Oh, fucking great."

Yang's eyes widened with fright as hundreds of dime sized Grimm starting pouring out from the hole where she saw the rocks shot out. They had red circle patterns on their backs. Their small mandibles were pure black like oil and were very sharp. Perfect for tearing apart flesh. They began to crawl their way up to her.

"Fuck. Just had to be Scarabs. Fucking nasty little bastards." Yang began to quickly ascend. She knew that if they caught up to her, then they would start to swarm her and quickly dig their way into her body and eat her from the inside out. Yang noticed a large, wide ledge above her and what looked like a set of loose rocks. Problem was, that it was very far away. She didn't like it, but she had to take chances to get up to that ledge and put the plan she had just come up with into action.

Yang bent down slightly and shot up. As soon as she started to loose momentum, she grabbed on to the side of the mountain and threw herself up again. Doing this ensured that the swarm of Scarabs would never be able to catch up to her. After doing this ten times, she finally made it to the ledge. The blonde pulled herself up to her feet. She ran straight to the other side. Once she reached the edge, she stopped. Yang looked down to see if the swarm had deviated in it's course. Nodding, the half faunus let out a mighty roar and smashed both of her hands in the mountain. The force from the blow sent a shock wave up. A moment later, piles of rocks and boulders began to roll down. The Scarabs started to turn around, but it was too late. The rock slide Yang had created was squashing and tearing through the tiny Grimm. It wasn't long before the whole swarm was overtaken by the rock slide.

Yang watched on with a triumphant grin on her face. She had just passed the first test the mountain gave her. Nodding, she jumped up as high as she could and resumed her climb.

After a few hours of climbing, Yang still could not see the summit. Letting out a groan, she slammed her forehead against the mountain. "Ugh! How much higher is it!?" A gust of air hit her. She could tell that the air here was much colder. It was times like these that she thankful for the Phoenix's powers.

Reaching up, she was surprised when she felt actual stable ground with her hand. Pulling herself up over the edge, she found a large, winding path with several caves. Looking up, she saw more of the path. Yang had concluded that she would probably have to navigate through a series of cave systems to get higher up and continue the path. However, she could easily get lost in the caves. She could just ignore this whole thing and continuing climbing.

Yang watched as pieces of shale crumbled off as the wind hit it. She grimaced. " _Yup. Going with the caves._ " The blonde felt good about her decision. Walking was much easier than climbing. It didn't waste as much energy and if she had to fight, she would have full range of motion of her body. Yang also reasoned that she wouldn't be as exposed as she would be if she continued to climb. That and she was sick of feeling like she was going to fall with each bit of movement she made on the side of the mountain.

Nodding, the half-breed walked along the path. She entered the nearest cave to her. Once she passed through the entrance, she met with a beautiful scenery of glowing green dust crystals. Yang moved further into the cave. A sense of childlike wonder spread throughout her entire being. She looked on in awe as a dust crystal suddenly began to glow blue. The limestone walls were illuminated with azure. It was like this mountain was full of pure dust deposits. Yang realized that these crystals were naturally refined dust. She remembered learning that naturally refined dust was extremely rare and very valuable. It takes thousands of years for dust to be like this, but here she was. Completely surrounded by the stuff. It was a treasure trove of refined dust. Yang was certain that if word got out about how fertile Mt. Gulg was then the SDC would stripe the mountain bare. If they could get past the Grimm that is. However, that would require someone telling people about the mountain. Though it seemed that there were only a hand full of people who knew about this and they were most likely all apart of the tribe. Of course, Yang was going to keep her lips sealed. She didn't want this beautiful place to be destroyed.

Yang shook her head. This wasn't the time to be sightseeing. She was on a mission. A mission that she would complete.

The blonde tugged on the tsuka of her sword that was slung across her back. Even though this place was pretty, Yang knew that danger was probably around the corner. With all of her senses on high alert, she continued forward. Her face was illuminated with ruby red from the dust crystals. Sounds of small water droplets hitting the cave floor echoed. Loud splashing sounds soon filled her ears as she waded through a large puddle. Yang's eyes widened as her ears registered the sound of a stalactite crashing on the cave floor. She turned around to the point of origin of the sound and leaped back. She assumed a combat stance as soon as she landed. The young woman blinked her scarlet eyes for a few moments. Yang moved her eyes from side to side, but she saw nothing. She turned her head around to look behind her. Nothing there. She looked above her. Again, there was nothing there. The darkness wasn't a problem. She could see perfectly fine. It was all of the rock formations and tunnels that she couldn't see through.

Yang wasn't convinced that nothing was there. She could feel something watching her and whatever it was, it was very good about masking it's presence. Frowning, the blonde began to slowly walk backwards in a In No Kamae stance. After a few steps back, she made sharp hundred eighty degree turn. Yang stands still for a about a minute. Her glowing ruby eyes scanning everything in front of her. She continued forward after figuring that it was safe. The half-breed was hyper aware of every little sound, every scent, and every ounce of movement she caught with her eyes. Yang was even extremely aware of every small, subtle shift of air on her skin.

Yang cautiously entered a large, round room. It was littered with numerous formations of stalactites and stalagmites. The room was a lit with emerald green. " _I can feel it. Whatever this thing is, it has been following me since I entered this cave. But where is it? If this is a Grimm, then it's the first one I have ever encountered that had the ability to hide its self so well. Like it actually has some form of intelligence._ "

A pair of slitted red orbs appeared above the teen. The fell silently toward her until they were just a few feet above her head. Yang narrowed her eyes as she gripped her sword even tighter. She slowly started to lower herself. Then, suddenly, Yang quickly dove to her right to dodge a pair of grimy orange teeth. Once she rolled onto her feet, the blonde looked up and let out a small gasp. Before her was most definitely a Grimm, but not one she was familiar with. Floating in front of her was a large bat-like creature with giant black horns adorning it's head. It let out an ear splitting screech, forcing the blonde to hold her ears. It spread out its wings and flew at her. She instantly rolled out of the way.

Yang stood up on her feet as the Grimm turned around and started to make another pass at her. She pulled herself into a stance and waited. Just as the bat-like Grimm was about to close it's jaws around her, Yang dove forward to put herself underneath the Grimm. Just before it flew away from her, she slashed its belly. Her attack came out with the speed of a viper's strike.

It shrieked in agony. Crashing onto the cave floor with a large booming sound. Piles of rocks being trudged up as it skidded across the ground. When it finally came to a stop, Yang stood up and looked upon her handy work. The huge bat Grimm had dozens of stalactites and stalagmites sticking out of it. A black gaseous substance was bleeding out of its wound that she gave it. After a few moments of struggling, it stopped moving.

Yang walked up to the Grimm's still form. She wasn't going to be taking any chances. Raising her sword over her head, she looked cautiously at the monstrosity before her. The blue glow from the dust crystals shined off the metallic surface of her sword as she brought it down. She felt no resistance as her blade swiftly cut through the creature's neck. A half of a second later, the head fell off and landed with a thud.

Yang stood up straight. The blonde was glad her hypothesis turned out to be correct. She assumed that this Grimm could not see. Instead, it used the sounds in its environment to locate prey and maneuver around. It was also logical to assume that it used the screeching to act as sonar. Using this, Yang figured that if she moved at very last moment, the Grimm would be confused for a very brief period of time as it would try to use its natural sonar technique to locate her. She used that time to deliver a killing blow. If the creature was able to see, then this wouldn't have worked as it would have adjusted its position to avoid her attack. Yang also concluded that this Grimm was not a fighter. It was very much an ambush predator. It relied heavily on the element of surprise. It never expects to be in a fight. Which is why the fight was so easy. The bat-like Grimm just wasn't evolved to be able to fight.

Yang jumped as she heard multiple screeches. They came from the tunnels behind her. " _Fuck! These caves are full of them aren't they? One or two I can handle, but not a cave full of them._ " The blonde began to run. She hoped she would be able to find the exit. It wasn't hard to figure out that these cave systems were like large mazes. Another handful of screeches came from behind her. She frowned. " _Shit! It won't be long until they find me. I need to find a way out of this fucking place._ "

Sweat was dripping from her brow as she huffed and puffed her way down deeper into the cave. Yang made sharp right turn. Her boots skidding across the rocky ground. As the half-breed ran, she noticed that the tunnel started to open up. Yang came to fast stop as she dug her heels into the ground. She turned around and looked up to see a large group of stalactites just above. She jumped up and swiped her sword across the base of them. They came down and plugged up the entrance. The blonde started to cough from all of the dirt and dust that was kicked up. She waved her hand back and forth to get the brown cloud out of her face. She looked at the sealed entrance and then resumed running. " _That should give me some time._ "

Yang rounded another corner. The cave was proving to be a veritable maze. It didn't help that everything looked the same. Her eyes widened as she heard the hell screams of the bat Grimm. " _Well, that didn't take very fucking long!_ " The blonde jumped to avoid snapping jaws. She landed on the Grimm and shoved her sword through its skull. It dropped instantly. She jumped off and continued running. As she continued to run, Yang squeezed her eyes shut when a bright light shined on her face. Opening her eyes, Yang internally cheered.

She put on the afterburners and zoomed down the rocky corridor. Soon enough, she made it out of the cave. Yang gasped as she realized that she was about to run of the edge of the mountain. She jammed her sword into the ground. Her momentum forced her whole body to swing over the edge and to the right. Yang's left hand spun on the tsuka of her katana. She let out a yelp as her back slammed into the wall of the mountain. The half faunus quickly removed her sword from the cave entrance. A moment later, the bat-like Grimm flew out. As the sun's rays hit it, it shrieked in agony. Boils started forming on it's skin. After a brief period of writhing in the air, it plummeted towards the ground.

Yang watched with morbid fascination as it fell. She smirked. "Ha! So you bastards don't like UV light. Sucks to be you assholes." She could hear the screeches of its brothers in the cave. They didn't dare fly out. So, they decided to cut their losses and return to the dark depths of the cave.

The blonde looked over to her right to see a long path up. She breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that she didn't have to go through anymore caves. Yang thanked her lucky stars that she just happened to run in the right direction. Her gaze turned downward. She could see the point where she entered the cave. The blonde was surprised to see how far up she was. She didn't realize that she had ran so far. Turning her eyes up, she still couldn't see the top. "Ugh! C'mon man. How much higher do you go?" Mt. Gulg answered her by sending a big gust of wind that nearly blew her off balance. "Humpf! Well, aren't you rude."

A sigh escaped from her. She began walking up. Yang twirled her sword once before putting it in its sheath on her back. She really hoped she would reach the top soon.

* * *

After two hours of walking, Yang could see her breath coming out of her mouth. The temperature had dropped significantly. It didn't faze her at all. Her body just raised its internal temperature on its own to be able to withstand the frigid conditions around her. No matter how much heat is lost, it would always be instantly replaced.

Yang felt something touch her nose. She looked up to see the sky had turned gray. Specks of white started to fall. She wasn't surprised. The blonde figured that she was pretty high up. The sound of snow crunching beneath her feet filled her ears. Upon making contact with her, the snow almost instantly began to melt.

She came to stop. Before her was a tall rocky wall. Yang looked up. She could clearly see the top of it. The teen also noted several outstretched platforms. The wind whipped her golden tresses violently around her face. Yang crouched down and then launched herself up. She repeated this on each platform until she reached the top. After reaching the top, Yang instantly put herself into a stance. The sound of metal scrapping against its sheath rang out. Yang could feel danger here.

She slowly and cautiously trudged forward through the knee high snow. Hearing something shift behind her, Yang whipped around. When she saw nothing, she turned back and began to slog through the snow.

All of a sudden, the snow beside her rose. Before she could even let out a startled gasp, a massive object slammed against her and sent her flying. She landed on her stomach and started to slide across the snow. Yang came to a stop and looked up at her assailant. Her eyes widened. In front of her was the largest Beowolf she had ever seen. It was as big as a house. Even though she could tell this was Beowolf, she was not familiar with this kind. It was pure white with glowing orange red eyes. Unlike its darker cousins, this variant did not sport any bone like spikes on its body. This version had evolved to camouflage perfectly with the snow. It let out a roar loud enough to make Yang feel her bones vibrating.

The blonde stood up and went into her stance. She ran at it and swung her sword. The white Beowolf brought up its large claws to block her attack. It threw her back. Landing on her feet, Yang jumped away to narrowly avoid razor sharp claws from taking her head. She growled as she raced towards the monster. She let out a barrage of swings. The Grimm, however, was blocking all of her strikes. It parried one of her attacks and knocked her off balance The ivory colored Grimm swiped its claw across the blonde's stomach. Yang screamed in pain as she was thrown away from the force of the strike. Her head slammed into the mountain wall.

Yang slid down on her rear. She didn't have any time to even evaluate her wound. The bleached colored Grimm suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed both of its claws on top of the half-breed. It lifted its claws and grew confused when it couldn't see a body. It turned around to see Yang clutching her wound. Blood dripped staining the snow with red. Her midriff was now completely exposed. Yang frowned as she felt her wound begin to close. The feeling of her body stitching its self back together was always painful.

Her chest heaved as she huffed and puffed. "Man. I have never fought a Beowolf like this. It's much stronger and faster than the ones I'm used to. This thing almost fights like a fucking person." Yang looked down to see that her wound was completely healed. She looked up at her opponent. The white Beowolf was now chraging at her. Scrunching her face in anger Yang yelled. "Come on you ugly bastard! Round two!"

She raised her sword and slashed outward. Metal and bone clashed. Sparks flew out each time blade and claw met. Yang jumped over the Grimm's attack She landed on its large arm swiped left. The white demon pulled its head back, but it was touch too slow. It howled in agony as the tip of Yang's sword slid across it's left eye. In its anger, it raised its right claw smashed it against Yang.

"Arrrgh!" The blonde screamed. Before her back hit the ground, she throw out her left hand and pushed off the ground beneath her to dodge another attack. She felt the ivory Grimm's claws just ever so slightly graze across her exposed midriff. The snow beneath her boots crackled and crunched as she landed. Yang jumped again to avoid another attack. She twirled in the air and delivered a brutal spin kick to the head of the Grimm. The force of her attack sent the large monster sailing through the air. It smashed against the side of the mountain; creating a indentation of its body.

Yang landed and let out a vicious smirk. She frowned when the ivory Beowolf pulled its self out of the mountain. It roared in anger. Its one good eye burned with hatred for the blonde. She fell back into a combat stance as it charged at her. She bobbed and weaved through its attacks. Once she got in its face, she countered by swinging her sword up. Part of its cheek flew off. It roared and slashed its claws out. Yang ducked and rolled between its legs. She stood up and turned her blade down and impaled it through the white Beowolf's right foot. Severing its achilles tendon. The Grimm swiped right. The blonde turned the sharp end of her blade up and jumped up while swinging. Her sword cut straight through the beast's arm. When she came up beside its head, she threw out leg. The sole of her boot slammed against the side of the Grimm's head. The blow made a loud boom as the the ivory colored Beowolf was sent crashing down into the snow. Yang grinned when she felt its bones break under her foot.

When Yang landed, she looked over to her enemy. She knew it wasn't dead yet, but it was really hurt. It had limited movement since she severed its achillies tendon and now it was down one arm. She felt that victory was assured now. The blonde smiled as the Grimm's groans of pain filled her ears. Such sounds were heavenly to her. She wanted make it suffer more. Yang felt the familiar rush of power from before. She stopped a few inches from the Beowolf. The blonde grinned as she lifted her sword over her head. She brought it down to its remaining eye. However, it was merely playing possum. It suddenly opened its mouth and caught the teen's sword with its sharp, knife like fangs.

Yang's grin was replaced with surprise. "W-what?" Before Yang could react, the white Grimm brought up its reaming arm and slammed against her. She was forced away from her weapon and smashed against the mountain. "AHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Yang felt something tear through the left side of her stomach. Her vision started swim and become fuzzy. The blonde looked down to see a sharp piece of rock sticking out of her abdomen. Crimson began to seep out of her wound and rolled down the side of the wall. Once it touched the snow, white began to give way to red.

Each breath was pure agony. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She brought her gaze up to see the Grimm standing. It clenched its teeth and a metallic snap echoed. Her sword fell into two piece on the snow. It began to limp its way slowly towards her. Yang gritted her teeth and started to push herself off the wall. She cried in pain as she started to slid off of the rocky spike. Once off, Yang fell onto the snow face first. She groaned as she felt her blood beginning to pour out of her. The hole was taking much longer to close up than the lacerations she received when the ivory Beowolf racked its claws against her. Yang was able to bring herself up on one knee, but a shadow fell over her. The blonde looked up to see the Grimm with it's reaming arm raised up. She gritted her teeth as the it started to bring it down. Yang threw her hands out and closed her eyes.

She waited for the blow to come, but it never did. Instead, her ears were greeted to an earsplitting howl of pain. The smell of burnt flesh entered her nose. She opened her eyes to see what was making the monster cry. When she did she was stunned. Her right hand was currently holding a golden, flaming sword. It hissed as snowflakes landed on it. Yang frowned when she heard the Grimm howl once again. She gazed upon her fire weapon. _"Just roll with it."_

Yang grimaced as she was reminded of the hole in her abdomen. Fighting through the pain, she stood up to her full height. Putting her self in a stance. Her fiery weapon crackling and popping. "Alright you sonuvabitch! I'm gonna make damn sure you don't get up again."

The bleached Grimm started to rush as fast as it could with only one good leg. Yang roared as she started to run at the monster. Eventually, both clashed. Yang held out her golden weapon in front of her while the ivory Beowolf had its remaining arm stretched out. A moment later, a yellow, circular line formed around its midsection. Golden flames began to spurt out. The entire top half fell over with the legs following soon afterwards.

Yang dropped to one knee. Her face twisted in pain as she was reminded of the hole in her body again. She looked down. Her injury had closed up some. This wound was taking much longer to heal than bruises or cuts. It made sense to Yang. This was a much more serious injury, so it would take longer to regenerate. The blonde reached down with her left hand to hold her wound. The feeling of a hot, sticky liquid told her that she was indeed still bleeding.

Yang's eyes went wide with fright when she heard multiple loud thuds behind her. She gulped as she slowly turned her head. Standing directly over the corpse of the fallen Grimm were four other white Beowolfs. "Shit!" She whispered under her breath. Yang turned her whole body around to face the four Grimm. She started to breath heavily just from the simple action. Getting a better look, Yang could tell that these Beowolves were a whole head smaller than the one she just killed. She figured that the one she had just killed was the alpha. She also figured that these four looked real pissed off about having their leader killed.

Yang willed herself through the pain and stood up on her feet. Her head lolled as her vision was going. The blonde violently shook her head. If she passed out here then the Grimm would rip her apart. Their orange red eyes glowed as they sensed her vulnerability. They began to slowly move forward. This caused Yang to take a few steps back.

Bullets of sweat started to roll down her face. Both from the strain her injury was causing her and fear. " _C'mon Yang! Think! What can you do in this situation? What can you use?_ " The loud crackling sound from her golden, flaming katana brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at it and then turned her gaze towards the snow. She also noticed an opening in the wall over to her left. With a plan in mind, Yang gripped her fire sword with both of her hands. She waited for the ivory Beowolves to come a few feet closer. When they did, she raised her weapon and stabbed it in the snow. Copious amounts of boiling hot steam rose. The Beowolves howled as the steam made contact with their bodies. Yang raised her gilded katana and started swinging at the snow in front of her multiple times. Doing so created a thick cloud of very hot steam.

The Grimm were forced to close their eyes as the steam burned at them. As the heated vapor engulfed them, their roars of pain became louder as the skin under their fur started to sizzle. After about a minute of torment, the steam was beginning to dissipate. Eventually, the wind picked up the rest of the boiling vapor and moved it away from the group. Various burn were scattered across their bodies, but the frigid wind cold them.

The white Grimm opened their eyes and tilted their heads. Their prey was nowhere to be seen. They scanned the entire area, but could not find the blonde. The Beowolves split up to search for their prey more effectively. None of them noticed a large, round and white object rolling gently across a cave entrance.

Once Yang had closed the entrance, she fell back and slid down a wall. She breathed out an exhausted sigh of relief. She was so glad that her plan worked. Yang smiled as she was relieved to have escaped death. A throbbing pain turned that smile into a face twisted in agony. Her body making her acutely aware of the hole that was still present. Too tired to look down, she gently brushed her hand on her injury; gritting her teeth as she did so. She noticed that the hole was, for the most part, closed up. It was now as wide a her fore finger. However, Yang had another problem to deal with. Blood loss. She had lost a good amount of blood and she was now starting to really feel it.

Her breathed hitched as she heard the crunching sounds of snow being trampled just outside her hiding spot. The sound became louder and louder as the Grimm outside came closer. Her heart started race. She could hear it booming in her ears. Yang gulped as the monstrous footsteps stopped in front of the boulder she used to seal the entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard it sniffing at the entrance. Yang had to stifle a whimper as she heard it growl. The moment she thought she was found out, she heard the Beowolf start to move away from her. After keeping her breath held for what seemed like forever, the blonde released it and gave a sigh of relief.

Yang could feel her vision fading. She tried to fight the tug of unconsciousness on her mind, but she was far too tired. The effects of blood loss finally taking full effect. The corners of her vision started going black as her sight narrowed. Eventually, she closed her eyes completely as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yang found herself in some sort of hellscape. The sky was completely covered with black and gray clouds. Looking around her, she noticed that there were dozens of dilapidated buildings around her. It was clear that she was in the ruins of a city. Like some great war had happened.

Yang pressed forward. It was eerily quiet. The only sounds were the wind and the occasional strike of lightning that streaked across the sky. Turning the corner, Yang walked into a different street. She gasped at the site in front of her. Before her were the skeletal remains of people strung across the street. Dozens of weapons lined the sidewalks. Some of the skeletons were also hanging off the edge of roof tops and dangled out of windows.

"Where the fuck am I? Did I die and go to Hell or something?" Yang said with a shaky breath. She continued to walk down the street. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to get the hell away from this nightmarish scene.

"AHHHHHH!"

Yang snapped her head in the direction of the scream. She knew this voice. "Blake." She murmured. Yang took off running. Another piercing, bloodcurdling scream filled her ears. Yang started to run even faster.

Yang came to a sudden, screeching halt. What she saw made her blood run cold. It was Blake. The faunus was crucified on a giant wooden cross. The blonde eyed the nails that bore into her partner's hands and ankles. She could tell the blood was still very fresh. Whomever crucified her partner did so very recently. She sprinted forward with all her might. "Don't worry Blake! I'll get you down!" However, before she could make it to her partner, a shadow came from the ground. It materialized into a female humanoid form. The blonde dug in her feet into the ground. She skidded across the street for a few feet before stopping. The creature before her grinned and stretched its dark visage over to her. Yang threw a fist out, but the shadow wrapped around her hand and pulled her towards itself. It then raised her high in the air and slammed her onto the ground.

Blood was forced out of her mouth from the force of the impact. The black substance began to wrap around her until only her head was sticking out. Yang struggled against it, but she was completely bound to the ground. She couldn't move a single muscle. The half-breed gasped as the all of the air was forced out of her lungs. The dark substance squeezed her body harshly. It lifted her up and faced her towards Blake. The black cocoon around Yang squeezed even tighter. Making her gag and gasp desperately for air.

It brought it's face to Yang's. Its red eyes glowed and its oil-black fangs were bared when it grinned. It turned towards the faunus. Raising its other hand, it shaped its fingers into large spear-like objects. The blonde watched in horror as the demon thrusted its hand.

* * *

Yang's eye flew open as she threw herself forward. She took a sharp breath of air. Squeezing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose. Beads of sweat dripping off the sides of her face. Yang was trying desperately to steady her breathing. "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare." She continued to repeat those words over and over again until she finally calmed down.

After she calmed herself, Yang looked up to see that it was much darker in her small cave. Very thin rays of pale light came through the seems of the rock that covered the entrance. Unfortunately, this was not exactly enough light for her night vision to work. Taking all of this into account, she concluded that it was now night.

She wanted to see inside her hiding place, but she needed a little bit more light. Yang briefly pondered how she could get said light and an idea came to her. She reasoned that if she was able to make a fire sword from her flames, then she should be able to create a small flame in the palm of her hand. The blonde closed her eyes. Trying to remember what it felt like when she had her flaming weapon.

Once she found this feeling, she flexed her hand and arm. Her eyes tightly shut as she concentrated. After a few moments, Yang felt something warm form from her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled. Slightly floating above her palm was a small, yellow flame. This was more than enough light for her. So much light that her night vision wasn't necessary.

First thing was first. Even though she didn't feel any pain, she needed to check to see if she was still injured. Yang looked down to her exposed midriff to see that the hole that was there was now closed up entirely. Dried lines of blood were present. She then began to survey her immediate surroundings. The cave she was in was very small. Big enough for a person to fit comfortably, but small for a cave nonetheless . Yang caught something in the corner of her eye. The blonde teen turned to the thing that captured her attention. What she saw were some crude drawings on the wall beside her.

Upon closer examination, she saw four figures. One that looked like it had messy hair with a big sword on its back. The other was a little bit buffer and had its fist bumping together. The next one seemed to be of a cloaked figure with a what looked like a staff-like weapon. Another figure was standing, its hand on a handle of some sort of weapon that was hanging off its waist. Yang moved her eyes further to the right and saw an infant that was in the center of a giant bird with its wings wrapped around it. There were some strange symbols above this picture. Yang recognized that these symbols were from the old language that her mother's tribe sometimes used. She remembered Dove teaching her some of that language.

She squinted her eyes as she searched her mind for the information that would allow her to translate the word. "H. O. P. E. Hope? Why hope?" Her voice a soft, gentle whisper. The small flame in her hand crackled and snapped softly. Yang's eyes expanded with realization. This drawing was supposed to be her. Which meant that the four figures were of her mother, Qrow, Summer, and her father. "She was here. She was in this very spot." Yang let the tips of her fingers glide across the pictures. It was then that she was hit with another heavy realization. "You missed us. You never wanted to leave. You wanted to stay with us. You were ready to have and live with a new family. Hell, you probably wanted to change the tribe and give them a new purpose and a better way to survive. You had all of these dreams and you were going to work to make them come true, but then Salem trampled all over them. You were forced away from us."

Yang felt her heart wrench in her chest. Guilt swelled in her chest. Tears started pool in her eyes. She sniffled once before rubbing her left arm across her eyes. "For so long before I actually met you, I had always hated you. I thought you were going to be some sort of monster. I was so surprised when you saved me and even took me in. You looked after me while I was hurt. You took the broken pieces of my soul and put them back together. The truth was that you always cared. I thought for so long that you had abandoned me, but I now realize that you were always there." Yang felt tears stream down her face. She tried so hard to stem the torrent that was in her eyes, but she just couldn't contain the wave of powerful emotions. "I remember when I was crying in my room because Qrow and dad shut me down in favor of Ruby to celebrate her accomplishments. A black bird flew onto my windowsill. You looked at me and I looked at you. I thought you were just a pretty bird and I was so lonely, so I went over to it. You let me touch you and I smiled. For a while, I played with you. You hoped around on my floor and I chased you trying to catch you. I had so much fun. That really cheered me up. Though I was a little sad when you had to go, but I understood it. At the time, I thought you were just going back to a nest."

The blonde let out another sniffle. She felt her nose being clogged up as more tears were produced. She brought her gaze to the picture of her as an infant. Yang read the word "hope" again. Suddenly she had an epiphany. "You don't just mean hope for the world, you also mean hope that I would break the cycle of tragedy our family seems to be cursed with. Both you and Qrow were born into a group of people who had to raid towns to survive. Neither of you grew up in a safe environment and were forced to kill early on. You were forced to leave us. Summer was killed. I was neglected emotionally in favor for my sister. Then I got framed during the tournament. Got my arm cut off. Then I became completely shunned from society. Blew up half an island and now. Then I became public enemy number one. Our family just has one tragedy after another."

Yang slammed her head against the cave wall. She curled her left hand into a fist and smashed it on the ground. Tears dripped steadily on the ground as she kept slamming her fist. "I'm sorry." Sorrow spilled from her voice. Her crying became more hysterical as the pain and weight of guilt began to build up. "I'm so sorry mom! I had misjudged you for so long! I'm so sorry! Mom, please forgive me! Please! I'm sorry!" Her voice cracked with each word that she uttered. Mucus and tears began running from her nose.

Yang cried uncontrollably for a few more minutes. Eventually, she calmed down. She felt her chest become lighter as she felt a crushing weight being lifted from her chest. Her breathing evened out to a nice and steady pace. The blonde removed her head from the wall and looked at the picture of her. She read the word "Hope" again. Yang frowned. Her eyes narrowed with determination. Rubbing her nose, Yang looked towards the large rock that blocked off the entrance. "All of this is just even more reason for me to complete this damn trial. And no fucking Grimm is going to stop me!" She roared as she bent her leg towards her and thrusted out. The boulder was flung from the blow. Her kick was so strong that she had actually forced the large rock over the edge of the mountain and then some.

Yang stepped out. The moonlight glowed on her face. Her scarlet eyes burning. She scanned the area, but couldn't find any sight of Grimm. She also noted the carcass of the one she had killed wasn't there anymore. It seemed that its followers took it away. Yang looked up. She grinned. She could actually see the summit. All it required was a few smart jumps and maybe fifteen minutes of climbing. The teen didn't notice she was so close since she had a few Grimm to deal with. She jumped on the wall of the mountain and began her climb.

* * *

It took a little longer than she had expected, but she finally made it. Yang had made it to the top. She raised one of her yellow eyebrows. Before her was what appeared to be an old, cracked and broken stair case leading up to another cave. There were broken columns lined up on both sides of the stairs. It was clear to Yang that these were the remains of an ancient civilization. Yang began her ascent.

Once she got up half, Yang sensed something large coming towards her. "Tch. Figures it wouldn't be so easy."

A large shadow hovered over her. She covered her face with her arms as the snow pelted her from the gusts that were created from whatever was making those loud whooshing sounds. The ground beneath her shook as the creature landed in front of her with a boom.

Yang lowered her arms and growled in frustration. What she saw was perhaps the biggest Grimm she had ever seen. It was a Nevermore, but not just any Nevermore. This one was at least twice the size of the one she fought during her initiation at Beacon. She glowered at the monstrously sized Nevermore. Feeling her intense hatred and anger for it, it responded by roaring at her. Yang instantly put her hands over her ears to prevent any damage to her eardrums. Large pieces of rocks broke off and fell down the mountain. Piles of snow were dislodged and slid down the side of the mountain; creating an enormous avalanche. The columns around her cracked from the powerful force that came from the giant avian Grimm's mouth.

The half faunus snarled as she bared her teeth at her foe. She held out her right hand and flexed. A moment later, a golden flame in the shape of a katana shot forth. Yang then started sprinting to the abnormally large Nevermore. Her hair whipping violently behind her. "Get the fuck outta my way asshole!"

Once she got halfway, she leaped at it and swung. The demon bird howled in pain as the searing edge of the fiery sword cut and melted the flesh of its underbelly. It let out a horrible squawking sound as the some of its black feathers started to catch on fire. It brought up its head and lunged down. Yang jumped out of the way of her foe's lightning fast counterattack. When the beak met the ground, chunks of stone flew in every direction. The blonde punched out with her left hand. The moment her fist made contact with flying piece of debris, it turned to a cloud of dust.

While the Nevermore was still recovering from its attack, Yang started running towards it. She stopped a short distance away from the Grimm. She then jumped. Whilst in the air, Yang pivoted her waist towards her adversary. She hiked up her right knee as high as she could to give herself more height. As she tucked her left foot to her groin, she straightened out her right leg to deliver a nasty kick to the side of the Nevermore's masked head. The blow caused a bone rattling boom. The Nevermore's head violently jerked to the side.

As soon as Yang landed she crouched down and then launched herself up. She flew past her avian foe's head. She then stopped and began to descend to her opponent. On her way down, she started to flip forward. Once the Grimm recovered and brought its head up to find its prey, Yang drove the heel of her boot right on the crown of its head. The blonde's attack forced the Grimm to crash into the ground.

It opened its eyes slowly and glared at Yang. Lifting its right wing, it threw it at the descending blonde teen. Yang's eyes widened as she quickly put her flaming sword in front of her in an attempt to block the incoming attack. The obsidian wing slammed into her and sent her soaring through the air. The demon bird roared in agony as its wing made contact with the girl's gilded weapon.

All Yang could see was yellow as her hair covered her face from the hurricane-like winds that she felt as she sailed through the air. However, her instincts told her to focus most of her aura to her backside. A second later, her body smashed through one of the dilapidated columns at the bottom of the stairs. Snow kicked up as she landed on her back. She groaned in pain as she struggled to pick herself up. Yang took in big, painful gulps of air to replace oxygen that was knocked out of her. Her aura might have absorbed most of the impact, but the bit that it didn't absorb hurt like hell.

As she stood up, she heard the whooshing sounds of large wings flapping. Yang looked up to see the Grimm had decided to take to the air. She watched as it spread its wings as far as possible. Yang knew exactly what was going to happen and started to run to the nearest form of cover she could find. The larger than normal Nevermore let loose thousands of sharp, black feathers. Just before Yang got to cover, she screamed as one of the large feathers embedded itself into her shoulder. Her nose wrinkled as she squeezed her eyes. Blood started to trickle down her arm. She reached up and grabbed it and began to pull. "Arghhhh!" The blonde yelled in anguish as she continue to tug on the feather. After a few seconds of pulling, the feather came out with a disgusting wet pop.

Yang grunted as she felt the pain from her skin closing over her wound. She poked out her head to see where foe was. She immediately pulled it back as black feathers started to pelt the rock she was hiding behind. Yang only needed one good distraction and she would be able to get in close enough to kill the demon bird. " _But how am I going to distract enough to let me get close?_ " Yang rubbed the her left hand under her chin as she pondered. Her gaze fell to the katana made from her fire. " _Wait! If I can make weapons from my fire and I can create a small flame for light when its too dark for my night vision to work, then I should be able to make some sort of projectile._ "

She held out of right hand with her palm facing up. Her fingers curled as she flexed her arm. The sword in her hand began to bend and warp. It floated up one inch above her hand. The two ends curled to each other. Eventually, they stopped. The golden flame swirled in her hands. It stopped and formed a ball that was the size of her head. Yang grinned at her creation. She looked over her shoulder and waited for a break in the Nevermore's attack. When she found one she leaped out from her hiding spot. She reared her right arm back and yelled "Eat shit you over sized chicken!" She swung her arm like she was throwing a baseball. The flames of the fireball snapped and crackled as it flew through the air. Once it collided with the face of the avian monstrosity, it exploded. A large cloud of black smoke settled around its head. It writhed in pain in the air and gave an earsplitting squawk.

The half-breed hopped up on the column nearest to her and started to jump from column to column. Once she got to the pillar that was right underneath her adversary, Yang bent her knees and jumped with all of her might. She zoomed past the large bird. Once she got a hundred feet above the Nevermore, she aimed herself down with her arms at her sides. She had essential made herself into a humanoid bullet. After she got halfway to her enemy, the blonde reeled her right arm back and put her left hand with her palm facing the Grimm.

"There's only room for one bird to soar in these skies!" Yellow fire surrounded the entirety of her right arm. She was falling so fast that it looked like a golden streak was flying through the air. "AND THAT'S ME!" As soon as the those words left her mouth, she hurled her fist into the area just above the Nevermore's left eye. The whole left side of its head caved in before exploding into hundreds of small pieces. The sound of her fist connecting was like that of an Atlas fighter jet zooming across the sky as it broke the sound barrier.

The monster of a Nevermore's body jiggled once and then began to fall. It crashed into the side of the mountain. The corpse of the Grimm eventually slid down beneath the clouds.

Yang flipped once in the air. She landed in front of the cave entrance on one knee. Yang stood and gazed into the cave. The scarlet of her eyes gave a haunting glow. The harsh red contrasted with the gentle, pale light from the shattered moon. "Now, let's see what the big secret about this mountain is."

Yang walked through the dark entrance of the cave. The light from the moon and the stars outside provided just enough light for her night vision to kick in. After traveling for a few minutes inside the cave, Yang saw a bright light coming from around a nearby corner. Once she turned it, she saw one of the most amazing things in her life. In front of her was a rectangular room that was completely covered with clear crystals. They gave of a soft blue glow. The soles of her boots clicked as she walked into the room. It was clear that this room was not naturally made. Just like the stair and pillars outside, this was the remnants of a lost civilization.

Walking deeper into the crystal lined room, she came upon one of the walls. She blinked several times as she was staring at herself. It was like looking in a very clean mirror. Yang waved her hand a few times only for her reflection to copy her movement. The blonde turned away and went further into the room. However, unbeknownst to Yang, the image of her did not move with her. Instead, it stayed and its red eyes glowed as they followed her. The reflection grinned manically as it started to step out of the mirror-like crystal wall.

Yang made her way to the end of the crystalline room. She brought up her hand and started to rub wall in front of her. " _This place is pretty. How did they even build all of this?_ " She was just in complete awe of this place. To her, this seemed like an architectural marvel. Yang felt the hairs of on the back of her neck stand on end. She frowned as she sensed something dark behind her. Yang did a quick hundred eighty degree turn. She threw out her elbow as she did so. However, much to her surprise, something caught her elbow. When she looked up, the blonde was stunned. Yang was quite literally shocked to see herself grinning at her and holding her elbow.

The half-breed jumped off to the side to put distance between her and her clone. Her face contorted with confusion and apprehension. "What the fuck?" Who and what the hell are you?"

Her lookalike chuckled darkly. "I'm you you idiot. Who else could I be?" The clone's voice was just an octave below her own. Though, to Yang, this copy of her sounded like a psychopath.

The blonde growled at the insult. "Well, if I'm an idiot and you're supposed to be me. Then doesn't that make you an idiot as well?" She said with a snarky tone. Her mother might actually have been proud with her just form the sheer amount of snark that she spoke with.

"Ohhhhh, scathing."

"Besides, there is only one me. You're just some damn faker. So how about you just go back to whatever shitty hole you just crawled out of." Yang said as she waved her hand dismissively at her copy.

The clone Yang scoffed. "Faker!? How could say that? I am you. But you're right. There can only be one me." The copy grinned devilishly. She instantly jumped at the original Yang.

Yang instantly reached and grabbed her clone's right fist with her own right hand. She brought up her free hand and threw a straight at her opponent. The copy caught her attack with its free hand. Both Yangs stood there, locked in place as their grunting echoed in the chamber. The lookalike cocked her head back and threw her body forward. Its forehead slammed into Yang's face. She yelped as she felt a sharp pain on her nose. The copy repeated this several times. On the last headbutt, Yang pulled her body back. She took her doppelganger down with her. Before her back touched the ground, she brought both of her legs together and tucked them into her chest. The blonde then straightened her legs out; both of her feet were planted right on her foe's sternum.

The copy let out a strangled gasp as all of the air was forced from her lungs. Once Yang felt her copies grip loosen from her hand, she let go of the impostor's right hand. The doppelganger was launched up. Its body crashed into the ceiling. Small shards of crystals broke off as an indentation of its body formed on the ceiling. The copy bared its teeth. She growled at Yang and then threw herself at her. Yang jumped out of the way as her copy swiped her fist at the ground. Chunks of crystals shot out in all directions.

Yang's eyes widened in surprise as her opponent immediately darted towards her with a fist that was covered with golden fire. She had not anticipated that her copy would recover from its attack so quickly nor did she think that it would be able to perform her abilities. Yang barely had enough time to dodge. However, the right side of her shirt was caught in the attack. Pieces of cloth were ripped off and caught on fire in the air. Once she got some distance from her enemy, Yang looked down to where shirt was destroyed. She noticed that her right breast was now exposed, but she didn't see any wounds.

Yang scowled as her doppelganger turned to her and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. She dropped into a combat stance.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy. Look at that. I'm pawsitive Belladonna would faint from seeing that!" The doppelganger laughed maniacally at her own joke.

"Grrrrrr. Don't you dare say her name you filthy fake!" Yang roared. Her fists clenching tighter as her anger rose.

"Hmmmmmm? I think after I'm done with you, I'll go find her and fuck that pretty little kitty. Oh, I can't wait to hear her shout me name in -" She was interrupted when a black boot smashed into the side of her face. A disgusting pop came from her neck. She landed on the ground with a thud. The Yang copy laid there, unmoving.

"Tch." Yang clicked her tongue with frustration as she heard the snapping and cracking sounds of bones being put back in place. " _Figures this thing would be able to do this. If its a copy of me, then its gonna have my accelerated healing._ "

When the sounds stopped, the copy flipped its self back on to its feet and smirked at Yang. "Ecstasy." She rubbed the part of her head that was kicked. Her smirk grew even wider. "And after I'm done fucking her, I'll kill the traitorous little bitch. I'll teach her a fucking lesson. Payback for leaving me. Then, I'll break that shitty little brat called, my sister, in half. Hahahaha. It should be a whole lot of fun!"

Yang clenched her fists so tightly that blood started to trickle off of her knuckles. Her ruby eyes were a lit. They looked like they could shoot out lasers. The blood vessels in her eyes started to turn gold. An aura of yellow fire began to surround her. Yang stomped her foot so hard, that she created a hole in the crystal floor. The blonde pulled her foot out and charged. "YOU WON'T LAY A FUCKING HAND ON EITHER OF THEM, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yang screamed.

The doppelganger grinned like a psychopath as the ball of fire and anger came hurling at her. Both of their fists collided. The crystals in the chamber cracked and splintered from the shock wave that was created from the impact of their fists. Two golden streaks zoomed around the room. They were both throwing flurries of punches and kicks at each other as they zipped around. Each one blocking and parrying the other. Both golden streaks came to the center of the crystalline chamber. The sound of small bomb erupted. Both Yang's currently had their right fists in each others face. They were blown back from the force of their attacks.

Yang instantly righted herself in the air and landed on her feet. Her boots made an obnoxious squeak as she slid on the floor. A trail of black skid marks were left behind. Once she stopped, she lifted her head and gave her fake a heated glare. The bruise on her cheek was already vanishing. Her veins started to become luminescent. The glow of yellow radiated from underneath her skin. Yang was starting to feel it. The blonde could feel the rush of power. She felt pure ecstasy as the feeling of her power spread throughout her body. Her eyes began to dilate. A psychotic grin stretched from ear to ear. The strands of hair becoming fire until there was a golden flame on top of her head. Gilded fire surrounded her as she became even more drunk with power.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" She growled. Her mind slipping further and further away from reason as her darker emotions began to take hold. They swirled violently inside her. Uncontrolled like the winds of a hurricane.

The doppelganger gave a cheshire smile. "Yes. That's right! Feels good doesn't it! It would feel even better to kill something, wouldn't it?" The copy egged on. She watched as the original Yang began to menacingly step towards her. She raised a single yellow eyebrow as her smile grew wider. "Oh, yes! That's right. Come here. Come and rip me apart!" The copy yelled as she gestured for Yang to come to her.

When Yang got about halfway to her soon to be victim, she caught something yellow out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see her reflection on the light, baby blue glowing crystal wall. The blonde blinked a few times. Her grin slowly becoming smaller. The fog in her mind became thinner. Blake's shy, smile flashed before her. Yang shook her head. Another image of her partner flashed in her mind. This one had Yang see that her partner was dead. And that she was standing above her with the same crazy grin she saw in her reflection. She was covered in the onyx-haired faunus' blood. Yang put her hands up to her head. "No. No. I didn't do that." She uttered under her breath.

Yang looked back up at her reflection. Her face turned somber. " _I...I look like a monster. I lost control again._ " Her gaze fell to her feet dejectedly. Yang frowned as she as caught movement to her side. She looked back at the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she saw dark globules coming out of her and flying towards her copy. " _I understand now. This is me. But a me that has allowed the power and my dark emotions to take hold. Well, no more! If I'm going to kill Adam, the White Fang, and Salem, then I will do so with me being the one who is in control! I won't let myself be some wild animal like that Taurus bastard! Besides, I'm sure Blake wouldn't want to see me like this."_

Yang stood up and straightened out her posture. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The flame on her head went back to being just hair. The veins in her eyes went back to normal and her veins stopped glowing gold. Once she exhaled, the half-breed opened her eyes to give her doppelganger a hard look. It very much resembled the look her mother gave whenever they fought. "You can't win anymore. It's over."

The copy frowned. Confusedly, she asked "What the hell are you going on about? How is it over when I'm still standing dumbass?"

"It's over because I know how to defeat you. You have run rampant for too long. You have controlled me long enough, but no more. Now I am the one who is in control. You are me. You are all of my uncontrolled dark desires. You are all of my darkness. Well, know this. You are nothing more than a tool for me to use. A weapon so to speak. I am the master and a master does not allow their weapons or their tools to control them." Yang's voice was full of conviction. She continued to give her copy a steely gaze.

Veins popped up on the doppelganger's forehead. Grinding her teeth, she stomped on the ground. "You think you're the one who is control? You think I'm the tool?" She lunged at Yang. The copy reared its arm back and yelled "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS THE TOOL! I'M THE MASTER! NOT YOU!" She hurled her fist at Yang with all of her might. She grinned as Yang made no move to dodge her attack. However, that grin quickly disappeared as her arm harmlessly passed through the original. She staggered back as she looked to see her whole body started to become corporeal. Panic began to rise up her chest. She looked at Yang with fearful wide eyes. "What is this? What the hell is going on!?" Her voice trembled.

The blonde spread her arms wide open. "I told you. It's over. Now that I have figured out how to control my own darkness, the dark energies that were flowing out of me and feeding you have stopped. With out my darkness spiraling out of control, you can no longer exist and I am free to actually control my power." Yang flexed all of her muscles. Her face deep with concentration as her brows knitted together.

The teen watched as her copies body began to stretch out towards her as if she were being sucked in by a black hole. Her double screamed in terror. "Now go back to where you belong! Inside me and under my thumb!"

As the last part of her lookalike was absorbed, a bright flash of yellow filled the chamber. Once it was gone, all that was left was Yang standing in the center with her eyes closed. A thin, pulsating line of yellow energy surrounded her. She frowned when she heard a sharp ting. Opening her eyes, Yang looked down to see a shimmering gold crystal shard. She bent down and picked it up. Yang brought it up to her face and started to examine it. "Hmmmm. I guess this is supposed to be proof of my victory. Guess I should take it to show everyone."

Yang shoved the shard in her pocket and made her way out. Once she stepped out, she was greeted with a gentle late night breeze. Yang pulled her head back and smiled proudly. Her hair swaying with the wind. She felt so much more in control now. She felt more complete. It didn't feel like her emotions or her hidden power was trying to rob her of her sanity.

After standing with her head back for a few minutes, she brought her gaze forward. Yang stepped up to the top of the stairs and looked down. She frowned as she began to think about how to get down. "Ugh. Guess I got to climb all the way down." A thought popped into her head. She went off to the side and peered over the edge of the mountain. "Or do I?"

She stepped back a couple of paces. Then she broke out into a sprint. Once she got to the ledge, Yang jumped and aimed herself down. "Wheeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled. Yang began to laugh with all of the mirth of a small child as she passed through the clouds. She looked at the mountain and saw the four white Beowolves from before. The blonde raised her hands and flipped them off. "Fuck you assholes!"

The longer Yang stayed in free fall, the faster she fell. After passing through a second patch of clouds, the blonde had finally reached terminal velocity. Once Yang realized that she had reached the halfway point of Mt. Gulg, she turned into a bird. Allowing herself to fall for about five more seconds, Yang spread her large, golden wings to slow her descent. She was now close to the foot of the mountain. She was fast approaching the tip of a tree. However, just before she impaled herself on the tree, Yang pulled up just in time. She soared off into the night sky, back to where the tribe is.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of flying, Yang was starting to realize just how hungry and thirsty she was. She spied a flowing river and began to fly down. Just before she hit the ground, she transformed back, dirt was kicked up when her feet touched the ground. Yang knelt down and cupped her hands together and scooped up some water. The blonde took a sniff to make sure it was safe to drink. After deeming it safe enough to drink, Yang slurped up the water. She went back down to get another drink and gulped it down. The blonde repeated this until her thirst was quenched. "Ahhhhhhh! Man that hit the spot!" Yang's eyes widened when she heard her stomach growl at her. Holding her stomach, she scratched her chin. "Alright, now time to take care of you."

Yang took off her boots and then removed her socks. She rolled up her pant legs just above her knees. Once she stepped into the water, Yang moaned as the cool water soothed her aching feet. "What I wouldn't give for a good, deep tissue foot massage." The teen forced her mind back to focusing on getting some food. She scanned the water for five minutes. Her eyes immediately darted to her left as she caught movement under the water. With the speed of lightning, Yang swiped down. She pulled up her catch from the water. "Awwww sweet. A rainbow trout. Gonna be some good eating tonight."

Once Yang got out of the river, she took off her sheath from her back. She held the fish away from her and gave a well aimed blow just above its eyes to impact the brain. The trout immediately went still. Now that she had rendered it unconscious, Yang broke her scabbard to produce a sharp point and edge. She then went on to bleed out and then skin it it.

After she had done all of the necessary prep work, she took off a twig from a tree and put it through her fish. Yang didn't even want to bother making a campfire. She still remembered what her mother told her about how Salem would be sending people after her. With this in mind, Yang wanted to keep a low profile. A campfire would only serve to give her position away. So, instead of building a fire and risking the smoke from the burning wood giving her away, she created a small golden flame in her palm and put it under her meal to cook it.

After cooking the fish, she bit into the roasted meat. Yang almost squealed in delight as the flavor of the meat melted in her mouth. Grabbing the other end of the twig, she started to eat her meal like she was eating corn on the cob.

After a few minuets of munching, Yang lazily threw the skeletal remains of the trout off to the side. She let out a belch. The blonde giggled. "Man. That was so good. I haven't been that hungry in awhile." She said as she placed her hand over her stomach. Yang's right ear twitched ever so slightly. She frowned as her ears picked up on the murmurings of a conversation. Yang stood up and closed her eyes. She could feel that there were two people south of her. "Hmmm. Kinda weird that there would be people out this late in the forest. Let's take a look as too what's going on."

Yang jumpped up on the branches of the tree nearest to her. She silently leaped from tree to tree. Finally, she came upon the two people she had sensed. Keeping herself hidden behind the leaves of the branches, Yang had to suppress the urge to growl. A little ways away from her hiding spot were two White Fang members. Narrowing her eyes, she decided to listen to what they were saying to see if she could learn anything about Adam or Salem.

"Ugh! Why do we have to do this patrol? Why at night!? The Grimm are far more active at night." The male faunus complained.

"Quit your bellyaching you baby. We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just gotten to your duties on time instead over sleeping." A female faunus chastised.

"Arrrrggggh. The punishment doesn't fit the crime. Also, I don't oversleep all the time. I have right mind to complain."

"Sure, go ahead. I would love to see what brother Adam would think about that."

The male White Fang member gulped. Sweat dripping down his face at the mention of Adam's name. "Ah, you know what? I think I changed my mind about that."

"Good. Now shut up or those Grimm that you're so scared of will hear us and come running."

Yang chuckled silently. " _Oh, it's not the Grimm you need to be worrying about._ " She looked down at her shirt. It was definitely in tatters. Yang needed a new shirt and here were two people from which she could procure said new shirt from. She probably didn't have to do this, but she didn't feel like having the men of the tribe ogle her. Though she was confident that they would never touch her. They would never risk incurring her wrath and, more importantly, incurring her mother's wrath.

The teen waited until they were both directly underneath her. She summoned her fire and formed a katana as she quickly dropped down. Whilst in the air, Yang swung her fire weapon. The gilded flame sword passed through the male faunus' neck like a hot knife through butter. No blood came out as his head fell his shoulders. The intense heat from Yang's weapon cauterizing the flesh as it passed through his body.

The female terrorist snapped her head towards her companion as his body collapsed forward. Before she could get an eye on their assailant, she felt something hard hit the side of her head. Her back hit the trunk of a tree. She wheezed as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Her vision was hazy from the blow to her head. She moved her right hand to her weapon. Pulling out her weapon, she swung wildly in front of her. The female faunus felt something harshly grip her arm and bend it outward. The nasty snapping sounds of bones breaking came when her attacker folded her right arm. It bent back at the elbow with the back of her hand now resting on her shoulder limply. This forced her to drop her weapon.

A hand covered her mouth in a painful grasp to muffle her screams. The skin beneath it had already started to become discolored as blood vessels ruptured. She opened her eyes to see a pair of glowing, red orbs staring at her. The icy grip of fear clenched around her heart. Looking into the eyes of her attacker, she could see they promised a painful death.

Yang raised her free hand to the mask of her prisoner and took it off. She wanted to be able to see her enemies eyes to make sure she was able to detect when she was lying. "Listen to me very carefully. You're going to tell me what I want to know or-" Yang let her sentence hang for a moment She moved her head closer, their noses just a hair's length away from touching. "-I'm going to have fun with your body. Do you understand?" Her enemy nodded her head. The blonde could see tears falling down, but she didn't care. "Good. Now, I'm going to remove my hand, but if you scream, then I'm going to gut you." With that said, Yang removed her hand.

The White Fang member started to take in big gulps of air. Once she had calm down, she looked up at her captor. "W-what do you want to know?" She asked with a shaky voice.

Yang kept her hard gaze fixed on her prisoner. Her face was bereft of any emotion. "Where is your camp?" The steel in Yang's voice made her prey tremble even more.

"I don't know. We...we move camp all the time and send our scouts the coordinates of the new location through our scrolls."

Yang narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a fist full of the terrorist's shirt and pulled her towards herself so that she was in her face. "Liar. I know for a fact the White Fang don't do that. Tell me the truth."

The terrorist started to whimper. "I'm telling you the truth. I swear."

"Very well then. If that's how you're going to be." Yang lifted her right hand. Fire engulfed it. "Last chance or I slowly melt your face."

"Dust please. Please. I'm telling you the truth. I swear I'm not lying." She begged. Tears streaming down her face as she began to tremble in the blonde's grip.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." She began to slowly inch her right hand closer to her prisoner's face.

The White Fang member started to desperately struggle, but Yang's grip was like iron. She was pushed in the tree even further to keep her from moving too much. The skin on her face was now starting to singe. She closed her eyes in fear as her teeth stated to chatter. A gasp of pain escaped her mouth as she felt first degree burns beginning to form on her face as her captor's hand came closer. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! Please! Just stop!" She yelled.

Yang moved her fiery hand away from her victim's face. She slapped her. "Keep it down." The blonde commanded. "Another outburst like that and I'll rip your arm off. Now, tell me where your camp is."

"It's north. North of the mountain. Please. No more. Just don't hurt me anymore." The terrorist begged as she cried silently.

The half-breed reached up and gently grabbed both sides of female faunus' head. She watched as her prisoner looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you anymore." After a few moments of silence, Yang tightened her grip and swiftly, twisted the woman's neck. The loud snap of her neck breaking bounced off of the trees. Causing an echo. She watched the life drain from the faunus' eyes. Even though she had enjoyed killing her opponents, she was still very much in control. Not once did she feel something trying to wrest her sanity from her. She took another glance at the dead woman's face one last time. "Sorry, but mercy is not something I give anymore. Besides, I don't need you blabbing to your friends about me. Don't worry though. The rest of those bastards will be joining you in hell."

Yang reached out to the corpse's shoulders and removed its backpack. Once that was done, she grabbed the hem of the dead woman's shirt and pulled it off. After discarding her ripped up shirt, she put on her newly acquired top. The teen eyed the backpacks of the two corpses. "I can take one and bring it back to the tribe. I'm sure they would be happy to know about the camp too."

The blonde went to removing contents from one bag. She then put as much as she could into the other bag. When she finished, Yang slung the bag across her back. Yang looked up at the sky to see the shattered moon was just about to go under the horizon. "Almost morning. Better get back to the tribe." She jumped in the air and turned into a bird. Yang figured she would make it to the tribe by sunrise.

* * *

Raven yawned into her hand as she exited her tent. Before she could transform to go to her training spot, the black-haired woman wrinkled her nose as she felt a familiar aura coming towards them. " _So, you've returned Yang._ " The tribe leader did an about-face and started to calmly walk towards the edge of the camp. The other members of the tribe slowly split apart to form a path for the leader. Once Raven took her place in front of the tribe, she saw a golden bird flying with the sun rising over the horizon behind it.

The bandit queen watched as the bird began its descent. Once her daughter was close to the ground, she transformed. When Yang landed on her feet, she walked up to Yang and gave her a once over before bringing her gaze up to meet her daughter's eyes. "Were you successful?"

Yang reached into her pocket and pulled the golden shard that she had picked up. "Does this answer your question?" She asked with a grin.

Raven held out her palm. Once her daughter dropped it into her hand, Owl came out of the crowd with Dove's assistance. The tribe leader turned around and showed the crystal shard to the old faunus.

He studied it for a few moments before looking up at Raven. He smiled. "Well, looks like the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. She has conquered the mountain!" The rest of the tribe began to murmur amongst themselves.

Raven turned to her daughter. "Congratulations Yang. You have done something that many are not capable of. You are now that much closer to realizing your full potential." The older woman raised one of her eyebrows. "However, I need to ask where you got that bag? Also, I don't remember you leaving with that shirt."

"Ah! Well, long story short. I found a White Fang patrol of two people. I killed both of them, but not before interrogating one of them for the whereabouts of their camp. It's north of Mt. Gulg if you're interested in it." Yang took off her bag and held it out in front her. "As for the bag, I thought I would bring somethings that might be useful."

Flamingo came out and took the bag from the blonde's hands. The quartermaster opened it and whistled. "Hey not bad. There's some good stuff here. Dust, food, spare parts, and weapon repair and cleaning kits. All of this we could definitely use."

Yang nodded. "I took this shirt from one of them after I killed them. My old shirt was in ruins. Part of my chest was exposed so I took this. That's all there is to that really."

Raven took a moment to digest everything she was told. After some internal deliberation, she made her decision. "Yang, you came with this information at a good time. I was starting to try to find a place to relocate. Thanks to you, I now know where to go next. I want you to go back to your tent and rest Yang. You have had quite the ordeal. I'll come by to wake you up at noon. That's when we'll move."

"Shit, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm fucking beat. Can't wait to actually get some good sleep." Yang walked past her mother. She practically skipped to her tent she was so excited about sleeping on something that is not rock.

Raven turned towards the tribe. "Alright! Get your duties done and then start packing! We leave in six hours!" The matriarch strode past her people and went about her routine.

Robin turned around and made her way to resume her tasks. Her face soured when she saw Owl standing directly in front of her.

The elderly faunus gave the young teen a shit-eating grin. "See. As I said young Robin. Yang is much stronger than you think she is. Never underestimate others young one. Let this be a lesson to you." With his piece said he turned around and looked up to Dove. "Could you help me get back to my tent? All of this excitement has exhausted me."

Dove chuckled in her hand. "Of course Owl. I would be more than happy to."

Robin watched the both of them go. She clenched her fists. "She just got lucky, that's all." She said quietly to no one in particular.

* * *

Yang felt something nudge her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother staring down at her. Sitting up, she stretched out her limbs.

"Hurry up and start packing. We're going to be leaving soon." Raven turned and started to leave.

Yang started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Alright, mom." She yawned out.

Raven froze just before she exited her daughter's tent. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "What did you say?"

Yang blinked several times. She pursed her lips and looked up at her mother in confusion. "I said 'alright, mom'. What's wrong with that?"

The tribe leader turned to look at the entrance. She brought her gaze to the ground. "You shouldn't call me that. I don't think I deserve that title." Raven was filled with both parts joy and sorrow. On one hand, she had always wanted to her that word. She had many dreams of a tiny Yang sitting on her lap laughing and calling her mommy. On the other hand, she didn't feel that she should be called that. After all, what kind of mother leaves their child? Regardless of her reasons, mothers weren't suppose to leave their children.

"It doesn't matter if you think you don't deserve it."

She frowned as her daughter's voice brought her out of her lamentation. Raven looked towards Yang. "What?"

Standing up, Yang put her hands on her waist. She looked at the older woman right in the eyes. "It doesn't matter if you think you don't deserve it. What matters is that I think you deserve it. So, get use to it because that's what I'm going to call from now on." Her voice full of conviction. It told her mother that she was not backing down on this one.

"But why? I left you. How can you call me that after doing that to you?"

Yang smiled brightly at her mother. "You didn't. I seem to remember a black bird being there for me. I remember whenever I was sad, a black bird coming through my window and played with me. Those moments really cheered me up. You were always there. In some way or another, you were always there. In my greatest time of need, you were there to help. You took the broken pieces of my soul and put it back together. You took care of me when I couldn't even get out of a bed. Hell, you even came in to check on me while I was recovering." She brought up her hand and started to rub the back of her head. "All of that stuff sounds like something a mother would do. So that's why I'm gonna call you mom, mom."

Raven quickly turned around. She felt her heart swell with happiness. The matriarch struggled to contain her emotions. She now understood why people always referred her daughter to being the thing that turns their lives into gold. Raven's lips started to curl up. "Do whatever you want, but be ready to leave. I don't want us to be delayed because of your laziness."

Yang laughed. "See, now that's something a mom would say."

Her daughter's laugh reminded her of Tai's. Jovial, slightly childish, and full of positive energy. She had always loved that laugh. Raven shook her head and left. " _Looks like she has a little bit of you, you blond dork._ " She thought fondly to herself. Memories of days when things were much simpler filled her head. Getting a hold on her feelings, she brought back her signature hard edged look. Now was not the time for nostalgia. She had to stay focused. There would be time for those tings later when her work was done.

* * *

"Oh, what's this now?" A crazed voice said.

A man with scars on his chest and stomach knelt down and examined the corpses of two White Fang members. How the woman died didn't interest him. The cadaver that did interest him was the headless one. To Tyrian, it looked like someone burned this man's head off. He briefly remembered what Salem told him about how his target could produce golden flames. "Hahahahahaha. She got the drop the on these idiots real good. Girl is definitely a bonafide killer. That makes this little hunt soooooo much more interesting!"

Tyrian spotted a ripped up white shirt on the ground next to the woman's corpse. He picked it up and pressed it slightly against his nose. He took a whiff. The crazed scorpion faunus then sniffed the air. He caught the girl's faint scent. Confusion spreading across his face. "She flew up in the sky? How?" Tyrian flinched as a yellow light hit his eye. He looked down to see a golden feather. With a raised eyebrow, he sniffed at it. The pony-tailed man grinned psychotically. The scent of the feather was exactly the same as the shirt. "Oh my. Looks she can turn into a birdie. Hmmmmm. The scent seems to head east."

Tyrian suddenly broke out into a sprint. He started to laugh wildly. "I'm getting close! It won't be long until find you my pretty little bird! Soon enough, you'll be all mine!"

* * *

A/N: So sorry I have been gone for so long. I assure you, this hiatus was not one I planned. I have been doing some home improvement projects. I'm sure some of you have done those too. If you have, then you know how time consuming and tiring they are. Still have to do put up more primer and more paint. I also have deal with taking the old carpet out and then put the new floor in. Ugh. Bright side is that I beat Tales of Berseria and oh my. My poor heart with that ending. Velvet has to be my favorite Tales main protagonist. I love her so much.

So, enough with all of that stuffs. Here, I decided to give an extra long chapter due to my unexpected long absence. You guys are lucky I love ya so much. So, yeah, this was suppose to be two I said before, Yang wasn't going up there to get rid of her darkness, but to embrace it and learn to have strict control over it. Learn to use at a weapon and not let it use her. I'm sure many of you have noticed that I love to reference different things that I like. Mt. Gulg is the name of a volcano from Final Fantasy 1. It's where the fire fiend and fire crystal was in. The whole idea to go up a mountain to face yourself came from Final Fantasy 4. The whole thing of Yang's doppelganger being absorbed into her and their bantering was from the Samurai Jack episode where Aku turns Jack's broken sandal into a dark version of himself. Also, the part where Yang was hiding from the white Beowolves was inspired by the part of the new Samurai Jack season where he was hiding in a stone coffin.

This whole thing with Raven I can easily see being in canon. I truly believe there is a lot more to her than what we have been shown. Here we have Yang finally calling her mom. I can totally see it happening if she saw what she saw. Now with the whole child Yang chasing her birb mom in birb form when she is sad I want to see that made into a comic. CURSE MY INABILITY TO DRAW! Also, been having another idea floating in my head for another fanfic. It's basically an AU to this AU where Raven took Yang with her instead of leaving her with Tai. And to screw with the canon even more, having picked as leader instead of Ruby (I don't hate Ruby. Just want to mess with the canon to create different scenarios.) It goes without saying that if I was going to do that then it would be after this story is finished.

I also, want to say this since I didn't say this before. There will be no Sun hate in this fic. Gonna try to keep him true to canon as much as possible. Also, with Tyrian now on Yang's trail, what do you guys think is going to happen? I only ask since I'm curious would to see what you y'all think. Lastly, concerning the part where Yang killed the two White Fang members. Notice how she just went straight to business. She didn't allow her desires or emotions to control her. She killed the woman much more out of tactical reasons than satiating her desire for revenge.

Ultimatrix bearer: Dante from DMC (not the Ninja Theory one) is a perfect example of a hero character that enjoys killing. He is actually quite sadistic. Even though it's demons and not humans he's killing, the fact still remains that he is still killing sentient beings that can feel. But never once does he kill or acts sadistic to those who aren't his enemies. Yang has plenty of things to keep her happy when there is peace. Blake is one thing. We also have to remember that she also loves adventure. Apparently she likes video games too. So she's good. Especially now that she can control her darkness now and not allow it to get out of control. Raven has her duties as the tribe leader to keep her busy and her strict control over herself. She also has Summer's spirit.

dudebladeX: Don't worry. Yang will have her revenge against her father. XD

YNI1: Agreed. Gentleman Zwei is best Zwei. I wrote Zwei as intelligent as he is because of my dog Achilles. That dog was so damn smart. We often joked around about he was a dog with one of those tiny people from MIB were in his head and would open up the face reveal themselves to us. Lol. Yeah. Apparently, Yang is very good at drawing. I wish I could remember the Tumblr post that talked about it. As for the tribe being close to Tai and Weiss, you have to realize that Yang was flying for an hour before she got to them. I haven't decided just yet on how fast she can fly, but it's between 38 MPH to 45 MPH. Let's just say she was traveling at 45 MPH. That means that in one hour, Yang would have traveled a distance of 45 miles. Which is pretty far for being on foot. So they really weren't close.


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

A/N: _Italic_ _s_ =Thoughts

* * *

Yang, once again, followed her mother through the swirling mass of black and red energy. She was happy that she was going back to train. Her mother had told her that it would be best to rest for a couple of days so as to recuperate her energy. Truth be told, Yang had thought that she wouldn't need those days for rest since she felt so good. However, the next day after she came back from Mt. Gulg, she was absolutely exhausted. Not sore or in any kind of pain. Just very tired. Needless to say, after that, Yang understood why her mother had told her to take a few days off. The blonde really needed them.

After coming out into the clearing, Raven looked over at her daughter. She gave the blonde a once over. With a raised eyebrow she asked "Where is your weapon?"

Yang smirked at the tribe leader. "I don't need one. And no. I'm not saying that because I think I'm suddenly better than you or anything like that." The half-faunus chuckled as she gazed upon her mother's confused face. "Oh, you'll see what I'm talking about soon. Let's just say I've learned a few new tricks."

"Really now?" Raven said as she walked past Yang. Once the ravenette took he place across from her daughter, she turned to lock eyes with her. "I hope you're not actually overestimating your abilities Yang. Otherwise, this will be a rather short session."

Yang's only response was to smirk. The blonde moved into her stance as did her mother. She opened her right hand and concentrated. Soon enough, a small ball of golden fire formed. Then suddenly, it shot forth from her hand and formed a sword similar in shape and length to her mother's. Yang looked up to see her mother's shocked expression. She grinned. It was oddly satisfying to see that look on the older woman. However, Yang knew she shouldn't dally around. This was a rare opportunity. So, she charged at her mother. Taking advantage of her lowered guard.

Raven regained her senses at the last moment and raised her crimson weapon. Hissing sounds came from her daughter's fire weapon as it made contact with her sword. She could feel waves of heat assaulting her face. Red eyes went wide as she felt herself being pushed back. Raven adjusted her sword at a slight angle. Once she regained control, she threw Yang away from her. The Bandit Queen knew that her daughter had grown stronger, but she had not anticipated that she would have gained this level of strength.

Once Yang landed, she slashed at the ground. She then stomped on the area she slashed at and a large chunk of earth flew up. Yang then delivered a powerful spin kick to the piece of ground she had forced up. It flew through the air at amazing speeds, but Raven smirked. In one, lightning fast, fluid motion, Raven sheathed her sword and swiped it across the air.

A small portal opened up and swallowed the speeding piece of debris. Yang's eyes widened. Behind her, a small portal had opened up. The blonde had barely anytime to move out of the way as the piece of ground she had sent at her mother came speeding out of the portal at her. The blonde tsked. She should have realized that her mother would be capable of doing that.

"Pay attention!" Raven yelled

Yang brought her sword up to block her mother's attack. The blonde felt her back hit something, but she was too preoccupied with holding her mother's weapon away from her neck.

The tribe leader moved her face closer to Yang's. "This might be a new trick, but it doesn't exactly help you much. I wonder if you have anything else?"

Yang growled at her mother's taunting. The half breed reeled back her left arm. Gilded flames surrounded her entire arm and she threw out a punch.

Raven slid her sword across Yang's. She wasn't surprised when her weapon merely deflected the arm. The avian faunus would not have done this under normal circumstances. Since, under normal circumstances, this would have lopped off her daughter's arm.

Yang twisted her body to move away from the older woman. She brought her fiery sword behind her to block her mother's attack and jumped away. Clenching her left hand into a fist, the yellow fire that was around her arm traveled down into her hand. She then threw a fireball at her mother.

Raven was shocked to see a ball of fire hurling towards her. She didn't need to be a super genius to figure out that those fireballs were explosive. So, the tribe leader jumped back. When the fireball hit the ground it exploded. Debris was shot everywhere and a large plume of smoke settled in front of her. However, just as her feet touched the ground, she watched as her daughter came shooting out of the smoke. Raven frowned as she pulled her sword up to block Yang's incoming attack. Her eyes widened as her arms were thrown to her right. Leaving her completely open and vulnerable. Yang then curled up her left hand into a fist and stepped into a punch. Her fist hitting the center of her mother's abdomen.

The older woman clenched her teeth in pain as she felt her daughter's fist crash into her. She was hit with such force that she started to skid backwards. The ravenette dug her feet into the ground. The further back she went, the more of her legs sank into the ground. She lifted her sword and jammed it into the ground. Soon enough she came to a stop. Raven looked down to the area where she was struck. Then she brought her gaze up to her daughter. Raven grinned. She felt nothing, but overwhelming amounts of pride. Throwing the fireball to force her to jump, but never actually having the intention of hitting her. It was merely to get her off kilter and to use the black smoke to obscure her vision. Her daughter had used the fact that she could not set her feet to block the attack and forced her arms away and took the opening that she had just made.

Yes. Raven was very proud of Yang. She actually started to laugh. "Ha...Hahaha...Hahahahahaha!" After a few moments of laughter, she calmed down. She locked eyes with the blonde. "Well, it's about time you actually landed a hit. No one has been able to make me feel pain like that for years. You should feel proud."

Yang smiled at her mother. "Nah. I'm not proud about that."

Raven raised a brow. "Oh. Why is that?"

The blonde chuckled. "Because, you and I both know that were no where near using you full power. I'm only gonna be proud when I actually slug you one when I'm fighting you at your best."

Smirking, Raven pulled herself up to her full height. She stepped out of the ground and held out her sword again in her signature combat stance. "If that's the case then you still have yet a ways to go before I start fighting at full power."

"Oh, I'm sure, but I know I'm getting there. So you better watch out!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Said a loud speaker. "I regret to inform that we will have to take a detour. The port we are scheduled to dock at is experiencing a nasty typhoon. So it will take an extra couple of days to get to get to Mistral. We are sorry for this delay, but as you know, we can't control the weather." The click of the speaker going dead echoed.

Blake sighed. "Just great. Here I am trying to go an important mission and I'm being held up because Mother Nature decides to throw her hissy fit." She leaned on the side of the boat with her head in her arms. "What rotten luck." She grumbled.

"Maybe it's because your like a black cat!" Said a happy, cheery voice.

Blake's right cat ear flicked right. She frowned and looked up to see Sun smiling down at her. "What exactly does that mean Sun?"

"C'mon! You've never heard about how black cats are a sign of bad luck?"

The feline fanus groaned. "Of course I know that, but what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

Sun chuckled. "Well, because you have black hair and ears like a black cat!"

Blake just sat there and stared at the monkey faunus. She honestly couldn't believe this. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Really Sun? Really? That joke was just bad. Like, really bad. Like Yang level of bad."

The blond-haired boy beamed at his companion. "Yeah, but at least you're not thinking about that stupid storm. Besides, look what I found." He then brought out a fish burger. "Look! They have Salmon Burgers!"

Blake's eyes went wide. The delicious smell of the salmon entered her nostrils. A small bit of drool started to slide down her chin.

Sun laughed. He then offered the Salmon Burger to his feline friend. "Here. You can have it."

Blake shook her head. She then settled her amber eyes on her friend. "Really? Are you sure? Because if you're hungry then you can eat it."

Sun shook his head. "Nah. It's okay Blake. There's a whole bunch of them right back there" He said as he pointed his thumb behind him. He closed his eyes and smiled at his companion as he put his right hand on his hip. "So don't you worry about ol' Sun here. There's plenty of it to go around!" Sun found it odd that Blake didn't answer him back. So when he opened his eyes, he noticed that she was gone. He began to frantically look around for her. He shivered as images of her father castrating him appeared in his mind. The blond boy promised that he would look after her.

After a few moments of searching, he heard soft sounds of purring behind him. The monkey faunus then turned around to see Blake happily munching down on the Salmon Burgers. He wiped his forehead as he sighed. "Please don't give me heart attacks like that. I really like being alive." Ghira's threat came back to his mind. He gulped. "And I like having my balls exactly where they are." He said to himself.

* * *

"Wait? You actually still have pictures?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh yes! Of course I do. After all, they were so cute! Here! Let me show them!" Taiyang excitedly exclaimed.

He reached back to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He then opened it up and pulled out two pictures. Taiyang flipped over the pictures for Weiss to see. "As you can see here, these are my photos of my precious Ruby-roo and Yangy-moo."

The white-haired girl snickered. "Ruby-roo and Yangy-moo?"

The blond man nodded his head furiously. "Yes. See, the reason it's Ruby-roo is because look at the cute kangaroo footed pajamas she's in. Isn't she just adorable!" Taiyang gushed.

Weiss took the picture of the child Ruby. She couldn't believe how cute she was. The former heiress instantly fell in love with the her loop sided smile. She briefly wondered what their children would look like if they decided to have any in the future. Weiss started feel a faint blush. " _Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you Weiss?_ "

"Here is the one with Yang. I called her Yangy-moo because she had cow footed pajamas. Here's a fun little fact. The reason why I got Yang that was because she got jealous that Ruby got something cute and she wanted to be cute with her."

Weiss took the photo. She saw a small girl with pig tails and a few missing teeth grinning at the camera with Ruby hugging her from the side. The pale-skinned girl grinned like a madwoman. She was very much so planning to use this against Yang when she saw her again.. Oh how she couldn't wait to get sweet, sweet revenge for that shower prank the blonde pulled. Ruby would also pay for her involvement in that prank as well. She looked up at the smiling man in front of her. "These are rather cute. I never knew they were into cutesy stuff like this."

"Hahahahaha. Oh they were. Even though Yang preferred to have action figures and toy soldiers as opposed to dolls and stuff. Ruby however, had a whole doll and cute stuffed animal collection. She was also absolutely in love with those giant doll houses. While Yang wanted giant airship toys."

"Really? I would have thought Yang would have been the one who was into dolls since she was so adamant about her hair and what not, with Ruby liking action figures since she is so into weapons."

"Yeah. Most would think that. Those girls made a lot of people really confused." He laughed.

Weiss handed the photos back to Taiyang. After he put his wallet away, they continued on their way to Haven.

Weiss groaned as she remembered how long they have to go to get to their destination. "I really wish we had SOME faster means of travel."

Taiyang laughed. "C'mon Weiss. Ain't nothing wrong with great outdoors. Just take it all in. All of nature's splendor!"

"I would much rather be taking a nice, hot, relaxing bath right now. I'm starting to feel filthy."

The veteran huntsmen pouted. "Hmph. I suppose you kids just don't know how to appreciate nature and her beauty."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic man. " _I'm too busy admiring a different kind of beauty._ " She looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds for a few moments. For a split second, she could see Ruby's smiling face in the clouds. Weiss smiled and continued walking. " _I can't wait to see you again Ruby. You might be a dolt, but you're my dolt._ "

* * *

Willow had just began to start her day of monotony. Grabbing several bottles of wine and sit about in the gardens. It wasn't like there was anything else she could do. She had no say in anything that happened in the manor. However, that didn't mean she didn't know the on goings within the manor. Willow had heard of Weiss' altercation with her brother. She knew it would happen eventually. Once of course Whitley decided to show himself for what he truly is. The white-haired woman was also aware that Weiss had eloped. And truthfully, she was grateful that her daughter had decided to follow in her older sibling's footsteps in some way. It might not seem like it, but Willow did care for her daughter's. Whitley, however, she had no love for. She knew all to well that his heart was black as coal. Just like his father. The boy was nice and sweet on the outside, but on the inside, he was just as much of a monster as his father.

Willow heard an unfamiliar voice coming from her husband's office. Typically, she would never think anything of it. She would have just dismissed this as Jacques just meeting with new business associates. However, something inside her bid her to listen. Call it intuition or instinct. Whatever it was, she felt that this was very important.

"So Mr. Schnee, what do I have the pleasure of meeting with you today?" Willow heard a suave, serpentine like voice slither out from the other side of the door she had her ear pressed against.

"Yes, well, I have a matter of grave importance that I wish to be resolved. So, I am in need of a man of...a certain kind of set of skills." Jacques said.

"Ah. Well, if it's someone you need to have disappear, then you came to the right man Mr. Schnee. I assure you, I am the best at what I do."

"Yes. Your reputation proceeds you Gavrilo Princip. They say you are the world's greatest assassin. Looking into your credentials, I must say that I agree from what the grapevine has told me," The owner of the SDC said as he leaned back into his seat.

Gavrilo smirked. "I dare say, you flatter me a great deal Mr. Schnee. However, I'm certain you did not call me here to stroke my ego."

"Indeed. I need you to kill a girl named Weiss. Here is a picture of her." He produced a picture of the former heiress and handed it to Gavrilo's waiting hand.

Willow's eyes widened. " _I knew her leaving had upset him a great deal, but I did not think he would hire someone to kill our daughter!_ " With a sense of urgency, she took out her scroll and pressed record.

The assassin hummed. He stroked he clean shaved face. "Well now. I must say. I have gone on a lot missions, but I have never had a mission where a father wanted me to eliminate his own daughter." He said playfully.

Jacques grunted. "That girl is no daughter of mine. No. Weiss is nothing, but an embarrassment. She continues to soil the Schnee name even to this day. To put it plainly, I want you to kill her and make certain that no one will find her body."

"Ah! Well, I can do this. Would be easy to off some pretty little girl."

"Careful Gavrilo. She is no ordinary girl. The whoreson was a student at Beacon. She uses a Multi Action Dust Rapier. She is also proficient in the use of raw dust and uses glyphs." Jacques warned.

"Oh! Really then? She might prove to be wonderful prey. Would hate for her to be boring quarry after hearing all of that." The assassin put the picture down. He smiled at the man across from him and laced his hands together. "Now there is only the matter of my pay. Also, is there anyway you wish for me to kill her?"

Jacques chuckled darkly. "Do not worry about money. You will find that I have no problems with lien. As for the manner of which she is to be disposed. I don't really care. So long as no one can trace it back to me, then you are free to choose whatever method you please."

Gavrilo clapped his hands with excitement. "Excellent! Then we are agreed. Do not worry. No one will know. I'll make sure of it."

Willow quickly cut off the recording. Once she saved it, she put her scroll back in her pocket and began to walk towards the entrance of the manor. After turning into several corridors, she came upon Klien.

"Ah, Mr. Sieben. Could I ask a favor of you?"

The butler bowed respectfully. "Why of course Madam Schnee. What is it that you need of me?"

"Could you please drive me to James Ironwood? I have something of grave importance to speak with him about."

Klien blinked several times at the Lady of the manor. He fixed a determined frown. "Of course Madam Schnee. It will be as you have asked. I will prepare the car immediately."

She watched as the stout butler walked away. She could see why Weiss had taken to Klein. Willow began to walk in the direction of the entrance. The white-haired woman was both parts happy and very worried. She was worried for the well being of her daughter. However, this was also her chance to rid herself of that horrid man. Willow never wanted to marry Jacques at all. Unfortunately, she didn't have choice in the matter. Being from a very wealthy and politically powerful family, she was put in an arranged marriage. This was done so her family, the Schnees, would gain even more profit and power. Ever since she was forced into this marriage, Willow was miserable. So, she took to drinking wine to make herself numb to her sorrow. The woman had wanted to marry her school crush. James Ironwood. However, it was ripped away from her. Her family didn't care about what her heart wanted and neither did her so called 'husband'.

As she walked out of the front of the manor, Klein pulled up in front of her. He got out and opened the door for her. Once she was in, Klein took to the driver's seat and began to drive toward James' office. Willow looked out of the window. She narrowed her eyes as she looked back at her family's manor. " _You have taken everything from me. My home. My family name. The company that should have been for me had my father not been the male chauvinistic pig that he was. You stole my life, but you will not take Weiss. Now, Jacques, it's time that I take everything from you and reclaim my life!_ "

* * *

James Ironwood was sitting at his desk signing off on orders to be passed down to his soldiers and a few budget orders. As he was about to finish his work, he heard his desk phone give a soft ring. He picked up the phone and answered. "Yes?"

"Sir. There is a Willow Schnee here to see you. She insists that it's urgent."

James was actually surprised. He never thought Willow would ever come to see him. Whenever he visited the manor, he made it a point to check on her and make sure she was okay.

"Sir?"

The General shook his head. The sound of his receptionist's voice broke him from his thoughts. He pressed the phone against his ear once more. "Ah, yes. Send her in please." Once he hung up, he suddenly became a bit self conscious of his appearance. He straightened out his coat and his tie. He also ran his gloved hand through his graying hair to put everything back into place. Once he was certain that he was presentable, he sat straight up and laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his desk.

Willow smiled when she gazed upon the general. As she walked over to his desk, she watched James stand up from his seat and move to meet her. "Good afternoon James." The white-haired woman greeted.

The tall man smiled warmly at the woman in front of him. "Good afternoon Willow." He greeted back. James walked to grab a chair and pulled it out for Willow. "Please, have a seat. I understand that you have some sort of emergency."

She smiled at her Academy crush. She accepted his offer and gently sat herself down. Once he made his way to his seat she pulled out her scroll and laid it on his desk. "Jacques has gone too far. I don't know if you have been kept abreast of the situation back at the manor, but Weiss has eloped. My daughter vanished some days ago. It's obvious why she ran, but Jacques just...well, this recording should tell you everything you need to know."

His frown deepened with each passing second as he listened. Once the recording ended, he closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. James let out a groan as he rubbed his eyes. The General knew Jacques could be a jackass, but he never thought that he would actually put a hit out on his daughter.

"So, James. My only question is, where do we go from here?"

James sighed. He leaned forward on his desk with his hands folded together. "I'm not going to sugar coat it Willow. This won't be enough to arrest Jacques. The man will just claim that the recording was fabricated and that you are trying to incriminate him so you can gain all of his assets. And unfortunately, the courts are liable to believe that since it's not unheard of with wealthy families who have arranged marriages. There is also the fact your husband is both extremely wealthy and politically powerful. There is also the case that he can buy out just about any judge here in Atlas."

Willow frowned. She didn't like what James told her, but she knew he was right. "So what can we do then? Please don't tell me nothing can be done." Worry evident in her voice.

"No. I can conduct my own private investigation. I don't even have to tell him about it. This is very serious. I have enough here to at least go on the grounds of probable cause. However, this investigation may take some time. I will need to search everything thoroughly. All of his bank records, transactions, and where he has been. Even all of his calls to find out with whom he has been talking to and where." James' heart began to sink as he watched the hope from Willow's face began to slowly drain. He knew this wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Willow, I understand you are not happy about this, but It's all I can do in the matter pertaining to Jacques. It's just the way our system is set up. If it were up to me, I would throw that man in prison right away."

Willow sighed as she looked down at her lap. "I know James. It's just that...that I wish to be rid of him now before he does anymore damage."

James reached out and gently took Willow's hand into his own. The white-haired woman looked up at him. It seemed that she was about to cry at any moment. "Listen to me Willow. I swear, by my honor as both General and Headmaster, that I will see to it that Jacques is put behind bars. I may not be able to deal with him right away, but what I can do is contact Winter and have her look for Weiss and keep her safe."

"But isn't Winter in Mistral? And how? I thought the CCT was down." Willow asked with some confusion.

He smiled. "Well, it's obvious that she would be traveling to Haven. I have reports that her team has made it there. So it makes sense she would try to reconnect with them. So Winter should be able to find her relatively quickly. As for communications, I had long since thought about the possibilities of the CCT being knocked out. With this in mind, I had Atlas' finest in R&D to make small devices capable of long distance communication in the event that the CCT should go down. This was to ensure that the military could continue to perform operations overseas."

Willow chuckled into her hand. "You have always been one to look far into the future of things. Nice to see that hasn't changed with you." She looked down at her right hand. It was still being held by James. The matriarch of the Schnee family smiled at the General. "James. You can let go now." She said playfully.

James looked down to see that he was still holding her hand. His eyes widened. He gently pulled away and coughed into his hand. "Ah! My apologies Willow" He said with a small blush spreading across his nose.

Willow giggled. She was happy that there was still something of the boy she had meet in school. "It's okay James. However, what should I do while this whole investigation is going on?"

"You should return back to the manor and just act how you would normally act. We can't let Jacques know or have any inkling of what we're doing." Truth be told, he loathed the idea of sending Willow back, but it was the only way. He would rather her be somewhere far away from that man. However, he knew that would just arouse suspicion.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. We rarely interact with each other anyway." Willow stood up and began to saunter towards the entrance of the office. She made sure to put a little bit of an extra sway in her hips. Once she opened the door, she looked at the General. "Thank you for your time James. Have a wonderful day." Willow held a grin as she walked out. The woman knew exactly what she was doing to the poor man.

James sat at his desk with a deep blush. He couldn't help, but have his eyes linger on Willow's rear. He might be a person of honor and integrity, but at the end of the day, he was still just a man. After regaining his composure, James opened a drawer and reached into it to pull out a small, rectangular device. After pressing a few buttons, he held the device to his ear. After a few moments of ringing, he heard the click of the line being picked up.

"Specialist Schnee. I have a matter of large importance to discuss with you."

"Yes sir. What is it sir?" Winter responded dutifully.

"To put it bluntly, your sister is in grave danger. I want you to suspend your investigation and look for her immediately. You won't have much time."

"Danger? What has happened sir? Where is she?"

James knew that typically, Winter was known for staying cool, unless Qrow was involved. However, he could hear a small amount of panic in her voice. It was understandable. "Winter. Just calm down. For now, Weiss is unharmed. Your sister ran away from home. By this time she is probably already in Mistral. You need to hurry and find her. Your father has hired an assassin to kill her and has most definitely removed her from the Schnee name. The assassin is none other than Gavrilo Princip. Please exercise extreme caution. Once you have found her, take her to Haven immediately. Do you understand your orders?"

There was no sound of her acknowledgment. The General knew this was a lot to take in for her and thus waited patiently for her response.

"Yes sir. I will being my search for my sister immediately."

* * *

Yang had just gotten back from her training. She took to walking around the tribe to just deflate and relax a bit. The blonde heard some form of frustrated grunting behind her. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to see what was going on. Once she went around the backside of a tent, Yang saw the girl known as Robin. Yang knew her to be the Spring Maiden.

Yang moved up to get a better look at Robin was messing around with. She saw the inside of gauntlet. There seemed to be a blade tucked away in there as well. It was then that Yang realized that she and Robin never actually properly meet. With a smile on her face she moved a bit closer to the frustrated girl. "You need help with that?" she asked in a jaunty tone.

Robin yelped in surprise. She frowned as she turned around to see her leader's daughter smiling at her. "No. Go away." The girl went right back to work on her weapon.

"Really? Because it looks like you're struggling. I'm pretty damn good with machinery and engineering."

Robin growled under her breath. "I am not struggling. I know exactly what I'm doing. I don't need your help!"

Yang watched as the younger girl began to continue to fiddle with her weapon. "Hey don't put much torque into that. It's gonna bre-" The sound of metal snapping as one of the gears flew out. "-ak." Yang blinked several times as she watched Robin fume at her own mistake. "You need help."

Robin threw Yang a nasty glare. "It's your fault it happened. I had everything under control and then you showed up. I don't need you help!" She said indignantly. Yang actually started to laugh. Robin's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. She felt a bit humiliated. "What is with that boisterous laughing!?"

The blonde wiped a tear away from her eye as she started to calm down. "Oh, nothing really. You just remind me of a certain Ice Queen I know. That's all."

Robin crossed her arms. "Hmph! Well, if you're so damn good then why don't you fix it?" The shorter girl all but threw her weapon at Yang.

The blonde easily caught weapon that was thrown at her. She gave Robin a large grin. "Sure. I don't mind. You might even be able to learn something if you pay attention."

After about fifteen minutes of tinkering with the device, Yang was finished with her repairs. She turned towards Robin and smiled. "You're problem is that you're too rough with this stuff. You gotta be gentler and be more patient. Otherwise, you're gonna break it like you did a little while ago. Also, I would recommend cleaning this more often. It was absolutely filthy in there!" The blonde handed Robin her weapon back.

Robin just felt more embarrassed. This was yet another time that she had been humbled by her leader's daughter. By this outsider. "Alright fine! You fixed it. Now leave me alone."

The half-breed threw her right arm over the shorter girl's shoulders. She grinned down at her. "Awwwww. C'mon. Don't be like that Robin. Let's be friends!" Yang yelled excitedly. Pumping her left fist in the air.

"Ack! No! I don't want to be friends with you. Now, let me go and go away already."

Yang gave a hearty laugh. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll stop bugging you, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on being friends." Before she walked past the tent, the blonde turned her head to look over her shoulder at Robin. "Also, you're kinda adorable when you're pouting." Yang started to laugh wildly when she heard the younger girl began to sputter incoherently.

Robin's face was flushed red. She was glad when the blonde disappeared into the camp. "I-I have never been so thoroughly embarrassed in my entire fucking life." Robin was not happy about any of this. She thought this girl was getting to much praise. "Hmph. Just because she did that mountain challenge doesn't mean she's one of us." Robin said petulantly. She looked over at the direction of Mt. Gulg and narrowed her eyes. "If she can do it, then I can to! Just watch, I'll prove she doesn't belong and I'll do that mountain even faster!"

* * *

"Ha! Bloody hell. Look at that! She took that apart fast. Thanks little bird!"

"Haha! No problem Seagull." Yang wiped her forehead. Her face, hands, and arms covered in grease and oil. She had just got done dismantling an engine that was recovered from one the raids on the White Fang. The blonde was actually happy to do it too. She had only worked with an Atlas made engine three times in her life. They were beautiful things to her. Hell, she had installed one in Bumblebee! Well, a homemade one.

"Excuse me!" The group had turned their heads to see Dove running towards them. Once she came upon them, she stopped and looked at Yang and the others. Dove might be trying to hide it, but there was a small glimmer of panic in her eyes.

Yang frowned and stepped forward. "What's wrong Dove? What's got ya so worried?"

Dove gazed upon Yang. "Have you seen Robin? Have any of you seen Robin? I can't find her anywhere!"

Yang and the rest of the group shared confused looks. The blonde was the first to break the silence. "I saw her about four hours ago. She was havin a hard time with her weapon maintenance."

"Sorry Dove, but we ain't seen her either."

"Damn! Where could that girl have gone!? By dust! What if she was taken somehow?" Dove exclaimed.

"I know where she has gone." said an old, worn out voice.

Everyone snapped their heads to see Owl holding onto his cane. He shuffled over to Dove and looked up into her cobalt eyes. "The fool child has gone to the mountain."

Dove's eyes widened in fear. "What!? Why would she even try to attempt such a thing!? That girl isn't ready for such an undertaking. Not too mention she hasn't even told anybody that she left!"

Yang was shocked to see the good doctor acting like this. Dove was always calm, cool, and collected. To see her so panicked was a good indication of how serious this was.

Owl began stroke his long beard. His face becoming even more wrinkly as he frowned. "Jealousy is a powerful thing."

The blonde had decided to step in this time. "What do you mean Owl? Jealous of what?"

"You young one." He said as he pointed his cane at the half-faunus. "She sees all of that which you are accomplishing and it makes her feel insignificant. Robin feels that you are trying to replace her and she wishes to prove her strength. To show that she has purpose in this tribe."

"But I'm not trying to take anyone's place. She's the Spring Maiden. She has plenty purpose!"

"Of course you're not. You aren't that kind of person. But she feels differently Yang."

Dove ran her hand through her hair. She began to pace about frantically. "Stupid girl! She would put Raven's in plan and our people in jeopardy over some ill conceived sense of jealousy and inferiority complex?"

Yang looked down at her feet. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help feeling guilty about this. The blonde understood how Robin felt. She could relate to the feeling of inferiority to someone else. With a determined look, Yang began walking past Dove and Owl.

Dove watched as Yang moved past her. She reached out to the blonde. "What are you doing Yang?"

"Look, we have no way of contacting my mother and telling her what has happened. If we wait until she comes back, it could already be too late and Salem could have already captured her. It's also not a good idea to have the whole tribe go out to look for her either. It would only attract attention. So, I'll go look for her alone. I'm also pretty sure that I'm the fastest flier here." She paused as she turned around and gave the group a look that reminded them of Raven when she was issuing orders. "You should have someone go to my mother and tell her what's going on while I'm looking for Robin. She will definitely take to finding me. Knowing her, she'll find me fast."

Owl hummed as he stroked his long beard. "A bold, if not somewhat risky plan. However, it is the best one we've got."

"What!? What if she gets captured as well? Then Salem has both the Spring Maiden AND Yang." Dove argued.

"Like I said. It's risky, but it's what we have. Besides, I'm fairly certain that our leader's daughter is strong enough to at least stall long enough for Raven to make it her. She is also the fastest when it comes to flying and time is of the essence." Owl looked over to Eagle. "You. Go to Raven immediately. Inform her of what has happened. GO! NOW!"

"Yes sir elder!" Eagle ran off and transformed into his bird form as he jumped in the air.

Owl nodded and then looked to Yang. "Young one. Be careful. Salem's minions are powerful. They are also seasoned warriors. Do not underestimate them if you happen to run into one of them. And if you cannot beat them, then stall for time."

Yang nodded. She transformed and then took to the air. Soon enough, she was but a small dot to both Dove and Owl.

"Are you sure of this Owl? There is a lot that can go wrong here." Dove said worriedly.

"Dear doctor. A lot of things can go wrong at any time. The young bird's plan is solid. Though I would be remiss to say I am not at least a little bit worried."

* * *

Robin had stopped at a spring. She was on her knees bringing up water to her lips in cupped hands. She was about halfway to Mt. Gulg. The Spring Maiden had the utmost confidence in her abilities. She truly believed that she could defeat the mountain. "I'll show her. I'll prove that I can do anything she can. I'm not going to be replaced."

"Well, well, well. Look at what I found here" Said a crazed voice.

Robin quickly did a one eighty. A straight edge blade shot forth from her gauntlet. Before her was a man a single braided ponytail with the tip of it resembling the stinger of a scorpion's tail. A tail with a black mechanical prosthetic at the tip of it was also wagging around. He had his arms crossed as he was leaning on a tree. His creepy smile sent shivers down her spine, but she put on a brave face. "Who the hell are you? The fuck do you want?"

The scorpion man chuckled darkly. He stepped away from the tree he was leaning on. "My name is Tyrian Callows." He answered while performing a mock bow. He raised up his head slightly to peer into the girl's eyes. "As for what I want...Let's just say that I'm looking for a girl with blonde hair. Maybe you know her. Her name is Yang Xiao Long. Now, while it's true that my mission is to find her, my original mission was to find the Spring Maiden. In other words, I was going to be sent to find you little birdie. Now, I honestly don't see any reason to not bring you and that pretty blonde to her." He clapped and jumped excitedly."Oh, yes! She is sure to reward me greatly for this."

"There is no fucking way in hell I'm going anywhere with you; you fucking creepy asshole." Robin growled as she brought up bladed gauntlet. An outline of green energy encased her body.

Tyrian pouted. "Oh, why can't you kids make this even remotely easy. Seriously, I'm not even going to get a fun fight!"

She snarled at the man. Robin jumped at him. Her hurt pride wouldn't allow this man to leave here alive. She brought up her weapon and slashed down. Unfortunately, Tyrian easily avoided her attack. She went in for another attack. Only for her opponent to bat the blade of her gauntlet away with his wrist blades. Robin cartwheeled away as his tail lazily swiped at her.

Once she landed, she was forced to jump behind a tree as Tyrian fired his weapons at her. The bark from the tree began to splinter and break as bullets tore into the trunk. Once it stopped, Robin' eyes widened as she ducked to avoid the blade of the scorpion faunus' weapon tearing through the tree. His attack split the tree in half.

Robin rolled forward and jumped away from her opponent. She turned to meet Tyrian's gaze. Her eyes began to glow green. Water and wind began to gather around her. Streams of water and wind flew out to Tyrian. He didn't have enough time to dodge so he brought up his arms and crossed them. The attack hit him hard. A moment later, he flew into the spring. Where he disappeared underneath the surface of the water.

Robin floated to center of the spring. Her glowing green eyes looking down with contempt at the surface of the water. She held out her hand to start to influence the water, but before she could, her eyes bulged as she felt something sharp pierce into her. Robin looked down to see the mechanical stinger embedded into her side. The Spring Maiden quickly floated away. Then, all of a sudden, she felt dizzy. Her vision began to swim and grow hazy. She dropped out of the air and landed on all fours. Robin looked down to see a purple substance dripping from her wound. Breathing was starting to become laborious. She felt like all of the contents in her stomach was about to come up. A wet boot came into her vision. She looked up to see Tyrian grinning down at her.

"See. What did I tell you? You wouldn't even give me a fun fight. Now then, how's about you take a nice nap. Hmm?" He said as he raised his boot over her head. However, before he could bring his foot down. He felt a hot, solid object smash into the side of his face. His body went flying off to the right. Tyrian smashed through four trees before crashing into the ground. Several other trees fell right on top of him when he came to a complete stop.

Robin was shocked to see Yang standing there with an outstretched arm. She was surrounded by dozens of beautiful golden feathers floating down. She watched as crimson eyes gazed down at her.

Yang walked over to the wounded Robin. She made sure to keep her eyes where Tyrian crashed into. The blonde knelt down. "You don't look too good. What happened?"

"He-he put some kind of venom in me." She coughed. Purple blood came from her mouth and splattered on the ground. "His tail. Don't let his tail nick you or anything. He's a scorpion faunus."

Yang frowned as she heard Robin's strained voice. It was clear that she was struggling to even speak. "Alright. Noted. Just don't talk anymore. Conserve your strength." Yang stood up and moved some feet away from the younger girl. They both knew he wasn't even close to being dead.

Trees and dirt shot out. Tyrian jumped out form the mound of debris he was buried under. He landed on a branch not too far away from Yang and Robin. The scorpion faunus looked down at Yang with an ear splitting grin. "Hohohoho! That actually really hurt! Ha! Now you might give me some entertainment. However, I do feel rather fortuitous. Not only do I have the Spring Maiden here, but you have also saved me the trouble of finding you blondie."

Yang gritted her teeth. She let loose a low snarl. "So, you're the one that bitch Salem sent to find me." She spat.

Tyrian narrowed his eyes at the insult to his goddess. "You should watch your tongue girly. Such disrespect to my Goddess isn't something she will tolerate." A moment later, he smiled at her. "Though I'm surprised that you knew I was coming and that you know about her. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. You two are coming with me whether you want to or not!" As soon as the last word fell from his mouth, he crouched down and jumped at the blonde girl.

Yang deftly dodged the crazed man's attack by leaning over to the right. She saw him grin down at her. He moved the tip of his tail towards Yang and he trusted it. However, he fell for the blonde's trap. She quickly reached out and grabbed the base of the stinger with both of her hands. Not giving him anytime to respond, Yang jumped up in the air and swung her opponent several times over her head and then slammed him onto the ground with great force. It created a small crater that was the shape of person. The half-faunus felt great pleasure when she saw her enemy's mouth wide open. Silently screaming in pain.

Yang quickly disengaged as she felt his tail twisting and turning in her grip. Eventually, Tyrian jumped out of the person shaped hole he was put into. He attacked with a combination of kicks and swipes from his wrist blades. But Yang was blocking, parrying, and dodging all of his attacks. Once she spotted an opening in his attack, she pressed it. The blonde started her counter with a quick uppercut. His head lulled, but she continue to press her advantage. Yang then let loose a series of jabs to further disorientate him. Then she sent him reeling backwards with a well place flying knee. After she landed, she pulled her right hand back and jumped back in the air. Yang drilled her fist into his face with an impressive looking superman punch.

The attack made Tryian cry out in pain as he was sent sliding into the ground. A mound of dirt was building up behind him as continued move across the ground. Once he stopped, the scorpion faunus groaned. He put his hand up to his face and began to rub it. Soon, he stood up and glared at Yang. He felt something trickling down his mouth. Tyrian wiped it. He brought up his hand to see that his blood was smeared on it. "Ha. Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yang watched as her enemy laughed and cackled. To her, he looked absolutely insane. She went back into her stance when he stopped and looked at her.

"It seems that I have seriously underestimated you. You are sooooooooo much better than that girl with silver eyes I once hunted."

Yang's scarlet eyes glowed. She felt her anger boiling in her stomach. "The hell are you talking about? What the fuck did you do to my sister!?" She screamed.

Tyrian's grin only grew wider. "Oh? So she's your sister? Well, I didn't do anything. Qrow Branwen intervened before I could take her." He then let out a small growl as he stomped his foot on the ground. Like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "And that BITCH, you call a sister took the tip of my tail. I'll make her pay one day." He grinned once again. "Maybe I can start getting my revenge by taking you."

"Fat chance of that happening asshole. I think you'll find that will be harder to do than you think."

"Oh really? Well, let's see how true that is when I actually start going all out!" He crouched down in his stance.

Yang smirked. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying this. However, she kept her head in the game. She knew that letting her excitement get the better of her could lead to her getting careless. "Well, good. Because I haven't been trying either. Hopefully you won't die in in a matter of seconds. I would be disappointed if you did after all of that boasting."

* * *

Bodies of various White Fang members were strewn about. Some having been completely dismembered. Others simply laying in pools of their own blood. There was was also the smoking, broken remains of a stolen Atlesian Paladin-290. Several tents were on fire with a few trees collapsed on them.

Raven watched as her brothers and sisters take apart the large battle mech. While a few others were carrying large crates and boxes. Her red eyes fell upon the mangled corpse at her feet. She gave snort of disgust as she saw the mask. It was honestly an affront to the tribe's culture. These people only wore these masks to hide their identities and as just some sort of uniform. Maybe even to try to look intimidating. However, to her and her people, these masks were more than just things to hide faces behind. They were a mark of status and strength. The various masks told of each tribesman and tribeswoman skills and experiences. Each one telling their story. To earn a mask was considered an honor and they were proud of this. But the White Fang took their culture and bastardized it. This of course didn't sit well with the tribe.

The tribe's leader started to walk to her people to supervise and better organize them. However, before she could reach them. A bright flash of white light washed out her vision. It was happening. Her visions were coming to her again.

Once the white disappeared, Raven could see her daughter slumped over what seemed to be an injured Robin. What terrified her the most was that she could see Tyrian Callow's form looming over the two teens. The last thing the ravenette saw was the grin on the scorpion faunus' lips. Then, all of a sudden, she was brought back to the present.

Raven felt a wave of panic run through her. She jerked her head back towards the direction of the camp. She closed her eyes and focused on finding Yang's and Robin's aura. Her eyes flew open. " _There! Both of them are away from the camp._ " However, she also felt Tyrian's dark aura. Raven growled as her crimson eyes glowed dangerously. The Bandit Queen looked up to see Eagle flying towards her.

Once he got close to the ground, he transformed back into a person. He ran up to his leader. "Raven! We have a problem!"

Raven's hands clenched into fists. "So, my vision is true." The black-haired woman turned back to her people. "I want all of you to quickly finish and leave for the camp. Do not stop for anyone." She turned back to Eagle. "Eagle, help them finish and return to camp with them. I shall return back to the tribe soon."

"Yes ma'am!" He ran to his fellow tribe members.

Raven turned into her raven form and immediately took to the air. If she knew what the area where Yang and Robin were at looked like, then she would have opened a portal. She did not dwell on this any longer. Instead, Raven opted to put all of her focus and energy into flying faster. " _Just hold on Yang. I'll be there soon._ "

* * *

Robin watched on as the two fighters were nothing, but blurs. Only becoming completely visible for brief periods of time as they engaged each other before disengaging and becoming blurs once more. Seeing these two fight, she was made painfully aware of how weak she really was. The Spring Maiden cursed herself for her own stupidity. The girl was coming to realize that Yang was most definitely the superior warrior between the two of them. It was only now that she was realizing the truth behind Raven's words when she told her about the vasts amounts of hidden potential and power inside the blonde girl. What she couldn't understand was why this girl was fighting so hard for her. Especially after how poorly she had treated her. Maybe if she lives through this she could ask her.

Tyrian landed on a branch in crouched position. In the past minute or so since he had been fighting his target, he learned a very important thing. When it came to a contest of physical strength, he was woefully inferior to his opponent. Several times he almost had both of his arms ripped off by the girl's monstrous strength. It didn't help that she had no problem keeping up with his speed. So if he couldn't use superior mobility or win by brute force, then he figured that he would try ranged combat since he noticed that she didn't have any weapons. He grinned as he brought up his wrist blades and started firing them.

Yang started weave and dodge her way around the bullets. She jumped over a large rock and slid down it. The blonde looked up at the top of the rock. Opening the palm of her hand, a golden ball of fire formed. She grinned devilishly. " _He thinks keeping me at distance is going to help him? Well, let's see what he thinks of this._ " Yang jumped over the rock she was hiding behind and hurled it at her enemy.

Tyrian's eyes went wide as he saw a ball of fire speeding toward him. Gritting his teeth, he jumped off of the tree. Once he landed, he heard a loud boom behind him. The scorpion man watched as most of the tree was destroyed from the explosion. What little of it was left was on fire. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around only to have Yang's fist catch the side of his face and send him flying.

Yang yelped as she felt something wrap around her ankle and throw her to the rock she jumped out from. The throw caused the blonde to crash through the rock, breaking it apart. As she landed at the base of it, piles of rocks that was broken form the larger one settled on top of her. Burying her beneath them. At the same time, Tyrian smashed through multiple trees. The wood from them broke off into dozens of splinters. The trunks landed on top of him when he came to stop.

Both fighters blew off the debris on top of them and jumped out. They both landed in front of each other. Smirking at one another. Yellow sparks of ethereal energy flashed around Yang's body. The same happened to Tyrian except they were a purple color. Both of them were clearly enjoying their fight.

Tyrian however, was left with a bit of quandary. His target was not an easy opponent. She also didn't show any signs of fatigue. As much as he would love to indulge himself further in this fight, he knew he was on a mission and that Salem was not one who liked waiting longer than necessary to have what she wanted. So, he was going to have to find a way to finish this fight quickly. He heard a cough. Suddenly, an idea came to him. " _I forgot about the little Maiden. Yes. She will prove to be useful._ "

Yang raised a single eyebrow as her opponent flashed a smile at her. Then, in an instant, he darted to his right. The blonde's eyes widened as she realized what his going after. Yang moved as fast as she could to Robin. Just as soon as he let loose his attack, the half-breed blocked it. She then gave Tyrian a high kick, only for him to back flip out of the way. Yang went in pursuit of him, only to halt her advance and jump back toward Robin as he fired his weapons as he was flipping through the air.

Yang grabbed the wounded girl and leaped away. Bullets pelting the area she was just at. Once she landed, Yang had to bring up her right arm to block a kick. Because she couldn't set her feet correctly in time, the attack forced her back. The blonde retaliated by throwing out a kick of her own. Tyrian moved out of the way. He came up to Yang's face and began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at her and Robin's still form on her shoulder. A bead of sweat trailed down her face. She was having a difficult time trying to defend herself and the girl she holding at the same time.

Yang grit her teeth as her back slammed against the trunk of a tree. She narrowly dodged the wrist blade. The sharp, curved blades dug into the bark. The blonde ducked and managed to leap away from her opponent. When she landed, she fixed a scowl at Tyrian. "Argh!" She screamed in pain. Her body felt weak all of a sudden. Yang looked down at the origin of her pain. What she saw confused her greatly. It was a mechanical stinger. " _H-how?_ " She looked to her opponent to see that most of his tail was buried underneath the ground. " _Fuck! Smart bastard forced me to multitask so that I wouldn't notice his damn tail._ " She dropped Robin on the ground. Her arm no longer able to support the girl's weight. Her vision grew hazy and everything began to spin.

Just as soon as Robin managed to sit up, she watched Yang collapsed to her knees and fall on her right shoulder. Her cobalt eyes went wide with fright. Terror beginning to grip her heart. "H-hey. C'mon. Get up. You gotta fight this guy." She said weakly. It hurt to talk. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She looked up when she saw a shadow fall upon her. Tyrian was grinning like a madman down at them.

"Holy shit! I gotta admit blondie! That was one hell of a fun fight. Hell, I'd say that you might be better than Qrow Branwen himself! Certainly better than that girl. She couldn't even give me the slightest bit of a challenge. Neither could her friends. But in the end, I came out on top!" He boasted.

Robin was starting feel uncomfortably hot. She didn't know if this was the venom or Yang causing this.

"At any event, It's time for you lovely ladies to have meeting with destiny! Salem will be most pleased with me!" Tyrian gave a psychotic grin. He then threw his head back to laugh wildly. "Hahahahahahaha!"

He stopped laughing when he felt something press against his bare stomach. He looked down to see his target resting her right hand on his abdomen. "W-what?" He blurted.

Yang then gathered her fire and pushed it to the palm of her right hand. Golden fire quickly flowing down her arm and formed a fireball. Pushing her arm back a little bit as the gilded ball of fire took he hands place at his stomach. "Eat shit." Yang then willed her fireball to move. She watched as Tyrian screamed as he flew through the air. After he traveled about ten feet, the ball of fire exploded.

Yang stood up. She was VERY thankful for these powers. However, this was no time to celebrate just yet. She could still feel the scorpion man's aura. He was still very alive. After the smoke and dust settled, the blonde saw the shaking form of her enemy. He might have survived her attack, but he did not do so unscathed. There was a giant red circle splotched across his torso. She figured that he focused all of his aura to the front to protect himself from the brunt of her attack. Yang smirked. " _Oh, he looks real pissed._ "

Tyrian smashed his tail on the ground. He shot Yang an angry glare. "YOU FUCKING CUNT!" He yelled. "How the fuck are you up? Why is my venom not working as it should!"

"Because fuck you, that's why!" She shot back tauntingly. Almost petulantly.

With his right eye twitching with rage, he swung his arms back and went into his stance. "Oh, girly. I'm gonna make you fucking suffer for what you did. You hear me? I'm going to make you PAY!" He seethed.

Yang held out her right hand. A golden, fiery nodachi shot forth and floated for a moment before Yang closed her hand around the handle. She then covered her left arm with her fire and went into her stance. "What's wrong? Is the poor little baby scorpion angry? Ha! I told you. This wasn't going to be easy for you. It's not my fault you let your guard down. Never assume you have achieved victory until your opponent is good and dead!"

Before both fighter's could resume their battle, a large wave of red energy snaked in between them. Yang was forced to raise her arm to her eyes to prevent the debris from hitting her them. When she lowered it, she saw her mother standing in between her and Tyrian.

Tyrian opened his eyes to see Raven standing before him. He opened his mouth in wide O shape and then grinned. "I thought I'd never see the day where the infamous Raven Branwen would be standing in front of me. I feel so honored." He gave faux-bow.

"Yang. When I'm finished with him, I expect a full explanation." Raven said without taking her eyes off of the scorpion faunus. Her voice held measured irritation.

"Sure. No problem."

The ravenette took off her horrific mask. She then clipped it to her belt. Raven locked her glowing red eyes with Tyrian's purple eyes.

He was actually taken aback with the woman's face. Her and the blonde girl looked very similar to each other. He then grinned. "This is not what I was expecting. That girl is a spitting image of you! She must be your daughter! Come to say goodbye to her like a good mommy should?" Tyrian mocked.

Ignoring his jab at her, Raven kept her stoic look as she clicked a button. The cylinder full of dust rotated a few times. Once it stopped, she began to pull out her signature red sword. Once it was out, she activated the telescopic function of her weapon to double the length of her blade. Raven pointed it at her opponent. "How unfortunate for you to have meet me Tyrian." Her voice completely devoid tone or emotion.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Why's that?"

"Because you have no hope of defeating me." She paused for a few moments. The tribe leader let out her aura. Waves of red and black energy shooting from her body. "I will ensure that this forest will be your grave scorpion man."

* * *

A/N: First of all. I meant to have this chapter come out a lot sooner. However, writing this one was particularly challenging. I had to scrap this chapter like 7 times before I finally had something I liked. Well, it's out now and I'm happy that it is. Sheesh.

Anyway, on to other things! I finally introduced Willow! Truth be told, I think Willow is actually a very sad person. The family portrait seems to portray that. Seriously, she just looks miserable. It take it because she was forced to marry Jacques. Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if that's the reason why she always frequents the gardens while drinking wine. Just gets herself drunk so she doesn't have to feel sad. I think this has a good chance of being canon in the actual show too. However, the whole with her and James is just a fun little thing I made up. Just thought it would be funny to see him get flustered. Who knows. Maybe that could be a thing in RWBY as well.

Also, the reason why Tyrian knows what the Spring Maiden looks like is because Salem told him. After all, his original mission was going to be to find her and I doubt Salem would send him out if she didn't know what she looked like. The search would take Tyrian too long to do without a description of his target. As for the assassin. I'm sure anyone who happens to know a little bit about world history knows exactly who Gavrilo Princip is.

Also, if you guys didn't know, I made Mother's Day fanfic. It features Rosebird and has child Yang and child Ruby. So if you want to check that out, give it a go. However, that story also made me conflicted. At first I was all for doing an Au of this where instead Yang is raised by Raven and the tribe, but now I kinda want to do the concept from my Mother's Day fanfic. I'm stuck. I don't know which one I want more!

YNI1: Friend, your guess is as good as mine on how Tyrian got there so fast. Like seriously, that is the question I was asking for so long in the show. How the hell did he get to team RNJR so damn fast? Shit. How the hell did Dr. Watts get to Haven before the gang and how did Hazel to where was so quickly? My guess is that Salem has some sort of portal/gate thing outside her lair somewhere that can teleport them to the different countries or continents they need to be in. I hope they explain in that in the new volume.

Also, the reason why Weiss got there as quickly as she did was because she flew there. Taiyang got there about the same time she did because he left earlier than Weiss. It Tai about the better part of a week to get to Anima via boat and about an extra day to meet with Weiss since he was already so close. For Weiss, it only took about a day or less because traveling by is fast.

There is still a part of Yang that is still resentful and bitter, but the list of things has been shortened she feels that way towards has been shortened. Could definitely see Salem trying something like that. However, Yang would never join her. She knows Salem killed Summer. So this would only piss her off.

dudebladeX: Don't worry. Dark Phoenix is coming back. It just won't control Yang, but you will see it come back in some way.

sinnerlust: Exactly my thoughts. Why the hell would Raven take Ruby instead of Yang? Or even Jaune for that fact!

Well, it feels good to have this damn thing finally out and not in writer limbo. At any event, I will see you guys next time. BYE!


	12. Chapter 12: Armed and Ready

A/N: Italics=Thoughts

* * *

Tyrian began to giggle and cackle. One hand was on his stomach while the other was slapping his knee. He went to wipe tears from his eyes. Once he calmed down, he leaned forward with his right hand resting on his hip. "You're going to make sure this place will be my grave? What makes you think you can succeed where Qrow failed? Oh! By the way. I killed him. The hunter is no more." He grinned devilishly as Raven. "I killed one Branwen. Now, I'll be killing another!"

Raven scoffed. She shot the scorpion faunus a cold glare. Her gaze so deathly, that both Yang and Robin had shivers sent down their spines. It even unnerved Tyrian a bit. "Do not compare me with that fool I call a brother. I am a far different beast than he is. No scorpion man. I'm far superior to that blundering buffoon. Make no mistake. The only true reason why you won was because he fought like an amateur and allowed himself to be so distracted by the Rose girl that he took his eyes off of you." She could see his upper lip beginning to twitch. The ravenette smirked as she watched Tyrian begin to fume angrily. "Also, my brother isn't dead."

Tyrian stomped his foot forward. "WHAT!?"

"What? Did you think that venom was enough to kill him? HA! I may not like him much, but he is a Branwen. It will take much more than that to kill him off." Raven began to wave her sword at him. Like a parent waggling their finger at a child when scolding them. "Poor, poor Tyrian. Not only did you fail to capture Ruby Rose, but you also failed to kill Qrow. You went back to your precious Queen with your tail between your legs and empty handed." The dark-haired woman grinned condescendingly. She gave a haughty chuckle. "I wonder what that witch would do if she found out that you accomplished nothing."

Yang watched on as Tyrian started stomping his foot and yelling. He looked like a petulant child who was throwing a temper tantrum. A soft cough rang out underneath the loud screaming. The blonde looked down to see Robin. The younger girl's head was lolling around and her eyes were half open. She noted how pale and clammy her face was. All in all, the smaller girl didn't look like she was fairing all to well.

Yang looked back to see that Tyrian was still throwing his tantrum. Looking back at Robin, she figured now was a good time to take the smaller girl away from the battlefield. Now, she knew her mother would never even give the scorpion man a chance to attack the weakened Spring Maiden and she could definitely defend against Tyrian however, it would still be best to remove anything that might give their enemy any kind of tool to use to grant them any kind of advantage. With her mind set, Yang crouched down and gently slid her arms underneath the younger girl. With Robin secured in her arms, she turned around and began to run away from the two warriors behind her.

Tyrian snapped his head down. He watched as his two targets began to make their escape. He growled and jumped towards them. However, he was thrown back into the trunk of a tree. After he shook his head, Tyrian felt a burning kind of pain on his chest. The scorpion faunus looked down to spy a slash mark that went all the way across his chest horizontally. He watched as blood began to ooze down from his wound. Tyrian looked up to see what had hit him, but there was no one directly in front of him. Confused, he turned to the right to see that Raven was still standing in the same spot. " _Did she strike me? Impossible! I didn't even see the attack. There is no way she moved that fast._ "

Raven smirked. "Oh? Are you sure I didn't strike you? Believe you it impossible that I could move so fast?" The ravenette turned her head slowly towards her opponent. "How about you look down there. Perhaps you will believe that it was I who gave you that wound." She said as she pointed at the ground with her sword.

Tyrian followed the tip of Raven's sword. What he saw greatly unnerved him. Perhaps even actually terrified him. The part of the ground that his opponent was pointing at showed clear signs of disturbance. Small, shallow, half circle indentations ran along to the point of where he was when he felt something hit him. When he turned his gaze back towards the avian faunus, he took a small step back while gritting his teeth. It was true. Raven Branwen was nothing like her brother. She was a beast of inhuman strength and power. It was only now that he was truly coming to regret ever coming here.

"Do you see now? I told you. I am far superior than Qrow. That idiot stagnated some years ago. But not I. I continued to grow stronger. I continued to look for ways to push myself well beyond my natural limits. Ever since you bastards killed Summer, I have been relentless in my goal for more strength." She paused briefly. Raven's grin disappeared. It was replaced with a look of disappointment. "As much as I would love to give a slow and painful death, alas, I can not linger here too long to play. Since you put your venom in Robin, I must deal with you quickly." Raven swung her weapon up and allowed the dull side of her blade to rest on her right shoulder.

Tyrian took another small step back. He knew he was strong. Stronger than pretty much most Hunters, but this woman was very different. She was in league all of her own. She had already shown that he stood no chance against her. Tyrian knew he had to escape. He needed to retreat and pick a time where she wasn't around so he could get to his targets. Lifting his tail, he swiped it across the ground to create a cloud of dirt and dust. The scorpion faunus then started to run as fast as he could. He looked back to still see her silhouette behind the cloud he made. Grinning, he lifted up his tail and aimed at the cloud. A spray of purple liquid shot forth from his prosthetic. " _That should prevent her from following._ "

Tyrian brought his gaze forward. He eyes bulged out when saw Raven's visage was standing at least ten yards in front of him with her sword outstretched to the right. Before he could even began to contemplate how she gotten in front of him, he felt himself falling forward. Tyrian tried to will his arms in front of him to break his fall, but found they gave no response. He grunted as his face hit the ground. Pulling his head up, he tried once more to move his arms, but still nothing. It was the same for his legs. Fearfully, he turned his head to see that he no longer had his arms. Instead, they were just small nubs. He looked down to his legs to spy the same thing. Nothing, but small nubs that barely extended beyond his crotch. Even his tail had suffered the same fate. Completely overcome with fear, he began to scream and wriggle in panic. Tears streaming down his face.

"Look at you. Where was all of that bravado from before? All I did was show you some of what I'm truly capable of and from that showing I reduced you to a small, quivering child." She walked up to Tyrian and stopped right in front of him. Raven placed the tip of right boot under his chin and lifted his head up to force him to look at her. "That fear you feel. That is the same feeling Summer felt when you watched as that wretched witch tore her apart. The feeling of despair and pain. All of this is what she felt."

"Y-you bitch. Salem will win! Even though you kill me now, you will never defeat her. She is the supreme being that wreak havoc across the world. Nothing you have can defeat her! Nothi-"

Raven cut him off by kicking his head as hard as she could with the same boot that forced his gaze up. The disgusting sounds of bones breaking and flesh being ripped echoed throughout the forest. A nasty, squishy thud rang out as the remaining of Tyrian's head fell back down on the ground. The entirety of his face was gone. Leaving only a red mess behind. His brain slid slightly out of what was left of his head.

Raven dragged her right boot across the ground several times to wipe off the blood. She looked towards where daughter had ran off. Taking Robin away wasn't really necessary, but she could hardly fault Yang for doing that. It was correct to err on the side of caution. "Right. Now to find them and be done with this whole business."

* * *

Yang was starting to worry. Robin's breathing was starting to become more shallow. The girl's fever had also gotten worse. The blonde was hoping that her mother would finish quickly so they could use her portal. A groan came from below. Yang watched as the smaller girl began to sweat even more. It was clear that she would need to find something to hydrate Robin with soon. However, before she could begin to find water, Yang turned around to find her mother starring at her.

"How bad is she?" Raven questioned as she walked past Yang and knelt next to Robin.

"Pretty bad I think. Her fever is getting worse and breathing is becoming harder for her. I think she is also just starting to become delirious." Yang paused and looked to Robin. She then looked back at her mother who stood up. "We should probably get back to the tribe now. Back to Dove."

With a nod, Raven swiped her sword at the air. In an instant, the swirling mass of red energy opened up. The tribe leader looked back at her daughter. "Pick her up and let's go"

Yang nodded and lifted Robin into her arms. Her mother let her go first. Once she disappeared. Raven followed.

* * *

Dove snapped her head to her left to find one of Raven's portals. She saw Yang walk out with Robin in her arms looking worse for wear. The blonde woman rushed towards Yang. "How is she? How bad is it? What happened?"

The half-breed blinked in confusion as Dove threw at her a torrent of questions. Yang was shocked. She had never seen the older woman in such a state of panic. She made a mental note to ask her mother about the doctor's odd behavior.

"Calm yourself Dove. Robin will be fine as long as you treat her." Raven's voice echoed from within the portal. She stepped out. Once the portal closed, the tribe leader walked up to the doctor. She then handed her Tyrian's tail. "Our enemy has injected venom into her. I'm sure this tail will be useful for you." Raven turned to Yang. "I want to know what happened."

Before Raven could walk out, she felt something weakly grab at her ankle. She looked to see Robin looking up at her with barely opened eyes. "It's...my f-fault" the young teen wheezed out. Her voice weak and cracking. "It's not h-her fault. It's-" She silenced by Dove placing her finger on her mouth.

"Hush child. No more talking. Just rest. I will have an antidote made in no time."

Raven turned around and motioned for Yang to follow her as she walked out of the tent.

Yang looked to Robin once before heading towards her mother and leaving Dove to work on the teen. When she came outside, Raven turned towards her and gave her an expecting look. " _Oh boy. Where to start_." With a sigh, the blonde began to tell of the events that had transpired.

* * *

"I see. So that's what happened." The tribe leader stated calmly.

"Really? That's it? I thought you were going to be furious. Like, you were going to go off on us." Yang said with surprise evident in her voice.

Raven raised a single black eyebrow. "I don't have to worry about dealing with Robin. Dove will see to it that she is properly punished for her recklessness. As for you however." Yang silently gulped. "I'm not exactly happy with how rash you acted, but there was little else that could be done. It's true, the Spring Maiden had to be protected and you had no way of communicating with me. You were smart to send Eagle for me while you went for Robin." She watched her daughter exhale in relief.

"I honestly thought you were going to chew the hell outta me. Thought you'd be pissed."

Raven let her eyes wonder over her daughter for a few seconds. "For what reason would I be angry with you? You acted well. Also, I have discovered something important."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Really? What is it?"

The older woman smirked. "That you are, without a doubt, ready to take your fight to the White Fang and to challenge Adam Taurus."

Yang ran up to her mother. "Really? You think I'm ready? When do I start tearing those assholes apart?"

Raven chuckled at her daughter's eagerness. "Patience Yang. Patience. There are just a few things that must be done before you are set loose against those animals. As for your question about thinking if you're ready. I meant what I said. I saw part of your fight with Tyrian. The fact that you were able to keep up with him and actually harm him, is very telling of just how far you have come. I dare say you could have actually beaten him."

The blonde pouted. "Awwwww. I just wanna start to get rid of them. Also, if you think I could have beaten him then why did you intervene?"

"And you will. Just wait a little bit longer Yang. Soon you will have your revenge. This I promise. As for why I intervened, it was because of what he did to Qrow. He did very nearly kill him and even though my brother infuriates me to no end, he is still my brother and I would not like to see him die."

Yang could understand her mother's feelings. She herself was still angry with her own sister. However, she had no desire to see any harm come onto her and she would still defend her if she needed to. Yang would kill anyone who dared tried to harm her sister. Just then, the mental note she made to herself about Dove popped back into her head. "Hey, mom."

Raven stiffened ever so slightly. She still wasn't use to being called that. "What is it?"

"Why was Dove so panicky? I've never seen her like that."

"Ah! That's because Robin is her daughter. She has always been very concerned about her ever since the girl's father died."

Yang's eyes widened in shock. "Wait. What? I didn't even know Dove had a kid." The blonde started to rub the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess it makes sense why she was acting the way that she was." She frowned. Yang looked back up at her mother. "Hey. What did you mean when you said a few things that need to be done before I start ripping out there throats?"

Raven gave her daughter an impassive look. "Well, one of those things is to get you some new clothes. I'm not sure if you have noticed it, but you have grown taller since you first came here." The tribe leader gestured to Yang to look at herself.

The half-breed looked down and took note of the fact that her shirt and pants did not fit her well anymore. She also noticed that her boots felt cramped. When she looked up at her mother, Yang instantly walked beside her and moved her hand from the top of her head to Raven's. The blonde was surprised to see how much she had grown. She still wasn't as tall as her mother, but she starting to close the gap. "Heh. Well what do ya know. Looks like I had one helluva growth spurt!" She gave Raven a questioning look. "What other things need to be done?"

"Ah. That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"

Yang huffed as she crossed her arms. "Oh, fine. I guess I'll just wait."

* * *

Robin groaned and moaned as she turned under her covers. She slowly began to open her eyes. For a time, everything was blurry, but after a few seconds, her sight became more focused. She slowly started to sit up. Robin's eyes landed on her mother's back. It appeared that the woman was busying herself with something. She gulped. "M-mother?"

Dove turned to look her daughter in the eyes. "Oh. Awake are we." The doctor stood up and walked over to her child.

"Mother I-" She was cut off by a harsh slap to the face. Robin's eyes were wide with shock. She brought a hand up to her face. The young Spring Maiden felt tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes as she felt the hot sting of her mother's slap. She couldn't fault the woman. She knew she deserved it. However, this did little to lessen the amount of guilt and shame she felt. Once Robin had gathered enough courage, she looked up to her mother. However, before she could speak, Robin felt her mother wrap her up in a tight hug.

"You stupid child! I was so worried about you." The doctor said with a small hiccup. "Don't you EVER do that again! You hear me? Never again!"

Robin felt her shame coming two fold now. It was never her intention to make her mother worry so much, but she knew full well that did not exonerate her of her actions. "I'm sorry mother. I won't do it again. I promise."

Dove pulled away from Robin and smiled. "Good. You better not." The older woman wiped her eyes. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"You're happy to have me back even though I have brought shame to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Robin. I would rather you return to me in shame then not at all."

Her mother's words did make her feel a little bit better. She was certain that she was sincere too. The older woman was not one to lie about such things.

Dove's face changed from that a loving parent to fixing a stern look at her daughter. "Well, now that that is out of the way. There is the matter of your punishment that needs to be discussed young lady."

Robin sighed and slumped forward. "Yes mother."

* * *

Robin turned her head as she heard someone open the tent flaps. It was Yang. The cobalt-eyed girl watched as the blonde sat next to her.

"Hey. How ya feeling?" Yang asked softly.

"I'm feeling fine. Tired and sore, but otherwise fine."

"That's good, but that's not what I meant when I asked if you were okay."

Robin shot Yang a questioning look. "I don't understand. What did you mean then?"

The blonde sighed. "I meant are YOU okay."

"Oh. I guess. I mean, I'm about as okay as someone can be when they made their own mother worry so much and jeopardized the tribe and Chief Raven's plans." Robin casted her eyes down. She swallowed what was left of her pride. "I'm sorry. I treated you unfairly and was overall generally unpleasant to you."

Yang looked the younger girl over several times. She smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I never took it personally."

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior towards you."

"No. I guess it doesn't, but I never hated you for it."

Robin was truly confused. This girl was just an enigma to her. "I don't understand. How can you forgive me after everything I did?"

Yang gave a sad smile. "Look. I didn't know that I was making you feel like that I was trying to take your place or make you feel inferior to me. I would never want to make someone feel like that." She paused briefly. Clenching her hands into fists. "Since I know what that feels like."

Hearing the low rumble of anger in her voice, Robin was tempted to ask how she knows what that feels like, but decided against it. She thought it really wasn't any of her business and if Yang wanted to tell her then she would.

"At any event, I just want to let you know that I would never do that to you." Yang smiled at Robin. "I hope we can be friends and just move on and forget about all of this."

"You actually want to be friends with me?"

"Well, I did say I wanted to be when I first talked to you."

Robin smiled softly. "You're a strange person Yang, but if you want to be friends then sure. It's not like I can stop you." She chuckled.

Yang beamed down at Robin. She lunged forward and wrapped the younger girl up in one of her famous bear hugs. "See! Now that's the spirit!"

"Gack! L-let go please. Too tight! T-too tight!" Robin chocked out.

Yang let go and laughed. "Hahahaha! Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." The blonde stood up and began to walk out.

Robin frowned as a thought had occurred to her. "Wait!" Yang stopped and turned around to face her. "How did you recover from the venom so quickly?"

Yang laughed. "Oh, that? Well, I have a pretty strong healing factor or whatever you want to call it. But that's not what really got rid of the venom."

"If that wasn't it, then what was it?"

"My body will increase it's own core temperature when there is any foreign substance in my body. Simply put, my body burned the venom out of it." She chuckled upon seeing Robin's amazed looked. "I didn't say anything about it to that idiot because I saw no reason to tell him. Seriously, why would I explain any of my abilities to my enemies? It's much more tactically sound to keep your enemy guessing. Force them to devote part of their concentration to figuring it out and keep them flustered. My mother did teach me that the art of war is based on the art of deception."

Robin blinked several times. She then rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess that all makes sense."

"Well, I hope your recovery is fast. Wouldn't do to have a wounded and vulnerable Maiden."

Robin sighed. "It wouldn't make much of a difference. I'm not allowed to go on any raids since I did break some form of trust. Chief Raven agrees with mother. So until I earn it back, I will be staying in camp. Also, I have to wake up early to help mother clean her medical equipment and to do some of the more mundane tasks of the tribe for a whole month."

Yang cringed at the girl's punishment. "Ouch. Sounds boring. Well, you'll be fine. Just hang in there. It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so Yang."

"Just remember. I'm not ROBIN anyone's place here in the tribe!" Yang said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Robin just stared at the bigger girl with a blank face. "D-did you really just make that pun? Is it too late to take back that token of friendship?"

Yang chuckled. "Yup! I'm your friend now!"

"Fuck."

* * *

Weiss looked up at the sky. She frowned when she saw that the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. "We should probably start making camp soon."

"Agreed." Taiyang looked down at the map in his hands. He then spotted a nearby river on it and grin. "We can make camp here!" He said as he pointed at the map. "It's just a mile away too."

The former heiress placed her finger on her chin and hummed. "I guess that's a good spot. Would really help with food. Though I trust you will handle the fishing."

"Ha! You're still embarrassed over the last time you tried?" He didn't even have to press the issue. Taiyang could tell by the red on his companion's face. "Weiss c'mon. Fishing is one of those skills that takes time to learn. Yang's good at it because she has been doing it since she was a child. If it makes you feel any better, Ruby is awful at fishing too. I'm sure you know this by now, but that girl is absolutely incapable of sitting still one place for too long."

Weiss smiled. She started to chuckle in her hand. "That is very true. I often had to bribe her with cookies to get her to sit still and study."

Taiyang threw his head back in laughter. "Hahahaha! That sounds like her alright!

After about thirty minutes of walking, Taiyang's face twisted into a deep frown. He came to a stop. His eyes began to shift from left to right.

Weiss stopped beside the blond man. The white-haired girl shot him a questioning look. "Why are we stopping? We're almost to the river."

"We aren't alone." The man growled. He turned to Weiss. "You might want to pull out that fancy sword of yours." Looking back at the road in front of him. He glanced at the trees to his right. "I know you're there! Might as well come out. No point in a sneak attack if your opponent already knows you're there."

Upon Taiyang's declaration, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster. She was right to do so as ten men appeared out of the woods. Shivers ran down her spine as they gave her nasty grins. She was certain that rape was most definitely a high possibility if they captured her.

"Don't know how you knew we were there, but why don't you move along blondie. You're not the one we want. We want the pretty little thing back there." He said as he licked his lips at Weiss. She instantly recoiled when he did so.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to give you a big fat fuck you on that one." The veteran hunter began cracking his knuckles. He smirked at the men. "Wonder how you're gonna do against a vet like me and a girl who makes some full fledged hunters I know look like crap."

Weiss gave a soft blush at the glowing compliment she was given by the sisters' father.

"Alright then. It's your funeral old man." He looked back to the group. "Kill the idiot, but leave the girl alive. We can all have our fun with her!"

Weiss went into her fencer stance as Taiyang dropped into his own stance. All at once, the group of ten men charged at them. Just as they got halfway, Taiyang threw out a punch. The group was suddenly being buffeted by a torrent of air and were subsequently thrown back. Weiss, seizing the opportunity, created a few glyphs where they had landed. After a few moments, the glyphs exploded. The explosion wasn't enough to kill them, but it did throw them up into the air.

Taiyang crouched and then jumped up. He threw out a few wide arching kicks. Just like before with the punch, the group was hit by harsh, skin cutting winds. The force of the air sent them crashing into the ground below. Clouds of dirt kicked up as they landed.

The muscular blond man landed and then gave his young companion a grin and a thumbs up. Once the cloud settled, he turned to the group and gave them a shit-eating grin. "So, still think I"m an old man?" His only answer were pain filled groans. "Guess that learned you guys good huh?"

"That form. So, Yang learned from you?"

The older man laughed. "That's right! Though, I could have taught her better."

Weiss looked questioningly at him. "How did you hit them without touching them though? It's like the air hurt them or something."

Taiyang pointed his thumb to himself. "That's right! It's because of my semblance. I can control air and use it as a weapon. Pretty handy when you need range and need to deal with groups of people. Of course I wasn't really trying since they're still alive."

"I...see. A rather interesting semblance. I thought you would have something else."

Before Taiyang could respond, he saw something shift behind Weiss. His eyes widened as he saw someone holding a large club raised over his head with the intention of slamming it on the poor girl below. "WEISS! BEHIND YOU!" Taiyang began to run over to her. " _Shit! I'm not gonna make it!_ "

Weiss looked behind her and gasped in shock. She held up Myrtenaster above her head to block the attack. However, it didn't come. The white-haired girl looked up at the man to see the tip of a saber extending from his chest. The blade tip was then removed. Weiss' eyes lit up like Christmas lights when the man fell to the ground to reveal Winter. "WINTER!"

"Seems I came just in the nick of time." The specialist felt something slam into her. She looked down to see her sister clinging on to her. She swore she could hear a few sniffles too. Winter's face softened. The older woman put her hand on top of her sister's head. "I take it that I was sorely missed."

Weiss pressed herself even deeper against her sister. "I missed you. It was awful being back home." She looked up at her sister. Pools of tears forming in her eyes. "Winter. The things that happened-"

Winter silenced Weiss with a single gloved finger. "We can talk about it in the Dropship that's not too far from here." She brought her eyes up to the blond man who was looking thoroughly confused. "Your friend is also welcomed to come as well."

Blinking several times, Taiyang smiled. "A Dropship eh? Well, shit. This makes things so much easier! C"mon Weiss. Let's go. Wouldn't do us any good to refuse such a boon."

After sometime walking, the three made it back to the Dropship and entered it. Soon afterwards, it took off. A few minutes into the air, Weiss recounted her experiences to her sister and her intentions to make for Haven.

Winter's eyes were closed in deep thought. "Hm. So that's what happened. Well, lucky for you, we are heading straight for Haven. We should be there in about an hour or so." She looked at Taiyang bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for being kind enough to watch over and protect my sister. However, I still don't know why it is that you're with her."

Taiyang laughed. "Hahaha. Don't sweat it! I would always help my daughter's friends. As for why I'm with her. Me and her have the same goal. To find Ruby in Haven."

"Ruby?" Winter questioned. A white eyebrow was raised. "Ah! You mean Weiss' team leader. I had the pleasure of meeting her some time ago. Kind young girl. And you said that she was your daughter?"

"That's right I did. I'm not surprised you think she's kind. Takes a lot after her mother." The blond man clapped his hands together. "Oh, I just can't wait to surprise her and give her a big, long overdue hug!" He gushed.

Winter smiled. It was nice to see a father speak so lovingly about his daughter. She then frowned. "Well, this is all well and nice, but I bring ill tidings about father Weiss."

The younger girl tilted her head with a confused look on her. "What do you mean Winter?"

"There is no easy way to say this, but it would seem father has hired an assassin to kill you."

"WHAT!?" Weiss screeched.

"Yes. And not just any assassin. Gavrilo Princip. The world's greatest assassin."

Taiyang was shocked. He just couldn't fathom how a father could ever hire someone to kill his own child. The very idea of the whole thing just didn't seem like it could exist to him. He then frowned as he crossed his arms. "Seems like we got a bit of trouble then."

"Oh. You know of him Mr. Xiao Long?" Winter asked.

The blond man cringed at being called Mr. "First of all, just Taiyang will do. Mr. just makes me sound old. Secondly, Yeah, I do. That guy is a scumbag. He was the reason for the civil war in Vacuo about ten years ago when he killed a high profile politician. He also almost started another human-faunus war when he killed a faunus diplomat. The bastard even almost started another great war. That guy is just a grade A asshole." He looked over towards Weiss. "If he's been hired to kill you, then you should never be alone."

"I agree. You should always be with at least one other person Weiss. This man is far too dangerous otherwise."

The former heiress looked down at her lap. She could feel untold amounts of fear and anxiety begin to wash over her. "To think. That he would go this far."

Taiyang began rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. "I just don't understand what could prompt someone to hire an assassin to off his own daughter."

Winter coughed in her hand. "Well, I can explain. You see, father feels that Weiss has embarrassed him and undermined his authority too much. He believes her to be a disgrace and will do anything to protect the name and image of the SDC. Thus protecting his profits." She looked over to her sister. "It would seem that Weiss' eloping was the last straw."

Taiyang gave Winter an incredulous look. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "That's it? That's his reason? I mean, I always knew Jacques Schnee was a dickhead, but I didn't think he was that much of a dick."

"Yes well, General Ironwood is conducting an investigation as we speak."

Taiyang nodded. He was happy that at least something was being done. He focused his gaze on Winter. After a few moments he smiled. "On a different note, I can see what Qrow was saying about you."

The Atlesian military woman frowned at the mere mention of the name. "What? What EXACTLY did he say?"

The blonde man grinned mischievously. It was time for some payback as far as he was concerned. "Oh, nothing much. Just about how pretty you are. He really wasn't exaggerating when he said that you were as beautiful and as elegant as the snow dancing in the wind."

The woman's eyes widened in shock. A small blush spread across her face. "Wait. What?" She just couldn't believe that the drunkard actually thought she was beautiful.

"Oh yeah! Said you had some of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen." He crossed his arms and with a twinkle in his eye, he continued. "Qrow also said and I quote 'She also has a really nice butt.'"

Winter's soft, blushing face was replaced with a hard frown. "Of course he'd say something like that. And here I thought that man had actually learned how to be a courteous gentleman, but no. He is still the same crude, drunken idiot."

Weiss just sat there looking at the both them with jaw agape. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The man who had attacked her sister actually found her attractive? If so, then why attack or instigate a fight with her? None of this made any sense to her.

Taiyang looked over at shorter of the white-haired girls. He let out a loud, booming laugh. "Hahahaha. Confused are we? Qrow has his own special way of showing his care for others. Though I would agree, he's not the smoothest person when it comes to conveying his interest in women."

Winter growled. "He's a damned idiot!"

The younger girl coughed into her hand and looked to the blond man. "Yes, well, changing the subject. How did you know that there were people waiting in ambush of us?"

"Ah! You remember Yang's mother Raven right?" Weiss nodded. "She was the one who taught us how to do it. To be able to sense the life force of others. Though, I'm not nearly as good as her. She would have sensed all of them. If you recall, I missed one."

"I see. What an interesting ability. A useful one to be sure. And anyone can learn this?"

"Yup. Anyone can do it if taught. But your mileage will vary. Some people take to it quickly, while others can take a long time to learn it."

Weiss smoothed out her coat. She then rested her hands on her laps. "Well, time permitting, I would very much like to learn this." She looked towards her sister. "You said we would be at Haven within an hour or so. Is there any way to contact Ruby?"

"I'm not sure. I have never been to Haven. So I am not familiar with their ways."

Taiyang snorted. "We just go to the bars in Haven. Qrow went with Ruby. So, we just go to where ever there is an abundance of alcohol and we will find him and by finding him, we find Ruby. It's that simple."

Winter groaned. She was not looking forward to meeting Qrow. However, she did see this as an opportunity to bring up the things he had said about her and for her to finally put him in a corner for once. She had no illusions about why Taiyang divulged this information. It was clear that he was extracting some kind of revenge. This didn't matter to her though. Winter was just happy to be given some very useful info.

* * *

"Now where the hell is that girl?" Sun had climbed up to the highest point on the boat. He was desperately trying to find his friend. With one hand holding the pole and his tail wrapped around it to make absolutely sure he would not fall, he leaned down to get a better view at the deck. "Dammit! We're going to be hitting port soon and she would just have to disappear on me." The blond boy gave an exasperated sigh. He cursed Blake's ninja abilities.

Sun jumped down. He would look inside since it was clear that his ebony-haired companion wasn't on deck.

"What are you doing?" Said a monotone voice.

"AHHHHHH!" Sun yelled rather femininely. He snapped his whole body to face the voice. It was non other than Blake herself. "Holy shit Belladonna! Please never do that again."

She regarded him with a blank stare. "Really Sun? I didn't think you were so skittish." Blake smirked. "I also didn't know you could make that kind of sound. Good to know for future reference."

"Wait? What does 'future reference' mean exactly?" He blinked several times at her. After studying her sly smirk, it finally hit him. "No. Nononono. You're going to try to blackmail me aren't you?"

"I never said that Sun"

"You didn't have to. It's implied!"

The sound of static rang throughout the ship as the intercom came to life. "Ladies and gentlemen. We will be arriving at our destination in twenty five minutes. Please start gathering your belongings and be ready for departure. We are sorry for the inconvenience due to the typhoon at our original destination. We thank you for your understanding and we hope that you have a safe journey once we land."

"Well, you heard the captain Sun. Let's get our stuff and get ready." Blake turned and walked away from the monkey faunus.

"B-but Blake I-" He stopped as he watched as Blake turn a corner and disappear. He slumped over and resigned himself to the fact that he would never be able to get a win with Blake around.

* * *

"So this is Qianyang." Blake said with a hint of curiosity.

"It's just a port city. What's so great about it?" Sun said with his arms behind his head.

The cat faunus looked toward her companion. "This isn't just any port city Sun. This place has survived some of the worst Grimm attacks for hundreds of years. These stone roads have centuries worth of blood spilled on them."

"Hahahaha. Of course you would know that. You do like to read." He put his hands on his waist. "Well, at any event. We should probably stock up on supplies. It's going to be a long journey."

Blake nodded in agreement. "From here, we go north. The White Fang HQ is there."

"Blake. I gotta ask. How exactly do you plan on taking back the White Fang?"

"We sneak into the compound and speak with Sienna Khan. He's not like Adam. He is a far more reasonable person. Even if he was the one who radicalized the White fang."

Sun blanched. An uneasy feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach. "I don't know about that Blake. That seems like a big gamble. This could very easily backfire on us. For all you know, he isn't the same person you remember."

She bit her lip. It was hard to find the fault in Sun's logic. Blake grabbed her right arm. "It's a big gamble. You're right, but what else can we do?" Blake closed her eyes. She hummed. Then, another idea came to her. "Well, we could go to Haven. It's in the same direction as the White Fang HQ. We might be able to find someone there who can help us."

Sun smirked and gave a thumbs up. "See! Now that is a better plan. Let's get everything we need and move on out. And hey! Who knows. You might meet up with your team! Yang might be there too!"

Blake gave a sad smile. Half of her was hoping that Sun was right about Yang being there, but the other half of her was hoping he wasn't. It was simple really. She just didn't know if she was ready to meet Yang. What exactly would she even say? What could she say? Just the thought of having to look her partner in the eyes was steadily increasing her anxiety. Blake was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sun smiling down at her.

"Look Blake. It's going to be fine. I bet Yang will be happy to be reunited with you. I really don't think she hates you. So cheer up! Because she misses you as much as you miss her and she probably feels anxious about meeting up with you too."

She smiled up at the cheery monkey boy. "Thanks Sun. That means a lot."

The blond faunus beamed. "Don't mention it! Now, c'mon! We got places to be!"

* * *

Several days had passed since the confrontation with Tyrian. Currently, Yang was standing atop a cliff that was overlooking an entire forest. She looked down to inspect her new clothes. Needless to say, she liked them. Her shirt was a pure black long sleeved shirt. Etched on the back was a large, golden emblem of a bird with flames coming off of it. It's wings extended to the backside of her sleeves. It also had a hood. Yang also had gilded pauldrons and had armored, yellow talon like gauntlets. These gauntlets weren't unlike her mother's. The difference was the color and the fact that they weren't fingerless. Ink black long pants covered her legs with golden greaves on top of them covering her shins. Covering her feet were were knee high leather brown combat boots.

All in all, Yang thought she looked pretty badass. She then looked at her right arm and smiled. Wrapped around her bicep was a small piece of cloth that was the color of her partner's namesake. When her mother had presented her with these clothes, she had made a personal request for it. She choose to wrap it around this arm because it was the arm she sacrificed for Blake.

The blonde looked up to the night sky to see the shattered moon hovering directly above her. She frowned. Her mother had told her to meet her here. Problem was, she was nowhere to be seen. "Hmmm. Not really like her to be late. She usually very punctual. Something must be keeping her."

After about ten more minutes of waiting, Yang began to pace about. She came to a stop and crossed her arms while tapping her foot. "Man where is she? This isn't like her at all."

"My, my. Impatient aren't we?"

Yang smirked before turning to her mother. "What can I say? You told me to meet you here and that got me excited since you obviously want to tell me something big."

Raven chuckled. "Yes, well, I do indeed have something to tell you, but first." She pulled out an object that was completely covered by white cloth. "This is the reason for my delay. Wryneck wanted to make absolutely certain that this was made properly." Yang had began to reach out to touch the object, but Raven had pulled it away slightly. She fixed a serious gaze at her daughter. "Before I give you this Yang. You must understand the significance of this gift."

Yang quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Raven removed the white cloth to reveal a Grimm mask. It was one similar to her own, but was decorated very differently. Yang's mask had yellow paint in the crevices and in the points above the eye sockets instead of red. It also had two wide, solid yellow lines underneath the eyes. Feathers painted gold adorned the temples of the mask. While the cheeks had flames in the shape of wings.

"As I'm sure you know, these masks aren't just for hiding our faces or for intimidation. They also show status and are a symbol of our strength and accomplishments. Those who have a mask are the ones who have earned it. Only the greatest warriors of the tribe get one. With this comes a certain level of respect AND expectation." Raven handed her daughter the mask. She could tell that Yang was feeling the true weight of it. "This particular mask is only given to those who have conquered Mt. Gulg. So, as of right now, you and I are the only ones who have this mask. The markings underneath the eyes mark you as my daughter. However, more importantly, the painted wings and the golden feathers mark you as the Phoenix. Though your actual wing does that already, it is still important to have it be symbolized on your mask."

Even though the mask felt as light as a feather, it still felt like she was holding a huge Atlasian Airship in her hands. Yang flipped it around. She traced the inside with her finger. "So, this was the surprise you were talking about."

"Yes. Though you have never been officially inducted into the tribe, this mask does just that. You are now truly apart of us. They already see you as family and would do what they can to help you, but with that, you are unquestionably part of this family now." Raven watched as her daughter formed a soft smile on her face. Raven had to be honest with herself. Her chest swelled with pride that she was able to give her daughter this mask. Though she wasn't showing it, deep down inside, Raven was happy. Happy to be sharing her people's culture with her. Happy that Yang accepted their culture with open arms. She truly felt that she and Yang had a real connection with each other. A connection that she herself had craved ever since she gave birth to her.

Yang brought gaze back to her mother. "This is really well made. I'm gonna have to thank Wryneck for his craftsmanship. Though I do have a question or two. Why the hood and what happened to my old emblem?"

Raven smirked. "It's actually very simple. The hood is to better hid your identity. Now, I know you want the White Fang to know who is hurting them, but that's just not tactically sound. Keeping your identity hidden will keep Adam guessing who his real adversary truly is and thus he will never be able to really prepare for the inevitable confrontation between you two. He will never know what to truly expect. As for your emblem. You have a new one because you are not the same Yang from Beacon. You're a different person now. So, your emblem should reflect that."

Yang tilted her head slightly to the right while tapping her finger on her chin in thought. She smiled and shrugged. "I guess that makes sense." Her smile turned into a wicked grin. "So, when do we get to the real reason why we're out here in the middle of the night. I know you wanted to do more than just give me this cool mask."

The older woman chuckled. She shook her head at her daughter's impatience. "The real reason why we are out here is because there is a White Fang camp nearby." Raven walked past her daughter and pointed to a a small clearing within the forest below. "There is where you will find it."

Yang started cracking her neck. The anticipation was starting to build inside her. She really wanted to get out there and start her journey for revenge. "Hmmm. I can't wait to absolutely destroy it."

"Now Yang. I know you're excited, but please try to temper that excitement. That camp is a decent size and has plenty equipment and supplies that would be useful for the tribe." She watched as her daughter gave her a pout. It was clear that the blonde wanted to just go all out. Raven sighed. "Now don't make that face. I understand you wish to use this as an opportunity to flex off you're newly acquired strength and abilities. All I'm asking for is a bit of restraint."

Yang sighed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I won't go to far. After all, no need to use more power than what I actually need. That would just be a waste of aura and stamina."

"That's correct. Use only what is required. This will ensure that if you do find someone strong, then you will have the energy to fight them." She began to walk past her daughter. Raven stopped a few feet away from Yang and turned her head slightly over her shoulder to look at her. "You need to know this Yang. Out there, you will be on your own. This is your revenge. Your battle. Now, go show those fools the horrible mistake they have made." Raven turned her gaze forward. She gripped her weapon to prepare to make one of her portals. However, before she could, the ravennet felt arms wrap around her. Her whole body went stiff. Raven knew that Yang was hugging her, but she just wasn't use to this kind of thing. It took her a while to get use to Summer and Taiyang doing this.

Yang nuzzled her head into her mother's obsidian locks. "Thank you mom. For everything."

Raven bit her lip. She looked down Yang's arms around her waist. She hesitantly brought up her hand. For a few seconds, the tribe leader moved her hand back and forth until finally she rested it on her daughter's arm. She began to gently rub it. "J-just be careful Yang. You're strong, but not invincible. Pay attention and don't get cocky." She felt her daughter nod her head against her back and hair.

Yang let go of her mother and stepped back a few paces. She watched as Raven created her portal with a swoosh of her blade. In a matter of moments, her mother was gone. It was only her and nature now. The blonde turned around and walked to the edge of the cliff. The wind picked up and blew across her body. Her hair flowing as it did. She looked down at her mask and stared at it for a few moments before turning it over and putting on her face. Reaching back, she flipped her hood over her head to hide her hair.

The young half-breed stared up at the shattered moon. " _You'll wish you'd kill me; now I'm stronger. I am the golden one. Who burns just like the sun."_ A flash of Adam's face came into her mind. She growled angrily. " _Next time we meet is your disaster. I'll bring the punishment. Your song will be lament. Revenge, my happy ever after._ " Raising up her right arm above her head. Facing her hand towards the moon. Yang held her gaze upon her arm for a few seconds. She gritted her teeth. Curling her hand into a fist, she flexed her entire right arm. "Because I'm **ARMED** and ready!"

Silenced persisted in the air. The only sounds coming from the crickets playing their songs. Eventually, Yang broke down and began to chuckle at her own joke. The blonde girl just couldn't keep herself serious for too long. After a few seconds of laughing, she suddenly pulled herself together and got serious. She gazed out into the direction of the camp her mother pointed at. "Let's get this shit started then shall we?"

A deathly glow of crimson came through the eye sockets of her mask. Yang jumped off of the cliff. Just before she hit the treetops, she transformed into a bird. She pulled up and began her flight towards her destination. The place of where her journey for revenge would began.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I know I haven't updated for a while, but I actually got a job after trying for about a year or so. So that's been taking up some of my time. The other reason for my delay is that ideas come slowly now. I was able to crank a chapter a week or so before because I got lucky and all the ideas came flowing into me. If I don't update for little bit, don't despair. I haven't given up or dropped this story. Just got work and ideas aren't coming to me as quickly. That's all.

Many of you will notice how I put in the lyrics to Armed and Ready in this... I realize this is kind of cheesy, but I couldn't resist it. I had to do it. I am sorry. If there is anyone wondering if Ruby and the gang are going to be coming anytime soon, then do not worry. I plan for the next chapter or the one after it, to have them in it prominently. As for Raven. I just get the feeling that she has like end boss power. I can't be the only one who feels that right? Anyway, Raven is very powerful in this story. I hope you guys don't have problem with it. I practically made Taiyang into an airbender because his whole thing about finding ways to get around obstacles sounded very airbendery. I didn't give him a semblance in the beginning because I wasn't sure what to give him.

FeugoFox42: Thank you so much! Also, I do have tiny little tid bits of Bumbleby in this story in the form of the Blake's and Yang's flashbacks. Do not despair friend! Bumbleby is coming! Just not right away. But rest assured. It is coming.

isaac: Well, what's the point of following the show so strictly right? I only very lightly follow the story. Also, thanks for liking my story as much as you do! However, I do have one question. Are you in anyway related to a man called Dr. Farnsworth?

Randy: Don't worry. I have no intention of belittling history or the significance of what happened. As you read this chapter, I'm sure you'll see why I called the assassin that.

DudebladeX: I can't really set up a scheduel since time doesn't exactly permit me to, but thanks for the suggestions! Don't worry. When both Ruby and Yang get the chance, payback is gonna be a bitch. For the fire thing, you have just given me an awesome idea. I shall use this gift.

Hellwyrm: Hi! Thanks for the love dude! Also, TFS is life for me right now...As well as Videogamedunky. Yeah man. I go back and re-read through my multiple times and edit it out, but I always miss stuff. When I get the chance, I'm going to go through these chapters and edit them even more.

kyrogue23: Well, it was pretty one-sided feud. Lol


	13. Chapter 13: Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Italics are thoughts and song.

* * *

Qrow was sitting at the bar counter calmly drinking his liquor. He was starring at the brown liquid as he swirled it around. The veteran hunter was very much so enjoying the quiet. Eventually, his thoughts once again drifted to the conversation he had with his sister. If what his sister said was true, then shit was really going to be hitting the fan soon. His thoughts fell onto Yang. It was already clear to him that Salem would know of what happened and of course, she would have to deal with Vale's hunters coming after her.

He took another swig of his drink. If he was honest with himself, he still wasn't sure if he believed Raven. However, she did say that Tai was coming. He would ask him to see if his sister was telling the truth. Qrow let out an exasperated sigh. "What damn shit show this whole thing is."

"Well, you don't exactly look better than said show."

Qrow swirled around to the direction of the voice. His jaw was slightly hung down and his eyes wide with surprise. Standing in the door way of the bar was none other than his ex-teammate, Taiyang. Once the scythe wielder regained his composure, he smirked at the blond man.

"Well, looks like she was right." He whispered. Qrow smiled when he saw Ruby's partner come out from behind Taiyang. However, his smile disappeared when Winter came through the door. " _The fuck is she doing here?_ " Looking at the rather cold glare she was giving him, he sighed as he took another sip of his liquor. " _Great. Only two seconds and she's already pissed with me. Sheesh!_ "

Taiyang's jovial expression turned serious. He walked forward and took a seat next to his old partner. He turned to meet Qrow's red eyes. "Qrow. There are somethings we have to talk about."

The dark haired man began to trace his finger tip around the rim of his glass. "Let me guess. It's about what happened with Yang isn't it?"

"Dad?" A voice rang out before Taiyang could respond.

The group looked over to see Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren standing at the entrance.

Ruby shifted her eyes to her right. "Weiss? What are you doing here?" She then looked back to her uncle and father. "What do you mean 'what happened with Yang'? What's going on?"

Qrow groaned as he placed a hand over his head. He mentally cursed his semblance. He looked towards Taiyang. "Well, shit. Hope you're ready for this Tai. Because this isn't going to be easy."

Before Weiss could rush forward to greet Ruby, Qrow stood up from his seat and moved past the two girls. He stopped and turned towards the group. "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this." He said. His red eyes settled on his niece. "You're gonna want to brace yourself kiddo. What me and your father have to say is going to be ugly." He walked out of the bar with Winter following closely behind.

Ruby folded her hands together. A terrible chill ran down her spine. She couldn't shake the awful sinking feeling in her stomach. All of her instincts were telling her that something terrible has happened to her sister. Ruby jumped as a hand gently gripped her shoulder. The petite girl looked behind her to see Weiss giving her a comforting smile.

"Come on Ruby. We can catch up later. For now though, you need to hear this." Weiss said as she began to gently lead Ruby outside. She was really hoping for a happier meeting, but there was no getting around this. It would have to happen eventually. The smaller girl had the right to hear what happened to her sister. Weiss wished she could do more to help Ruby feel better, but the only thing she could was to just be there for her.

Taiyang followed after his daughter and Weiss. He looked back at the rest of RNGR. "Well, what are ya sitting around for? C'mon kids." He motioned for them to follow with the wave of his hand.

After Taiyang left, Jaune was the first to speak.

"Okay. That was weird." He looked down thoughtfully. He gave Ren and Nora a puzzled look. "Did we miss something?"

Ren sighed. "We should just follow them. I'm sure all will be explained. Though I'm certain the news will not be pleasant." The long haired boy began to make his way towards the exit. He turned back to Nora. "Come Nora. I'm sure you don't want to miss out on all the 'juicy' details."

"COMIIIIIIIING!" She yelled back. Causing Jaune to hold his ears.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" The blond said as he ran after his friends.

* * *

Once Qrow had taken the group to his room, Taiyang had told him that he would be the one to tell Ruby what happened. Qrow didn't argue with it at all. He was the one who was there. There was also the fact that he is Ruby's father so the scythe wielding hunter figured his ex-partner felt completely obligated to be the one to break the news to her.

Qrow had taken to leaning against a wall as Taiyang began to explain what had transpired on Patch. He kept a careful eye on his niece. What he found was what he was expecting. Heartbreak.

Each piece of information that her father gave, sank his poor niece's heart even more. Once Taiyang got to what happened or his version of what he believed happened in Berm, Ruby got even worse. He eyed the entire group to see their horrified faces. Even Winter was expressing genuine disgust and discomfort. Then, his ex-partner confirmed what Raven had said about Yang. She destroyed half of an island. He was now forced to see that the Phoenix was no mere myth and that Yang was it's reincarnation.

At the end of Taiyang's tale, Ruby was already clinging onto her partner Weiss. Sobbing into the white-haired girl's chest. The news of her sister brutalized and almost killed had understandably made her upset and wrought with sorrow. The rest of the group just sat there with stunned expressions. For him though. His own blood boiled with anger. Although Qrow was not a person to be happy about someone killing another person, he couldn't help but feel some sort of joy at the news of his sister completely murdering Gray and his cronies.

When Taiyang saw his daughter look at him, he immediately went to her and hugged her. "No. Don't you say what I know you're about to say Ruby. It's not your fault."

The small huntress-in-training looked up at her father with tears starting to well in her eyes. "But I-"

"He's right kiddo. It ain't your fault." Qrow interrupted her. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he continued. "Look. Even if you were there. That stuff would have probably happened anyway. There are just some things that out of your control."

Ruby looks down and buries her head in her father's chest. "I-is she safe?" She mumbles out.

Qrow and Taiyang exchanged measured looks at each other. Then the blond-haired man smiled down at his daughter. "Yes. Yang is safe."

"Trust me when I say that nothing is getting past Raven." Qrow decided to chime in.

Ruby gave a sniffle and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, but who is Raven? I know dad just said she's Yang's mom, but who is she exactly?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah. I kinda want to know too." Jaune said.

Ren looked over to Qrow. He put his arms behind his back. "Perhaps you have another story to tell? Because I too must admit that I am rather curious of this Raven character myself." He shifted his eyes over to his dear friend Ruby and shifted them back to two adults in front of him. "Besides, it might do some good for Ruby herself. Could ease her mind a bit if she knew something of this person."

Both Huntsmen sighed. They knew this was coming. Explaining Raven was going to be something of a challenge.

Qrow stepped forward. "Alright then. Gather round kids and listen closely." Once he had the attention of everybody in the room, he continued." First, let me say this. My sister, Raven, is not someone you want to fuck with. She is definitely the kind of person that will tear you apart if you cross her."

The folks of team RNJR gulped. Weiss though was already kind of expecting this. She kind of got that impression from what little Taiyang had told her. Winter just looked upon Qrow with an unamused look with a single brow raised,

"Wait? Did you just say sister? You have a sister!?" Jaune blurted

Qrow just looked onto the teen with an unblinking, tight-lipped expression.

Jaune shrunk back. He began to laugh nervously. His drooped down. "Okay. I'll shut up now." The blonde boy said in a quiet and timid voice. Face red with embarrassment.

The black-haried man coughed. "Now. If there no more interruptions. Then I can continue."

Jaune merely whimpered.

"Anyway, Raven is the kind of person who is very serious about her training and growing stronger. There is no such thing as limits to her. The woman lives to break limits and do the impossible. She's also a very ruthless and merciless warrior. Intelligent and powerful." Qrow took a swig from his canteen.

"And beautiful. Don't forget beautiful and sexy." Taiyang waggled his eyebrows. A cheesy grin was plastered across his face.

The scythe wielder groaned. "Shut the hell up Tai. I'd rather not have to listen about how 'beautiful' my sister looks. Pretty sure the kids don't want to be grossed out either."

A mischievous smirk was etched on his face. "Well, I can always tell about how one night me and-"

"DAD!" Ruby screeched.

Taiyang just began to howl with laughter. "You kids are always so damn easy to embarrass!" He said as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

The rest of the group just sat there with red faces as the older blond man laughed at their expense. Qrow on the other hand was actually contemplating about reaching for his weapon.

"Alright you idiot. Are you done?" Taiyang nodded his head as his laughter settled into small giggles. Qrow merely rolled his eyes. "Anyway, before I was so RUDLEY interrupted." He gave his ex-partner an glare. However, Taiyang just continued to smile innocently at him. With a grumble or two, Qrow continued. "Raven is also in charge of an entire tribe. Now, you wouldn't think that this was a bad thing, but this tribe survives off of pillaging towns and villages."

Everyone let out a gasp of surprise. Weiss then glared daggers at Taiyang.

"You never told me that she was a criminal!" Weiss yelled.

Winter scrunched her nose in disgust. " I do not understand how you could allow that kind of a woman to take your daughter. She's a veritable monster who kills innocents. Who knows what nefarious things she is planning to do with her."

Taiyang began to rub the back of his head and started to laugh nervously.

The older white-haired woman looked at Qrow. "You knew this about your own sister, yet you never did anything to stop her. Not even notifying the authorities of her atrocities!?"

That's when Qrow did something that no one expected. He began to laugh. His gravely voice echoed throughout the room.

Winter began growl. "I fail to see the humor in any of this Qrow!"

Once he calmed down, he looked towards the Specialist with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Right. Let me call the police so they can go and get slaughtered." His voice dripping with sarcasm. "As for why I haven't tried to stop her, it's because I can't. She is far more powerful than me. Raven is in a league of her own and trust me when I say this Ice Queen." He leaned in closer to Winter. She pulled back slightly. "If you can't even beat me when I was drunk, then you don't stand a ghost of a chance at beating her and neither does anyone in the Atlasian military or the Atlas Hunter's Academy."

"Surely you are exaggerating about this woman's power. There must be some sort of hyperbole to your claims."

"He ain't joking Winter." Taiyang chimed in. He watched as the Schnee girl looked over Qrow's shoulder. Still not looking convinced.

Qrow turned to team RNJR. "Let me put it this way. You remember Tyrian? The scorpion faunus?" The teens nodded their heads. "Well, Raven could kill him in a matter of moments."

Nora was the first to speak up. "Are you kidding me? I couldn't even dent him with my most powerful attack! He held it back with a tail. A TAIL DAMMIT!"

Ren was holding his ears. After her loud outburst, the quiet teen put his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. "Nora, there is no need to yell."

"Yeah. Please spare us our eardrums." Jaune said.

"Hehehe. Whoops. Sorry." The energetic hammer user apologized while rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway, back on topic." Taiyang said. He eyeballed Winter. "As for why I let Raven take her, I'm pretty sure I didn't have a choice. Like I told your sister, Raven is far too powerful for me to stop. Also, there was no way for me to get her the medical attention she needed. The tribe is elusive. You won't find them if they don't want you to find them. Unless you're really good at tracking."

Taiyang looked down at his feet. A tidal wave of guilt and sorrow began to wash over him. "Besides, there was no way for me to protect her from all of the hunters and huntresses that will be coming after her. With all of this in mind, Raven was the best chance of survival for her and at the end of the day." He stopped. His blue eyes holding Winter's with a deathly serious look. "That's what matters the most."

Winter was slightly taken back by this change in demeanor from the Huntsman. She had no idea that this normally jovial and jokey individual could have such a harsh stare and that his voice could hold such steel in it.

"Besides." Taiyang continued. "You two-" He stopped in mid-sentence to point at Weiss and Winter. "-need to understand that the world isn't separated into black and white. You see, the reality is that black and white are merely just thin strands floating in an overwhelming sea of gray."

"How is stealing and killing not considered black or evil? These are definitely evil things." Weiss countered.

"It's true. They are not good things. However, what you are forgetting is motive. What is the reason for this? From what both Qrow and Raven have told me, the Tribe does this for survival. I could hardly call that evil. It's not nice for sure, but evil it is not. You also must understand that out there, in the wilderness, there are no laws. There is no one out there to help you or look after you. The other thing that must be taken into account is that as their leader, Raven has to do things that are in her people's best interest. They are HER responsibility. They look to her to lead them and to ensure their survival." He looked at Qrow as he crossed his arms. "Something that you constantly forget."

The black-haired man rolled his eyes. "Bite me."

After coughing into his fist, he continued. "For as long as I have known Raven, I can safely say that attacking innocent and defenseless people is not something that she enjoys. However, she doesn't have to enjoy what she needs to do. That's just part of what being a leader is all about."

"The lesson here." He added. "Is that you should always look beneath the surface of things. You may find your preconceived notions to be wildly inaccurate."

"Thanks for the wise words oh great sage." Qrow said sarcastically as he gave a mock bow.

Taiyang grinned. "No problem. You were always one who needed my wisdom most feather-brain."

"Okay. So Yang is safe. That's good." Ruby said as she wiped her eyes. The petite brunet then frowned. "However, that doesn't answer how she was able to, you know, DESTORY HALF AN ISLAND!"

Qrow held up one finger to his mouth and shushed his niece. "Careful kid! That kind of info is pretty sensitive."

Taiyang raised a single yellow brow. "You know, I would like to know that too Qrow." He turned to face his body toward his ex-partner. "C'mon already. Spill the beans dammit. I know you know something about my daughter."

It almost unnerved Qrow that Taiyang could have the most jovial voice in the world, but then have change to something that had the harsh edge of a blade. The scythe wielder sighed. "Alright, alright. Sheesh." He walked over to a chair and sat down. "You guys are gonna want to sit down for this one. It's kind of a long story."

* * *

"So." Ruby whispered. "You're telling me that my sister is the reincarnation of...some god?"

Qrow nodded. "That would appear to be the case." He sipped from his canteen once again before letting his head hang. "Looks like her visions were right once again." He muttered quietly.

Lie Ren gave him a questioning look. "Her...visions?"

"That's my sister's semblance. Future sight or premonitions of the future. And just like me, she doesn't have the ability to control her semblance. The visions just come." Qrow responded.

Winter raised a brow. " _Can't control his semblance?_ "

"Look. Yang his being hunted by the Hunters and Huntresses of Vale. It also won't be much longer until Mistral's government finds out about this. I'm sure Vale has sent messengers. But that's not Yang's biggest problem." His eyes hardened and narrowed. "By showing this amount of pure destructive force, she has made herself a target for someone else."

"Salem." Ruby whispered under her breath.

Qrow nodded. "Exactly." He saw Taiyang's confused look. He gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll tell you about it later."

While everyone was silently going over everything they had just heard from Qrow, Jaune stepped forward.

"So this Tribe are the only ones, besides us, who knows about this Phoenix right."

"That's right." Qrow said.

"If this Phoenix was the creator of the faunus and this Tribe has kept it's existence a secret." The blond teen folded his arms and looked down. After a moment of deep thought, he brought his gaze back up to the Hunter's red eyes. " Does that mean that they are faunus as well?"

"Your point being...?" Qrow questioned. Giving the boy a flat look as he did so.

Jaune continued. " My point is that you and Yang's mom are from that Tribe. Which would make you both faunus." The teen paused for a couple of moments. His eyes widened as just came to a sudden realization. "Which makes Yang a half-breed!"

A few moments of silence and Jaune was starting to sweat nervously. He looked around to see everyone giving him a look that said really?

"Thanks for stating the obvious Captain Obvious. But most of us had already pieced that together." Weiss said in a flat, unimpressed tone.

"Hehehe." The blond teen laughed nervously

"Anywaaaaaay." Ruby drawled. Her soft silver eyes locking onto Qrows sharp, harsh red ones. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing." He stated simply.

"What do you mean nothing!?" She growled. Ruby didn't want to accept that answer. Her sister was somewhere out there and she wanted to see her.

"Calm down Ruby. There is nothing we can do for Yang right now. Let Raven handle this. Trust me. My sister knows what she is doing. In the mean time, we should meet with the Headmaster of this place's Academy." He said calmly. Qrow understood that Ruby just wanted to see her sister. Dust did he understand the feeling. He could relate. There were many nights where all he wanted was to see his sister and be with her as a child. Even now, as an adult, he still had those nights.

"I agree with Qrow." Taiyang chimed in. "Look, Ruby, you don't even know where to start looking. You would just be wasting your time and energy trying to find a group of people who are practically impossible to find."

"Besides." He continued. His face became as hard as stone. "We have our own problem to deal with." Casting his gaze over to Weiss. She looked away and placed a hand on her chest. "Weiss' father has placed a hit on her and hired none other than Gavrilo Princip."

Team RNJR let out a collective gasp. None of them could believe what they were just told. The news about Yang was already pretty unbelievable, but hearing a father hiring an assassin to off his own daughter? That seemed incomprehensible for them. Especially since most of them had nothing, but loving father's. Only Nora was the one who didn't know what having a father was like, but she still only saw fathers loving their children.

"Tch!" Qrow let out. He dug his hands into his pockets and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. He was getting rather frustrated. It just seemed like none of them could catch a break. A well deserved break in his honest opinion.

Leaning forward once again, he rose from his chair and immediately went to his window and closed the blinds. He turned to Weiss. Giving her a solemn look. "Look, I know you're not going to like this, but it's for your own safety."

"What are you talking about? " The fair-haired girl questioned.

"What I'm talking about are some things you have to follow. Some rules if you will." He walked back to his chair and just plopped himself down. "Listen to me very carefully. First, only eat food that you have prepared. Do not eat anything anyone gives you. That includes us. Eat only canned food. Next, stay away from windows. He could try to kill you with a sniper rifle." Her face seemed to get more depressed as he went on. Yeah. He expected that.

"Make sure you never go out into the open either. Do not, under any circumstances, open your door for anyone other than us. Lastly, make sure you are with at least one other person." The dark-haired man took a sip from his canteen as he finished.

Weiss held her right arm and looked away, "Seems like I left one prison, only to come into another one." She whispered.

"All of that can't be necessary! Are we really gonna keep her caged up!?" Nora protested. She didn't like this at all. Weiss was her friend and she didn't like the idea of her friend being locked up and away from the world around her.

"As much as I am loathe to say it. I agree with Qrow." Winter gave her sister a sympathetic look. The elder Schnee walked over to the younger one and gently placed a hand under her chin. Once Weiss locked eyes with her she smiled. "Don't worry Weiss. This is only temporary. I assure you of that. Once we deal with this scum, you can be out and about again. Just understand that this for your safety."

Winter turned towards the giant hammer wielding girl and frowned. " To answer your question, yes. It is very necessary. We are talking about the world's greatest assassin. By doing this, we severely limit the amount of ways that he can get to my sister. This is also one of the best ways to catch him. He will be forced to take risks to get to her." She turned to Qrow. "I assume that was part of your plan."

Qrow smiled. Part of him did love the way she could just take command of a situation. It made her more attractive. The scythe wilder shook his head. He then focused his gaze onto her. "Yup. You got it Snow Queen!" He chuckled upon seeing her expression turn sour from his nick name. "He may be the world's greatest assassin, but he isn't perfect. He will make a mistake. A miscalculation. That's when me, Tai, and Winter will take him."

Ruby frowned. She wanted to fight too. This was Weiss they were talking about. She wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing while her partner was in danger. The young girl clutched her chest when she looked over at the melancholic form of Weiss. She didn't really understand what it was that she was feeling right now, but she knew that she hated seeing her like this. Ruby would much rather see her smile.

Ruby stepped forward. "I-"

"No." Taiyang interrupted.

Pools of silver glared angrily at her father. "No? Why not!? I can fight too! I can help!" She argued.

Taiyang frowned. "I said no." His voice full of steel. "This guy is way out of your league Ruby. He didn't earn his moniker for nothing. You kids just simply don't have the experience to deal with this kind of guy."

"We took out a massive Grimm that was destroying entire towns and villages on it's own!" Ruby shot back angrily.

"A Grimm that me, Winter or Tai could have killed on our own." Qrow countered. He understood his niece perfectly well. The amount of times he was made to sit out on missions due to his semblance when he was with the Tribe was absurd. It made him feel like he was useless. He hated that feeling and apparently, so did Ruby. However, he wouldn't budge on this.

"Did you learn nothing from your fight with that scorpion bastard?" He watched as Ruby look away with defiance still in her eyes. " _She looks so much like Summer_."

"I know you don't like it kiddo, but you shouldn't go biting off more than you can chew." Qrow continued. He went to take another sip form his canteen, but he noticed that he was empty. Qrow grumbled as he put it away.

Taiyang sensing an outburst coming from his daughter, he decided to get down to eye level with her. He gently gripped her shoulders. Ruby snapped her head at him. Seeing her angry glare and slightly puffed out cheeks almost made him laugh. He have her a soft smile. One only a father can give to his child. "Ruby, you have a very important part to play."

Ruby scrunched her nose. "Like what? Because it sounds like you guys are trying to keep me, us, out of this."

"Well, if you guys try to fight him with us, who will be there to protect Weiss? I know she a very capable fighter, but like you, she needs some more experience under her belt. If, by some miracle, he manages to slip past us, he will come straight for her thinking she is undefended." He said gently as he placed his hand atop her head. "If that happens, you guys will be there to help her. Even if you don't defeat him, you can definitely slow him down long enough for either of us to come." Taiyang reasoned with his daughter.

The blond man hugged Ruby. "If you want to be a better leader, then you need to not be so impulsive and allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment. You know this is the best thing to do."

Ruby was having a hard time trying to find any flaw with her father's logic. In the end, she knew he was right. If they, team RNJR, wasn't around, then Weiss would be vulnerable. She gulped. Ruby couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let another Penny happen, She couldn't let another Pyrrha happen. The heartbreak would be too much for her to handle.

Ruby looked up to her father with fiery determination in her eyes. There was no way she would let Weiss share their fate. "Fine. We'll stay with Weiss while you guys look for that guy."

"Good."

Ren looked at the clock. He noticed that it was past one int the morning. The calm teen coughed in his hand to grab everyone's attention. "I think we should retire for the night. It's rather late."

Jaune let out a yawn as he stretched his limbs tiredly. "I agree. I'm friggin sleepy." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

Winter began to walk towards the entrance. "I will go to seeing about setting up Weiss with her accommodations." Once she strode past Qrow, she frowned and turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your eyes ABOVE my waist line drunkard." She turned her back with a grin hidden on her face. His surprised gasps and bewildered look were priceless.

Once Winter left, Qrow turned his angry eyes to glare at Taiyang. "You bastard! Why did you go and tell her that!?"

Taiyang shrugged while smiling innocently. "I only meant to help a dear friend. You should be thanking me. I'm speeding up the process."

A vein popped out on his forehead. Qrow grabbed his ex-partner's collar. "What else did you tell her Tai! What game are you playing!?"

The blond man looked away with a grin on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about Qrow!" He said in a singsong voice.

It was right then and there that Weiss remembered something that veteran Hunter told her. She might not be happy about her current predicament, but that wouldn't mean that she wouldn't make the best of it.

The white-haired girl grinned as she placed her mouth near her partner's ear. "I hope you do a good job at watching me Ruby-roo."

Ruby placed her fist into the center of her chest and held her head up proudly. "Of course I'll do a good jo-" She stopped mid-sentence. The shorter girl snapped her head at Weiss. "W-what did you just say!?"

Weiss placed her finger on her bottom lip and blinked innocently at Ruby. "I only said that I hope you do well in watching me Ruby-roo."

There was a look of absolute horror on the younger girl's face. Her face turning about as red a tomato. She whirled around to her father. "DAD! WHY!?"

Jaune, Ren, and Nora were all laughing at the Ruby.

Ruby suddenly appeared before Jaune. Leaving a trail of petals behind her. "I know you aren't laughing at me you bunny hoodie wearing sissy!" Ruby spat indignantly.

The blond boy stopped laughing. He took a step back. "H-hey! This hoodie is very comfortable!"

She then zoomed over to her father. She pulled out her scythe and gave Taiyang an evil glare that even the Devil himself would be impressed by. Qrow was mimicking his niece's actions beside her. Both scythe wielders began to inch closer to Taiyang.

The blond man started to slowly back away from his ex-partner and daughter while also carefully maneuvering his way towards the door. He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "C'mon guys. It's not really anything to get so upset over."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Both niece and uncle said at the same time. They both had the same psychotic, murderous voice.

Once Taiyang figured he was close enough, he made a mad dash for the door. Screaming at the top of his lungs. He sounded every bit the man that was extremely fearful for his life.

Once Taiyang got out into the hall, he ran as fast as his legs could carry his frightened body.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" The two scythe wielding warriors exclaimed. They ran out of the room and gave chase.

Weiss and the rest of team RNJR just giggled at the antics of the small family. It was a rather welcoming thing since they had been given nothing, but bad news. It was just nice to see some humor amidst all of the darkness.

Winter came into the room while keeping her eyes off in the direction of the trio of people that had ran past her. She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. The Schnee looked to her sister and smiled. "I have everything set up for you Weiss. Come. Let me show you to your room. You must be tired and sleepy."

"IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE YOU RUNTS CACTH ME, THE GREAT TAIYANG XIAO LONG!" They all heard him yell pompously from the other side of the inn.

Weiss chuckled into her hand. She then looked to her sister. "Very well. It is rather late and I am in desperate need of a bath." The white-haired girl turned towards her friends. "I will be retiring for the night. It was nice to see all of you again. Though, I wish it were under better circumstances. Good night everyone."

* * *

Weiss groaned as she felt something gently shaking her shoulder. Her eyelids slowly opened. Once her vision cleared, she saw a figure standing over her. Squinting her eyes, Weiss tried to see the shadow standing at the side of her bed.

"Weiss. C-can I ask you something?" A familiar voice mumbled out weakly.

With her eyes acclimated to the darkness, Weiss could now put a face to the familiar voice. It was none other than Ruby.

Hearing a whimper, Weiss immediately shot up. "Ruby? What's wrong? What happened?" Concern pouring out from her voice.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" She hiccuped. "Please?"

Weiss blinked several times. She recalled Ruby doing this with Yang whenever she had terrible nightmares. Weiss didn't tell anyone that she had woken up to her partner's soft crying. Though, thinking back on it, Ruby didn't do this much. In the entire time she had spent her teams dorm, she only counted two times this had happened.

Now with her eyes having the full effect of their night vision, she could faintly see that the younger girl was in her pajamas. Her hair was also a mess. It would appear that the girl had just woken up. Weiss could also barely make out the expression on her partner's face. It was stricken with fear, pain, and desperation. She also noted how Ruby clutched at her chest.

Weiss smiled warmly. She lifted her sheets. "Of course you can Ruby. I don't mind."

Taking the invitation, Ruby slowly climbed under the sheets. She wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl and pulled herself into her as much as possible. Her lips began to quiver as the pain she felt inside her chest was becoming unbearable. Eventually, she buried her head into Weiss' chest and started to cry. Ruby desperately tried to stop the flow of tears, but dam was already broken and there was no stopping the stream of water that came from that hole.

Weiss wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. This was truly not a side of Ruby she liked seeing at all. She wanted to cry herself just from the sight of her partner's heaving, gasping form. However, she willed herself to stem her tears. She couldn't breakdown and cry now. Weiss didn't have that luxury tonight. Tonight, she needed to stay strong for Ruby.

"I want her back." Ruby choked out in between her sobbing.

"Ruby-" Weiss started, but immediately cut off by the girl in her arms.

"I want Yang back!" She cried louder.

Weiss brought up her hand to the back of Ruby's head and started to rub it comfortingly. "It'll be okay Ruby. I'm sure Yang will be just fine." She tried to placate the girl's worries. "Yang will come to you soon."

"No! I want my sister now!" Ruby yelled. Her voice muffled by Weiss' chest. "I j-just want my sister. I want Yang here!" She said as she become increasingly more hysterical.

Weiss winced. Ruby was starting to sound like a scared little girl crying for the warmth and comfort of her mother. She had to think of something fast. If this continued, Ruby might become inconsolable. It was then that she remembered a song that her mother would sing to her whenever she became grief stricken and couldn't sleep. Well, when she still interacted with her.

Weiss placed her hand at the small of Ruby's back and began to gently rub circles into it. She cleared her voice and set her tone to be that of comfort and warmth. Then she moved her mouth close to Ruby's ear.

 _Sleep, baby, sleep,_

 _Thy father guards the sheep,_

 _Thy mother shakes the little trees,_

 _There falls down one little dream,_

 _Sleep, baby, sleep_!

Weiss felt Ruby's body begin to relax. Her crying had calmed down to the point of it just being a few sniffles and whimpers here and there. She was glad that Ruby was no longer hysterical, but she had to keep going.

 _Sleep, baby, sleep,_

 _The sky draws the sheep,_

 _The little stars are the little lambs,_

 _The moon, that is the little shepherd,_

 _Sleep, baby, sleep!_

By now, Weiss could fell how Ruby's breathing returned to normal as did her heart rate. Her partner had finally calmed down. Now the only thing that was left to do was to finish the song.

 _Sleep, baby, sleep,_

 _I shall give you a sheep,_

 _With one fine golden bell,_

 _That shall be thy journeyman,_

 _Sleep, baby, sleep!_

Ruby felt her heavy, tired eyelids start to close. She felt with each word Weiss sung, her mind drifted closer to unconsciousness. Her partner's breath caused a certain kind of pleasing, tingly sensation in her ears. From her ears came a comfortable euphoria that eventually rippled its way throughout the rest of her body.

A few minutes after Weiss had finished her song, Ruby felt the older girl's fingers lace themselves into her hair. They moved up to her scalp and began to message the skin gently. This proved to be the final straw for the scythe wielder. Her eyes shut closed. Ruby was finally asleep.

Weiss let out a quiet sigh. She had finally done it. Never again did she want to see Ruby like this. To see her just breakdown and look so defeated. It was all too much for her. One night of this was enough for her.

She ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. The smaller girl hummed contently in response. Smiling, Weiss pulled up the sheets and wrapped her arms around her partner. Giving Ruby one last look, she closed her eyes and let out a quiet yawn as sleep was beginning to creep over her mind. " _You better come back Xiao Long. At least come back long enough to let your sister know that your okay._ " Was her final thought as she fully succumbed to the pull of sleep.

Taiyang was leaning on the wall next to Weiss' room. He had noticed his daughter leaving her room and walking down the hall. Some part of him wished he hadn't followed Ruby to see what was wrong with her. The sounds of her crying and desperate pleas for her sister made his stomach turn and twist. He really felt like he would vomit at any time. The blonde hunter was glad that Weiss was able to calm down his daughter and put her to sleep with her song. Taiyang didn't know how much more he could endure if Ruby continued her crying.

He clenched his hand into a fist. This and his treatment of Yang really drove home the point that he had been thinking since this whole thing started. That he was a failure. A failure as a man and a failure as a father. He placed a hand over his eyes. "Damn it!" He let out in frustration. A single tear left his azure eye.

"You're bleeding" A rough, gravely voice said.

Taiyang looked to his right to see Qrow staring at him. He watched the black-haired man nod to his right hand. Taiyang looked to his hand to see that he was indeed bleeding. So overcome from his own pain and despair over his daughters that he didn't notice the damage he was doing to his own hand from how hard he was clenching his fist.

"Is she fine now?" Qrow asked. His concern for his niece very evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Taiyang answered. "Weiss was able to calm her down, but I'm worried about her in the long term."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look Qrow. Yang wasn't just Ruby's sister. She also filled the role of mother to her. The two of them share a special bond with each other. For Ruby, the idea of that kind of bond being severed has very much so upset her. Yang has always been there for her whenever she felt insecure or frightened. However, that kind of bond is being threatened to be taken away and that has disturbed her a great deal."

Taiyang removed himself from the wall. He stared at the wound on his hand for a few seconds and then looked back at Qrow. "From everything you have told me about this Salem and Ruby's eyes, I can only think of how terrified she is. She may not be showing it Qrow, but Ruby is scared. What terrifies her even more is the idea that she will have to face this without Yang. That idea terrorizes her on a level me and you just don't really understand."

Qrow sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He really hated this whole thing. He always hated it when things got complicated. The scythe wielder knew that he probably didn't fully grasp what Taiyang was feeling right now. After all, he wasn't a father.

He put his hand on his ex-partner's shoulder. "All we can do is to try to make Ruby as happy as possible and hope Yang will come back soon." Qrow put his arm around Taiyang's shoulders and started to move him to his room. "In the meantime, you should get some sleep. It does no one any good if you become sleep deprived."

Taiyang sighed and let himself be led. Qrow was right. It benefits no one if he denies himself proper sleep. "Yeah, alright."

* * *

Weiss was the first to wake up. She sat up and stretched her limbs with a stifled yawn. When she felt her bed move from the shifting weight of a person, she suddenly remembered that Ruby had come into her room last night. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Weiss looked over to her right to see Ruby sleeping peacefully. She giggled. Her partner was sleeping with her mouth opened slightly. She thought the light snores coming from the younger girl were adorable.

Ruby tossed and turned for a few minutes before finally opening her eyes. Yawning, she still felt groggy from sleep. Her ears perked up a bit when she heard someone chuckling beside her. Ruby turned to the source of the chuckling.

"Well, good morning Ruby." Weiss greeted.

The brunette pursed her lips. "There is no such thing as a good morning. All mornings are evil Weiss." Ruby said with sleep still heavy in her voice.

Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, Weiss then wipe away some saliva at the corner of her partner's mouth. "You have never been a morning person. I always had to wake you up. If I didn't, then you would sleep into the afternoon."

Ruby blushed slightly. She was touch bit embarrassed that she had been drooling in her sleep. Weiss cleaning her only added to her embarrassment. Strangely enough though, she felt her heart rate increase from her partner's actions. The slight tingling sensations in her chest and stomach were alien to her. Ruby didn't understand what or why she was feeling this way. " _Maybe I should ask dad or uncle Qrow_?"

Yes, that's exactly what she would do. Deciding to stop trying to reason out these feelings, she instead choose to answer back to her partner.

"No I wouldn't. I so would wake before that on my own!" Ruby retorted childishly. Her cheeks puffed out in defiance.

Weiss merely gave Ruby a knowing look. "Really?"

"Well...I would wake up eventually." She said quietly. Pushing the tips of her index fingers together.

The white-haired girl laughed as shook her head. Even after all that has happened, she was still the same Ruby Rose. Wishing to get the day started, Weiss swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to start getting ready." She looked back to her partner. "If you're still tired Ruby then you can stay in bed and sleep for a little longer. I don't mind."

As Weiss started to make her way to the bathroom, Ruby grabbed her hand. She looked down at her partner with a questioning look.

"Thank you, Weiss."

At first, Weiss didn't know why the younger girl was thanking her. Until she remembered last night. With a loving smile, she reached down and put her hand on top of Ruby''s head. "Don't worry about Ruby. If you feel like you need to be with someone, my door is always open for you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise." Ruby said in mock seriousness.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Weiss said in the same tone.

Ruby let go of her partner's hand. She watched the ex-heiress make her way towards the bathroom. Suddenly, she remembered the whole thing about an assassin being after her partner. Images of Penny and Pyrrha flashed before her eyes. They disappeared as Weiss came back into her vision. " _Don't worry Weiss. I'm going to protect you no matter what!_ " She thought resolutely.

Looking over to a chair that was next to a small dinning table, Ruby found the coat that she had bought for Weiss. Getting up from the bed, she shuffled her way over to it. Reaching out and grabbing a sleeve, she rubbed her thumb against the smooth leather. It brought back memories from a simpler and happier time. A time when almost everything was so innocent. Back when they didn't worry about someone like Salem or have the fear of having someone they all cared about being assassinated. A time where she didn't have worry about her sister's safety.

Before stepping into the bathroom, Weiss looked back to see Ruby standing next the coat she gave her as a gift. She could tell the shorter girl was in deep thought. Most likely reminiscing about the happier times in their lives. Sorrowfully, she turned her gaze to the ground. They all wished that things would just go back to the way they were.

She smiled as she stole glance at her partner once more.

"You were right." Weiss said.

Snapping out of her daze, Ruby turned to look at Weiss. "Huh?"

The dumb look that Ruby was giving her made her laugh. "The coat silly. You were right about it looking pretty on me." She said sweetly.

Blinking several times, Ruby looked back at the coat and then back to her partner. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she let out a nervous laugh. "What can I say? Maybe I have some real sense of style like Coco."

"Hmmm. Perhaps. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and then get ready. Like I said, you're more than welcome to stay Ruby." With that, she entered the bathroom.

Before Weiss entered the bathroom, her eyeballs were suddenly trained on the girl's rear end. She seemed to be hypnotized with the way it swayed. A warm feeling started to fill up her stomach. Once the door shut, Ruby shook her head. Coming out of her stupor, she rubbed her eyes. " _Geez. What's wrong with me? What's this feeling? I'm definitely gonna ask dad and uncle Qrow._ "

* * *

"So." Taiyang said in drawn out manner. "When are you gonna stop with all this crap and just be real with Winter?"

Looking up from his cards, Qrow frowned. "You know why."

Taiyang rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're still being an edge lord with that whole semblance thing? Winter is strong. She can handle just about most things."

"This is different. I don't like being the one responsible for someone else getting hurt all because I can't control this thing."

Peeking through his hand, he found the card he was looking for and placed on the table. "Oh yes. Dust forbid you actually enter into a relationship with the someone who can make you happy." Taiyang said sarcastically.

Before Qrow could give a retort, there was a knocking sound came from the door.

"Come in." Qrow yelled.

The door opened to reveal his niece. After she walked in and closed the door, he smiled at her. "So, watcha want kiddo?"

"Um can I ask you guys something?" She was asked.

Taiyang put his cards down and smiled at his daughter. "Sure Ruby. What is it?"

She was feeling rather nervous about this for reasons she didn't quite understand. However, she put on a brave face and went on to do what she came in here to do.

"What does it mean when your with someone and you get tingly feelings in your chest and stomach and your heart feels like it's beating really fast?" Asking with all the innocence of a child.

Qrow's eyes started to bulge from their sockets. He turned slightly to see the blond man turned as pale as snow with his mouth agape.

Seeing her father's reaction and experiencing Qrow's silence, she was beginning to become very apprehensive. The teen was starting to believe that this was a mistake.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Her voice cracking with a bit of fear.

Snapping out of his stupor, Taiyang immediately spoke up. "N-no. No! Of course not Ruby. You haven't done anything wrong. However, I'm a bit curious as to where this is coming from?"

Ruby exhaled. Knowing that she wasn't in trouble, the girl felt much more confident about this now. "Well, I was with Weiss and for some reason I started having these feelings when she wiped off drool from my mouth with a tissue."

Qrow snickered. "Uh oh. She's gotten to that stage Tai."

For Taiyang, he was actually happy that it wasn't some random boy. If anything, he was actually a little happy for his little girl. A sudden flash of an image of Ruby when she was a small child came into view. It was then quickly replaced with the Ruby of today. " _It seems like yesterday when she was up to my knee. It really is true what they say. Children really do grow up fast_." He thought with a serene smile on his face.

"Dad?" She called out.

Coming out of his happy thoughts, he looked at his daughter. "Well, those feelings mean that you really like Weiss." Sensing that Ruby would likely mistake his use of the word "like", he continued before she could respond. "What I mean Ruby, is that perhaps you are starting to become romantically interested in Weiss."

 _"Romantically interested_?" Ruby understood the concept of romance. However, the emotions that came from that concept were foreign to her. Crossing her arms, she frowned. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she remembered a little detail that she had forgotten to mention. "I forgot to mention one thing."

With an amused grin, Qrow asked. "Really? What did you forget?"

"Does staring at someone's butt also mean I'm romantically interested?" Ruby asked. Tilting her head cutely while placing her finger on her chin.

Qrow burst of laughing. He didn't blame his niece. From his experience, the Schnee women had very nice butts. Perhaps he should teach her some of his sneaky staring techniques.

Taiyang on the other hand was absolutely mortified. Here was his innocent, cute daughter talking about something like staring at some person's butt. He was beginning to think that maybe Weiss had put his daughter under some sort of spell.

Qrow looked at his stunned ex-partner. He couldn't help but laugh. "Hahahaha. Well, Tai, she is at that age ya know." When he didn't receive a response, Qrow chuckled. He turned to his niece. "Do you remember the talk about the birds and the bees?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, it means that you want to do those kinds of things to that person. In other words, you find that person sexually attractive."

Seconds went by. The sounds of gears turning could be hear from Ruby's head. Once she realized the meaning of what Qrow was saying, her face became the same shade of red as a tomato. "B-b-b-but I...I mean...wow."

Taiyang finally decided to join back in. "Ruby."

"Yes?" Voice filled all the embarrassment of the world.

Taiyang cleared his throat. "Whomever you decide to be with in...that manner, I hope they make you happy. Knowing that person is Weiss takes off a lot of worry because I know that she will respect you and look out for you. She definitely has your best interests at heart. "

This was strange. She really thought her father would be furious. After all, she had always heard about how protective fathers are of their daughters.

"But."

" _Uh oh. Here it comes._ " Ruby thought.

His face turning dead serious. The look in his eyes promised great amounts of pain. "If she ever hurts you. Then I will make sure she regrets it!"

Laughing nervously, Ruby began to back up to the door. "W-well, I'm going to just go to the...parts shop? Yeah! Parts shop! So, uh, yeah. Bye!" She said as she closed the door.

"You know, she will never be the same around Weiss ever again now. Right?" Qrow said with a shit eating grin.

The blond hunter smiled. " I know."

Both Taiyang and Qrow continued playing their card game in relative silence. The two men thinking about how life for a certain rose was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

Weiss was sufficiently bored. Being stuck inside this building was not fun. She knew that they made her stay inside for her own safety, but it was still boring. The girl was starting to crave for some form of excitement. Ever since her stay at Beacon, she noticed that she had gain a craving for adventure. Especially since she had been introduced to the sisters. It was times like this that she wished that Ruby was here with her. Speaking of the smaller girl, Weiss had not seen her since this morning. She was wondering where the girl had gone off to.

"Weiss! Are you in there?"

Recognizing Ruby's voice, she immediately perked. Getting up from her bed, she half jogged to her door. Once opening it, she was greeted with a pair of shopping bags. Weiss blinked in confusion several times before the bags moved apart to reveal the smiling face of her partner.

"I got you some stuff!"

"I can see." Looking at the bags, she raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What exactly did you buy?"

"Weapon parts!" Ruby beamed.

Weiss chuckled. " _Of course it would be that_?"

"Hey girls!" Taiyang greeted from down the hall.

"Hey dad!"

"Hello Taiyang" Weiss greeted politely. "Was there something you needed?"

"Hahaha. Not in particular. I just thought about how bored you must be, so I decided that maybe it might be fun to share some stuff about team STRQ."

"But dad, I was gonna help Weiss with Myrtenaster. It must need some cleaning or sprucing up!"

Taiyang waved off his daughter's comment. "You can do that as I tell my stories. Besides, you might get more insight into who Raven is. I think it will make you feel better about Yang's safety."

Weiss had some sneaky suspicion that there was another reason why he was here. Still, she moved to let the two in. Closing the door, she immediately turned to Ruby and grabbed her wrist. "Ruby, if you must work on my weapon then I must ask that you refrain from making modifications to it."

Ruby whirled around with a gasp. "B-but Weiss. I could make sooooooo many cool upgrades!"

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but the only thing you'll wind up doing is making something that will be unfamiliar to me and I would have to learn and master my weapon again. Which is something I really do not feel like doing." Blue eyes bulged as Ruby started laying her puppy dog eye trick hard. Weiss bonked the other girl on top of her head. Causing her to scrunch her face. Weiss quickly spun her partner around and began to push into the direction of the desk she was using to keep maintenance on Myrtenaster. "That look will not work this time. Just do some regular maintenance, take out old parts and replace them, but do not make any upgrades or modifications."

Ruby slumped over in defeat. "Yes ma'am."

Taiyang watched as his daughter make her way over to he partner's weapon. He felt a little bad for Ruby, but he completely understood Weiss. His daughter could get a bit...carried away with her enthusiasm for making weapons better. The memories of a very angry Yang barreling through the house because Ruby had tampered with her gauntlets in an attempt to make them "cooler".

Seeing the two girls interaction with each other, he had to admit it. They were rather cute together. " _Yes. Weiss is very good for Ruby. She keeps her reigned in. She will keep her out of trouble_."

With Ruby getting to her work, Weiss turned to the girl's father with a smile. "Now, you wanted to tell me some of your team's history?"

"Oh! Hahaha! Yes."

"Well, please, I do love to hear stories." Sitting down with all of the grace and etiquette that she was taught. "It's certainly better than being bored in my room all day."

"Well, to start, let me just say that team STRQ is coolest team to have ever been in Beacon."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah right! Team RWBY took that title already!"

"When team RWBY graduates then you might be able to say that, but until then, you shut your gums missy!" "He waggled his finger exaggeratedly. His daughter just stuck her tongue out at him. Turning back to Weiss, he continued. "Anyway, that team consisted of Qrow, Summer, Raven, and then me. Summer, Ruby's mother, was the leader. Now I said we were the coolest team to have ever come out of Beacon, but we weren't exactly always the most stable."

With a one brow raised, Weiss asked "Why? Team cohesion and stability are essential."

"You're right. Those things are important, but we didn't always have it. The reason for that is because of Raven and Summer. You see, even though they were partners, they didn't really get along at first."

Ruby laughed. "Remind you of anyone Weiss?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Hush you. Not another word of that. That whole thing was...an embarrassment on my part." Remembering the first days of team RWBY always left a bitter taste in her mouth. It made her feel awful for the way she treated Ruby. Coming out of her thoughts, she turned to the blond man. "Please continue."

He cleared his voice before continuing. "Well, like I said, Raven and Summer just didn't really get along at first. This was because of their differing ideologies. Summer's way of doing things and Raven's philosophy of only someone who has proven that they are stronger than her can lead her."

"I can definitely see how that line of thought would damage the team cohesion." Weiss said.

Taiyang nodded. "Yup. It got real ugly too. There wasn't a day where those two weren't at each others throat. One time, they actually got into an actual fight between each other." Crossing his arms, sighed sadly. "That really wasn't one of Summer's best ideas. That fight had landed her in the infirmary. While Raven had to see Ozpin."

"Wait!?" Ruby interrupted. "Yang's mom beat up my mom?!"

"Simply put? Yes. However, they were both equally responsible for that fight. Both were egging each other on. Both women weren't able to overcome their egos." He paused. Looking up at the ceiling, he hummed thoughtfully. "It certainly didn't help Summer that she often heard about what other students were saying."

Taking a moment from her work on Myrtenaster, she turned to her father. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes. I am also curious about that as well." Weiss added.

"Well, people were saying that Raven should have been picked as leader. The reason for this was because Raven had the top scores of the entire school. Combat classes and academics, she excelled at all of them. Hell, her scores are so high that they remain as unbeaten records to this day. Summer on the other hand had fairly good scores herself, but nothing compared to Raven. Not too mention, Raven had years of real combat experience and it showed."

"So that's who put all of those records that I've been trying to beat or at least get up to." She said with a frown. The white-haired girl had tried so hard to try to match those records, but it was to no avail. Throwing Taiyang a questioning look, she asked. "So what made Professor Ozpin pick Summer over Raven? It seems to me that it would have been more logical to pick her over Summer." Weiss turned to Ruby. "N-no offense Ruby."

Ruby waved it off with a screwdriver in hand. "None taken!"

Taiyang gave hearty laugh. "Honestly, at the time, even I thought that. However, Summer had something Raven didn't have. Something that was crucial to be a leader. Summer had the ability to inspire people to follow her. Her presence filled people with warmth and that warmth gave them the strength and courage to fight on. Raven however, didn't have that. People respected her for sure. That respect didn't come because others did so willingly, they respected her out of fear."

Taiyang ran his hand through his hair. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Raven didn't inspire or encourage anyone to stand up and fight. I'm willing to bet that was the reason why he choose Summer. Though, I'm sure it's different with her Tribe." The hunter laughed. This caused both girls to raise their eye brows. "Sorry. It's just that all of this reminiscing is bringing back so many memories. Anyway, let's just say that things got so bad that Ozpin was actually debating about the idea of separating those two. He probably would have done it to if that day didn't happen."

"What day?" Both girls said at the same time.

Taiyng smirked mischievously. "Well, one day, Raven and Summer were arguing as usual. Me and Qrow were just about to leave the room so that we could study in peace. However, just before we left, the both of them suddenly went silent and just stared at each other. Then they just threw themselves at each other and started sucking each others faces! Needless to say, me and Qrow were shocked." He then frowned when he remembered the next part. "Of course Qrow was a dick. Those two were starting to take each others clothes off and that rat bastard pulled me out of the room before the best part happened! Damn jerk!" Crossing his arms in a huff. " At least I got to hear the noises." He finished with a grin.

Weiss was blushing. She really hadn't been expecting this kind of thing. She also, didn't realize how much of a pervert the veteran huntsman was.

Ruby was mortified. She really did not want to hear about her mother getting it on with anyone. Before her father could continue on, Ruby jumped up and yelled. "NO!" Her eyes wide with desperation. "No more. I don't want to hear anymore about what those two did...to each other."

"I'm with Ruby on this one." Weiss said.

"Hahahaha. Alright, alright!" He laughed. " Anyway, things changed drastically after that. Raven actually became rather protective of Summer. Even started treating her kindly. I'm not sure what they talked about in that room, but whatever it was made their relationship do a complete one eighty. Of course Raven and Summer still disagreed in regards to strategy and tactics, but at least they weren't yelling at each other anymore."

"W-well at least that's something positive that came from them doing...that with each other." Weiss said awkwardly.

"But wait! I'm not done." Taiyang said with excitement. "I remember when I was in the library doing research for a paper when I heard Summer grumbling behind me. She was cursing herself for being so short while trying to reach a book. Raven happened to walk by. She heard Summer complaining and came to check in on her. Once she told Raven her plight, Raven then put her hands around your mom's waist and lifted her to the book. This of course made Summer very happy. After that incident, Raven started having the bad habit of spoiling Summer." Finishing with a happy smile on his face. He genuinely liked seeing those being so close to each other. "Raven really started to open up that day.

"Honestly dad, that's one strange way to start a relationship."

"Hahaha. It sure is Ruby. But sometimes you need strange things to happen to begin a relationship with someone." He looked down at his watch. The numbers told him it was midnight. "Wow. Didn't think it was this late, but I think I got time for one more story. The story of what happened to Ironwood or, as we called him at the time, Irondick. This story will tell you how he got all of those machine parts on him."

Weiss wasn't impressed with the name, but Ruby started to snicker and giggle.

"Let me ask you girls something. Did you know that back then, Ironwood was a racist?"

"Really? He hated the faunus?" Weiss asked. Surprise evident on her face. It was hard for her to imagine. Ironwood always seemed so proper and gentlemanly. Her short interactions with him made it seem like such things were beneath him.

"Oh yes. He was not their biggest fan. However, this is important because in the Vytal tournament, the team that came from Atlas had decided to send in their strongest member for the one on one match. So, naturally, we sent in our trump card. Raven. That guy thought he already had the win because Raven is a faunus. To him, they were inferior to humans." Taiyang grinned dangerously before continuing. "Unfortunately for him, what followed was the shortest match in the history of the tournament."

Ruby gasped and went wide eyed with wonder. "Oh! Ohhhhhh! Tell me. Tell me. What happened!?"

Weiss giggled at her partner's childish behavior. There were times when Ruby was just too cute for her own good.

Taiyang's laughter was deep. It bellowed throughout the room. Wiping a tear, he continued. "Well, Raven beat Ironwood with one attack. Because Ironwood was making fun of her heritage as a faunus, she decided that she would only hold back just enough to not kill him. Once the announcer declared Raven the winner, she turned to leave the arena. However, Ironwood's pride would not let him accept defeat from the likes of a faunus. So he actually charged at her."

"I can't imagine this ends well." Weiss said.

"You imagine well. As soon as he got within striking range, Raven swirled her big ass sword around her several times and then continued to walk away without even sparring him a glance. There were red lines all over the right side of his body. Then Raven pulled the trigger and then there was an explosion and after the dust settled, Ironwood was on the ground, missing his right arm and leg. The right side of torso was also a mess." Now, Taiyang wasn't the kind of person who would be happy about something like this happening to another person, but Ironwood had that coming for a long time.

Weiss blanched. Her pale skin somehow, impossibly got whiter. "Didn't she get in trouble for that?"

Taiyang shook his head. "No. Everyone agreed that Raven acted out of self defense of an unprovoked attack. The Headmaster of the Atlesian academy also didn't punish Ironwood. Deeming his disfigurement more than enough of a punishment. And that is how Ironwood got his prosthetics."

Ruby frowned thoughtfully. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Her silver eyes looked straight into her father's blue. "If my mom and Yang's mom were in a relationship, then how'd you come into the picture?"

"That is honestly a very good question." Weiss said.

"Uhhh...w-well." Rubbing the back of his head, he started to laugh nervously. "It's, uh, kinda complicated."

"Complicated how?" Weiss pressed.

He gulped. "Well, the three of us just kinda fell for each other. So, because of that, we just ended up together."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. Her face fixed with unpleasant frown. "Polygamy."

"Really? Dad. Seriously?" Ruby questioned.

Taiyang held his hands up defensively. "Hey! Look. It wasn't my idea. That was your mother's idea kiddo." A part of him was filled with glee. He actually got use that excuse.

Both girls had their jaws dropped.

Checking his watch again, he beamed. He had his way out of this awkward situation. "Welp, That's all from me tonight. It's getting late and I like to sleep early and wake up early. So good night girls." He ran all the way to the door and opened it. Getting halfway out into the hall, he turned to his daughter. "Make sure you get to bed Ruby." He closed the door and sprinted to his room.

Shaking herself from her shocked state, Ruby crossed her arms defiantly. "Even though we're not at home, he's still trying to enforce a sleep time. I'm not a little kid darn it!" Ruby said with all the petulance of a small child.

Th ex-heiress laughed into her hand. "Well, I myself am getting pretty sleepy Ruby. I think I'm going to get ready for bed now."

"Wait." Ruby said before Weiss could go to change for bed. With he partner now having her attention on her, she began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "C-can I sleep with you again?" Ruby gulped. Her face turning slightly pink. She felt her heart begin to beat a bit faster.

Weiss smiled at her partner. Her face becoming slightly flushed. Just like Ruby's. "Sure. I don't mind. Also." Weiss paused. She looked over at her weapon to see that it was cleaned. Many of the older parts were strewn across the desk. "Thank you for working on Myrtenaster."

"No problem!" Ruby said with a laugh. "Oh! I got to go back to my room to get my pajamas!" She ran to the door. Looking back, she grinned at her partner. "It's gonna be like a sleepover or something!" Ruby yelled with excitement. She could feel the warm, tingly sensations she felt earlier in the day. Ruby just wanted to get be with her partner. She wanted to be closer to her. These feelings were new to her, but she wanted to follow through with them.

Once the short scythe wielding girl left, Weiss laughed. She shook her head. "So childish." Walking in to the bathroom, she closed the door and began to take off her clothes. After taking off her shirt, Weiss stared at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her finger down her scar. It reminded her of her father. She frowned. "You won't have your way. I'm going to survive, get stronger, and then." Squeezing her hand into a fist, small crystals of ice were forming around her feet without her knowledge. "I'm going to beat you and take back the company and change it!"

* * *

Three people were gathered around a campfire. The shadows that the light formed flickered across the masks of the three. One of them threw a log into the fire. It made a whoosh from the sudden intake of fuel.

"Man, this shit is fucking boring." One grumbled.

"Yeah I agree. I would much rather be gutting some filthy human than sitting here." Another said.

"Shut up you two. We have been given an important task. Guarding this area will further our cause. Even if it's just a small thing, it could still go a long way to get closer to goal." The leader of the squad said.

"That might true, but-" He was cut off with a ball of fire hitting him in the face. He landed behind his team with a thud.

The two remaining men gasped in shock. They both stood up with weapons drawn. One of them dared to glance behind them to see if his comrade was okay. What he saw terrified him greatly. Once the squad leader took notice of his ally's frightened stare, he followed his subordinate's line of sight.

"What the fuck?" The leader's voice trembled. The man that got blown back. His head was no more than a burnt skull. However, before he could act, another fireball flew out and hit his other subordinate. This time however, he was able to watch in horror as his comrade's entire face was melting off. The moment he turned around, he was immediately face to face with their assailant. A deathly glow of red came from the eyes of the Nevermore mask.

Suddenly, a talon like hand was gripped tightly around his mouth. He felt himself being lifted from the ground. He began to desperately kick his legs in the air. The hand squeezed even tighter. He tried to aim his gun at what he believed to be a demon. This proved to be worthless as it casually swatted his weapon away. In a final desperate bid for his life, he began to punch at the arm and face futilely.

His attacker made their grip even stronger. Tears of pain and fear came down as he felt the bones in his crack. His teeth began to snap and break apart as well. Adding more strength to the already monstrous hold, the sound of bones breaking rang out. Blood streaming from his mouth. Then, with one final squeeze, the White Fang member's body gave a jolt and then went limp. His face was completely crushed.

Throwing the corpse to the ground, Yang looked up to the path that would lead her directly to the camp. She looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood and pieces of teeth. Fire covered her hand. The tooth fragments and blood began to burn off of her. After a few seconds, her hand was completely clean.

Walking through the dark forest, she eventually came upon the White Fang that her mother had told her about. Yang stayed hidden in the shadows. None of them were even remotely a threat to her. The power that she sensed form them were much lower than hers. However, she had no intention of underestimating any of them. Yang would not let her guard down.

The blonde walked out into the front of the camp. The inhabitants took notice of her immediately. They all came out with their weapons drawn. They all put their weapons down when they noticed the mask and her wing. Thinking that she might be another faunus looking to join their cause, the leader of the camp stepped forward.

"Sister. Have you come to fight the scourge that is the humans? We could always use more people."

Yang instantly closed the gap between herself and the leader. A loud, wet snap rang out. The entire camp began to yell with fright. Yang had put her entire arm straight through the chest of her enemy. She slowly moved the corpse on her arm. Yang's crimson eyes locked with the denizens of the camp.

"It starts here."

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT! I'm back! This fucking chapter gave me soooooo much damn trouble. Seriously, the amount of writers block I had was fucking stupid. But the chapter is out. This is why I don't have a schedule. Ugh! Anyway, I'm back and as an apology for taking so damn long, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. Also, the song Weiss sung is called Schlaf, Kondlein, Schlaf. It's a german lullaby. I know the translation isn't perfect and it's most likely not the whole song, but I didn't want to use the whole song. Just wanted to use Weiss' singing abilities.

Just as promised. This chapter was meant to be Ruby and the gang centric chapter. Kind of a lull in the action kind of deal. I do think it is well within Ruby's character to be the way that she was when she heard about what happened. I also wanted to make it clear that Yang is a very important person to her. She's not just a sister to her. She's also a mother. So, of course she is going to be scared of losing any kind of bond with her. This is also the start of a relationship between Weiss and Ruby. They'er aren't dating just yet, but they will be in the future. Also, I'm pretty sure Ruby knows what sex and romance in general is. However, what she doesn't understand are feelings associated with those things. Basically, this is a coming of age thing with her.

Just want to say this real quick. All Might is a total fucking badass! My Hero Academia is so cool! I watched all of the episodes. I have yet to read the manga. This is literally my favorite Shonen anime ever! It's right up there with Hunter X Hunter.

YNI1: Thank you! I really wanted both characters to grow and develop. Blake and Yang's reunion is something I'm still trying to work out. Just know it isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Both girls have a lot of tings to work out with each other. As for Yang knowing about the White Fang, I got something in mind for that. But to answer, no. Yang doesn't know that only one branch has gone to be terrorist. Yes. As Qrow said in this chapter. It's only a matter of time before Haven and all of Mistral starts going after Yang.

Ultimatrix bearer: Tyrian served his purpose for this story. I never had any intention of having him live. He was to show case Yang's growth and show off Raven's power. Also, there wasn't really a way for me to have him escape without some sort asspull since Raven is as powerful as she is in this story. Don't worry though. The only villians will be around for much longer. I got an idea for Neo that you might like. Just gotta wait till I get to that point. As for the White Fang, I got something planned. So stick around for that.

Rambler: Thank you! As for Yang and Blake's reunion, I still haven't really figured out how I'm going to do that, but it won't be a happy one. And it shouldn't be. Both girls have a lot they need to workout. Also, I don't live in Texas. So I'm pretty safe, but I do feel for them. Makes me wish that I could help them, but I can't and that frustrates me so much.


	14. Chapter 14: The Storm Begins

Just as soon as the body hit the ground, Yang kicked it towards the crowd in front of her. The members of the White Fang recoiled as the body of their captain came hurling towards them. Once the body started to drop to the ground, Yang jumped over it. She had used the corpse as make shift cover to hide her movement.

Landing, she immediately rushed forward. As she passed the first two, Yang reached out with both hands and grabbed the knives on their belts. Pulling them out, she ran a bit more ahead to get behind the two. Once this was accomplished, the blonde pulled her arms up a little bit and stabbed backwards. The two knives plunged into the lumbars of her opponents. Yang dug her boots in the ground and skidded several feet before coming to a stop. Dragging her two first victims with her.

The White Fang had finally come out of their stupor. The ones closest to Yang raised up their guns and leveled them at her. Just as they started pulling their triggers, she began to twirl around. The two men she had dragged with her were now being used as meat shields. Her attack was never intended to kill the two. It was only meant to paralyze them from the waist down. Preventing them attempting to escape her, but also to keep them alive so she could use their auras as well as their bodies as shields.

The sounds of booming gunfire echoed. Bullets rained, but never found their intended mark. At first, the bullets collapsed against the auras of the meat shields, but after a few seconds, their auras were depleted and the bullets began to tear their bodies apart. The two men didn't even have time to scream. The gunfire had killed them instantly.

A moment later, the gunfire ceased. They had emptied their magazines. However, to their horror, they only managed to kill their comrades. One of them had brain matter and blood oozing down what was left of his head and also had his chest cavity exposed. The other was missing a leg and an arm. His abdomen was also blown wide open. The Faunus' intestines were sliding out. Well, what was left of them.

Yang dropped the dead bodies and jumped to the nearest Faunus. She threw a powerful straight into his face as he was reloading his weapon. The attack connected and the force made his head do a complete three sixty. She immediately grabbed the gun and threw it at the White Fang grunt that had managed to finally reload his weapon. The gun hit him in the face, causing him to unintentionally pull the trigger. His right arm swaying to his right from the uncontrolled recoil of his rifle. His companion was riddled with a torrent of bullets. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Sensing danger, Yang stepped out of the way of a short sword while simultaneously slamming an open palm onto her attacker's back. Forcing him to stumble forward with his arms still extended.

The grunt that had a gun thrown at him finally recovered, but as soon as he was able to look up to find Yang, he felt a sharp, burning pain in his gut. It took him a moment to realize that there was someone in front of him. He looked down to see a sword run through his liver. He looked back up to find a man's horrified face. A man that he called friend and brother. He weakly grabbed his arm. Once the last drop of his life had dripped out, he crumbled to the ground. His eyes becoming dull as death finally took him.

His hands were shaking. His throat dry. A lump formed at the bottom of his neck. He couldn't believe what had happened. What he had done? No! What this demon had done. With anger filling his heart, he pulled out his sword from his dead friend. He turned to see that this demon had killed five more of his friends. He charged at her with his short sword over his head. Determined to avenge his friends.

When he neared her, she whipped around and conjured a sword made of pure, golden fire. He brought down his sword onto her, but she countered with horizontal slash. His eyes went wide with fear as he watched his sword split in half. A metal clang rang out as the top half of his weapon fell to the ground. The grunt quickly regained his composure. His anger overriding his fear. He dashed forward. Swinging what was left his weapon horizontally. She responded with a quick side step and swung vertically.

He screamed in agony as his right hand flew away from him. His scream was cut short when he felt something hot pierce his diaphragm.

Yang pushed her fire sword further into her enemy by pulling him towards her by the shoulder. She moved her head next to his ear. "This is the fear, anger and pain I had felt. That you bastards made me feel. Remember it as you die and go to hell."

This voice he heard, even though somewhat muffled from the mask, was perhaps the most angry and cold thing he had ever heard. But, yet, there was a hint of pain in it. Once she pushed him off of her conjured weapon, he felt his back slam onto the ground. He tried desperately to take a gulp of air, but with his diaphragm essentially destroyed, that was impossible. So, as he laid there gazing at the night sky, his vision began to blur. His eyes started to roll back. The last thing he heard before he passed out and eventually died, was the sound of his comrades dying. He did just as she said. He took that fear, anger, and pain with him as he died.

After leaving that grunt to suffocate to death, she was attacked by several more White Fang soldiers. She evaded all of their attacks with ease. Even managing to fool two of them into killing each other by moving out of the way at the very last moment. Her flame weapon roared and crackled as she swung out. Killing the rest.

Looking over to her left, she saw much of what was left of the inhabitants of the camp. She watched as they clumped up together and started to flee from the fight. Yang held out her hand in front of her, with her palm facing towards the group. A swirling mass of fire began to gather. She then manipulated the fire to form a sphere. Yang pulled back her left arm and let it loose. However, she immediately forced arm to stop in mid-throw, just before the ball of fire was released. The former Beacon student remembered what her mother had said.

Her mother wanted Yang to try to make sure that she didn't destroy the supplies of this camp. Yang had promised she would try. Now, if she had let her attack loose like she intended, then there would have been a sizable explosion. The camp would have caught on fire soon afterward and the supplies would be destroyed.

The blonde hesitated. She was so use to resorting to this for range. However, it was too explosive to be any good here. Now, it was true. She could run and catch up with the group, but there was the chance that a few would get away. She didn't like this.

Red eyes widened beneath the mask as Yang sensed danger. She turned to meet it, but was a moment too late. A large, club-like weapon slammed into her stomach. Forcing all of the air out of her at once. So caught off guard from being far too caught up in her own thoughts, she couldn't raise her aura completely to block the blow. Her body rolled away a few feet before she stopped herself. Yang was now holding her aching stomach as she was on one knee.

She hissed in pain. Yang noticed the group of White Fang soldiers that were retreating, were no longer doing so. After they had witnessed her actually receiving a blow that hurt her, they became emboldened. With their morale restored, they did an about-face and ran towards her.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, fucking stupid!_ " Yang mentally berated herself. She couldn't believe the rookie mistake she had made. It annoyed her to no end. " _No. Can't loose my cool. Have to adapt._ " The blonde rolled out of the way of the man who hit her before. No. This time, she wouldn't let them get another free shot on her.

Standing up, her red eyes shifted to the grunts that were running towards her. Her face behind the mask formed a tight lipped frown. " _This might actually work to my advantage. Now, I can kill all of them for sure. There is no escape for them now._ "

Conjuring up her fire sword, she winced from the pain of her injury. Thankfully, she could use this to her advantage. They didn't know that she had a healing factor. They think she's actually truly injured and vulnerable. All she had to do was play the part of an injured person for a bit longer. They also didn't know that her semblance had activated.

Yang stumbled back, acting like she was completely cornered. Once they got close enough, she ceased her facade and jumped at her opponents. Swinging in a wide arc, she lopped off several heads. The stench of burned, cooked skin permeated in the immediate area. A small shock wave came out. Knocking the remaining members of the camp on their backs. She had her semblance to thank for the added bit of force.

Yang quickly jumped on the nearest one to her. While in the air, she turned the blade of her conjured weapon down. As soon as she landed, Yang gave a mighty thrust downward into her enemy's chest. Ramming her sword through his heart. She instantly pulled her weapon out and jumped to her right. Twirling in the air a few times, she extended her right leg and brought down the heel of her boot right on top of another grunt's face. He didn't even have time to let out a scream before his head was reduced to red mush.

The few that were still alive had finally managed to get up to their feet. They looked on in horror when they saw that most their group had been killed off already.

"F-fuck. We shouldn't have come back!" A grunt yelled in fear. He turned and began to run as fast as he could. His brother's most definitely agreed with his decision as they too decided to run. Even the White Fang soldier that had actually struck this monster that was attacking them decided to run for his life.

However, it was too late. Yang was upon them almost instantly. She swung down on one of them. Splitting him in two from the head down to his genitalia. Both halves of his body fell over. No blood or organs came out as the inside of the two halves had been cauterized.

Yang ducked to avoid an attack. She put her hands on the ground to hold herself up as she tucked her knees to her chest. The blonde tilted her body at an angle and then threw out both of her legs. The soles of her boots slammed underneath the chin of her attacker. The force of her attack ripped his head off of his shoulders. His bodied crumbled to the ground as his head went flying a few feet before landing with a thud. Rolling a few inches before coming to a stop.

Flipping on to her feet, Yang spied the last White Fang member of the camp running. She really wanted to use her fireball right now. After a few moments of trying to figure out how best to kill her target, an image of Pyrrha flashed before her eyes.

" _Ah! Of course! Thanks Pyrrha!_ " Yang mentally cheered.

Dismissing her sword, she held out her right hand. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard. At first, a ball of fire formed. It then began to stretch. Yang gritted her teeth as she tried desperately to will the flames into the desired shape. Sweat began to form under her mask. " _This is so much fucking harder to do than I thought!_ "

After a few moments, Yang snapped her eyes opened. She was done. The ex-Beacon student had finally done it. She had made a spear out of her flames that resembled Pyrrha's weapon. Looking in the direction of her target, she reeled her arm back and threw her fire spear with all of her might.

The man who had hit her was confident that he would be able to get away from her since she had not attacked him yet. However, in his celebration, he tripped on one of the corpses of his brothers. He landed face first on the ground. Panic began to bubble inside him. This might have been all that was needed for her to catch up to him.

He quickly stumbled onto his feet. But as he raised his head, he saw a flaming spear speeding right toward him. He froze. He knew that at the speed the spear was flying at, he would not be able to dodge it. He closed his eyes. Waiting for his eventual demise. However, he heard something strange. Opening his eyes, he watched as the spear fizzled out of existence. Becoming nothing more than a few harmless sparks.

The Faunus smiled and laughed. He counted himself lucky that the demon's fire weapon fizzled out just a few feet in front of him. The man immediately turned and resumed running.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She thought for sure that would kill him. " _Looks like I need some practice with that_." She thought with an annoyed grunt. The shine of metal caught her eye. She looked down to see a rifle. Yang knew that she could chase him down and eventually track him, but that would take time. Time she didn't feel like spending. So, she picked up the gun and aimed it at her prey.

Yang pulled the trigger. However, she missed. The bullet landed harmlessly on the ground by his feet. Letting out a "tch", Yang once again took aim at her target. Except this time, she pulled the trigger several times. Unfortunately, she still missed. The blonde let out a loud frustrated growl. It was at a time like this that she wished she had her sister's skill with a rifle.

Yang calmed herself. Recognizing that getting angry and frustrated would only serve to hinder her. After taking a deep breath, she aimed down her sights. Once the opportunity presented it self, she pulled the trigger.

An anguished yell rang out. Yang had finally hit her target. The bullet had hit the back of the knee and came out the other side. Effectively blowing out his entire knee. She dropped the smuggled Atlasian rifle and began to make her way over leisurely. Once she made it to him, Yang walked in front of him.

The White Fang soldier looked up in panic. His whole body was shaking in fear. "P-please. Spare me! I don't wanna die! Please don't kill me!" He desperately cried.

Yang watched on as this man cried and pleaded with her. Crimson glowed from the eye slits of her mask. She felt nothing, but contempt for him.

"No." She replied coldly. The mask muffling her voice into something darker and lower in tone than it actually was. "There will be no mercy. For any of you."

Just before he could beg some more, Yang brought her sword up and came down on his neck like an executioner with their axe. With him dead, Yang had finally killed everyone in the camp. She stood up to her full height and surveyed the entire area. She really took her time to take in the site. Not just to make sure no one was alive, but really, to savor the moment. To savor what she had done.

The flaming weapon disappeared as she began walking into the interior of the camp. Yang took to sitting on a tree stump. Looking down at her hands, she noticed that they were shaking. She knew it wasn't fear. It was just her combat high. It would go away soon. However, there was something else she felt. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. After a few moments, Yang had finally put a word to what it was that she feeling. Catharsis.

It was as if the giant knot of emotions she kept bottled up inside was finally starting to come undone. She had to admit it. This experience had turned out to be somewhat therapeutic.

Unfortunately, Yang now had to do the part she didn't like. Waiting for her mother and the Tribe to come in. She hated waiting. Waiting meant her mind would begin to wonder. Once that happened, it was only a matter of time before her thoughts would drift to a certain Faunus. Her emotions on thinking about her partner were complicated. On one hand, she loves it when she thinks of Blake. She is filled with a gentle warmth in her stomach. Thoughts of her smile in particular and how the golds of her eyes shine radiantly filled her with joy. So much joy, that she was inspired to draw it.

However, these thoughts of Blake also brought pain. The pain of loosing her arm. The pain of being abandon yet again. The stinging burn of betrayal. She felt so much love for her partner, but equal amounts of bitterness as well. Despite these complicated feelings, Yang honestly hoped that Blake was safe and sound.

Yang snapped her head up. She felt a familiar presence drawing closer. Not just a single presence either. There were dozens of different aura signatures behind it. Yang surmised that this was her mother bringing the Tribe in tow.

From out of the shadows came Raven, the Branwen clan a few meters behind her. Thin columns of silvery moonlight coming from the canopy of the forest illuminated their pale white masks. Raven motioned with her head for her people to get started with stripping the camp of anything that was useful. As the Tribe went about their work, Raven made her way to her daughter. Surveying the scene with each step she took. She noted a bullet wound on the knee of one of the headless corpses. Also, noticing the holes in the ground near it as well.

The ravenette watched Yang stand to greet her. Stopping a few feet away from her daughter, she looked her up and down. Trying to find any sign of serious injury. She was glad that she didn't find any. Removing her the mask, Raven looked to Yang and smiled. "Congratulations on your first victory Yang. You did a good job. I'm proud of you."

Yang removed her mask as well. Hearing this kind of praise from her mother filled her with a sense of joy that she had not felt since her days with Summer. This kind of acknowledgment has been one she had been looking for for so long. Since she never really got it from Qrow or her father. They usually reserved that for her sister.

"Thanks." Yang replied back with a smile of her own.

"There is one thing though." Raven's face went back to it's normally neutral look. "I noticed you tried your hand at using a rifle. Any reason for that?"

Yang began to look sheepish as she started twisting the tip of her boot into the ground. " Well, I tried to do something new. I kinda figured out how shape my fire into a spear, but I couldn't maintain the form. It fizzled out in the air just a few feet before it hit him." Disappointment evident in her voice.

Raven raised a single, black brow at the sound of her daughter's slightly saddened tone. "There's no reason to be so disappointed Yang. Like with many things in life, practice makes perfect. I'm still impressed regardless. Though." She paused. Looking back at the dead White Fang soldier she passed by. "Your marksmanship with a rifle could stand to be improved upon greatly."

"You think I should train with one?"

"Yes. It's a good skill to have. However, since you don't really seem to have any talent for it, you will probably only be competent with one." Raven stated bluntly. "Regardless of that though, it still would be something that could be useful to learn."

Yang took in her mother's words. It was true. She definitely wasn't her sister. Ruby had insane talent with a rifle. She had to have great talent for it. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have been able to accurately shoot Crescent Rose at the speeds she moved at.

"After we are done here, we will go back to the camp for a good dinner and turn in for the night. "

Yang nodded. She wouldn't complain about that idea. She felt rather famished and it was starting to get really late. If she was going to continue her revenge, then she needed to make sure she ate and slept well.

As her mother began to turn away, she called out. "Wait. Mom."

Raven stopped in mid-turn. She looked over to her daughter. "Yes Yang?"

"Where is my next target?"

"I don't know." Raven simply stated.

Yang stood dumbfounded. "Wh-what? What do you mean you don't know?"

The Tribe leader sighed. "It's exactly as I said Yang. I don't know."

The blonde teen held a deep frowned. "Then how am I supposed to find the next camp or compound to attack?"

"That's up to you Yang. I said that the Tribe would help you as much as we could, but ultimately, this is your revenge. Your score to settle. If you want to find more targets, then look for them. Start doing some of your own reconnaissance." Raven rolled her eyes at the sight of her daughter puffing her cheeks out. Most definitely a trait she got from Summer. The black-haired Faunus reached out with a single hand and started pinching one of her daughter's cheeks. "Now don't give me that face."

"H-hey!" Yang yelled indignantly. Desperately trying to swat her mother's hand away.

Raven chuckled. She decided to stop tormenting Yang and let go of her cheek. The older woman turned and started towards the tribe. As she was walking towards her people, she yelled out to her daughter. "You were going to a school to learn how to hunt Yang. So." She paused and turned to her daughter. "Start hunting."

Yang watched as her mother went to supervise the various tasks of the tribe, She frowned as she began to wonder where she should start her search. The blonde casually looked around the camp until her eyes fell on the largest tent. Surmising that this was the camp leader's tent, Yang decided that this would be the best place to look for the whereabouts of any other camps or compounds around the area.

"Welp, let's see what kind of juicy things I can find in here." She said as she pounded her fist into the palm of her hand. Yang moved one of the flaps of the entrance and walked in.

"Hahaha. You know damn well that what you said was a lie. You could have at least given her a little hint." Osprey said.

"No. This is a skill she must learn. Besides, I won't always be able to help her." Raven countered.

Osprey hummed in agreeance. "Has she even done this before though? You sure it's okay for her to do this on her own without at least some kind of help?"

"Yang is a smart girl. She has at least some basic knowledge and training in information gathering. She will find new targets. Experience, is the best teacher of all anyway."

"Well, she's certainly eager enough that's for sure. If you say that she will be fine, then I guess she will be fine."

* * *

"Looks like there's a village about ten miles north. We should stop there and rest since it's on the way to Haven."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Blake. Besides, it would be great to eat something cooked and not a pre-made meal."

Blake rolled up her map and put it back in her pack. She had no idea what to expect when she got to Haven. Would Yang be there? Would she take her back? Would any of them take her back? Even though Sun and her mother had tried to ease her worries and anxieties, these questions still plagued her mind.

Sun looked at his black-haired companion. He could very much tell she was bothered by something and he knew what is was.

"Still thinking about Yang and the others?"

Blake's eyes went wide. She then looked down to her feet dejectedly. "Am I that obvious now?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell, it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out what's bothering you." Sun threw his arm over Blake's shoulders and smiled down at her. "Look, I keep tellin ya that it will be fine. Your team will take you back no problem. Hell, I'm sure Yang wants you back as badly as you want to be back."

"I know Sun. I know. I just can't help but feel anxious."

"That's not all of it is it?"

"You're right. That's not all." Blake placed her hand over her forehead. "I'm also worried about how Yang could turn out."

Sun scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

The cat Faunus sighed. "Yang..." She looked over to the side. "... has gone through some very traumatic experiences. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm afraid of how those experiences could change her. People become very different after going through what Yang has gone through."

Sun studied his companion's face for several seconds. Removing his arm from her shoulders, he walked in front of her and leveled himself to her height. His face, for once, was serious. "You're afraid that she will become what Adam has become?"

Blake looked off to the side somberly. Grabbing her arm, she nodded. The feline Faunus really wasn't use to being so transparent. So open. She attested this sudden trait to simply being around her partner so much. Yang was so open about many things. It wasn't hard for her to conclude that some of the fiery blonde had rubbed off on her.

"That's just silly!"

Blake gasped in surprise. She then leveled her famous 'angry cat-glare' at the monkey boy.

"Silly!? These are legitimate concerns Sun! There's nothing silly about this!" Blake seethed. Her ears going flat against her head.

Sun raised his hands. He could have sworn he heard an actual hiss. "Whoa! Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that it's silly because, even though I don't know her as well as you do, I think I've seen enough to know that she would never become that. Yang is too strong of a person to become some psychopath."

Her features softened. She knew Sun was right. Deep down she knew. Yang was the strongest person she had ever come to know. Strength was always the word she associated Yang with. Well, among kind and warm that is. However, that didn't stop her from worrying. Knowing that there was a possibility of her going down the path that Adam has chosen. Even if the chances of Yang doing that were infinitesimal at best, that didn't mean it wasn't possible for her partner to go down that dark, terrifying path.

"Hey! What about that scroll your father gave you? Maybe we should check it." Sun said. Wishing to change the topic to keep his friend from thinking to heavily on her partner.

"Oh! Yes! He did give me that." Blake brought her pack front of her and opened a small compartment on it. She reached in with her fingers. Once she felt the scroll in question, she wrapped her hand around it and pulled it out.

Blake began to look through the files that her father had decoded. What she found made her blood run cold. "Oh dust." She said in a trembled voice.

"What? What does it say?"

"H-he's planning to destroy Haven." She placed her hand over her eyes. The hand holding the scroll started to shake. "Adam is crazy! He really does want another Human/Faunus war."

"So, he wants a repeat of the Fall of Beacon AND another awful war." Sun threw his arm around Blake's shoulders and grinned down at her. "Then that gives us more of a reason to stop him!"

The black-haired girl smiled up at Sun. Truly, she was grateful for his company. The monkey Faunus always seemed to know how to get her fired up. "Right! But first, we need to gain Sienna's favor. I'm sure she will listen to reason. She has never wanted another war with humanity. Just like I'm positive she didn't give the okay to attack Beacon."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sun shouted. Pumping his fist into the air. He looked down at the scroll. He noticed another file. "Hey, Blake. What's this?"

"Huh?" She looked to where Sun was pointing. She opened up the file. "It's a letter from Dad." After taking a few moments to read, she turned off the scroll and put it back in her bag.

"Well, c'mon! Don't leave me hanging!" He said as he used his tail to hang from a tree branch. It caused the cat Faunus to giggle a bit. "The suspense is killing me."

Blake rolled her eyes at her overly dramatic friend. "Dad says that he is going to try to convince the island to come and help defend Haven. So, he should be with us soon."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it is. However, we should still try to get Sienna on our side. It will make things much easier."

Sun's tail released it's grip on the branch and he flipped down to the ground on his feet. "Then let's do it buddy! We got a school to save!"

As the pair continued their journey, they failed to notice something shifting in the tree tops. A pair of grey eyes peered down below. Following the two Faunus.

"Illa." A hushed voice came.

The chameleon Faunus looked behind her to see a bat Faunus. "What?"

"Are we going to kill the traitor?"

"No. Adam wants her alive to punish her personally. Fennec and Corsac will kill her family."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Another voice came. A woman came down on a spider's string.

Illa looked to the spider Faunus. "Just remember that we're here to take her alive. The boy can die. Adam doesn't want him. Understand?"

The two nodded. With that done, Illa activated her camouflage again and started to give chase to the pair. " _Why Blake? Why did you betray us?_ "

* * *

It had taken him some time, but he made it. Standing outside of an inn, he rubbed his chin casually. "Hmmm. If my info is correct, then this is where the girl is staying." After starring for a few more moments, he started to walk away. "This could actually be a bit difficult. If the information I got is anything to go by, then she is with Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, and Taiyang Xiao Long. Their presence definitely complicates things."

Making his way into a cafe, he took his seat and pulled out his scroll. "However, this is by no means impossible. Just need the right people to give the right distraction. And the children she's with can be easily dealt with."

He touched a number on his scroll and it began dial. Once he heard the clicking of someone answering his call, he spoke. "Hello, it's me. Listen, I have a little job for you and you're group. So, how about it? You interested Vandham?"

* * *

It had been a day since Yang destroyed that camp. True to her mother's word, her training continued. After they came back to the tribe from her training, she decided to practice her new ability. Thankfully, the tribe had an area where she could practice. It had target dummies set up all over the place.

Yang let out a frustrated grunt as another one of her fire spears just flickered out in the air. To her, this was incredibly infuriating. Even if her conjured spears didn't fizzle out, her aim was still awful. The blonde had now come to the conclusion that she was lucky with her aim back at the White Fang camp.

Yang heard shuffling behind her. She whirled around to find the source. She saw movement coming from behind a crate. A hushed 'shush' came from behind it. With her curiosity peaked, Yang simply walked over and looked over the crate. What she found were four small children crouching down who looked no older than five. It was three girls and one boy, with the boy trying his best to keep the girls quiet. Yang smiled. "Didn't know I had audience."

The half-breed chuckled when the children jumped at her voice. "What'cha doing here anyway?"

"We just wanted to see the Phoenix using her powers." One of the little girls said timidly.

"Yeah! We wanted to see you do your cool fire moves!" The little boy exclaimed. The tiny feathers in his hair wiggled in excitement.

Yang giggled at the children's enthusiastic curiosity of her. "Well, you got one thing right. They are pretty cool." She held out her hand. It started to glow gold and then a small ball of fire formed. The children awed at the fire in her palm. Yang smiled and moved her hand towards the children. "Here. Touch it."

A little girl with small, green feathers for eyebrows looked on with a bit of worry. "But that would give us boo boos. Cause fire is 'posed to be hot." She said. Clearly having some difficulty pronouncing certain words.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My fire will only burn you if I want it to."

The children looked at each other with questioning looks. They honestly couldn't comprehend how fire doesn't burn, but this is the Phoenix and also, the Chief's daughter telling them this. So, to them, they had no reason to not trust her. They all lifted their arms and placed their tiny hands on the flame. What followed was a series of giggles.

"Hahaha. That tickles!" A girl with a small patch of brown feathers on her chest said.

"It's so warm! How ya doin that?" The little boy asked.

"It's easy. I don't want to hurt such cute little things like you, so, the fire won't hurt you." Yang paused for a bit. Taking in their wide eyed looks. "Just don't try to touch normal fire. That will burn you and give you boo boos."

Yang noticed what looked like notebooks that lied off to the side, next to the children. The blonde sat down in front of her tiny admires. "So, what's with notebooks?"

"Oh. That? That stuff is for class." The boy said.

"Class?" The blonde asked. She was rather curious about this. For as long as she had been with the tribe, she had no idea that they held classes.

"Yeah! Chief Raven was teachin us! Did ya know, that Grimm don't got aura's?" A girl with blue and red tail feathers said.

"Niao don't be silly. Course she knows that!" The boy said.

"Reeeeeealllly now. So she teaches huh?" Yang said to herself. The blonde was beginning to grin. " _Note to self, give mom shit about this later._ "

Niao puffed her cheeks in irritation at the boy. "Shut up Mengqin! I bet you don't even know why! Cause you don't pay tention in class!"

"Hahaha. Niao right. You suck at payin tention in class. That's why Chief Raven is always punishin you." The girl with brown chest feather's taunted.

Mengqin's face turned red. "Pioa! Why ya gotta say that!? I'm trying to look cool in front of the Phoenix!" He whined.

The girl with green feathers for eyebrows giggled. "Poor Mengqin. Always getting picked on by us."

The boy's shoulders slumped. "You too Youya?"

"Oh! So those are your names. I can't believe I forgot to ask. Also, it's Yang, not Phoenix."

"Huh? Yang? Okay! Well, I'm Mengqin!" He said with a grin while pointing his thumb at himself.

"Sorry! We should have said our names. We didn't mean to be rude. Anyway, I'm Piaoliang de Yumao, but everyone calls me Piao for short!"

"I'm just Niao!"

"Name's Youya de Yumao! Just call me Youya though. It's easier." She said jumping in front of Yang.

The blonde giggled at the pure, earnest the children introduced themselves with. "Nice to meet'cha. Though, you probably should pay more attention Mengqin. The things my mom is teaching are very important basics. Also, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"Awwww. Not you too." He said with a pout. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Hey! You come from the outside. What's it like out there? Are cities really big? Is it true that they have super tall houses!?"

Yang laughed. She supposed it was natural that they would be curious since they have never seen such things. Red eyes peered upward toward the sky. It was filled with beautiful, vibrant colors of red and orange with the sun setting. Yang stood up and looked down at the children. "Maybe I'll tell you guys some stories later. It's starting to get late for you kids and I'm sure your parents wouldn't be happy if you stayed out too long."

"She's right! C'mon. We gotta go back home before our mommies and daddies get mad." Niao advised.

"Awww, fiiiine." Mengqin whined. He turned to Yang and grinned. "I can't wait to hear your stories!"

The children gathered their belongings and started trotting off to their homes. They looked back and began waving goodbye to Yang. Whom, waved in return.

After the children left, Yang started making her way to her tent. She needed to review all of the intel she got from the camp she attacked and prepare to strike another camp. If she remembered correctly, this camp helped in moving weapons and munitions to their HQ. Well, it was more of small compound, but still. It wasn't their main camp that did that, but it did help with the logistics. Taking it out, while not a serious blow, would at least bruise them a little.

Entering her tent, she immediately went to her desk and brought out the various documents and the scroll of the leader of the camp she destroyed. This was the boring part as far as Yang was concerned. However, it was something that had to be done. She got away with going in hot the first time because it was a small camp, but this was one she eyeing was bigger. It even held a sizable building for things like trucks and small Bulkheads. Which meant, it would have more people. So going in without a game plan would probably be suicide.

Becoming familiar with the terrain, patrol patterns, where the power station was, and layout of not only the camp, but the building as well was going to be a difficult task. Thankfully, her mother had started training her in the art of stealth and espionage after she showed the intel she gathered. The training would prove to be invaluable for this. It was times like this she was grateful for having her mother as a resource.

Yang huffed in annoyance. "This is more Blake's kinda thing than mine." The name of her partner sparked a certain feeling of sorrow with a hint of something else. Yang couldn't quite put her finger on it though. That something else just felt like a hole. Could it be loneliness? She wasn't sure. The blonde looked over at her art book. It was opened to a picture of a drawn, smiling Blake. Yang picked it up. Gently rubbing her thumb across the drawing, she wondered if Blake was thinking about her.

" _No. Now's not the time for this. Now's the time for work._ " Yang closed the book and placed it off to the side. She opened up the documents she found and got right to work.

* * *

"Must I remind you Ms. Goodwitch, that the council holds authority over the huntsmen? You people do NOT act independently."

"And may I remind you Councilman, that Beacon is still crawling with Grimm and the city is not safe. We are needed to clear out the school to keep the population safe. Even if that wasn't the case, Ozpin has given me strict orders to hold Beacon as the priority and not your whims." Glynda fired back calmly.

The Councilman shot straight up and slammed his fist on the table. The sound of the legs of chair skidding across the wooden floor echoed in the room. "Woman! We are talking about a monster that has enough power to destroy half of a bloody island! The Grimm are insignificant in comparison to that kind of threat!"

Glynda pushed her glasses up. "And we still are not certain what led to Yang unleashing that kind of power." She purposefully used her former student's name. There was definitely a sense of satisfaction seeing the anger on his face because of it."Anything could have been the catalyst. Perhaps the people there were greatly mistreating her and the emotional strain was too much to bare. Thus, prompting that release of power. My point, is that we have absolutely no idea what happened and what led up to that." She countered. Before he could respond, the veteran huntress stood up calmly and began walking away.

She stopped in front of the door and turned to the politician. "Besides, I would have thought that you would have realized how utterly foolish it would be to irritate a person that powerful. It begs the question then. How many people did you send to their graves?"

Having quite enough of this man and this conversation, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Glynda grinned smugly as she heard curses bellowing from the room behind her. Once she made her way out of the building, she saw Professor Port walk up to her with Zwei trotting behind him.

"So, I imagine it went well." Peter said sarcastically.

"About as well as anything could go with that fool." She starting pinching the bridge of her nose. "These meetings are giving me migraines. I'm not sure how Ozpin was able to deal with this for as long as he did."

"I would imagine with a lot of practice and patience." Peter laughed out.

Glynda looked down at the corgi and smiled. "Looks like you had a better time than I did." The cogri barked jovially in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We are making progress at Beacon." Peter watched as his friend's eyes seem to soften. "However, it is very slow progress."

Groaning in displeasure, Glynda put her palm flat against her forehead. She could feel the headache she already had begin to intensify. "Just great. At this rate, it will be years before Beacon is rid of the Grimm. Time we don't exactly have."

"I understand this is not going as quickly as we hoped it would, but it's the best we can do. Especially with those stubborn buffoons we call a Council, cutting our budget."

"No, it's okay Peter. I know everyone is doing their best." The blonde haired woman frowned. She clenched her hands into fists. "It's the damn Council. Cutting our funding just to try to get us to bend to their will. Not only that, but they have abandon Beacon and written it off as a lost cause and therefore do not want to spend money to clear it and keep the people safe. It's cheaper to just build walls and keep sacrificing Huntsmen and shift blame to Yang to keep people voting for them. Bastards! Greedy bastards! All of them!"

"Now, now Glynda. Don't lose your cool. With Ozpin not here, we rely on you to lead us." Peter soothed.

He was right. She couldn't afford to lose her temper now. But this whole being the leader of what was left of the Academy was very stressful and taxing. Glynda was finally beginning to understand, at least a little, what Ozpin went through on a daily basis. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she had finally calmed herself. "I think I will be going back home. I need a bath and a nice cup of tea." Looking at Zwei, she smiled warmly. "Besides, I'm sure you're hungry. Aren't you?" The small dog nodded. She giggled. "Thought so." She looked towards her colleague. "Please don't hesitate to call me if anyone needs me. Also, would you mind telling Bartholomew to send those reports?"

"Of course, but don't forget Glynda." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid to ask for our help. We're in this together so we need work together. Now more so than ever. Just try not to do everything yourself."

For as boisterous as he was, she could always count on Peter to say the right things, at the right times. "I will. Thank you Peter."

Zwei went on his hind legs and put his front paws on his guardian's legs. He let out bark that seemed closer to a whine. He couldn't help it though. The poor little guy was really hungry and he wanted to eat.

"Hahaha. Okay. Okay little one. We're going to eat."

* * *

"So, you still couldn't get them to give us more Huntsmen, Hagard." A man in his sixties said. He had a sleek blue suit with a black tie made from silk. He had curly, grey hair that went down to his shoulders.

"No Caesar. That woman will not budge. Her loyalty to Ozpin is strong. She has made clearing out the school her number one priority." Hagard grunted.

"She's a problem. If she succeeds in clearing the school, then the people fall in love with her and we will have our credibility destroyed. Thus, eliminating our hold on them." A bald man with a long, grey beard said.

"Oh, there is no doubt of that Henry. That is exactly what will happen. Then we will be forced to send more money to her. Which I assume none of us wish to do." A woman in her fifties said. Her voice cold and filled with venom.

"So, what do you propose we do about her Caesar?" Hagard said.

"It's simple really. She needs to be eliminated. Ms. Goodwitch is the only thing that keeps those Huntsmen together. Take her away and they will collapse. Without their leader, they will be aimless and scared. That's when we come in and assume control. Give them direction and purpose." He said while twirling a single curl around his finger. "It won't be easy though. We have to plan this carefully."

"Of course we have to be careful. That goes without saying. We need to come up with speeches and what not for when we kill her. We may even be able to discredit her. Since her and Taiyang were classmates and friends." The woman said.

Caesar chuckled. "I trust you will see to that Alma?"

Alma gave a sickeningly, twisted smile. "Of course."

"Good. Now all we have to do is get the rest of the Council on board with our plans. Which shouldn't be difficult to do." Caesar stood from his leather seat. "Once this all done, we will meet again. Until then, I wish you all luck."

When his three associates left, he stood at the window. Looking at the city below, he began sneer. " _I will finally have this city now that Ozpin is gone. No more can you stand in my way._ " His royal blue eyes shifted towards Beacon. He smiled. " _I don't know who killed you, but I will have to thank them for it._ "

* * *

"Preparations are complete. We can begin the attack as soon as you give the order." A White Fang soldier said as he bowed.

"Good. Good. The Belladonna's are none the wiser too." Fennec turned to his brother. "What do you think brother? Should we give the order?"

Corsac smiled at his brother. "Of course. Now's the perfect time."

"Very well then." Fennec turned to the White Fang soldier. "Commence the attack. Tonight, the Belladonna's die and we will finally be able to progress the Faunus forward without them holding us back."

* * *

A/N: What's up!? Finally back! Glad to actually have some time to write. Work has been eating up my time since it was the holidays and getting into a car accident was bullshit and stressful, but glad to have that behind me. Also, concerning the accident, I just want to say that no one was hurt. I should have been more clear about that. Sorry.

So I got to ask. How do you guys feel about Yang sometimes sucking at newly acquired abilities or just being bad at certain things? Because the reason why I made her bad using a rifle is because there is no evidence to suggest that she has any actual training in the use of one. Also, there is no evidence that she has been trained in the art of spear throwing. So, I made her suck at it.

Anway, seems like shit is about to hit the fan huh? Y'all didn't think I would forget Glynda and the others? Unlike the show, I want to at least to attempt to make use of many of RWBY's characters. Speaking of the show. SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

I saw the new episode and even though the fight between Raven and Cinder was visually cool, it made no sense. Like, seriously, RT. Do y'all know what proper power scaling is? How is it that someone (Cinder) who has only had their Maiden power for a year at best, able to fight Raven the way she did. When our favorite Birb has had this power for a decade? Or at least it's heavily implied that she's had it for a decade. Also, wasn't Cinder going through rehab for months? Then we have to add in the fact that Raven has great deal more experience in combat, strategy, and tactics.

So, tell me RT. HOW was Cinder able to put up a decent fight? Seriously, it really feels like they just forced a evenish fight for forced drama instead of going with logic and having Raven just dominate the entire fight. Sometimes having a one-sided fight is good if used to great effect. Yet again, this is RT missing more opportunities. This could have been the PERFECT opportunity to show us the power ceiling of a Maiden. The perfect time to show us what a fully realized and veteran Maiden looks like in stark contrast to a new and amateurish one. At least we know Raven is better than Cinder. I honestly believe that even without Vernal's interference, Raven would have still won and quite easily. Proof? Cinder was bent over and huffing and puffing. She was clearly exhausted. Raven on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. RT just let Raven live and keep her powers. Don't do some bullshit like Cinder comes back and kills Raven, takes her powers, and escapes with the Relic. Just let Cinder die.

Also, I really don't like what they have done with Adam here. They made him out to be such a massive threat and then they make him into something akin to a small, whinny boy. His voice even cracked at times like he was still going through puberty. Now, he just seems so small and insignificant. Also, when did Blake actually gain the ability to just casually dodge him and Captain Kirk him? While, I did enjoy this episode, I still have some grievances with it.

fluffyfirefly: I'm glad you like this story and thanks for taking your precious time for reading it. As for Yang being OP, that's not exactly the case. Yang can still be killed. You also have to remember, that Yang is mostly fighting grunts right now (with the exception of Tyrian. Whom she was even with.) As for Raven, I'm glad the latest episode came out. Always knew that woman was really powerful. Yeah, I kinda wish I would have delivered that info better, but I can take solace in the fact Raven hasn't told her everything. You know, like Ozpin.

Hellwrym: I hope life is treating you better. Life can be a real bitch sometimes. However, just like some old lady told me at work, don't let anyone steal your joy. Also, thanks for reading my story!

Clementine Davidson: I'm glad you like my story so much! Also, when it comes to OCs, I firmly believe that they should be used as tools to move the plot along. They are not meant to be taking the place of the actual cast. I can't stand self-insert OCs. If you are going to put OCs, at least make an attempt to make them feel like they belong in the universe.

beaucook: Funny you mention MGS. As I have Yang learning the art of stealth and espionage.

The Heartless Titan: Just stick around. ;)

Okay. I best stop here, otherwise, the A/N will go on forever. Also, since I had someone ask about what kind of physique that Yang has. She has the body type of the Gerudo in Breath of the Wild. You know, just not nearly as tall. Same thing with Raven. Also, Vernal will not be showing up in this story since I created this story before we knew anything about her existence and I don't want to just shoehorn her in. Will add her in another story. Some of you may have noticed that I retconned Sienna's gender in this story. Sorry about that. I honestly thought Kahn would be a he because of Sher Khan from the Jungle Book.

Maybe check my recent one-shot Birb Claus. Seriously, how has no one made this story before me? She has the perfect semblance to be playing the role of Santa! Anyway, see you guys next time. BYE!


	15. Chapter 15: Winter Is Coming

A/N: Italics=Thoughts

* * *

Ghira effortlessly sidestepped out of the way of an attack and brought down a quick chop onto the back of a White Fang soldier's neck. Knocking him out immediately.

"Sir! I'm going to try to make a path to your wife." A guard said.

The large panther Faunus chuckled. "Oh, trust me. She's fine. Kali will meet with us shortly."

The young guard was about to question what Ghira meant, but he was hit in the shoulder by a small, dust blast. "GAAAA!"

Ghria reached out and caught him in his arms. The large Faunus gave a sigh of relief once he saw that the guard was still breathing. He set the young man down gently on the floor. Looking up, he saw the smirking faces of Fennec and Corsac. Rising to his full height, he crinkled his nose in anger. The yellows of his eyes smoldering as he glared at the brothers. "So, this is you two's doing."

"Brother, your aim was a bit off."

"Sorry Fennec. I can't always have true aim." Corsac said jokingly.

"You would make light of almost killing your fellow Faunus!? The NERVE you two have!" His voice so loud, it nearly sounded like a roar.

"He stood in the way of progress. He deserved what he got." Fennec sneered.

"Sometimes you need to make an example out of people." Corsac said as he shrugged. Twirling his sai nonchalantly.

Fennec point his own sai towards Ghria. "Just like we're about to make an example out of you, your dear wife, and that precious daughter of yours." He smiled at the chieftain. One that only a viper could produce.

Ghira felt his blood begin to boil over. Enough was enough. He would not allow these upstarts to threaten his family and destroy his home. Grabbing his coat, he threw it off in a fit of barely controlled rage. His claws unsheathed themselves from his finger tips and the pupils of his eyes took a slit like appearance, with his canines becoming elongated fangs as his primal Faunus instincts began to take over. With a furious stomp of his right foot, he let out a roar so loud that it shook the room. Causing the wood to creak and moan under it's impressive weight.

Fennec closed his eyes in pain. He held his hands to his ears in an effort to protect them. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a very pissed off Ghira. The panther Faunus was a large man, but now, with his shirt off and his animal features more pronounced, he truly looked like a mountain of a man. A mountain that was getting ready to jump at them.

Ghira made the first move. Catching the brothers by surprise by how fast he was, he grabbed each brother by their wrist and lifted them up and spun around once before letting them go. Sending them into opposite directions. Crashing through the walls.

With his plan to separate the two now complete, he immediately went after Fennec. Still being absolutely livid about his threats on his wife and daughter.

"Ugggghhhhh." Fennec groaned in pain. Never did he imagine that a man as large as Ghira, could ever move with such agility. His eyes widened in fear as his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of something large barrling through the air. He rolled out of the way of a massive fist slamming down on the wooden floor. Causing it collapse and splinter apart.

The White Fang elite rolled onto his feet and immediately jumped at Ghira. He pulled his arm back and thrusted it forward. However, The chieftain effortlessly moved out of the way.

With Fennec completely wide open, the large Faunus grabbed his opponent's head. Bringing him to a sudden stop. Before Fennec could retaliate, Ghira slammed his massive fist into his stomach. Causing the smaller man to gasp painfully as all of the air was pushed out of him all at once. With his enemy stunned, Ghira lifted Fennec over his head with one arm and slammed him down headfirst onto the floor so hard that the foundations of the Belladonna household were rattled.

Corsac came stumbling through to see Ghria standing over his brother. Fennec's mouth was wide opened in a silent scream. Fearing for the life of his sibling, he immediately began to run towards Ghria. He jumped up into the air with his sai raised over his head.

Corsac eyes immediately shifted to the right as he saw something move in the shadows. Next thing he knew, something hard hit him and sent him careening off into a pillar.

Ghira looked behind him to see Kali standing with a small pole in her hands.

"Ghira, dear. Don't tell me these little upstarts are giving you trouble."

Throwing Fennec away, Ghira smiled at his wife. It was nice to hear her soft, playful voice. "Kali! I was wondering when you get here."

Kali looked down to inspect her nails. "Well, I had to take care off a bunch of grunts." Looking over to see both Fennec and Corsac begin to finally recover and stand up. "I'm not exactly in the best of moods. They ruined my precious nap Ghira!"

The large man chuckled. Shaking his head, he looked upon his wife with a loving smile. "Well, you could always take your frustrations out on these two." Pointing his thumb to the brothers.

Kali hummed. She looked upon the disaster zone that was her house. Snarling, Kali activated her weapon. A blade coming out of each end of the pole. "I spent years. YEARS of hard work, trying to make this house feel like a warm, inviting, and wholesome place. It took me years to take care of all of these plants. Nurturing them and giving them love so they could grow to be beautiful."

Like her husband, the pupils of her eyes narrowed into slits. Her nails grew into claws and her canines becoming more like long fangs. "All of my work. Gone. In one night. By two little upstarts!" Getting into her stance, she looked over to her husband. "Ghira. It's time to give the spanking these two never got from their parents!"

"Of course dear. I would be more than happy to beat these two pups to a pulp."

Fennec pointed his sai at Kali. The red dust cartridge at the bottom of the hilt glowed. Then traveled through spirals of the bladed part and from the tip, a small ball of fire shot out. Kali cartwheeled over the projectile. Landing on the balls of her feet, she immediately dashed to the side to avoid another shot aimed at her.

The Belladonna matriarch then closed the distance with all the agility and finesse of a cat. Now, being practically in his face, she forced Fennec to switch to melee. He made forward stabbing motion, but was instantly countered by Kali thrusting the tip of her blade through the space between the hand-guards and the blade of his weapon. Her blade found his shoulder as it pierced through his aura. Red trailed down as the blade dug deep into him. His yell was caught off when she kicked him in the stomach. Now he had only had one arm to work with.

"FENNEC!" Corsac yelled. He then pointed his sai towards the Belladonna matriarch. However, just as the spirals of his weapon began to glow blue, a large hand gripped his wrist and yanked it up. A shot of ice went to the ceiling. Freezing part of it. Corsac shifted his eyes upward to find molten amber staring down at him.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down pup." And with that, Ghria lifted him up and slammed his fist into the smaller Faunus' face with a loud crack. The blow sent him flying towards Kali, who jumped up and delivered a roundhouse to his oblique on the right side of his body. Her strike redirected him towards his brother who was just starting to get up.

As soon as Fennec raised his head, his brother slammed into him. Both brothers crashed through the wall, landing in the Belladonna's living room. Groaning and moaning from pain, the twins struggled to get their feet under them. After a few tries, they finally stood up. Blood running down Corsac's face, while Fennec was nursing his right shoulder. Blood now streaming down his arm.

"Brother, how are they this strong? I thought they were just simple little house cats!" Fennec sneered with contempt.

"I'm not sure. This was supposed to be easy, yet, here we are. Getting quite the beating." His voice laced with equal amounts of contempt as his brother's

Neither could believe how much they had miscalculated. The Belladonnas were supposed to be soft and weak. A domestic life style that should have left them vulnerable. But, this was not the case. They moved and fought like seasoned veterans of the battlefield. Like they had seen every trick in the book. The two brothers began wondering what kinds of things did Ghira and Kali experience in their younger years.

"Well, these two aren't much." Kali stated as both her and Ghria walked through the hole that was created. She looked back at the wall and let out a sigh. The woman was not happy about the damage to their home. It was going to cost a hefty bit of lien to have this whole house fixed.

Looking up at her husband, she asked. "Are we going to make them pay for the damages dear?"

Ghira smiled down at his wife. "Of course honey, but first." He then glared at the twins. "We have to take care of them first. It's not just us they want dead, but our lovely daughter as well."

Kali bared her fangs. Giving the brothers a look that promised a painful death. "Oh, really? Well, time to squash these terrorists then."

The couple heard the sounds of rushed footsteps above them. They looked up to a platform on the second level to see five White Fang soldiers taking aim at them. They pulled their triggers, but they were met with a dull click.

Ghira looked down at his wife with a knowing grin. "Well, that was lucky."

Wasting no time, Kali jumped up towards the platform. While in the air, she pressed a button. Her double bladed sword separated from the middle and became two swords. Upon landing, she twirled her two swords and cut two of the soldier's guns into pieces. She immediately followed up with an attack to their heads. However, she made sure to hit them with the flats of her weapons. Effectively knocking them out.

The feline ears atop her head twitched at the sounded of rushing foot steps coming at her from her flank. Kali quickly reached inside the hidden pockets of her black hakama. After finding the objects she was looking for, she then (in one fluid motion) spun around and threw her metsubushi at the reaming three soldiers.

As the small objects exploded into what looked like dust, the three terrorists began screaming out in agony. The mixture of ashes, ground-up pepper, mud, flour, and dirt served as irritants for their eyes and surely caused a good deal of pain. However, it was the fine-ground glass inside the vicious tools that caused the lion's share of their torment as the tiny pieces of glass tore into their eyes. They dropped to their knees, desperately clawing at their eyes to stop the excruciating burning pain in them. One could only hope that their eyesight would remain after their eyes healed.

While his wife busied herself with the riffraff above them, he turned his attention to the twin brothers. Ghira ran in a zig zag pattern as Fennec and Corsac fired their weapons at him. The Belladonna patriarch grabbed two chairs as he ran and threw them both at the twins. Both Fennec and Corsac rolled out of the way, putting them on each side of the large man. They both charged at Ghria. Closing in like a pair of pincers. With a sly grin spread across his face, Ghira jumped right over the two at the last moment and watched in glee as his opponents slammed into each other. He landed a few feet away from the two.

With the brothers dazed, Ghira sprinted towards them as fast as he could with his an outstretched arm. The bulk of his arm caught the two by the neck. The force so great, that it caused both of them to flip a few times in the air before falling on the ground completely unconscious. However, before Ghria could celebrate his victory, due to their last impulses from their brains before being knocked out, Corsac and Fennec had shot their weapons at the part of the roof his wife was standing under. An explosion came forth when fire and ice mixed causing the wood from the support beams of the roof to become nothing, but splinters. Without the support beams, part of the roof collapsed under it's own weight and began to fall.

"KALI!" Ghira roared. Forcing his legs to move faster than he ever moved them before.

Kali's eyes widened from the sound of her husband booming voice. She looked up to see a large part of the roof rapidly descending towards her. She tried to move out of the way, but it was looking like she wouldn't make it. She closed her eyes as she felt the roof touch her ears. That's when she heard a boom from behind her. Kali looked behind her to see her husband hunched over, holding the roof above her. Upon closer inspection, she noted how the size of his muscles had greatly swelled out and had veins popping up all over them. It was clear that he activated his semblance.

Ghira lifted his head to meet his wife's gaze. He smiled sweetly at her. "How many times do I have to to tell you dear? Luck always runs out." He teased. Ghira turned around towards the railing. He then leaned his body at an angle so that the object that he was holding would slide harmlessly away from everyone. It hit the floor with a loud boom that shook the entire room.

Kali ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "My hero!" She said as she nuzzled her head into him.

He smiled down at his wife and wrapped his large arms around her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

After the two released each other, Ghira deactivated his semblance. A wave of extreme exhaustion hit him. He dropped to the ground on his butt and began to pant heavily. It wasn't just his stamina that suffered, but also his aura. Which had nose dived to dangerous levels. He looked up to see his wife's concerned face. He smiled. "I'm fine. Just very tired."

Kali kissed her husband's forehead and wiped away the sweat that was building on his brow. "And how many times have I told you to be careful with that semblance of yours?"

Suddenly, a couple dozen of Menagerian police came flooding in with their weapons drawn. Only to realize that almost everything was destroyed. When their gaze rested on the unconscious forms of Fennec and Corsac, they looked confusedly at one another.

"We're up here!" A booming voice called out.

The island's police looked up to the indoor balcony to see their leader and his wife.

"Sir." One of them spoke. "Are you alright? Are there any more?"

Ghira shook his head. "No. Me and Kali took care of them."

Kali frowned. "What took you so long though?"

Before answering, he motioned for the rest of his men to quickly arrest all of the White Fang and help the wounded guards. "My apologies ma'am. These...scoundrels set up IED's all along the paths leading up to the house." He looked away. Tears nearly falling from his eyes. "We lost some good men to them. Some died being blown into pieces."

Both Ghira and Kali were furious. Never in their lives would they have ever thought that their fellow Faunus would ever be so cruel and heartless to each other. This was not what they had in mind when they fought for their kind all those years ago.

"I want those explosives cleared. Once that is done, I want you to assemble our people. I wish to speak with them." Ghira said.

"Of course, sir"

"What a terrible night." Kali said as she watched the officer they had talked to rushing off to organize a party to search for the IED's and clear them out.

"Yes. I agree. However, this is only the start of our hardships I fear." Ghira said with a tired sigh.

"Nothing me and you haven't already been through dear. We'll get through this and so will our people." Kali said. She placed her hand on her husbands back and began to rub it soothingly. Encouraging him to be to strong.

He smiled and bent down to give his wife a peck on her lips. "Of course Kali."

It didn't take long for the police to clear out all of the bombs since they were only on the routes leading to the Belladonna residence. Of which there weren't many of. However, they did second sweep. Just to be absolutely certain that there weren't any more IED's.

With the roads being safe for civilian use, the people of Menagerie came to their leader's half destroyed home. They looked on in terror at the state of the Belladonna home. A chunk of the roof was missing, most of the plants were dead, some of the walls had been destroyed, and there was still black smoke rising from the large house.

Once they made it to the front yard, they saw Ghira and Kali standing on their patio with the White Fang bound and on their knees with police around them. Keeping their weapons trained on them. They noted the appearance of both Fennec and Corsac. This shocked them. Those two were always so friendly and helping towards them.

Once all of the people of Menagerie gathered, Ghria took a step forward and began to address his people.

"I know many of you were probably woken from your sleep from the sounds of gunfire and explosions. You can thank the White Fang for that." He gestured his hand toward the terrorists. "These criminals. These terrorists, even had the audacity to plant bombs along the paths to my home. Not once did they even think about what would happen if one of you walked down these roads. Or even worse, if one of our many young ones played down these paths, like they often do, and then were killed."

The large gathering Faunus began to mumble to each other. Hearing their concerned tones, he raised his hand for them to stop. "Do not worry. All of the explosives have been taken care of. No one is in danger."

Staying silent for moment, Ghria gazed into his people's eyes. He could see the worry was lifted and seemed to be more intent on listening to what he further had to say. " _Now, the hard part comes._ "

Ghira took a deep breath and spoke. "Do you see now what has become of the White Fang. This is why we must fight back. Why we must save Haven from their attack." He could hear the audience murmuring. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had doubts about getting involved and actually fighting.

Despite that however, Ghira pressed on. "The White Fang's actions speak poorly for all of us. The humans are starting to believe that we are all like them. And, I can assure you, that inaction will make them believe that we support their insanity. Then, eventually, the humans will declare war and they will be on our doorstep."

Ghira kept a careful eye on the crowds reactions. He breathed an internal sigh of relief. He was beginning to sway them. Ghira only needed to push a little further.

"When I formed the White Fang, it was to be an organization that would help disenfranchised Faunus and work to making the world give us equality. I did not create that organization so that some unhinged idiots would go and attempt to bring the world to another Human/Faunus war."

"You are all traitors! Weak, spineless cowards, and traitors!" Raged Fennec. Abruptly interrupting Ghira.

"The new world has no need of any of you! It was a mistake to do anything for you! If you will not join us, then you will all die like the human filth! We will hunt all of you down and kill you and your families! Human sympathizers will all DIE!" Fennec screamed out at the top of his lungs!

The rest of the Faunus stared in horror at Fennec. His radical rhetoric scared them. However, that fear slowly began to turn into anger. They began shouting at him. Calling him a rabid animal. Calling him and the rest of the White Fang that follow him monsters. No good Faunus would ever threaten their own like this.

Ghira held his hands up to quiet the crowd in front of him. Once they quieted down, Ghira continued. "Do you see now? The White Fang no longer represents you or any of us. They are prepared to slaughter even their fellow Faunus to achieve their insane goals. This, my people, is what humans will come to view us all as. Nothing but deranged beasts. But, if we help defend Haven. Then the world will know, that not all Faunus support these monsters. That we are good, respectable people."

A man with green scales on his arms and fins on his head stepped forward. "I'm game for defending Haven against these bastards. I fought that war same as you Ghira. We don't need another one."

Ghira watched in awe as one after another stepped forward. He could see the strength of their resolve in their eyes. They (as much as him) didn't want to be associated with the White Fang's insanity.

"The attack on Haven is still some time away. Which is good because this gives us time to train and make weapons and armor. Many of the the veterans of the war will help train you. Me and Kali will also aid in this. However, for now, return to your homes and rest. We have much to do tomorrow."

As the people of Menagerie began to leave, Ghira turned to the police. "Take these men and lock them up. Once this is all over, we will hand them over to Mistral so they can be tried for their crimes."

"Yes sir!" Looking at the prisoners he yelled. "Alright, come on. Get moving."

Corsac stood up and glared at Ghira. "You will pay for this Ghira. I promise you this. And Blake." He gave the large Faunus a disgusting grin. "Adam will have the time of his life with her."

Ghira payed him no mind. He walked straight to his wife and smiled. "Well, that couldn't have gone any better. Now could it?"

"I suppose not. However, I assume you have a means of transportation?"

"Oh, yes. Our daughter put me in contact with reputable a Captain. She saved his ship and the crew on board from a Grimm attack. So he will be more than happy to help us."

Before she could reply, she felt her husband wrap his gargantuan arms around her. He lifted her up and began to carry her like on the day of their wedding.

"But first. I think my beautiful wife needs some attention after the stressful night she has had." Ghira grinned down at her. All of his masculine confidence that she fell in love with was making its presence known.

Kali giggled and kicked her legs happily. She did enjoy being carried. "Well then big, strong, and handsome. I wouldn't object to that at all." She gave him a loving kiss. "Now then, to the bed dear husband."

Ghira grinned like he was a small boy again. "Your wish is my command. Dear wife." He sprinted off to the remains of their home with the love of his life in his arms giggling and laughing all the way there.

* * *

Yang was on her way back from the compound she had been studying for about a week and a half now. Of course she had been doing this in her bird form. She was very happy about learning this. It just made so many things easier. A bird's eye view was very advantageous when it came to learning patrol routes and general layout of the exterior of the compound. She was even able to use her bird form to perch on branches, window sills, and other buildings out in the open to observe the inside of the building. All without raising suspicion.

The sound of voices brought Yang's attention to the ground. What she saw were two White Fang members. Normally, Yang would take the opportunity to attack them right away, but she noticed something was off with them. They appeared to be running away from something. Not knowing the knowing the entirety of the situation, Yang had decided to just merely take a closer look and observe for now.

Once they had stopped and both had sat down, Yang landed on the branch above them. Upon closer inspection, Yang found that she had in fact, been following a couple. One female lion Faunus and one male wolf Faunus. From the looks of things, the woman seemed pregnant. It was at this time Yang really rethought about attacking them. That unborn child did nothing wrong. Besides, she wasn't baby killer or a child killer of any kind.

The pregnant Faunus heaved. Running was much more difficult in her current condition. She placed a hand on the small bump that was her stomach as she tried to regain her breath.

"We'll rest here for a little bit." The wolf Faunus said.

"D-do you think we lost them?" The pregnant woman huffed out in between her labored breaths.

"I think so. I don't hear or smell anyone." The man removed his mask. He looked at it briefly before a look of contempt flash across his face. He threw it to the ground in anger. "We won't be needing these anymore."

Taking off her mask as well, the lion Faunus gently set her's down. "I don't understand. What went wrong? How did it come to this?"

"Adam Taurus." He spat the name out with great disdain. As if the name itself had the same offending taste to the tongue as durians. "Ever since he killed High Leader Sienna Khan and took her place, Things just got worse. Hell, it was already getting bad. He was bringing people to his insanity long before he came into power."

"You really think he killed her?"

"Of course I do. Sienna would never give him leadership. She's pronounced dead and then he takes over immediately? No way. That bastard definitely killed her."

The golden bird twitched her head to the side. " _Interesting. So not all of them follow that piece of shit. I could use this to my advantage._ "

It was at this time Yang decided to make her presence known. She changed back into humanoid form. Now standing on the thick branch, Yang said coolly. "I didn't know that there were some who hated Adam."

Both of the Faunus whipped their heads to see a person standing above them. The male Faunus' hand instantly went to his weapon.

The pregnant woman went behind her lover. "I-I thought we lost them. How did they catch up to us so quickly?"

He squinted his eyes at Yang. "No. She's not with them. She doesn't wear their colors or mask."

Yang smirked under her mask. "You'd be correct. I'm not with those degenerates. Though, they did appropriate my people's culture with the masks."

Yang took one casual step forward and dropped to the ground. She landed with her knees slightly bending. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just curious. Are there others like you two? Is the White Fang as a whole, the same as the ones I've seen here in Anima?"

He eased up a bit, but his hand didn't leave his weapon. "Yes. There some others like me and my fiance. As for the White Fang, there are different branches of them. One in each kingdom. Though we all follow High Leader Sienna Khan."

Though the response was short, it satisfied Yang.

"You seemed to be rather afraid of the White Fang. Why is that?" Yang questioned.

"It's because they don't like anyone who doesn't agree with them." The pregnant woman said. Still hiding behind her fiance.

"Yes. Adam doesn't like those with dissenting opinions within his ranks. The Faunus that will not join and fall in line are treated the same as the human slaves." He said. He began to ease his hand away from his weapon as he watched Yang take seat.

That last part caught the half-breed's attention. Her brow raised behind her mask, she asked. "Human slaves?"

The wolf Faunus nodded. "It's a new thing they're doing. They go to small villages, attack them, and then enslave whoever is left. They then make them do all the hard, manual labor. This is what I meant when I said they would be treated the same as the humans."

"Guess that explains why you're running."

"We were lucky that we didn't end up like many who choose to leave."

"I don't know how true that is Nathan." The lion Faunus said. Tears swelling in her eyes. "My brother was caught. I still wan-"

"Amelia, no." Nathan interrupted his fiance. He turned to face her and lovingly cupped her head. "There was nothing we could do. If we tried to go back and get him, then we would suffer the same fate."

Placing his hand on the bump on her stomach, he gently started to caress it. "Besides, we have our child to think about." He whispered into her ear.

"I know, but it still feels so wrong for leaving him behind." She choked out a quiet sob. Leaning her head forward so her forehead was pressed against his.

Yang watched as the two embraced each other. This whole situation was beginning to make her feel rather awkward. However, learning that these two had someone they cared about in captivity could prove to be useful. They might be willing to give her something of value if she went to free him.

"I'll get him out." Yang said.

This surprised the two Faunus. They weren't expecting a total stranger to want to help them.

"R-really? You would free my brother? Truly?" Amelia's voice was filled with hope. Her eyes glowing with with anticipation.

"Yes, but not for free." Yang said with a business like tone. It wasn't that Yang didn't feel for their plight or the the humans who were enslaved. Just the opposite actually. She most definitely empathized and sympathized with them. However, she also learned to be pragmatic. They had something that they could offer that could aid her in her quest for vengeance. And honestly, she learned her lesson about just helping anyone from the kindness of her heart all the time. Yes, as painful as the past was, it was at least a good teacher.

"Ah!" Nathan exclaimed. "There's the rub. Though I'm afraid we don't have any thing that is worth a lot."

Yang shook her head. "Monetary gain is not something I'm interested in. No. What I want is something I consider to be much more valuable."

With a raised brow, Nathan asked. "And that would be?"

"Information."

He looked puzzled. The wolf Faunus wasn't expecting that. However, it seemed like a fair trade to him and she seemed like a woman who was waging a war with the current form of this continent's White Fang Brotherhood. Yes, this woman could get those fanatical freaks of their trail just by agreeing to tell her what he knew and potentially, getting his fiance's brother back. All in all, everyone gets what they want.

"Alright. Fair enough. What do you want to know?" He said letting go of his lover and turning to meet this stranger's gaze.

Yang smirked. "I'd like to know about that compound that's just back that way." She said while holding out her thumb behind her.

"That place? That place is...strange."

"Strange how?"

"That place just feels...wrong. Every time I was stationed there I always got goosebumps. Like, there was something evil happening there that was being hidden." Nathan said as he wrapped his tail around himself. "Doesn't help that the human slaves as well as the deserters would come in, but never come back out."

" _Interesting. This might be something worth looking into._ " Yang thought.

"Anyway. Enough about me and my feelings and whatnot. You want concrete info. So, here's a little something for you." Nathan took a seat on the grass. His lover following him.

"Something tells me you want to take out that place. Well, if you want to do that, then you should get rid of their communications. Unless you fancy yourself having to fight White Fang soldiers from the surrounding camps." He advised.

"I already knew that." Yang stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you thought it would be enough to just take out their substation right? Well, wrong. The communications room has a back up generator hidden somewhere in the same room with the equipment."

Yang cursed herself. She hated it when her plans would fall out and she'd have to spend time making new ones. This tiny set back wouldn't deter her though. All that was needed was to find someone knowledgeable of that room and interrogate them.

"Do you know where this room is? I didn't see any room labeled 'Communications Room'. Are there people with different uniforms I need to look out for?" Yang asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No. Everyone has the same uniform there. They do that to keep people like you from identifying key personnel. However, lucky for you, I know what one of them looks like. As for your first question. Yes. I just happened to stumble across it without anyone knowing. It'll be on the interior of the second floor. A plain, gray door with an I.D. scanner next to it. Probably kept it off the blueprints so outsiders wouldn't find it."

The golden-haired warrior frowned. This whole thing was just frustrating. She begrudgingly admired their efforts to keeping anyone out. Also, hearing that the door has a scanner, didn't help things. It meant she couldn't just twist a knob and open the door. She could easily breakdown the door, however, she threw that plan out the proverbial window. It was just far too noisy of an approach.

"Dammit!" She cursed. Slamming her fist into the tree behind her. Annoyed as she was, she still kept her strength in check. Wouldn't do to scare her very cooperative informant. Also, trees being blown in half and falling tended to make a lot of noise in a forest.

She'd have to go with another way. Finding this man would literally be killing two birds with one stone. Sighing, she turned to Nathan. "So, what does this guy look like."

The wolf Faunus smirked. "He's a deer Faunus. The antler on his right side is chipped. He also has thick, chestnut brown hair. The man looks tired all the time too."

"I see. Thank you."

"Unfortunately, that's all I know about that place."

"No. You've told me more than enough. However, before I leave. Tell me where the place you were running from is. I am a woman of my word after all." Yang stated as she folded her arms.

"It's off to the west. Near a flowing river with a waterfall behind it." Amelia said. It was clear this woman was very eager for Yang to get her brother back.

Yang nodded. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nathan said.

Yang stopped. She tilted her head toward him slightly while having her back to him. "Yes?"

"Look. Just thought you should know that the slaves all have shock collars on. You're going to have to find the remote to get them off before you can get them out."

"Do those collars have GPS or alarms on them?"

Nathan and Amelia looked puzzled at the masked stranger. Nathan shook his head.

Yang turned head back and began walking again. "Then I don't need that remote."

Once she fully disappeared into the forest, Yang changed into her bird form and flew off to the west.

It didn't take her long to find the camp with the slaves. The lion Faunus woman was right. There was a waterfall behind it. " _Excellent. That waterfall is making a lot of noise. It should drown out some noise that I might make._ "

She spied a cage full of people. Yang didn't even need to fly down to see them in great detail. Her birdlike vision allowed her to see everything. She could see how skinny they all looked. They were definitely giving them just enough food to keep them alive. She also spotted circular devices around their necks. There clothes ripped apart and not a single one looks like they've had a good shower in quite some time. The dirt and specks of dried blood were a good indication of that.

Yang saw that there was only one guard watching them. It seemed they were sure of themselves that these people wouldn't be able to escape. However, they didn't account for Yang coming in and busting them out.

Yang decided to land on the roof of the building that the metal cage was attached to. Somehow, seeing people like this up close, was much worse than being at a distance. In all honesty, it made her blood boil.

A small, human boy began whaling loudly. He was desperately clawing at the shock collar around his neck. Yang winced upon hearing his cries. She focused her vision more intensely at the collars. She could tell by the way the metal seemed to be biting into the skin with tiny folds of flesh just hanging off of the collar, that it must be quite painful. Not just that, but it looked rather difficult to breath. No wonder the poor child was crying.

Yang watched as a woman, whom she figured to be the boy's mother, urgently try to quiet him down. The panic in this woman's eyes was strange to her. Never had she'd seen a mother look so panicked about calming a child down.

Crimson eyes shifted at the movement caught in her peripheral. It was the one guard that she spotted from far above. From the way he was bearing his teeth, she could tell he was pretty pissed off about the boy crying.

"Shut that brat up. Now!" He barked. It was bad enough he had to be around the human filth and the deserter. Now, he had to deal with some kid crying. This whole thing was giving him a headache.

The guard's presence startled her. Panic had now turned to full blown fear. She turned her attention back to her child. "Fai, please. It's okay. Please stop crying. Mommy is here." She said as soothingly as she could. Holding the small boy close to her to comfort him.

It didn't work. He kept crying and thrashing around to get the collar off of him. The mother was starting to have a difficult time trying to control him. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw the guard approach her.

"P-please. I'm trying my best. He's jus-" She was interrupted by guard slamming the butt of his rifle to the side of her head. It caused her to yelp in pain as she hit the ground.

"Shut up you filthy human bitch." Looking down at the child with disgust and contempt. He kicked the small child in the stomach with great force. Certainly enough to at least bruise a rib or two. "Shut the fuck up already."

If he thought that kick would make the boy stop crying, he was sorely mistaken. It only caused it to be worse. "Alright. That's it." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a device. He pointed it at the noisy, writhing child.

The woman's eyes went as wide as a pair saucers. Tears swelling, she held on to the Faunus' leg. "Please. You don't need to do that. He's just a child. Please have mercy. Do what you will to me. Just leave my boy alone." The mother pleaded.

For her efforts, she received a sharp punch to her face. She was once again face first in the ground. Something heavy slammed on top of her head. Keeping it down to the ground.

"Don't touch me whore!" He said while twisting and grinding the heel of his boot into the head of the mother. He grinned as he pointed the device at the boy. Pressing a button, the collar lit up for a moment before letting loose a continuous current of electricity through his body.

His crying was instantly stopped. The muscles in the boy's body completely seized up. He was now experiencing almost complete full body paralysis as the waves of electricity invaded his musculature. Even breathing was nearly impossible. That wasn't all either. No. The pain was the worst part. Fai was still mostly aware of all the pain running through his entire body.

The collars were calibrated to only induce twenty milliamps of current. Not exactly enough to kill, but more than enough to be excruciatingly painful.

Yang, in that time, had flown down to the backside of the building so that she had access to the opened chain-linked door. This whole thing mortified her. She didn't know that the White Fang were capable of such cruelty.

Changing into her humanoid form, Yang crouched down and peered around the corner to see if there were any other guards around besides him. She could see the mother desperately trying to remove his boot from her and reach out to her child at the same time. Tears running down her face as she was forced to watch this man torture her child. Yelling and pleading for him to stop.

Having enough of this and determining the coast was clear, Yang began to move toward the guard as quietly as she could. If she was making any sound, it was most certainly being drowned out by the commotion in the cage and by the waterfall not far behind her.

Once she got into the slave's line of sight, she raised one finger to her mask at the spot where her mouth would be. Telling them to remain quiet of her presence. If the camp was alerted to her, then it would make everything difficult. She wouldn't be able to fight them off and protect the slaves at the same time.

Closer and closer she came to the guard. Now, she was nearly within arms length of this man. Reaching for the knife that rested on her right leg, she silently popped the button off on the scabbard and pulled it out.

Her mother convinced her to equip herself with one. It was much quieter than her fire sword that she could conjure. Raven had stressed to Yang that sometimes, assassination is far better than confrontation. This was one of those times.

Now, she was so close that she was practically on top of him. It was time. Time to end this torture. Yang slowly rose up from her crouching position. Once she reached her full height, in one, lighting fast motion, Yang clamped her left hand over the guard's mouth and shoved the knife straight through the back of his head. Right through the medulla oblongata. Causing flaccid paralysis. This prevented him from firing his weapon from an involuntary muscle contraction.

Feeling the body go limp, she quickly removed her knife from the now dead Faunus and reached down to grab the gun he was holding with her left hand. Preventing it from falling to the ground and causing an accidental discharge. She still wasn't out of the woods yet. Noise was still her worst enemy.

The woman that was underneath the guard jumped as she was startled by his corpse hitting ground in front of her. However, she quickly got over it and began crawling as fast as she could to her son. She wrapped her arms around her now unconscious child. His breathing was labored as he wheezed. Crying, the mother cradled her son's head to her chest.

Yang knelt down in front the pair. She eyed the collar around the boy's neck. Reaching out to it, she stopped as the mother immediately pulled her child away from her hand. Though the action was just a touch bit annoying, Yang completely understood. Problem was, they were now on a tight time limit. She didn't have time for the mother to become completely calm.

"Ma'am." Yang whispered as gently as she could. "I'm not going to hurt him. Or you for that fact. I'm here to help you. I just want to take the collar off."

The woman looked at her. Uncertainty still strong in her eyes.

Yang sighed. "Okay. How about this? I'll take yours off first." They really didn't have time for this.

She thought for a moment. Then shifted her eyes towards the corpse of the man who was torturing her child. After coming to the conclusion that the person in front her had killed him, she nodded to the suggestion. Though she still did not completely trust her.

Yang reached out and grabbed the collar around the mother's neck. She began to squeeze down on it. Though it was made of steel, the metal crinkled and crumbled as if it were a soda can. Yang then began to pull her arms in opposite directions until a small plink was heard. The halves of the collar fell down. The woman let out a soft sound as she took in a sizable gulp of air. Her breathing returning to normal.

Yang narrowed her eyes at the sight of the woman's neck. Signs of small lacerations from the metal cutting into the skin, as well as bruising with the collar's form imprinted on the skin. " _Definitely painful. Likely wont heal completely for some time._ "

After herself being freed from the barbarous device, she felt good. Pain still flared around her neck, but she was at least freed the collar's oppressive hold. Now knowing the woman in front of her was telling the truth, she held out her son. "Please. Free him"

Yang smiled underneath her mask. "Of course."

After taking off the boy's collar, she went to breaking off the remaining slave's collars. With all the slaves finally freed, she crouched down in front of them and silently whispered. "Alright, don't celebrate just yet. We still have to get out undetected. So, to that end. I want you all to do exactly as I say. Got it?" All of them nodded. They wanted out and if getting out meant doing what they were told by their savior, then that's exactly what they would do. "Good."

Yang saw a lion Faunus among the group. Unlike Amelia, this man had a lion tail instead of ears. "You Amelia's brother?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. How do you know her?"

Yang retreated from the group and picked up the rifle and any ammo she could find from the dead guard and handed it him. "No time for that. I'll to you when we are away from this place. And since you're the only one in this group with any kind of martial training, you get the gun. Use it only when you have to."

Reaching the entrance of the cage, she looked around. After making sure everything was clear, she gestured for everyone to follow. With everyone in tow, she led them through the back and into the forest. She knew that a lot of them didn't have much energy, but they needed to move as quickly as possible. Every second counted. Every second that passed only increased the chances of someone finding the body.

After a few hours of traveling, Yang had concluded that they were far enough away for them to take a break. "Alright, We'll take a ten minute break here." Most of the group sighed in gratitude. Looking at them all, she was surprised they were able to travel this fast for as long as they did. Especially in their emaciated states. " _Guess the promise of freedom gave them the strength they needed._ "

The lion Faunus she rescued came up to her. "Amelia sent you. Didn't she?"

"Her and her lover did. They both told me about you." Yang replied.

Yang had strange feeling in her gut. She looked up to see a black bird, circling around them in the sky. She smirked. " _Oh! Did I make you worry?_ "

The Faunus looked a bit puzzled. His gaze followed her's to see a raven flying around in circles. He shrugged. Thinking she just really liked birds since she was a bird Faunus herself. "Look." He interrupted her thoughts. "I am really grateful for you helping me. It's thanks to you that I get to see my sister again."

"No problem."

"However, I think I will go to them now." Before Yang ask if he even knew where they were, he held up his hand and smiled. "I don't know where they are now, but I know where they are going to be. So, I'll just meet them there."

"Well, alright. Do what you think is best."

"Before I go. I would like to know the name of the woman who saved me. If you don't mind of course."

Yang stayed silent for a few seconds. Still watching the raven flying above.

Thinking that he had in some way offended her or made her uncomfortable, he was about to give out an apology, but was stopped from doing so when she spoke.

"My name's not exactly important. Not looking for any recognition or anything like that." She brought her gaze away from the raven and onto the group in front of them. " 'sides, I'm fine with being a mystery woman."

He chuckled. The Faunus understood why she wouldn't give out her name. "Fair enough. I wish you the best in your endeavors."

"The same to you." Yang replied as lion Faunus walked away into the forest. Really hopping that he made it back to his sister.

After a few more hours of traveling, Yang had brought them to the front of a town. She turned to the group and said. "Alright folks. This is where we go our separate ways. The people in here should help you. Just be nice enough to warn them about the White Fang."

As the freed slaves passed Yang, each one of them expressed their gratitude. The last one to come up to her was the mother of the boy that was being tortured. In all this time, he still had yet to regain consciousness. Which was worrying, but Yang was sure that a good doctor would be able to help.

"Thank you so much for saving my son. I will never forget you or what you have done." She thanked sincerely.

"You're welcome, though you should get a doctor to look at your son and yourself. Don't think you have to worry about that though. Pretty sure the doctor they got in there is gonna wanna do a check up on all of you."

The woman gave Yang a small bow, before following the rest of the group into the town. Once everyone was gone, she turned into a bird and flew off towards the tribe. Her mother had left long ago. The idea of her mother worrying and coming to check on her gave a warm feeling in her chest. Yang really did appreciate the gesture.

Landing, Yang changed back to her humanoid form. Once she raised up to her full height, she was meet with her mother's crimson gaze. Removing her mask, she grinned at her mother teasingly. "Did ya miss me?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was just wondering where you were, didn't expect to see my daughter leading a herd of sheep to safety." Raven coolly countered. "Which begs the question. Tell me, sheep herder. What made you want to help them?" Raven couldn't help the shit eating grin that appeared on her face.

Yang pouted. She didn't' expect her mother to actually be a shit talker. She might have to rethink about teasing her mother about teaching children. Just didn't seem like a great idea now.

Yang hung her mask at her hip. Seeing Raven gesturing to walk with her, Yang started following her through the tribe. She gave her mother all of the details of her little mini adventure.

After listening to her daughter, Raven was actually impressed. Yang learned how to be pragmatic and come to know the importance of the usefulness of others. It also pleased her to know that she was able to save those people without alerting anyone. It meant the training was paying off. Now that her daughter knew that not everyone in the White Fang were on board with Adam's leadership, she would have to do further research so that she doesn't kill the ones who are against him and could potentially aid in her quest for revenge. This pleased the older woman, because it meant that Yang could now work on her skills in information gathering. A very essential aptitude to hone.

All in all, Raven was quite happy with her daughter's progression. She only hopped that Yang would continue to grow quickly. They really didn't have the luxury to afford any lengthy road bumps.

* * *

Qrow was currently downing the liquor from his flask. The harsh liquid felt like shards of glass cutting the walls of his esophagus. It was just the way he liked it. He was never a fan of that soft wine crap that Winter seemed to enjoy once in a blue moon. That stuff was piss water as far as he was concerned. Qrow needed something that had a hefty punch. It was why he loved liquor so much.

Just as he was about to take another swig, he realized that there were no people on this street. He put the cap back on and placed the flask back in his pocket. Qrow didn't like this. This particular street was usually populated with street vendors and customers. Now, it was a ghost town.

Pulling out his weapon, he sensed that someone was watching him. Someone with a high level of aura. Harbinger's blade folded forward and out came shotgun barrels. He instantly pointed them at the window on the second story of a building and pulled the trigger.

Glass shattered as a person jumped through the other window. Now that his ambusher was out in the open, he could see a large man with rippling muscles and dark skin. His hair reached down to his shoulders. Qrow gathered from the amount of graying in this man's black hair, that he was about his age. He wore a beige colored fur cape over a simple brown shirt with signs of the sleeves being ripped off from the shoulder. A pair of black pants that covered his boots all the way down to the ankle.

Qrow's eyes widened in disbelief when the man turned to face him. Those mutton chops. The very strong jaw that sat on a square shaped face. However, it was the scar that ran down what use to be his right eye that Qrow recognized the most. "Vandham!? But, you're suppose to be-"

"Dead?" Vandham interrupted. His voice was coarse. The pitch so low that it was as if he had a bass guitar for a set of vocal cords.

He chuckled sinisterly. "Come now Qrow. You of all people should know that it would take more than Grimm to kill me."

Changing Harbinger back into its bladed form, Qrow held it out in front of him. Pointing it's tip at Vandham. "The hell do want now? Why are you here? Revenge?"

Vandham rose up. He pulled out two objects from his back, underneath his cape. One was a small circular piece of metal and the other was a pole that was the length of a human forearm. Activating some kind of mechanism, The circular object turned into a larger vision of it. Producing a shield not too unlike the ones vikings used in the past. The only real exception was that it wasn't made from wood. From his metallic pole, small parts of metal slid down on either side. Allowing two axe heads that were nine inches long to come out on both sides.

Holding his shield out in front of him while keeping his axe hand behind it and close to his face, he grinned evilly. "Don't think I've forgotten about this scar you gave me. About the eye you took."

Qrow shifted his stance. Now he was holding Harbinger with both hands. His right foot shifted behind him while the left remained forward. "Well, looks I'll be taking the other too. Since it seems your so keen on being blind."

Smacking the front of his shield with his axe three times, he yelled. "C'mon Qrow! Let's get this ball rolling!"

* * *

Ren was merely sitting with his legs crossed. Eyes closed, he focused his mind on forming simple two dimensional shapes. Eventually, he began to visualize three dimensional objects. Spinning them, flipping them, this was per his routine when it came to his meditation. Pulling a frown to his face, he felt some sort of disturbance. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of aqua irises peering into his pale pink ones.

Ren sighed. "Yes Nora? What's wrong?"

"I'm bored!" She said without breaking eye contact. The orange-haried girl grabbed her longtime childhood friend by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Reeeeeeen! C'mon! Let's get out there and do something. All this sitting around is driving me batty!"

Ren chuckled. This was classic Nora. Loud and overly dramatic. Always needing to be moving.

Before Ren could respond, the lights had suddenly gone out. His eyes struggled to see in the darkness. The very limited night-vision that he possessed as a human had yet to kick in.

"WOW!" Nora shouted.

Ren recoiled from his partner's voice. The sheer volume causing a painful ringing to echo in his ears. The quiet young man began rubbing his ears to comfort them.

"Nora. Do you really have to be so loud?"

"Ahhhh stop yer belly aching Ren. With the power out, that means we HAVE to go out and do something!"

"All right Nora. We'll go outside and do whatever is that you want." It was best to just give into Nora's demand. Otherwise, she would never leave him alone. Although, it might actually be nice to do something with her. The two of them never really have any alone time together.

Before either one of them could get up to prepare to leave, they heard a metallic ping coming from between them. Now that they're vision had adjusted to the darkness, they could barely make out an object that was in similar shape to that of a can. Then, all of a sudden. The can starting making a hissing sound as gas streamed out from the top.

Both Nora and Ren began coughing as their lungs took in the gas. Putting their arms over their noses, they tried to move away from the gas, but found that their legs refused to heed their mind's command to move. A sudden wave of exhaustion and sleepiness began to envelope them. Ren immediately realized what was happening.

"Nora! We have to get out! This is sleeping gas!" He shouted. Hearing no response, he looked to see Nora already completely unconscious. " _Shit!_ " He mentally cursed. Of course Nora would go out first. She was much smaller than he was.

It was then he understood what was happening. It was the assassin. He was here. Knowing it was already useless to try to get away, he reached for his scroll. Unfortunately, the gas was now taking its intended effect. The screen was terribly blurry. Suddenly, his arms lost their strength. Causing him to drop his scroll. Finally, Ren collapsed to the floor. Darkness invading his vision. The last thing he saw was a vague outline of a boot before he joined his partner in peaceful slumber.

"All too easy." Gavrilo said. His voice muffled from his gas mask. His mask offered superb military grade night-vision. So seeing in low light areas wasn't a problem. He looked down at the two. He was hopping there would be more bodies, but it would seem that Ruby Rose is somewhere else and Jaune Arc was also not present.

Gavrilo shrugged. He was use to things not going exactly as planed. Things often don't anyway. The true mark of a great assassin was the ability to adapt on the fly.

After stepping out of the room, he walked a few feet before taking off his mask. The gas was far enough away and the grenade had long since stopped producing it. He placed the mask in his coat. Reaching to the right side, he pulled out a pair of night-vision goggles and placed them over his eyes.

With his vision in the darkness restored, he began to stalk the hall. His target was in the room that was at the end of the corridor. Once he reached the door to the room where his target was, he went to reach for the knob, but instantly pulled back his hand when he saw it twisting. Quickly and quietly, he bounded the corner and hid.

"Wonder if the others know what's going on." Ruby said as she exited the room.

"Uh, I don't think so Ruby. I'm pretty sure it's just a power outage. Nothing special." Weiss said as she followed. She knew she was suppose to stay in the room, but she really didn't want to be alone. Even though she sure that this was just a normal power outage, her gut was telling her that something was very wrong. As if she were in imminent danger.

" _Perfect_ " He thought. The two of them had their backs to him as they walked to where the others laid sleeping. He slithered silently through the darkness as if he were part of it. Gavrilo silently crept closer and closer. Now, he was close enough to reach out and grab his target. Flicking his wrist, a very thin, needle like dagger came into his waiting hand. The blade itself was nine inches in length and was coated in blue dust.

Weiss squinted her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Her instincts now yelling at her that she was about to die. Weiss swiftly reached to Myrtenaster. She spun around and made for quick thrust all in one motion. Parrying a blade that was just about to be impaled in her.

The sound of metal and dust clanging against each other caused Ruby to spin around. She saw her partner with her weapon drawn and some shadowy figure jumping back. In an instant, she was by her partner's side. Crescent Rose drawn and folding into its scythe form.

Gavrilo chuckled darkly. "Impressive. You have keen instincts girl. They saved you from the killing blow of my Misericordia. However, they only delayed the inevitable."

"You must be Gavrilo. Didn't think I would be meeting the assassin my father sent to kill me so soon." Weiss spat as venomously as she could.

"What! He's here already?" Exclaimed Ruby.

"Oh dear. Looks like Jacques must have had someone spying in on our conversation. No matter. It won't make any difference. You will both die here."

Ruby moved closer to Weiss' ear and whispered. "I know this is going to sound dangerous but, could you shoot some burn dust? I bet he's wearing night-vision. So if we could produce some immediate light, then we can blind him and get an advantage. Then I can use my semblance to attack him."

She didn't like the idea of having them fight inside a burning building, but fighting in darkness was almost suicidal since he had the advantage of sight over them. Nodding, Weiss activated the revolver mechanism. Once it landed on red, she turned her rapier into its gun mode and shot a single round into a wall. It exploded and produced fire. Now the two girls could see just fine.

At the sound of Gavrilo screaming in pain, Ruby used her semblance to quickly close the distance between her and him. She raised her scythe. Preparing to attack him. However, she felt something make contact with her aura. Then suddenly, she was thrown back by an explosion of water. Her aura flashed as she landed on her back next to Weiss.

"H-how?" Ruby asked.

"Did you really think I would be so amateurish that I wouldn't realize what you were going to do? I took off those goggles before you started talking to each other. I'm not the mindless Grimm you fight so much." He said as he removed his arm from his eyes. He had used his arm to hide the fact that he wasn't wearing his goggles anymore.

"Ruby! Are you-"

"Weiss! Above you!" Ruby interrupted her.

Weiss brought up her rapier and aimed a thrust upwards. Gavrilo jumped off from ceiling as he narrowly avoided the deadly tip of her weapon. Landing a few feet behind her, he pointed his dagger at her back and pulled the trigger that rested just underneath the small hand guard.

Weiss screamed in pain as the blue blade her opponent's stiletto slammed into her back. It exploded into water, drenching her and throwing her down the other side of the corridor. Light blue flashed around her. Signifying her aura had taken a hit.

Gavrilo kicked out behind him. His foot connecting just underneath Ruby's chin. He red aura flickered as she stumbled back. Groaning in pain. However, she quickly composed herself and used her semblance to speed out of the way of his dagger and getting around to his back. He rolled forward just as Ruby was about to take a swipe at him.

He turned to meet the scythe wielding girl. Grinning as she sped towards him, he moved out of the way her attack. He had yet to reform his blade from the dust inside the hilt of his stiletto. Even if he did, he would not dare to try block or parry his opponent's weapon. It was much too big for that.

Ruby was growing more and more frustrated. She just couldn't land a single hit on him. He moved just before she committed to an attack. What made things worse was that smug, slimy grin he held. Snarling, she began to make her attacks even more fierce, but it was a fruitless endeavor. Gavrilo just kept dodging.

Narrowing his eyes, he watched Weiss beginning to get back up. It would do him no good if she were to come back into this fight. Her glyphs could become dangerous to deal with and he couldn't afford to give her time to summon.

Hatching a plan, a yellow blade rose out from the hilt. He backed himself against the wall.

Thinking she finally had him, she swung her scythe down vertically, However, she had played herself into his trap. He rolled out of the way. Allowing the scythe to hit the wall. The blade of her weapon came to a stop halfway down the wall. It wouldn't take her long to pry the oversized weapon from the wall, but it was enough to give Gavrilo the time he needed to kick the back of her head. Propelling it forward. Forcing her to slam face first into the wall.

Quickly, he aimed Misericordia at Weiss and fired it. The yellow blade hit her chest just as she was getting one of her glyphs ready. Electricity exploded all around her body. The fact that she was drenched in water from the blue dust she was hit with made things worse. Weiss let out a scream of agony as bolts of electricity sparked around her. Once the dust had run its course, she collapsed to the ground. Smoke coming off of her body. Auraless and in excruciating pain, Weiss was effectively taken out of the fight. Gavrilo could now kill her at his leisure, but first. There was a certain scythe wielding brat he had to take care of.

After recovering from that kick, Ruby had finally pried Crescent Rose from the wall, she turned to face Gavrilo, however, she went pale at the sight of Weiss' smoking, twitching form. "Weiss!" She yelled in panic.

Before she could move to check on her partner, a red blade came thrusting toward her. She barely had time to dodge the attack.

"If I were you. I would worry more about myself than her." He taunted.

Ruby growled at him. She sped towards him again. This time however, she turned her weapon to its gun form and shot down when she got right in front of him. Propelling her over Gavrilo. Changing Crescent Rose back into scythe in mid-air, she landed behind him and swiped at him.

Gavrilo easily sidestepped out of the way. Her weapon nearly connected with his head. He spun around and sent a kick into Ruby's chest. She let out wheezing gasp as the air was forced from her lungs.

Seeing him come for her again, she let out a desperate attack to try to keep him away from her. Yet again, he moved right before she committed to the attack. At least she was able to keep him at a distance so she could catch her breath.

Once she caught her breath again, Ruby began to reengage him. Unfortunately, her attacks were now lacking their normal speed. She was tired. This wasn't good. Ruby would need to end the fight quickly. She had to end the fight. She made a promise to herself. A promise to protect Weiss. A promise she wouldn't not fail at upholding.

She swung down vertically again. Gavrilo grinned. He had her now. She over committed and she didn't have the energy to pull back fast enough. This created an opening. An opening that he gleefully went for.

Ruby's eyes widened in the realization of her mistake. However, it was far too late. She felt something pierce her. What followed was searing pain. She looked down to see Gavrilo's weapon impaled into her liver. He pulled out his weapon and Ruby crumbled to the ground. Blood starting to stream down to the floor.

"Do you know why it was so easy for me to dodge all of your attacks?" He asked. He watched as Ruby placed her hands around her injury in a desperate bid to stop the bleeding. His victory was assured now. There was no need to rush things.

"It's because your weapon is ill suited for this environment. It's too big for it to be effective in these narrow corridors. Your attacks were restricted to just vertical strikes. Even with your semblance, you were very limited into where you could go. Which is forwards or backwards. All of this made you easy to predict." He stated while cleaning off her blood from his stiletto dagger. Lecturing her like she was still a small girl in school.

"If we had been in the open, then you would have stood a much better chance." He smiled sadistically at her. "Which is why I choose to force you to fight here."

He kicked her so she would be on her back. Oh, how he adored the look of fear that always flashed in his victim's eyes as they realized that they were about to die."You probably thought you would be the hero to save the day. Well, you were wrong. This isn't some fairy tale, brat. This is the real world. And in the real world, all the heroes that I know are either dead or in prison. There is no happily ever after."

It took every ounce of strength Weiss had to look up. When she did, panic took her over when she saw the assassin standing over a defeated Ruby. Why had this happened? Was all the training she did for nothing? She cursed her weakness. She needed more power. More power to protect Ruby. More power to take back the family company from her father.

"And now it's time to bring this little game to an end. Don't worry. This will be painless." He cackled darkly. "Well, mostly painless."

Tears streamed down her pale face as she closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do. It wasn't fair. None of this was. If she just had more power, she could save Ruby. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live! Live with Ruby. Live to see the rest of her team again. No. Not team. Her family.

She opened her eyes to she Gavrilo raising his weapon. Readying for the killing blow. "No. Please no. I just need more power. Just need more." She whispered out.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Weiss. A loud ping went off in her head. She felt something powerful filling her body. Something dreadfully frigid. Sheets of ice began to form around her. This power was filling her more and more until it was too much to contain.

Before Gavrilo could bring his weapon all the way down on Ruby, his back was hit by a freezing maelstrom of wind. He looked behind him to see that Weiss was now back up on her feet and surrounded by ice. It wasn't just the sudden appearance ice and freezing wind that scared him. It was the blue fire-like energy that was emanating from her scathing eyes that spooked him the most.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

Omake

Both Nathan and Amelia had managed to make it to a port town. From here they could go back home to Vale. However, they couldn't leave with Amelia's brother.

"Do you think she did it?" Amelia asked her fiance.

"I'm not sure Amelia, but I think she could help him. She felt very strong." He replied.

"You guys miss me?" A voice called out.

Both Amelia and Nathan turned to see that the mystery woman had most certainly succeeded in freeing him.

"Daniel!" Amelia shouted as she ran to embrace her brother.

Daniel laughed as he opened his arms and embraced his sister. The two siblings were finally reunited.

"Guess that woman really did make good on her promise." Nathan said.

Daniel looked up to see his soon to be brother-in-law. He grinned. "Yeah. She did. That lady also got the other slaves out too. But enough about that. Let's leave that whole thing behind us and head back home."

The three Faunus pooled together all of the lien they had and bought themselves tickets to an airship. They would leave Anima behind. Never to return again. Leaving to live out the rest of their lives together. As a family.

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK Y'ALL! Listen. I'm not gonna sit here and make excuses for the long wait. However, I did say that I wasn't just drop this story. I am going to finish it.

So a couple of things. Ghria's semblance is just increased muscle mass. It makes him much stronger. However, it's like kaioken. It drains him like crazy. Kali's is literally the opposite of Qrow's. Good luck. However, it only affects herself and those she has bonded with. Thing is though, good luck runs out. So Kali really can't rely on it. The inspiration for her semblance comes from Japanese mythology of cats being a sign of good luck. Another thing. Not everyone is going to have a semblance. That create too many powers for me to keep track of. So, I'm just going to try to keep the powers to a few. It's easier to write that way.

I just want to say that this is a mature rated story for a reason. In canon, the White Fang weren't menacing at all. If anything, they just felt like a small nuisance. Nothing big. Adam himself was also incredibly underwhelming. He wasn't very threatening at all. His voice even cracked like he was still going through puberty. So I'm fixing that. Here, the White Fang are a real threat. Maybe not so much to Yang, but definitely to almost everyone else. RT needed show what happens when a madman takes control and they failed.

Also, the citizens of Menagerie have some form of a backbone. So those guys are ready to throw down. I do wonder if you good looking folks like I did with Kali and Ghria. Basically made Kali into a ninja. Blake got her ninjaness from somewhere.

Made the Omake to give closure to that small story line. Didn't want to just leave it hanging. Also, What Gavrilo said about heroes and what not. Yeah. Got that bit from MGS1. When Solid Snake is talking to Meryl.

Just before I go though. A little spoiler for all of you who want Neo. Expect her somewhere between 3 to 5 chapters.

And with that I want to say goodbye! It's good to be back.


	16. Chapter 16: The Reaper Returns

A/N: Please note at the end.

* * *

The instant the words left Weiss' mouth, a dome of ice formed around Ruby. Gavrilo let out a startled gasp as he felt himself being lifted by the dome. He let out a yell of pain. The frigid surface of the icy barrier was so cold that it felt like he was being burned.

As he was just jumping off, spikes formed around the surface of the barrier and shot out with blinding speed. His eyes widened in surprise. The assassin only had enough time to save himself from fatal injury. He screamed in agony as he was impaled to the wall by his right shoulder and left thigh. The impalement wasn't what cause the worst pain though. Mere seconds after the icy spikes dug into him, he could feel the cells in his body freezing and bursting. His nerve endings flared out as the arctic temperatures began to spread throughout his body.

Gavrilo writhed and cried in pain. He needed to get out before he froze death. Gathering all of his aura in his right arm, he smashed his right hand on the spike of ice that was in his shoulder. Breaking it instantly. He then went for the one in his thigh. Dropping down to the floor, he was grateful that his arteries weren't punctured. Groaning, he lifted his head to see Weiss standing at the other end of the hall.

Those eyes. More specifically, the blue fiery energy that came from them. Never in his entire life had he ever seen something like this. Never had he been so terrified. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that what the girl was doing was not her semblance. This...this was like magic. Surely such a thing didn't exist. Or did it? Gavrilo wasn't so sure of that anymore. What he was sure of though was that this was not natural.

"Hey guys! Do you know why the power is out" Jaune said as he was just bounding the corner. "Or why it's...so...cold." The blond stared at the scene in front of him. His eyes roaming to Weiss (who looked very scary in his opinion) then to a man who was kneeling on the floor. His gaze finally settled onto Ruby who looked to be unconscious and was covered by a dome made from ice. A second later, his brain finally caught up to what was going on. "Holy shit! Ruby!" He screamed. Jaune turned to Weiss. "Weiss what is- AHHHH!" Jaune screeched as he was knocked to the floor by the sheer force of the wind that came from Weiss flaring out her power. Both Jaune and Gavrilo had bits of frost forming on their clothes.

Weiss let out an angry scream as her powers began to flare out even more. It was obvious that she was not in control. These powers were acting on their own. They were driving her. She pointed her weapon at Gavrilo and zoomed across the corridor so fast that she was merely a blur of white and blue.

It was only thanks to Gavrilo's finely honed instincts that he was able to dodge the deadly tip of Myrtenaster. If he had been even a millisecond late, the weapon would have been impaled through his head. Making it look like some macabre shish kabob. He rolled backwards to avoid another spike of ice. However, before he could even bring up his head to look at his opponent, Weiss was already on top of him as she let out a flurry of thrusts.

Unfortunately for the assassin, he was not fast enough to avoid this attack. He cried out as he felt his opponent's weapon piercing through his aura and digging into him properly. Blood began spraying out, dying the walls and floor with specks of red. When she stopped, he collapsed to the ground. Coughing up his own blood. As strong of an assassin as he was, there was nothing that could have ever prepared him to fight against this. He struggled to lift his head. Once he did, his gaze meet with Weiss'. It was so unnerving that her face held no discernible expression. It was just blank. Her eyes however, told a very different story. That look in her eyes was pure anger and hate. Pure rage.

Gavrilo looked puzzled as Weiss held out her right hand with the palm facing out. For moment, nothing happened, then he felt something. He felt something freezing, tearing right through him. He let out a silent scream as a large, serrated column of ice went straight through his chest and stomach. He instinctively grabbed it, desperately trying to dislodge it. It was a fruitless effort though. Even he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Yet, he still thrashed around as much as he could. Acting like a an animal that was panicking for its life.

Suddenly, he was lifted into the air and his body was speeding through the hallway. The ice that had formed was pushing him away from the group. Reaching the end of the corridor, the ice broke right through the wall and began to curve upwards with Gavrilo still being impaled. Sheets of ice began to form and fold over his body. Soon enough, he was completely encased in ice.

More and more ice formed. Twisting and turning into the shape of a giant white rose that towered over every building. And inside one of the thorns was Gavrilo. The legendary assassin had finally met his match. The horrible excuse of a human being that was Gavrilo Princip was finally dead.

Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing. No normal person could do this. Then he started thinking. Thinking back to what Qrow said about Maidens and magic. The blond began to slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. " _I-is Weiss a Maiden? No amount of dust or semblance could ever do this. She must be._ "

Weiss turned her attention to Ruby and held out her hand. The ice that had formed a barrier over the girl began to slowly disappear. After this was done, the energy from her eyes faded and she instantly crumbled to the ground.

"WEISS!" Jaune yelled. His body finally springing into action. Getting onto his feet, he sprinted towards Weiss. He dropped to the ground next to the white-haired girl. After seeing that there was nothing wrong with her, he turned his attention to Ruby. Who, unfortunately, was not looking great.

"Oh shit." He said under his breath. Seeing the stabbing wound where her liver is. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

* * *

Qrow grunted as Harbinger slammed into Vandham's shield for the umpteenth time. He leaned back as his opponent swung his axe at him from behind his shield. Disengaging, Qrow jumped back before Vandham could get out another attack. It was really hard to get any opening on him since he only ever did short swipes from behind his shield. This meant that he never exposed himself. He would only ever do a full swing when he was sure he had a good enough opening.

"Oh Qrow. I can't wait to kill you for what you did to me."

The lanky man let out a snort. "You did that to yourself when you decided to kill innocents."

"I was helping!" Vandham yelled. Both men began to circle each other. Looking for any opening to exploit.

"Riiiiiight. Helping by killing helpless people. Sorry if I don't quite believe your crazy ass."

"Those people were infected by some strange disease that no one has ever seen before. A disease that drove people insane and had them attacking others. Which then, in turn, attracted the Grimm." Vandham came to a stop. His shield still held out in front of him. "I prevented an outbreak by killing everyone in that village. What I did, I did for the greater good."

"No. The only thing you did was prove how heartless you really are. Proved that you're just some murdering piece of shit that needed to be taken down. We could have helped those people! Just because it was a disease that we have never seen before, doesn't mean that a cure couldn't have been made to help those afflicted by it. You just wanted a reason to slaughter." Qrow spat back snidely.

"Qrow, Qrow, Qrow" Vandham said as he shook his head. "You don't need a heart to make the tough decisions. No. What you need is a stomach and a spine! Both of which you clearly lack. Your sister on the other hand does not."

Qrow chuckled. "Funny you say that. I guess someone like you would see her in any kind of good light. Guess morally bankrupt people have a thing for each other."

Vandham charged. Qrow swung his blade to meet the shield bash from him. A metallic bang echoed. "Morally bankrupt? Who cares about morals when you are faced with something like that!? I did everything for the greater good! I saved lives by sacrificing a few! But of course, you're too damn weak to understand that! It's part of the reason why your sister has always been your better!" He spat.

"So the ends justify the means Vandham? For fuck sake. You even killed the children." Qrow said in between grunts.

"Children who were no longer children and had become monsters. They were just as dangerous as any adult who was infected. But let me ask you this Qrow. Say we did it your way. What if we found a cure, but it was too late? What if it took so long to find, that most of Remnant had become infected? I'll tell you what would have happened. We would all be dead! I prevented that from happening. I stopped things from getting out of hand!" He pushed his shield up and threw Qrow's weapon so that it was above his head. With his abdomen exposed, Vandham threw out a front kick. Qrow grunted as he was thrown back.

Qrow drove his sword into the ground to slow himself down to a stop before he hit a building. He looked up and snarled at the man in front of him.

"So." Vandham continued. "To answer your question. Yes. The ends definitely justify the means when it comes to keeping all of Remnant safe."

Qrow ran at Vandham with blinding speed. He let loose a flurry of swings at his opponent. Who just simply held up his shield and blocked every strike. However, Qrow wasn't trying to find an opening anymore. He had a different strategy. It involved striking his opponent's shield with as many of his hardest hitting attacks as possible to transfer trauma to his arm from the force of his blows. And it was working.

He could see Vandham scrunching his nose from the pain. It was becoming obvious that he would not be able to keep his shield up for much longer. Pulling his sword back, he winded up as much power as he could and let loose his attack. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Vandham yelped in pain as his shield was pushed away from his body. Qrow immediately took this opportunity to strike.

However, Vandham smirked. He leaned back as the blade of his opponent narrowly missed his neck. He then quickly lifted his axe and slammed it down on the sword. The bottom curve of the axe head hooked onto the dull end of the sword and he pulled it with all of his strength.

Qrow's eyes went wide with surprise as he was spun around by his opponent using his own weapon for leverage. As soon as he came back face to face with Vandham, he was struck in the forehead with edge of the shield. Qrow felt hot pain swell in his head as he saw stars dancing around in his vision. He stumbled around as if he just went out for the night drinking. He swung his sword at what he thought was his enemy, but felt nothing, but air.

Vandham ducked under another sloppy, aimless swing. He grinned when he saw that Qrow had definitely over extended his attack. He took the moment to swing his axe at Qrow's arm.

A fleshy thud along with a scream echoed throughout the empty streets of the neighborhood. Vandham's axe was firmly implanted into the scythe wielder's dominant arm. Right at the elbow. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to hack his enemy's arm off, but sometimes auras made it hard to do that.

Pulling his axe out, he gave Qrow a hard kick. He watched as the Faunus went tumbling across the street.

Qrow groaned in pain as he picked himself up off of the street. He grabbed Harbinger with his left hand and stood on shaky legs. He started panting as he felt how dangerously low his aura was. As evident by the red flickers around his body.

"Is that it Qrow? That's all you've got? You were so much better than this back in the past. Back when you were known as The Reaper. Where is that now?" He laughed as Qrow just stared at him with anger burning in his eyes. "You've grown weak Qrow. You lack the real intent to kill. I swear, after Raven left, you just became a softie. You're just the shell of the once great warrior you use to be. What's wrong? So afraid of being anything like your sister that you got rid of your killing intent?" A hoarse laugh came from his mouth as he mocked Qrow.

"Well, it's time to finish this. Though I would have liked to have bested you when you were at your best, but I guess we can't always get what we want. No. I'll just have to settle for this. Revenge is revenge." Vandham began to rush at Qrow.

The bird Faunus gritted his teeth as he raised Harbinger. Once his opponent came close he swung, but his sword was met with a shield bash that pushed his arm above his head. "Shit!"

"It's over Qrow!" He yelled as he went into a full swing right at the exposed left side of his torso. However, before the axe could connect. A strange white glyph formed and blocked the attack. "What?"

The glyph glowed and spun. A great amount of energy shot forth from the center of it. The force was great enough to blow Vandham right off of his feet and into a wall a couple of dozen feet away from Qrow.

"How did you get yourself into this kind of position Qrow?"

That glyph and that condescending voice could only mean one thing. "Winter." He said as he turned to her.

"Hohoho! Specialist Winter Schnee! I've heard many things about you. Never did I think that you would grace us with your presence." Vandham said as he pushed himself up to his feet. He smirked as his eyes met hers. "So tell me, what happened to the boy?"

"You mean the greenhorn you had attack me? He was easy enough to eliminate." Her voice cold and business-like. A trait that most Schnee's had. What baffled her was how much he was laughing. Surely hearing that your comrade was killed would make someone mad.

"Hahahaha! I knew that boy would be no match for you. He was far too green to be fighting you. Tried to dissuade him, but he was adamant on fighting you. That's what happens to idiots that bite off more than they can chew."

After he stopped laughing, he merely gave her a grin. "I have always wanted to see what see how capable you really are. To see the fabled 'Schnee Glyph Semblance' in action."

"Hmph. You should be careful what you wish for you ruffian. An uncivilized dog like yourself may find themselves in their graves early." Winter said as she unsheathed her saber. She held it up and went into a classic dueling stance.

"Well now Qrow, I'd say you got yourself quite a woman here. Too bad I gotta kill her, but hey, at least you'll get to join her soon enough."

Winter was the first to move. She used her glyph to propel her forward. She instantly came to a stop. A new glyph formed beneath her feet and shot her up while another formed in the air and pushed her down behind Vandham. Just as she predicted, her opponent was not fooled. He was able to swing his axe wide around his backside. However, she ducked and kicked out his legs with a low spinning sweep kick.

Vandham let out a grunt as he landed on his back. He immediately rolled to his right to avoid the tip of Winter's dueling saber. He placed his palms on the street and pushed off it. He spun onto his feet. Once upright again, he brought up his shield to block another attack. They stayed locked against each other. Both trying to gain leverage over the other. Vandham pressed a button on the handle of his shield. Winter's eyes widened a bit a she saw the spike of his shield collapse into a hole. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening. Once the barrel of a gun came out, it started firing, but Winter had erected a glyph to block the incoming gunfire right before the first bullet left the barrel.

Vandham scowled in frustration. She had so far been reading him well. He came to the conclusion that this woman was nothing like Qrow. While not as strong or as skilled as Qrow was back in the day, she held something that he didn't have anymore. Killing intent. Thus she was preforming much better than he was. He raised his shield and threw her away from him. She landed gracefully beside Qrow.

Vandham was confident that he could beat her, but it would not be without injury. And it would not be quick. This fight would take time. Time he didn't want to spend. He looked around for anything that he could use to potentially end this fight quickly. It was then that he spotted a large gas tank that was under some steel girders that were suspended by steel rope. He grinned as a sneaky plan formed in his head. All he needed to do was make sure that the Schnee stayed close to the gas tank and chances were, disaster would strike.

"Be careful Winter." Qrow warned.

"Look, Qrow. I appreciate the sentiment, but this not my first time fighting a skilled opponent."

"That's not what I mean. Look, he isn't just skilled. Vandham is cunning. He's a legend in his own right. Besides, he's planning something. I know that look."

Before Winter could respond, Vandham charged at her with alarming speed. She brought up her saber to block the incoming attack. The force from it was enough to send her flying. She used her glyphs to catch her before her back hit the wall of a building. She snarled. Pulling a trigger mechanism on her hilt, a slit opened up from it to reveal a second hilt. She grabbed the second hilt with her left hand and pulled it out to reveal another, shorter sword that strongly resembled a main gauche.

She put her shorter sword in an icepick grip as she watched her opponent rushing towards her once again. She went in with her shorter sword first. Using the gripping technique to put the weapon over the shield and pulled down. While she aimed the tip of her saber at the now exposed head of her opponent. However, Vandham responded by pushing the top of his axe against the bladed edge of Winter's sword so that the thrust would be aimed away from him.

Winter drove her boot right into his gut and pushed off from him. His aura flickered as he skidded back a few feet. However, he was quickly back on the offensive.

Qrow watched as Winter and Vandham fought. The lanky man was actually impressed with the Atlesian Specialist. However, he knew she wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. Her opponent was built like a tank. Made to last.

Qrow frowned when he had noticed that the axe wielder seemed very intent on keeping Winter near that gas tank for some reason. " _What are you up to?_ " His red eyes scanned the environment around the gas tank. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the steel girders above the tank. " _Kinda dangerous to have those above a tank full of explosive gas. The cables are strong. It would take some serious bad l-_ " His eyes went wide as his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization of Vandham's plan.

"WINTER! GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

At that point, the steel cable that was holding the girders snapped.

Vandham smirked as he took that as his signal to jump away and completely disengage from his opponent. He knew he didn't have to worry about when he should move. Qrow would tell him.

Winter heard loud metallic banging above her. She looked up to see that steel girders were rapidly falling towards the gas tank. She tried to jump away from the area, but she was too late. The girders slammed into the tank of gas. Causing an explosion that engulfed Winter and sent her flying through the air and eventually crashing through the wall of a building. She landed on her front side. Completely unconscious.

"Ahh. That semblance of yours comes in handy at times doesn't it? Though to be fair, it had an equal chance to work against me." Vandham mocked.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Qrow spat. He was furious. Not just with Vandham, but also with himself.

"Hahaha. Now don't get so bent out of shape Qrow. I won't kill you just yet. First." He paused as he looked towards Winter's still body. "I'll kill your woman in front of you. Then I'll come back for you."

Qrow squeezed his eyes shut. He hated this. He hated his semblance. It always caused him to end up hurting those he cared about. His niece was nearly killed because of it and now Winter was hurt because of it.

Opening his eyes once again he watched as Vandham stood over Winter. His crimson eyes began to glow. A darker shade of crimson began to wash over his irises. He could feel it. The old Reaper inside was trying to claw it's way out. Usually, he would push that back down, but now. Now he wouldn't. He was too angry. Too scared to lose anyone else because of himself.

Qrow activated the mechanism in his weapon. The gears of Harbinger began to spin. The sword began to segment itself and move upwards to reveal a long, black metal pole. The segmented sword curved inward. A moment later, red blades came out from the bottom of them, completing the transformation. Now Harbinger was in its full, scythe glory.

Vandham's instincts screamed at him to move. He jumped away just in time. Watching just as Harbinger came sliding across the bridge of his nose. The one-eyed man kept jumping backwards to put some distance between him and his opponent. That's when he felt something trickling down his face. Bringing up his right hand, he wiped his face and turned his hand over to see splotches of red on it. The attack went straight through his aura.

Looking up, his eyes locked with Qrow's now darker shade of red ones. The look his opponent was giving was the one that someone would give to another that they are about to kill. The look of murder.

Vandham laughed.

Calming himself, he locked his gaze with Qrow. "I know those eyes anywhere. The eyes that promise murder. Oh yes. It seems the Reaper finally returns." Bringing his shield in front of him again, he banged it with his axe. "But it's too late Qrow. You're down an arm. It takes two arms to use a scythe effectively. Also, you pretty low on aura. There's no chance of victory for you."

Qrow kept his eyes squarely trained on his opponent. He leveled his scythe at Vandham. Not even once bothering to engage in any kind of conversation. After all, he was done with words. He'd let his scythe do the talking now.

Vandham raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Qrow? Don't feel like talking anymore? Cat got-" He was immediately interrupted by Qrow swiping his scythe at his shield. Sparks flew out in every direction as the blade of Harbinger came scrapping along the surface of his shield. Creating a high pitched screeching sound.

The force from the attack was enough to send Vandham skidding back all the way across the street and forcing his back to hit the wall of a building. He gasped as the impact against the wall forced some air out of his lungs. It wasn't long before Qrow was in his face again. Eyes widening as he watched the scythe coming down on top of him at speeds he thought were impossible for one arm to do with such a weapon.

Just barely rolling out of the way, Harbinger went right through the wall. Creating a narrow slit for a hole on it. He couldn't even take another breath before Qrow was already within striking range. Quickly, he activated his shield's gun function as the spike retreated into it and produce a single barrel. The muzzle flashed as he put out sustained, automatic fire on his enemy.

Qrow was forced to zigzag backwards to avoid being riddled with bullets. Vandham's tactic was effective at keeping him from getting any closer, but it wouldn't deter the Reaper for very long and Vandham knew that. He would have to get back up on his feet and square himself properly to defend appropriately against any attack Qrow would throw at him.

Qrow, however, was not so keen on letting his opponent get back to a position where he could defend himself accordingly. He jumped to a light pole and quickly jumped away from it. Landing sideways on a building, he carried his momentum from his initial jump to make another jump onto a closed dumpster. There was no pause in his movement from jump to jump. Each one just built up his momentum. In essence, he became a man sized pin ball that was bouncing from place to place.

Once he was satisfied with the speed he had built up, he landed and immediately shot forth like a bullet from a gun. The force from his last jump caused the entire wall of a house to collapse. He zoomed right past Vandham. Who was buffeted by the wind that came from Qrow as his body rapidly pushed air away from himself. It actually nearly knocked him over.

Qrow slammed the blade of his scythe into the ground. The tip of the scythe twisted and turned in the in the crack of the cobblestone street as his body spun around in a semi-circle. Once he was aimed at his opponent, Qrow lifted his scythe out of the street and went catapulting towards him. His feet brought together and aimed right at Vandham.

Vandham had just gotten up onto his feet properly. Knowing Qrow was coming at him fast, he tried to turn his body to get his shield out in front to guard against the incoming attack, but he was far too slow. The bottoms of Qrow's shoes dug into him. All of the air inside his lungs had been pushed out. He could feel his ribs bending and cracking. He felt a snap in his side. All of this he felt in the moment that Qrow's attack connected to him. Then, in the the blink of an eye, he went sailing through air at such great speeds that everything around him just became a blur.

A loud crash sounded as Vandham went right through the wall of a building. A second later, the entirety of the building came crashing down on top of him. Burying him completely under stone, wood, and plaster.

Qrow drove Harbinger into the street and brought his feet down to try and dig them in to slow himself down. Cobblestone and dirt flew out as the scythe was cutting through the street. Eventually, after about twenty feet of sliding across the neighborhood, he finally came to a stop. He was breathing heavily as he just stood there for a half a minute. Leaning against his weapon to alleviate some of his weight off his legs.

" _Been way too damn long since I've done anything like that. I'm seriously out of shape._ " He thought jokingly.

"AHHHHHH!" An angry shout came out as Vandham broke out from underneath the rubble. Pieces of stone and wood were sent outward.

Qrow snapped his head towards the shout. Honestly, he wasn't surprised. Of course Vandham would be able to stand back up. His damn semblance saw to that. It was always a pain to deal with. The more pain he felt, the more he could bolster his aura. Of course this semblance had its downsides. Since... well... he needed to be injured for it to activate. Despite this, Qrow knew that even with that semblance, having an entire building fall right on top of you would still cause great injury.

Vandham winced. Yup. Just as he had thought. A couple of broken ribs with a LOT of bruises and cuts.

"You surprise me Qrow. I didn't think you would be able to do all of that with just one good arm. Guess that's why you're considered a master of the scythe." The one-eyed man said as he gingerly straightened himself out and brought his shield back up.

Qrow raised Harbinger and pointed it at Vandham. He squinted his eyes as his vision began to swim and become blurry. His legs started to wobble a little. It was getting hard for him to just stand.

"Ah! There it is Qrow. The end." He said as he gave a pained pant. "I can tell by how your eyes look that you're having a hard time seeing and by how your legs are shaking that you've lost quite a bit of blood. It's like I said. It's too late. You can't win."

Qrow growled. He shook his head to get his vision right. Heaving and panting, he looked at his right arm just hanging limply. Vandham was right. Judging by the amount of blood that cover his forearm, he indeed has lost quite a lot of blood. But he knew he still had enough strength to fight. Enough strength for at least one more attack.

"Don't go counting your chickens just yet you ugly bastard. It ain't over till one of us is dead."

"Very true little birdie. You've got what? One? Maybe two attacks left in ya? You had best make them count. Otherwise, you're dead." Vandham mocked. All he had to do was keep his shield up and make it look like he was going to block his attack. Then, at the last moment, he would dodge out of the way and allow Qrow to go face first into the pile of rubble behind him. With him dazed, he would bring his axe down on the back of his neck. It was full proof since it was Qrow that had to be on the offensive.

Just as he had predicted. Qrow was running straight at him with his scythe at his side. The blade aimed horizontally. Once he came close enough, Vandham made a move to jump to his left. However, try as he might, it felt like his feet were cemented into the ground and would not budge. He looked down to see two glyphs spinning around his ankles. "What?"

He looked over to his right to find that Winter Schnee was propped up with her left arm while her right was extending out with the palm of her hand facing him. Remembering Qrow, he quickly brought up his shield to guard against a horizontal slash, but he lifted his scythe so the blade of it was pointing down vertically at him. Qrow had fooled him with a faint.

Qrow brought down Harbinger onto the shield. Thanks to its curve, it was able to hook onto the shield. He pulled it towards him as hard as he could. Vandham was unable to resist the pull and his arm came forward as his body bent over awkwardly. His head completely exposed, Qrow then thrusted his weapon into it. The blunt top of Harbinger smashing into his face and effectively dazing him. The force from the blow caused his body to recoil back slightly.

Spinning Harbinger so that the bladed portion of it was aimed outward to his left. He quickly put the blade over Vandham's head and rested it on the back of his neck. Then, in one smooth motion, he twisted his body left and yanked back his arm. Harbinger went right through Vandham's neck like a hot knife through butter.

A thud was heard as his head fell to the ground. From the last impulses of the brain, his mouth opened up slightly as his eye opened up a bit. A second later that very same eye rolled back. A small puddle of blood formed around the severed head.

The sound of metal clanging rang out as the axe fell on the street. The body followed. Landing an inch away from its head. Blood started squirting out from the pressure that was still inside the veins.

It was over. He was finally dead. Qrow looked over to Winter to see her breathing out a sigh of relief. Changing Harbinger back into its sword form, he placed on his back and began to slowly make his way over to her on shaky legs.

"You alright?" He asked.

Winter looked up to see Qrow holding his arm, Breathing heavily as sweet dripped down his tired looking face. "Yes. I'm fine for the most part. My aura blocked most of the explosion and me crashing into the wall. Perhaps a few bruises, but nothing more."

Standing up, she wiped of the dust and dirt from her clothes. Looking into Qrow's eyes, she couldn't help but detect some sense of guilt. Also, sadness? Why? They won. Shouldn't he be happy?

"What's wrong?" She asked bluntly. In a way that only Winter Schnee could ask.

"I'm sorry." Qrow said with his head hanging down in shame.

"Why?"She asked with a raised brow.

"You got hurt because of me."

"That doesn't make any sense Qrow. I'm certain I got hurt because of that ruffian."

"No. You don't understand. It was my semblance that hurt you."

"Beg your pardon?"

Qrow sighed as he shook his head. "My semblance is Misfortune. Basically, I'm walking, talking bad luck charm. Worst part is I can't control it. It can affect me, whomever I'm fighting, or anyone else around me. That's why you got caught in that explosion." He eyed the broken steel cables. Winter's gaze followed.

"It's very rare for those things to snap. It would be really unlucky for them to do that." Qrow said solemnly.

She had the distinct feeling that this wasn't the first time his semblance has negatively affected an ally. Looking at him now, he looked so sad. It was strange really. Winter was not used to seeing him so dejected. So...vulnerable. It was clear he was destroying himself on the inside about it. Winter frowned.

"This is unacceptable."

"Huh?" Qrow said with a confused look on his face.

The white-haired woman straightened out her back and folded her arms behind her. "You blaming yourself for something you cannot control. What happened wasn't your fault. It was merely the laws of statistical probability at play."

"But-" He began but was swiftly cut off.

"No buts. Did your team back in your days at Beacon blame you for any misfortune? I think not. At least considering the character of Tai. Besides, bad luck can always be dealt with by planning accordingly and keeping an eye on our surroundings at all times." She spoke to him as she would speak to a cadet who had screwed up on a mission.

"Listen. Alright, it's-" Once again he was cut off by Winter.

This time she actually got into his face and glared into his eyes. "No. You listen. Stop. Blaming. Yourself. For. Things. That. Are. Beyond. Your. Control." She said as she poked him in the chest with each word that came out.

Qrow felt something stir inside his chest. Something warm and fuzzy. It was heartwarming to hear someone be so adamant that he wasn't some bad luck charm that needed to be thrown away like many others would do. He had to admit it though. Winter looked kinda...cute when she was being so determined.

Then he did something that neither of them thought he would do. He started to laugh.

Winter frowned. "What exactly is so funny?"

Calming down, he gave her a gentle smile. "Nothin. Just...find it kinda funny that I would be getting cheered up by you of all people. Especially since I always thought you hated my guts."

She was alarmed when she felt that smile disarm her. Winter coughed into her hand and turned away from Qrow. "Well, seeing that we have to work together. I thought it would be professional of me to help you. That's all."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's what it is." He said with a smirk on his face.

Just as she turned around to give a retort, she felt Qrow wrap his good arm around her and pull her into a hug. She couldn't help, but feel her face heating up a bit. Displays like this were not things she was accustom to.

"Seriously. Thanks." He whispered into her ear.

"U-uh...You're welcome?" She really was not use to this at all. It didn't help that she enjoyed the tingling sensation that she felt when his hot breath brushed against her ear.

"Hey! Sorry. I got here as fast as I-" He paused as he saw the sight of Qrow embracing Winter. A sly grin came across his face. He crossed him arms and said with a teasing tone. "Am I interrupting something between you two love birds?"

Winter's face couldn't get more red with embarrassment. She immediately stepped away from Qrow and turned away from Taiyang so as to conceal her blush. "I...I think you have the wrong impression. It was merely a gesture of thanks. After all, I did, at least in some way, save his life. B-besides. Having such relationships between allies is highly unprofessional."

"Riiiiiight, but I didn't hear you say that you wouldn't BE in a relationship with him." Taiyang was very much so enjoying this. If there was one thing he loved, it was teasing others. As evident of his teasing of Qrow when he wore a skirt.

Winter quickly whipped around to face the blond man. Looking none to happy about all the teasing he was giving her. "If I were to be in a relationship, it would not be with...with him. He is dirty, foul mouthed, devoid of manners, and an alcoholic. No. If I were to partake in any amount of romance it would be with someone his who is clean and proper." She sputter out indignantly.

"Hey! I'm not dirty! Won't disagree with everything else though." He said in that very 'Qrow' sarcastic way. He pulled out his flask with his left hand and bit down on the cap and began to turn it. Once open, he brought his hand up and placed the cap in between his index finger and middle finger. Bringing up the flask to his mouth, he pulled his head back to allow the alcohol to wash down his throat.

"Ahhhh! That hit the spot." He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Qrow let out a burp when the brown liquid settled in his stomach.

Winter's face was contorted with disgust. "You see. This is what I'm talking about. Not a civilized bone in his body!"

Qrow smirked. "Ah c'mon. You know you can't resist my roguish good looks!"

Before Winter could respond, a snow flake fell on her nose. She crinkled the bridge of her nose as she felt the snowflake melt back into water. Looking up, she saw even more snowflakes beginning to fall. The sight reminded her of her home in Atlas.

Taiyang rubbed his arms together. "Geez. Is it me or did it just get like, really damn cold all of a sudden?"

Putting his flask away, he held out his hand and caught one of the snowflakes. "The hell is going on? We're still in fucking spring."

All three jumped when they heard a loud crash come from behind them. They all looked back to see a giant white rose protruding from the hotel they were staying at. Both Taiyang and Winter looked in awe at the giant structure.

However, Qrow did not share in their sentiments. He knew no semblance or amount of dust could ever create such a thing. " _Could it be..._ "

His line of thought was interrupted by Taiyang shouting "Oh shit! The kids!"

At the sound of that, all three adults started sprinting as fast as they could towards the hotel. They hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Making it onto to the scene, the three of them stopped to see paramedics tending to Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Nora. Jaune was standing off to the side biting his nails.

"RUBY!" Taiyang shouted as he ran down the hall.

One of the medics stood up and put his arms out. "Excuse me, sir. I need yo-" He couldn't finish on account of Taiyang knocking him over.

"My baby girl! What happened to you?" Taiyang cried as he cradled his youngest's head in his arms. Flashes of finding Yang in the sorry state that she was in that night came back in full force. The image of her bloodied and broken form began haunting his mind.

The paramedic that got ran over moaned in pain. The man that had blown right through him had hit him like one of those speedy trains that go to Argus.

The others just looked at each other with confused looks, but shrugged. They knew their friend would be okay. For now, they needed to focus on their job.

"Sir, we kinda need you to let go of your daughter. She has a serious wound and we need to take her to the ER immediately." He said to Taiyang. Hoping the man would listen to reason.

Taiyang ceased his kisses on the top of Ruby's head and looked to the emergency responder. He then looked down to see the stabbing wound that left a hole where her liver is. Gulping, the father gave his daughter over to them in quivering arms. Tears still threatening to fall from his eyes.

The paramedics gently took Ruby from her father's arms and placed her on a stretcher. The scared, desperate look he was giving them made them feel for him. They all understood this was hard on him. They had children themselves. They very much understood what a father's love and worry does to a man. The pang of hurt they felt for Taiyang only encouraged them to make sure this girl would live to see another day.

Once Ruby was secured, they lifted the stretcher up and began to walk out as quickly and as carefully as possible. Taiyang followed closely behind. Right now, he just wanted to be by his daughter's side.

"It's just as I said Miss. Your sister is fine. She's just unconscious. Looks like she just passed out from exhaustion. She's really just about the same as them kids over there." The medic said while pointing his thumb towards Nora and Ren.

Winter closed her eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled in relief. It was good to know that her sister was fine. She looked towards Taiyang to see him walking with the medics. Her normally stoic face broke into a sad one. After hearing what had happened with his eldest, she can assume this was all very hard on him. Hell, that was a bloody understatement. There was absolutely no way for her to even begin to comprehend what he was going through right now.

These series of events started to make her worry for the poor father. Winter could only hope that he would cope well. She wrinkled her nose. Just where was Qrow? Shouldn't he be with Ruby too? She is his niece after all.

Looking around for a couple of seconds, she found him staring out the giant hole that was at the end of the hall. She began to walk towards him. Coming up a few feet behind him, she was about to scold him, but he spoke before she could utter a single word.

"You should take a look at this."

An eyebrow raised, she moved beside him. She looked up to see the giant rose made of ice.

"Right there. In that thorn." Qrow said while pointing to what he wanted her to see. "Tell me if he looks familiar."

Winter squinted her eyes to the person he was pointing at. Letting out a 'tch' she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular device. Pressing a button, it increased in length and a small door slid up to form a pair of binoculars. Now she could see who it was that Qrow was pointing at. She gasped at the sight of Gavrilo's corpse. His face twisted in pain and fear. Winter pressed another button that allowed her to take a picture. This would surely help in getting her father convicted. The counsel and the courts would not be able to dismiss this no matter how much money her father threw at them. She would have to show Ironwood this picture when she returns to Atlas.

"Get everything you need?" Qrow asked.

"Yes." Winter removed the binoculars from her face and folded it back into it's smaller, more portable form. "He will pay dearly for this."

"I'm sure he will. However, we have more pressing concerns right now."

Winter folded her arms. "Meaning?"

Qrow turned to walk out of the hotel to go and be with Taiyang and his niece. "Meaning we got to talk, but first. Let's make sure everyone's okay."

"Very well." Winter eyed his wounded arm. She rolled her eyes. "Let's also make sure you're okay too. You need to get that checked out and fixed."

He threw his one good hand up in defeat. "Fine. Fine." Qrow knew that trying to argue would prove to be fruitless. Better to just do as she says and save himself a headache...as well as the arm ache.

* * *

Qrow hated hospitals. Not only did the smells offend his sensitive nose, but he found them incredibly depressing. His Faunus hearing constantly picking up the hacking and coughing of people. Even the cries of others losing their loved ones to a disease or some injury. Also, he hated how white ALL of the walls were. If it wasn't for the fact that the doctors wanted him to stay for at least one night to keep an eye on his arm, he would've left hours ago. Not just because he hated the place, but more so to avoid his semblance from affecting the other patients.

His ears registered the clicking of heels coming ever closer to the door. Those measured, disciplined steps he recognized to be Winter. " _Guess it's time to have that talk_." He thought somberly. Already hating that this had to happen. She would not like what he had to tell her.

The door clicked as it opened. Winter stepped through and closed the door gently behind her to be as quiet as she could be. She didn't want to be disrespectful to those who were resting or to anyone who was mourning.

She took a seat in a chair across from the Huntsman. Crossing her left leg over her right and clasping her hands together on her lap, she asked. "How is your arm Qrow?"

"It's fine." He said as lifted his right arm that was now in a sling. "Doc said it should make a full recovery. He just wants me to stay the night to make sure there are no complications."

"Well, that's...pleasing to know." Winter said in her normally measured voice. "So." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm sure there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah." He said. Now turning to look her in the eyes. "It's about Weiss."

"What about her?"

Qrow let out a sigh. He really didn't want to do this, but it was best to be honest. "Look. I'll be blunt. Your sister is the Winter Maiden."

"I...I see. Yes. From what you told me about them, it would certainly make sense as to what had transpired. No amount of dust could ever make that structure and there is no semblance that can just change the weather." Winter frowned. "Though you make this sound like it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is. Well, it's good and bad. On one hand, we know who the Winter Maiden is and we can help protect her."

"And what about the other hand?" Winter asked with raised brow.

"Aaaaaand on the other hand. She has literally inherited a terrible mcguffin. There's a target painted on her back now. Salem is sure to know that the Winter Maiden is up and about in Mistral. You can't hide what happened yesterday."

"So. What do we do then?"

"Well, I got a couple of things in mind."

Before the conversation could continue, Taiyang entered the room. The blond man was looking worse for wear. Everything he has gone through has clearly taken its toll on him. He walked over to a seat close to his peers and plopped down.

Qrow was first to speak. "How's Ruby?"

"She's fine. They said she's out of the worst of it. They expect her to make swift recovery." His voice muffled from his face in his hands.

"Are you...going to be okay Tai?" Winter asked gently.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said as he waved his left hand. Removing his hands from his face, he sat all the way back in the chair. "I'm just very tired."

"If you're sure you are fine then I guess I'll take your word for it, but if you're tired, then you should rest." Winter then turned to Qrow to continue their conversation. "You said you had a few things in mind."

"Yeah. I did." Qrow responded while keeping his eyes on his ex-partner. "I think it's about time we start training those kids. They're talented, but they are clearly falling behind." Bringing his attention back to Winter. He sat forward. His left arm resting on the table. "They need to be better. They got lucky today."

"I agree." Taiyang said. Surprising both Winter and Qrow. Especially Qrow.

"Really? You agree with me?" Qrow was flabbergasted. Taiyang almost never agreed with him on anything in recent years.

"Yes. I'm agreeing with you. Look." Taiyang paused as he shifted in his seat to look at his companions. "I have no home anymore and neither does Ruby. There's no going back to anywhere. The only thing to do is move forward. However, that's incredibly difficult to do when our younger counterparts are struggling so much. It's obvious that no matter how talented they are, they're still just students."

Winter hummed in agreement. All of this made sense. They could stand to be toughened up a bit.

"Right. I guess we all agree then. The only thing left to do is to decide to who trains who." Qrow said as he went to reach for his flask. He spent a second searching for it before mentally cursing himself for forgetting that he wasn't allowed to drink yet.

"I will take Weiss. We share the same semblance. So it stands to reason that I will be responsible for her."

"That's fine." Taiyang looked at Qrow. "You can take Ruby. Both of you use the same type of weapon. I'm sure you haven't taught her any of the more complicated techniques."

"Of course not. She wasn't ready. Though I think she is now. She's got the basics mastered. So I guess it's time for her to evolve her game."

Taiyang nodded. "I'll take the rest. Especially that Jaune kid. He is so far behind that it's ridiculous. The boy doesn't even know how to use his semblance. Which makes me wonder why Ozpin thought it was a good idea to let him into Beacon in the first place."

"He might not have a semblance." Qrow said.

"Is that even possible?" Winter questioned. "I thought everybody has a semblance. It's just a matter of unlocking it."

"Sure. Normally, that's how it is. However, there are very rare cases where a person simply does not have a semblance. Like, at all. There are a few Huntsmen in history that didn't have a semblance and so trained themselves accordingly to compensate for that. But, like I said. It's very rare." Qrow stated matter-of-factually. "As for why Ozpin let him in, I have no idea. I know I wouldn't have let him in. Too dangerous for a rookie like that."

"Well, regardless, we should start training them as soon as they are healed up and ready to go. The sooner we start the better." Taiyang said.

All three adults nodded and began to prepare for sleep. They would need the rest for the road ahead of them. Training a bunch of kids was sure to be exhausting work. Though Weiss was on Qrow's mind. Training her would prove to difficult because of her Winter Maiden powers. It just reminded him of how much he needed to find Ozpin. He was the only one that could really help her.

* * *

Eyelids began to slowly open to reveal silver eyes. To Ruby, everything was so blurry. Soon enough, the auditory centers of her brain began to come online. The constant beeping of a heart monitor invaded her ears. A few minutes later, her vision cleared and everything came into view. The room was dark. Was it night time? She didn't know. The concept of time was lost onto her while she was unconscious.

Ruby figured she was in a hospital judging from the heart monitor and all the wires that were attached to her. Shifting in her bed, she wondered how she got here. The dark-haired girl strained her brain to remember what had happened. Ruby grunted in pain. It was then that she recalled what had happened. Gavrilo had come for Weiss and she was fighting him and then...and then he stabbed her. He had thoroughly beaten her. She couldn't even land a hit on him.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. She had failed. She had failed to protect Weiss. Failed to up hold her promise. Fists clenching the sheets tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. The pain of her failure hurt more than her wound. No longer able to hold it back, she started crying. Water flowing down out of her eyes.

" _You probably thought you would be the hero to save the day. Well, you were wrong. This isn't some fairy tale, brat. This is the real world. And in the real world, all the heroes that I know are either dead or in prison. There is no happily ever after."_

" _You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world! The real world is COLD! The real world doesn't care about spirit!"_

" _You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!"_

These words played over and over in her mind. Torturing her to no end. Haunting her very soul.

"They were right. I'm so stupid." She cried. Putting her arm over her eyes as she silently sobbed into it. "How could I have ever been so stupid to think I could ever be a hero? Stupid enough to think heroes could exist in a world like this?"

Moving her arm away from eyes, she let out a congested sniffle. "I can't do this. I'm just a stupid failure."

* * *

Jaune opened the door to the bathroom. It was hard for him to sleep. He couldn't believe that his friends were almost killed. What made things worse was that, yet again, he was powerless to stop it. He wasn't there to help. Just like Pyrrha.

He shook his head. Jaune slapped his face a few times. It was best not to think about her. It would only make him depressed.

Walking over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and cold water came out. Cupping a handful of water, he lowered himself and splashed the liquid onto his face. Rubbing his face a few times, he turned the water off and grabbed a few ply of paper towels.

After drying his face, he looked up at the mirror. Instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw a silver-haired man with shaded glass spectacles staring at him. The sight made him jump. He immediately turned around to see behind him, but no one was there. Jaune looked back at the mirror and this time he saw his own face. "Weird. I thought I just saw Professor Ozpin." He stared at the mirror to see if his reflection would change. A few minutes later, nothing happened.

Jaune sighed. "Man. I'm just seeing things. Guess this is what happens when you can't sleep very well." Throwing the clump of paper towels into the trash, he opened the door and exited the bathroom. He really need to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I want to say a few things for sake of transparency. Originally, I had planned for this chapter to come out on the same day Volume 6 premiered. However, these past few months have been rather hard on me. First, I had a close friend of the family commit suicide. Then, not too long after that, I had to put my dog down because she got cancer. While I would never say I was depressed. I was also not in a mood to write either. One last thing to say about this whole thing. Please. If you have thoughts of suicide. Please tell someone. Talk to people. Don't kill yourself. Don't make the people who love you miserable.

Now that we have that depressing stuff out of the way. Lets get into something that is hopefully happier. I have been playing a lot of Dragon Quest 11 and I have two things two say about that game. One. Jade is clearly best girl. Not only is she waifu material, but she is also step on me material. She's got the double whammy. Pretty hard to beat that. Second. Slyvando is best boi! Is pure boi! I am thoroughly convinced that he is the best character DQ has ever had. I love him so much.

LastOrder: I'm glad you love my story so much. Thank you. Also, don't worry about Robin. She'll get better.

Ultimatrix bearer: Just to let you know. I do like Weiss with Yang too. Also, no. YOU KEEP BEING AWESOME!

Nostromol: There are a couple of ways she can be the Winter Maiden. Either someone knew her and died with Weiss as the their last thoughts or she just got it by pure chance. I'll leave it up to you to speculate exactly how she got them. I know how, but what exactly tell. Just have to wait until it becomes relevant.

Before I go. I want to ask you guys something. How would you feel about a fic that more closely resembles DMC, but in the rwbyverse? A fic where Yang takes the place of the very much beloved Dante? This fic won't have DMC characters in it or the weapons or the same demons. It will merely just be the concepts of devils and what not. Not sure if that would mean it would have to be in the crossover section. I would think not since none of the characters are being used from DMC. Just RWBY characters with devils in it with Grimm still being a thing. Also,say I do this and make Yang as the Legendary Devil Huntress. Should I gave twin guns that are similar to Dante's M1911 style guns or should I give pistol shotguns like what Reaper has in Overwatch? Should Yang have a dragon demon form or a bird demon form. I think I'm leaning more towards dragon since the whole bird thing is being done here. Let me know what you guys think! See ya next update y'all!


End file.
